Watching
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: Book 3 and 4. Asami's feelings for the Avatar might be more than friendship, cliched but true. Different moments to watch. Now with more communal baths!
1. Chapter 1

Book 3 one shot

Author's Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to "The Legend of Korra", nothing at all. Only the wistful glances do I own.

Author's Note: I just rewatched the whole series again recently. This is a series you wish could go on for years and years, but the magic of this series is that the creators kept it around long enough to tell a strong concise story. It's always a punch to my heart. Rewatching Book 3 always put this image in my head. Korrasami seems to begin at Book 3, with the usual love triangle crap in the foreground in the first two Books. Book 3 was where it really began to take shape. And by that time, even in the beginning of 3, I think Asami felt more for Korra than she did at that time. The Avatar's got kinda a hard head sometimes.

This is intended to be a one shot story; I intend to write a few more of them for Korra but I'm already doing an alternate storyline series. This one is set during the beginning of Book 3 before Team Avatar gets to Ba Sing Se via Awesome Asami Airship. This would be around the middle of their ventures, when they failed to get Ryu to come with.

And just for the record, I know not one thing about anything engineering. So for some of those parts, I'll definitely be winging it.

"Watching"

"A Legend of Korra" one-shot

Everything she did was more captivating now than it had ever been.

Asami watched Korra walk off the airship's gangplank through a nearby window, flanked by Mako and Bolin. She intended to catch up at their newest location in search of airbenders, but her captain had asked her to stay back for a minor engineering snafu. Biting her lip, Asami had agreed, and went over a binder with her team of mechanics, comparing notes with a control panel the captain was concerned about.

Just looking at Korra's strong back as she walked away wasn't enough. Asami growled in her head as she went over the details of the Avatar's dark ponytail, the taut muscles of her shoulders and arms, her legs encased in baggy Water Tribe slacks. The Team was all back together, even Mako for Spirits' sake, and she was tied up with a maintenance issue. Asami willed herself to count to ten mentally and finished the task.

"Okay! Finish it up for here and log the time," Asami said, forcing a cheery tone. Her father had instilled in her to always maintain an air of positivity to her staff and as much as she disliked him now, he did have a point. The young men straightened and grinned at her. One even snapped a quick salute as they walked off, binder and tools in hand.

After she rounded the corner from the control room, Asami forced herself to a jog, making good time to the main room. She made for the open door and was just coming down the gangplank when she was greeted by Korra's surly frown. She was positively fuming, and while her stubborn anger was becoming readily adorable to her, it struck Asami that she was coming BACK and way too soon.

"It's over already?" she asked in surprise, halting in the middle of the gangplank. Korra stalked past her, fairly snarling.

Mako and Bolin brought up the rear, slouching behind the Avatar's anger.

"You bet it's over already! The kid's a punk and even his mom couldn't get him out the door with us," Bolin winced. He gave Asami a sympathetic look as they all rounded back up to follow Korra inside the airship.

"Spirits help me, why are idiots and fools being granted airbending?" Korra yelled. Asami gestured to a nearby worker to close the door of the airship and lock up. You could never be too careful these days.

As if on cue, Tenzin hurried into the room at the word 'airbender', Bumi on his heels. At Korra's insistence, he had stayed out of this last try. He looked quickly around. When he didn't note anyone new having entered the ship, his stolid stance deflated. He sighed as they moved into the sitting room. Plush sofas and armchairs flanked tall bookcases. The Air Nomad sank into one of the sofas, his face pinched with worry.

"What are we going to do if NO ONE comes with us? We're rebuilding a nation here," he complained.

"It's okay, Tenzin, we'll get someone! A lot of these people have things they don't want to leave," Bumi said, sounding pragmatic for once. Jinora walked into the room and regarded her downed father ruefully.

"It'll be okay, Dad," she said. Tenzin opened an eye at her and tried to smile.

Korra punched a fist into one hand, her brows drawn low.

"Well I think we need to rethink our strategy because we're coming up zero here."

"Korra, Korra," Bolin nudged her arm, a ready grin on his face. "I think we need to take this brain session elsewhere."

From anyone else it might have sounded like a pickup line, but this was Bolin. He regarded Korra as more of a sister now. Asami was pleased to see Korra uncoil from anger to curiosity.

"The only place where we can really think," she agreed, a slow grin spreading across her face.

"Gym?" Bolin made the destination sound like a question.

"Gym," Korra agreed. She punched his shoulder and nudged Mako. "Let's get going!"

"I don't know, I could use some…."

"Don't you dare say you need rest! Tenzin and I are doing most of the work," Korra complained. She and Bolin forced Mako to come with and Asami watched them go, a flush in her gaze.

Tenzin watched the young engineer's gaze, unsure of who that solid look was for. All three could be fair game as far as he was concerned.

"Go ahead, Asami. I'll be fine," he offered. Asami flashed a quick smile and darted after her friends.

Tenzin leaned back and closed his eyes. "I was young once too….."

"Come on, Tenzin," Bumi threw himself into an armchair, boots arching high. When his limbs settled, he crossed his feet at the ankles and leaned back. "Sixty's the new thirty. We're not that old."

Tenzin opened one wrinkled-lined eye and peered a cautious look at his grinning brother.

When Asami had the airships designed for her company, she definitely had her friends in mind when she made the gym a perquisite to the floorplans. It was a huge room, mats stretched across the hard wood floors, and a wall composed of a flame retardant material she had invented to absorb firebending. By the time she made it in, the brothers and Avatar were already working out in various forms. Mako was throwing blasts of fire at the specially made material wall, and Korra moved beside him, both springing lightly on the balls of their feet as they punched and kicked enthusiastically.

Asami watched both of them, feeling a warm flush stain her cheeks. Firebending was a lot more involved than the other forms of bending and streams of sweat poured from Mako's brow. Korra was sweating heavily as well but she had a fierce grin on her face.

Bolin was content on lifting huge stacks of earth rings. Asami had made sure her gym was filled with tools of the pro bending arena and she watched him raise more stacks on top of his leaning tower kept in place by his bending. He laughed, muscles in his arms straining.

Mako and Bolin had both stripped their over tunics off, muscles flexing beneath their white tanktops. Korra always wore a tank top as part of her usual outfit, but she had stripped her fur wrap, so she was free to move faster. It lay in a puddled heap next to the brother's tunics. Her perspiration was making the blue top cling to her breasts and taut stomach in interesting ways.

"Hey. Asami!" Bolin dropped his earth rings to the mats suddenly. Asami tried not to leap out of her skin. "Wanna see who can do the most push-ups?"

"I'd love to see that," Asami said readily and it was the truth. Mako ran a hand through his dampening hair and turned to Korra.

"You can take Bo," he offered. Korra laughed, flexing her shoulders and Asami tried not to flush too hard. Mako was far more subtle than anyone gave him credit for; was he pushing Korra forward because he had the feeling Asami was interested? It was food for thought but watching the Avatar saunter up to Bolin banished the interesting notion. Korra was all sleek muscle and the way her arms moved captivated her gaze.

"I got this," she said. She pointed to Bolin. "You're going down!"

"Oh I will. And up. And down," Bolin laughed. He and Korra knelt on the mats. "Three, two, one….go! No fair!"

Asami watched the play of muscles straining against their tanktops. Bolin was more bulky, but had a lot of muscle packed into his arms. He was a nice guy and she honestly didn't know why he didn't have a steady girlfriend. Her gaze swept where it wanted to most, eyeing the dip of Korra's back and the play of muscles working along her shoulder blades. Korra was rather wiry, but she had her own muscle packed into her short body. Asami tried not to swoon as her eyes flicked over those strong arms and shoulders. Korra's ponytail flopped over one shoulder and she grunted as she paced through her push-ups quickly. Bolin was moving faster too, counting out loud as they went.

"Thirty…thirty-five…..forty…..going on fifty? Wait up!" Bolin huffed as Korra's pace even increased. He finally grunted and collapsed on his stomach, arms straight out in front of him. "You….win!"

"Ha!" Korra pushed up into a crouch and posed like a ridiculous gladiator, arms flexed. Fresh sweat made her neck shine. "The Avatar is winner!"

"Like always….. and that's horrible grammar, Korra," Bolin complained jokingly from the mat. Korra helped him rise and Mako laughed, coming forward to punch his brother's shoulder.

Asami sat on a nearby bench, watching her old sponsored team banter and flex. Bolin flashed her a ready grin and trotted over.

"This can't be too exciting for you. How about some tea and Pai Sho?" Bolin offered. Asami smiled up at him. Why DIDN'T he have a girlfriend? He was always concerned for everyone else.

"That sounds amazing," Mako agreed. Asami felt herself relax. Even Fuddy Duddy Cop Mako was letting his guard down. "Sorry for rushing your gym like this."

"It's nothing," Asami laughed. She stood up and removed her red and black jacket, folding it over her arm. Her dress beneath was smartly tailored, and she knew it clung to all the right curves. "I had it built with you guys in mind."

"It's great for blowing off steam," Korra agreed. The three athletes picked up their discarded clothing and a clean towel from the stack by the door. The four made their way to the sitting room located off the bedchambers. It was smaller and far more intimate than the main one and it became a nightly ritual to soothe bruised egos with their inability to recruit even one new airbender with tea and games. Mako and Bolin shrugged into their tunics but didn't fasten up the clasps. They scrubbed sweaty necks and brows with the towels and Korra mopped her own around her neck beneath her ponytail.

Asami pushed the Pai Sho board opposite Korra, silently indicating that's who was playing her first. Korra sat down opposite and slung the towel around her shoulders. Asami calmly pushed the rest of the tiles across the board, and watched Korra nimbly set them into place with clever fingers. Being the Avatar's friend was rewarding in its own way, but developing feelings for one was harder work than she realized. She knew Korra saw her as a good friend, and nursing deeper feelings felt more like a curse. She felt like she was trying not to scare away a skittish kitten everytime she was close to her now.

Asami swallowed as Korra grinned across the table at her, teeth showing happily. Her lopsided smiles made her heart race. Korra seemed so relaxed and happy near these small moments in the evening. Even surrounded by Mako and Bolin, the surge of emotions kept cropping up. They were unsettling to say the least.

"Can I play the winner?" Mako asked quietly as he watched their game. Korra nodded, her brows furrowed in concentration. Asami tried not to smile. Korra definitely let her emotions play across her face. That's why she knew she didn't feel anything deeper for her. That was okay. It was going to have to be. Asami settled her expression into a poker face as she made her own move. Korra bit her lip, seeing the gambit play on the board.

She would know if Korra felt something more. She wasn't good at hiding her emotions.

"Sure you can. Looks like Asami's winning," Korra laughed. Asami felt her heart twitch.

'I wish that were really so…..' she thought. A servant brought in a tray of tea cups and kettle and Bolin carefully poured for everyone. He yelped when a small stream hit the tray instead of a cup and Korra laughed.

"It's okay, Bolin," Asami offered. They all accepted a cup and drank quietly. Korra rapidly lost and groaned defeat.

"No!"

"You may win one day, Avatar," Asami couldn't help teasing. Korra regarded her with a hooded look. It was only for an instant but it was something. Her heart doubled in time. "That is…."

"Oh I'll win," Korra said haughtily. She stood and switched chairs with Mako. She pressed her knees against the edge of the table and balanced the chair back off two legs. Mako raised his eyes to meet Asami's eyes. There was a serious stillness in his gaze, but it wasn't sensual. He seemed to be questioning her silently. Asami shrugged one shoulder, a slow desperation watching him back. Mako swallowed and nodded, spreading his gaze to the tiles below him.

Asami's heart pounded hard in appreciation. Mako might understand. She felt a deeper appreciation for him spread throughout her core.

'Thank you,' she thought silently, feeling happy all of a sudden. Bolin leaned close, watching their game and Korra silently watched over the rim of her cup. Seeing her balanced back effortlessly, bent knees keeping her chair precariously tipped, one strong hand cradling her cup to her lips made her want to want to reach across the table and grab her. Steady, girl.

As Asami and Mako's game wound down, a servant poked his head in to announce dinner was ready. The friends packed up the Pai Sho set and followed him out to the dining hall. Bumi was already waiting, pouring a dollop of brandy into several small cups for everyone. Jinora watched him curiously.

"Can I have one, Uncle Bumi?" she asked.

"Uhm, ask your dad," Bumi backpedaled safely.

"Where's Tenzin?" Korra asked. Bumi gave her a wide grin and handed her one of the cups.

"He's radioing Pema goodnight. They're such a cute couple, huh?" Bumi said. He dolted back his cup of brandy and poured himself some more.

"And he wouldn't let you talk to her first?" Mako guessed. Bumi shrugged.

"I guess I take up all the time. But Pema likes talking to me, too!" he protested.

"He just wants to talk to his family," Asami said smoothly. They all sat down and she smiled at Mako when he moved to sit opposite the table, freeing the seat next to her. Bolin sat across next to Mako, leaving Korra to sit beside her by default. The Avatar tightened the ties of her fur wrap around her waist and threw herself into the chair. Asami watched the play of muscles along her shoulders as she got comfortable and forced herself to look away. Bolin was watching her now, catching up on Mako's silent looks. He looked confused but Mako was watching her with a kind of understanding.

"Be careful," his look said. Asami knew Korra would be worth loving, and he had already had his shot. He didn't want anyone to fail her the way he felt he had. Asami's eyes narrowed and she all but nodded her chin at him.

'Oh, I'll be careful….I don't even know if she will ever feel the same way,' she thought. It was a sobering thought. But Asami refused to dwell on the negativity of her swirling emotions. Tenzin had rejoined them and everyone was giving suggestions about what to do at the next stop.

Jinora was up for being the main attraction which Bumi thought was a great idea. Tenzin gently tried to talk her down but Jinora set her jaw in a stubborn frown.

The servants set down the platters of meat and rice and everyone dug in. Bumi poured his brother a cup of brandy but Tenzin waved it away. Finally, after several opposing shouts, he relented and took the cup from his forceful brother. Bumi laughed when spots of red dotted Tenzin's cheeks.

"Now that's more like it, soldier!" Bumi crowed. Tenzin coughed and picked up his glass of water.

"And that's all I'm taking!" he insisted. Bumi guffawed.

"Can I pleeeease have one now, Dad?" Jinora asked. Bumi made to pour her one but Tenzin grabbed the cup and downed it.

"No!" he scowled. Jinora crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to see what it tastes like!" she said.

"Aren't you too young for the booze?" Bolin wondered. Jinora sighed.

"You guys aren't that much older," she pointed out. Korra sipped her cup of brandy carefully. Asami sipped hers as well and when her cheeks flushed, she noted Korra was watching the subtle red spread across her pale complexion. It made her feel good. She straightened her back, allowing her breasts to strain against the fabric of her dress. Mako looked down when he saw Korra follow that movement on instinct. Korra coughed and looked rapidly away, politeness warring across her features.

Interesting. Asami tucked that reaction away to analyze later.

After dinner, everyone piled back into the main sitting room, in varied positions of relaxation. Bumi sprawled along one sofa, leaving his brother and Jinora in their own armchairs. Bolin took the floor with Mako, leaving one small loveseat to hold Asami. When Korra made to flop next to her, Asami tried not to cuddle closer. To resist her natural instinct to get closer to her friend was downright hard. Instead she focused on the back of Mako's head. It was enough to deflate her at least.

Asami smiled her thanks at the servant who came in to build them a fire in the sitting room's hearth. Mako and Korra both made to get up to help him, but the nonbender insisted.

"Miss Sato doesn't give me enough to do on the airship," he explained. Asami's fingers were curled around Korra's arm before she could stop herself. The confusion on the Avatar's face as she held her back in the loveseat was overwhelming to see. Asami's fingers drifted back from the taut bicep and she smiled.

"Let them work, Korra. Just relax for once."

"Thank you, Miss Sato," the servant said cheerily. He had a fire going within five minutes and Jinora scooted close to it. He bowed and left the sitting room.

The atmosphere was downright cozy and everyone talked in widening circles. Tenzin finally yawned and stood up to take his daughter's hand.

"We won't know what will happen until we get to the next location. Good night, everyone. Please get some rest, Korra," Tenzin turned to his erstwhile pupil. Korra, somewhat lounging on her side of the loveseat, nodded and waved at him.

"Goodnight!" Bumi called. He picked himself up from the sofa and stretched. His jacket was unclasped and he ran a hand over his tunic underneath. "Well, kids, that's it for me. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Bumi," Bolin called. Bumi waved a hand as he walked off down the hallway.

"Well….." Mako sat up from the floor, running a hand through his hair. "I guess we should all turn in."

"Unless anyone wants to play me in Pai Sho?" Bolin asked eagerly. Mako got him in a headlock and out of the sitting room.

"Goodnight, ladies!" Bolin called instead. Asami stood up and stretched. Korra eyed the dying fire and made to kill the rest with waterbending. Asami stopped her.

"The crew will take care of it."

"Ok….." Korra looked around the sitting room. "Did Bumi take the brandy with him?"

Asami gave her a wry look and pulled the bottle from behind her jacket. "He wishes he did."

A sly smile crept across Korra's lips. "Asami. You sneak."

"Not too much; we have an early start."

"I'm gonna get changed into pajamas. Meet me at my room?" Korra asked casually. Asami's heart beat double time until she was sure Korra could hear the palpitations.

'She doesn't mean it like that….. two friends can drink together!'

"Sure. Want to share with Mako and Bolin?" she dared to ask.

'Please say no, please say no, please say no….'

"Nah," Korra rolled her shoulders, and clasped her arms behind her head as they moved toward the bedchambers. "They snooze, they lose."

Korra went into the bedchamber opposite hers and Asami took the time to strip her dress and get her long negligee on. She put on a silky robe over it and padded across the hall to Korra's room. She knocked once to be sure and Korra called to her to come in.

Korra held out two small cups and grinned cheekily. She was dressed down in blue pajama pants and a white tanktop. The white material contrasted with her darker skin gorgeously. Asami poured for both of them and she regarded the casual Avatar over the top of her cup.

Korra let out a happy sigh as she finished her cup. She made to undo her ponytail and wolftails, as part of her evening ritual. Asami saw an opportunity to touch her without seeming weird and picked up Korra's comb.

"Can I help?" she offered. Korra nodded, smiling and turned her back, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Thanks, Asami," she said. Asami climbed onto the bed. She allowed her fingers to casually slide through Korra's touseled locks, under the pretense of organizing her hair. She noted Korra going still beneath her. Asami swallowed, then picked up the comb, gently tugging it through the Avatar's loose hair.

Asami hummed under her breath, to put Korra at ease.

"What is that?" Korra asked, throwing a soft smile over her shoulder. "It sounds nice."

"An old Fire Nation lullaby," Asami admitted. She swept Korra's hair to one side and worked the comb in again. "My mom used to sing it to me."

Korra nodded, feeling ridiculously at ease. "Well, it's really pretty."

Asami felt a flush stain her cheeks at the easy words. 'Stop it, Asami. It's not like she said YOU'RE really pretty!'

She hummed instead. Korra almost leaned back against her. Wow, this was really nice. Asami eyed Korra's bare shoulders. Her fingers longed to run along those lean lines…..Korra straightened after several moments and stood up. She tossed her hair back. Asami tried not to keep eyeballing her, but there was no one around she had to put a show on for. Yet again, she didn't want to weird Korra out when their friendship was going so well.

'Yeah….your friendship….'

"Thanks, Asami," Korra grinned. Asami poured them both another cup of brandy and Korra accepted.

"This will have to be it for tonight," Korra suggested. Asami nodded and sipped. The flush wouldn't leave her cheeks, but at least Korra would only think it the effects of the brandy.

Finally, Asami rose to bid her goodnight.

"Night, Korra," she said at the door. Korra grinned and turned back the covers on the bed.

"Night, Asami."

It would have to be enough for now. She would have to be content with merely watching.

End Notes: Yeah, two friends can drink together…..while "Careless Whisper" plays in the background! Teehee. This was fun to write. While I'm not a huge fan of Makorra, I still don't think Mako is a bad guy. He makes a great friend.

Sincerely, penpaninu

4/3/2016


	2. The Inn

Author's Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Bryke or "The Legend of Korra." Absolutely nada!

Author's note: Well I thought this was gonna be a one-shot (Whistles innocently). This one is written with abit more humor and smut in mind. I heart you, Book Three, for all the wistful moments we all knew we weren't reading way too much into :P Set between ep 10 and 11 of Book three. When Korra and Asami ran out of the inn together to greet Mako and Bolin, it felt like they had been staying there a few days with her dad and others. Well, let's see what happened!

And it's bath time, kids! :P

"Watching"

Chapter two "The Inn"

Misty Palms Oasis was beginning to feel like a vacation.

Inside the main inn, Asami lowered her chin to her hand, focusing on Tonraq as he began another of his elaborate stories. Some of them centered on his soldiering days in the North; those were speckled with serious bravado. Others stretched to hilarious stories of raising the Avatar. The latter was evoking a wide grin from her lips.

Linn and Zuko had pushed to the edge of their dinner table, discussing plans in low tones, leaving Tonraq's attention on his daughter and her friend.

"And so…..before I could run outside to check, Korra blasted a stream of fire at the door. I was so upset; I couldn't go punish her until I put the door out!" Tonraq laughed.

Korra flushed, sipping from her water cup. "Daaaaad, I said I was sorry about that! I was four!" Asami laughed, enjoying the teasing relationship between father and daughter.

It may be because her own father had turned out to be so rotten, but she was enjoying Tonraq's stolid presence more than she thought she would.

"Was she ever good as a kid?" Asami teased. Korra flushed and sputtered, then deliberately set her chopsticks into her mouth, shoveling rice in.

"Just because you went to rich girl finishing school or whatever," Korra muttered but winked to show she was joking. Asami laughed behind her hand.

"Well she was a handful….even before the White Lotus built the camp for her….." Tonraq set a choice portion of meat into Asami's bowl from the platter on the table and she smiled widely at him. It was such a nice thought, thinking of him as a father figure…..but for him to be, she would have to be dating Korra. Asami flushed, turning to watch Korra laughing with her father. Well, it wasn't a bad thought after all….

A small band of Fire Nation troops entered the inn and Firelord Zuko rose to greet them. Tonraq nodded.

"Zuko has things covered. He's not leaving anything to chance while we're here," he explained to the girls.

"I was on my way to Zaheer myself," Korra huffed. She pushed her rice around her bowl with her chopsticks. "Back-ups nice, but I think we can handle ourselves."

"That was still scary, getting captured," Asami put in. She didn't want to explain to Tonraq that his daughter had been in a meditative state and was essentially out of play, putting her in charge of her care. And it had scared her more than she could ever remember feeling when the Earth Queen's soldiers had enclosed Naga in a roof of earth. Naga was safe and outside of the inn right this moment, napping in a cooling patch of sand, but it rankled her how fiercely upset she was that the Earth Queen's soldiers had abandoned Korra's polar bear dog.

Asami seemed to recall thinking how pissed Korra was going to be when she came to and knew that her beloved pet had been rendered unconscious as they were taken. Not that she let them be captured without a fight. Asami's fingers grazed her cheek where a real shiner had formed. Korra was usually the one to protect everyone else; in those moments when the soldiers closed in, she had punched and kicked like an owl-cat. She had to be roughly incapacitated to be brought in.

Korra flushed, eyes tracing the outlines of the bruise. She cast her gaze to the table. "I'm sorry, Asami….."

Asami could see the careless guilt play across her friend's face. 'She feels bad she couldn't protect me.' She tried to smile to put her at ease.

"We're safe now. We got everyone here to the Oasis and we're okay," she said. 'Everyone' being the Earth Queen's captain and airship operators. They were across the dining hall, keeping to themselves as they went about their business. Tonraq had greeted them well enough but the looks he and Lord Zuko gave said not to come near the Avatar during their impromptu stay when it got out that they had been under orders to capture Korra. And then when it was discovered they had been the ones to rough up Asami, Tonraq was ready to bust heads. It took Korra and Asami stepping between the brawny Water Tribesman and the Earth Queen's men to keep him back.

But now they were all calm, a silent truce declared, and enjoying their evening.

Tonraq watched the stubborn jut of Korra's jaw retreat at her words.

"Thanks for looking for us, Dad," Korra brightened. Tonraq laid a large hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"I won't let anything happen to my girl," he said. "If we can find a radio that can give a good transmission, you have to tell your mother you're fine."

"I will," Korra promised. She poured herself then Asami more water from the earthenware jug on the table.

"I suppose we'll have to get another room…. Be right back, girls," Tonraq said. He moved to the front area of the inn to talk to the owner. Asami brightened when Korra's lopsided grin fell her way.

"Well, I hope you don't snore, Asami," she teased. Asami covered her flaming cheek with one hand.

"Just stay on your bed and I won't snore," she gave back. As Korra lounged back in her chair, Asami reflected on that. The room would have two separate beds right?

"I got you two the room next to mine. If you girls need anything, all you need do is shout. And Zuko insists on giving you two a few guards. They'll be right outside," Tonraq explained. He tossed the brass door key to his daughter who caught it deftly with one hand. She rose and gave him a hug good night. Asami made to shake his hand but Tonraq pulled her into a hug instead. Asami was smiling widely when she drew back. He tapped a friendly finger against Asami's bruised cheek and turned to his daughter.

"Please, have this looked at," he said. Korra nodded.

"I will, Dad."

"It doesn't hurt," Asami protested.

As she walked out of the main room to the door outside, Korra and two of Zuko's guards followed. Naga got up from the sand and trotted behind.

"Here we go…." Korra unlocked a door nearby and Naga pushed inside first, sniffing around the large room with stucco walls. Asami piled in behind Korra and tried not to groan.

The room did NOT have two separate beds. Asami tried not to gape at the single wide bed, feeling a little faint. She was going to be sharing a bed with the Avatar….. That thought excited yet terrified her.

"Thanks, fellas," Korra said sheepishly as she made to shut the door in the guard's faces. "We're gonna wind down. See you in the morning."

The two snapped at attention, despite the lack of really anyone around the inn courtyard. "Avatar Korra," they said in deference.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, regarding her friend behind the closed door. She removed Naga's saddle and stroked the scruff of her neck. Naga snuffed around then flopped down by the bed. "Wanna take a bath?"

'SHIT!' Asami thought. She really had to turn around to keep Korra from seeing the flush on her face. "W-what?" she made out, trying to make it sound normal.

Korra moved to the door to the washroom and peered in. "Hey, the tub's a pretty good size. We can take one together."

'OH, SPIRITS! Is she messing with me now?'

Asami peered behind Korra's shoulder to make out the scene of her coming discomfort. The tub was a huge circle in the middle of the washroom. It really was a good-sized washroom, and the floor was tiled after a Fire Nation fashion. The circular area around the tub was tiled in shades of red and white, with a drain where one was meant to scrub off and rinse before ascending in the tub. Asami was pleased to see it.

"Very swanky," Korra commented. She pointed to the two bathrobes on a hook on the wall. "Well I guess we can go together. Unless you want to bathe alone?..."

Asami turned to the bed area and unfastened her red and black coat. She dropped it on the bed, smoothing her top against her shoulders. Korra was unfastening her blue arm bands quietly, silently flexing her forearms.

"Well, it is a Fire Nation tradition to bathe together," Asami said. Korra nodded.

"Not like in the South. I remember everyone taking turns in the tub in the kitchen during winter. Mom would shield Dad when it was his turn but they both washed me when it was my turn," Korra reflected.

"Awwww," Asami smiled, picturing her as a child being scrubbed down by Senna and Tonraq. "Coming, Avatar?" She rolled the sleeves of her blouse up and knelt to start the water in the basin-like tub. Korra untied her ponytail and wolftails, letting her hair fall down against her shoulders.

"You got it, Miss CEO," she teased. As the tub filled, Asami tried not to watch Korra undress. The Avatar un-self-consciously began to strip, making disrobing look primal without trying. Steam from the hot water filled the air of the washroom and for that, Asami was glad. It would explain the flush on her cheeks. Korra was half turned sideways to her, pulling her tank top over her head, nimble fingers untying her breast band. As the side of a naked globe came free, a small gasp fell from Asami's lips.

"You okay? Not too hot in here?" Korra asked, turning toward her. Asami kept her gaze on Korra's neck and face, trying not to openly oogle her.

"It's fine" she lied. When Korra knelt to remove her boots and push her pants down to her knees, Asami had to sit on the edge of the tub. The toned plane of her stomach gleamed in the steam and firm muscled thighs were open to her gaze. Korra suddenly felt self-conscious for she pulled one of the bathrobes half over one shoulder, letting it drape half across her. She shrugged into the sleeves and turned her back to slide off her underwear.

'Okay…..okay… quit staring, you weirdo! No wonder she put her robe on!' Asami was killing herself in her head. She pulled her top over her head and went to work on her boots and pants, half turning herself. She lined her boots up by the tub, not noticing Korra's half glance over her shoulder. As more pale flesh was revealed, Korra focused on the steam against the wall beside her.

Asami piled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun, and turned her back. Her bra and panties were added to her pile of folded clothing. Korra stood waiting, her shoulders and back broad in the borrowed bathrobe as she crossed her arms. Asami watched her wide stance, her bare feet belying the strong stance. She looked half comfortable yet somewhat tense. Her loose hair gave her a gentle look even from behind.

Asami turned off the water, lest the tub overflow the room. She sat naked on one of the stools in the tiled area and dipped a pail into the tub, dragging out wash water for them to use. She scrubbed soap onto a sponge and soaped her limbs up, hiding most of her modesty as she could behind big fluffy bubbles.

"Come on, Korra, you're letting the water go to waste," Asami called. Korra peered carefully over one shoulder, and seeing only splashes of pale flesh through all the soap, she decided Asami was sufficiently comfortable.

"Coming," Korra smiled. She shrugged one shoulder out of the robe, then let it fall to the floor, moving toward the other stool. Asami watched her under her brows, as toned legs carried her closer. She settled on the dark patch of hair between Korra's legs then drifted her eyes up to her high breasts as she sat, sighing as the heat swirled around them.

'Okay, that is a whole lotta Avatar…. Stop looking at her there, Sato!' Asami scrubbed her sides harder and worked the lather onto her legs. Her own core was sufficiently covered and she handed the sponge to Korra. She accepted it and went to work scrubbing her own body. Asami dipped her fingers into the bucket by them and let a stream fall along one leg, rinsing some of the bubbles off. Korra's brow was raised despite herself.

Asami was very pale all over, Korra noted. She was taller and her breasts were bigger, but her legs were leaner. Her hair piled on on her head gave her a studious look, even as several curls fell around her ears. Korra wondered why she kept stealing glances; it had to be just for comparison. She was clueless as to the swirling thoughts in her mind and the flush on her cheeks but Asami was fixated on the pleasure looking at Korra's body gave her.

She was willing to bet a lot of people would pay her a whole lot of yuans just to be in this situation with the Avatar. But Kora was more than the Avatar; she was her friend.

'Yes, Sato, your friend, YOUR FRIEND! I swear to the Spirits, if you don't stop oogling her like a piece of meat, she's going to ditch your ass!'

Korra grunted suddenly as she held the sponge up behind her, trying to reach her shoulder blades. Asami watched, her lips dry. She licked them quickly, feeling the heat of the room steal the moisture immediately, and moved off the stool.

"Do you need some help with your back?" Asami asked. Korra nodded and turned on the stool. Her toned back and firm backside were aimed toward her. Asami let her gaze linger down on her ass as she knelt up on the tiles behind her. She held her hand out to Korra's side and she slapped the sponge into it, chuckling.

"I take it you're washing your hair?" Asami asked, moving the damp locks over her shoulder. Korra nodded.

"All that desert. I feel so dirty," she admitted. Asami nodded and dipped the sponge into the bucket of water and lathered up with soap.

"I'll wash mine later," Asami noted. Her hands settled on Korra's shoulders and scrubbed the soap in. Korra sat straight up into a firm posture, her hands settled on her toned thighs.

"Aaaahhh…." The low groan Asami pulled from the Avatar's throat made her feel ridiculously good. "That hits the spot."

Asami kneaded her other shoulder with the hand not soaping her back. Korra gritted her teeth and hissed. "Did that hurt?"

"No…." Korra whuffed out a deep breath. Her shoulders pulled back and Asami watched the toned musculature shift. "I think it just hit me that we got out of a bad jam. Maybe now we can relax abit."

"You should relax…." Asami moved that hand lower to her side and continuing kneading carefully. "Korra, you're so tense."

"I was responsible for getting us out of the desert…" Korra admitted some of her fear over what they had gotten out of. "If I weren't there to airbend the sailor you made, you all would have been lost to that sand shark."

Asami put the sponge down into the pail of soapy water and began kneading Korra's lower back and sides with silent insistence.

"And the Earth Queen….Mako and Bolin…. Uhn!"

Asami frowned, kneading harder at a particular knot. She was worried about them too but it wasn't like they could do anything about it tonight. She was sure Lord Zuko was having his own forces keep an eye out for them. Korra whuffed and leaned back.

Even though Korra gave small appreciative moans and sighs, noises that went due south between her legs and made the engineer throb, she was still concerned over Asami's well-being.

"Asami, you don't have to rub down the Avatar. I'm happy just being here," Korra said, looking over her shoulder to the tall girl kneeling naked behind her. Asami gave her a smile, resisting the urge to follow the warmth of the moment. Her first instinct was to lean in and kiss her cheek and the willpower she had to dredge up to stop herself was alarming. She wanted to caress the lines of worry from between Korra's brow with her lips.

"Maybe I'm thanking you for saving me. It means a lot," Asami said lightly. 'More than you can know.'

"Hey, you saved us too," Korra put in. She remained upright, though her shoulders slouched beneath Asami's hands. She kneaded harder and Korra straightened her posture, tingling going all the way down her bare spine. "What was I going to do, airbend everyone, you AND me across the desert? You made the sand sailor after all."

"It was a pretty hasty job," Asami joked. She bit her lip, paused and couldn't resist almost brushing the tips of her breasts against Korra's back. She was so close, her nipples hard with the almost contact. Her words ruffled the hair piled around Korra's ear.

"Come on, into the tub. I'll wash your hair."

Korra nodded and both faced each other, taking turns rinsing off the bubbles with the bucket of water. Suds and water cascaded down to circle the drain in the tiles. Korra's face was entirely wet, hair half plastered across her brow, but she noticed more and more pale flesh with each splash of water. Asami's legs just seemed to go on forever, open to her curious gaze.

Asami noted the polite stare on Korra's face and smiled. She stood up, turning, her hip naked and inviting. "In we go," she laughed, stepping in delicately. Her breasts bobbed as she went down into the water, leaning back against the tub's edge.

Korra couldn't understand why seeing that made her face uncomfortably hot. Asami was beautiful but she was her friend. To break the dull thudding of her heart and slow the hitch in her breath, Korra stood up, naked and strong.

"Geronimo!" she shouted suddenly. The look of terror on Asami's face was worth the splash she made jumping in. Water cascaded high up over the tub's edge, fairly drowning the tiled room in a good few inches of water. Asami was drenched, hair falling in damp locks from her messy bun. Korra peered up from the water and grinned like a monkey-cat as she emerged, sleek and pleased with herself.

"Aaaaaaaah, really?!" Asami slapped the water, arching a wave of it at Korra's face. The Avatar sputtered as she was drenched.

"You do realize this means war?!"

A water fight began in earnest and Asami was panting with laughter. Korra roared laughter and they all but collapsed against the tub's edge, side by side.

"Okay, let's call a truce," Asami couldn't stop giggling. Her face was split into such a wide grin, her cheeks began to hurt.

"You got it, Miss Sato," Korra agreed. She dunked her head under the water and came up, wet. "I'll take you up on your offer to wash my hair."

"C'mere," Asami teased, but her heart beat double-time. As Korra leaned back almost against her chest, Asami set to work squeezing a dollop of shampoo from the room's complimentary bottle into her palm. Her fingers massaged Korra's scalp lightly. Korra thought she was relaxed before but she almost lost consciousness from the soothing sensation.

Asami finally stopped massaging her temples and scalp and wound the shampoo through her long hair. She gently pushed Korra's shoulder.

"Rinse," she suggested and Korra dunked back into the water. Next came the conditioner.

Korra ran her hands through her washed hair, finger combing it. She turned and caught the bruise on Asami's face again.

"Okay, I'm taking care of that," she promised. Asami looked down, hands covering her breasts, very conscious of how close Korra was as she leaned in. She held Asami's chin in one calloused grip, lifting her face. Her fingers loosely held her still, as her other hand waterbent a ball of the bath water up beside her face. Asami expected the water to be hot, they were in a nice steaming tub of it after all, but Korra had lowered the temperature. The ball of water gleamed bright blue and she touched it to the bruise on her cheek.

Asami bit her lip, watching the Avatar through the glowing light. The look on Korra's face was still, even serious, and when she was done with her healing, she gently let go of Asami's cheek.

"Feel better?" she asked.

Asami touched her cheek and nodded. "Much."

"Come on, let's see what we have to wear to bed," Korra suggested. She stood suddenly, water gleaming off her toned body. Asami fully watched her firm backside walking out of the tub for the towels. Korra tossed one to her and Asami stood, climbing out to dry off.

Sufficiently dry, Korra wrapped the towel around her body, tucking the ends beneath her armpits. Covered just so, she walked out to the main room of the inn room. Naga whuffed but Korra gently spoke to her. Asami wrapped her own towel around her and peered out.

Korra was investigating the dresser opposite the bed. She found two grey yukatas and smiled, offering one to Asami. "Abit long, but it'll do."

"Thank you," Asami smiled. Korra let her have the bathroom to change into. When she emerged, dragging a hotel comb through her long wavy hair, somewhat damp from the water war, Korra lounged on one side of the bed. She was leaned against the headboard, legs straight in front of her. Her hair was still loose and she had rolled the sleeves of the yukata up to free her arms.

She looked so casual and beautiful that Asami didn't want this day to end.

"Wanna get your butt whupped at Pai Sho?" Korra grinned. She had found a small set in the bedside table drawer and was setting up on the comforter.

"We should buy some brandy or wine tomorrow if we're going to be here long," Asami suggested. Korra raised an eyebrow then laughed.

"You're right. All we have is tap water to drink tonight," she lamented.

"It'll be fine," Asami said. "I wonder what the inn keeper makes for breakfast….."

"Not too hasty, Miss Sato," Korra said, moving one of her tiles. "The night's just begun.

'If you only knew how right you are….'

Three games passed quickly and finally the side of Korra's mouth opened in a yawn. Asami folded up the circular board and collected the tiles.

"Sorry, Asami, I just…."

"I'm tired too, Korra," Asami smiled. Korra tucked her legs under the blankets, yukata pulling slightly and burrowed against one of the pillows.

Asami climbed under the blankets on her own side, feeling the warmth of the Avatar settle next to her. The insulated stucco walls of the room served to trap some of the coolness of the desert night, but even with that, Asami felt overheated.

Korra's breathing deepened, but even before she could fall asleep, she called out to her pet. "Naga."

Just one word and the polar bear dog moved to Asami's side of the bed, laying between her and the locked inn door. Asami felt a deeper warmth move through her chest as she turned out the lamp. Korra's breathing deepened to slow snores.

She was tired herself, but her limbs were hot, her face flushed. As Korra snored beside her, Asami shoved the sleeves of her yukata well up and pushed the hem up beneath the blanket. It did little to ease her discomfort.

Warmth was seeping between her legs and Asami watched the darker shape of her friend beside her on the bed. She wondered if Korra would wake if she touched her, kissed her. More than likely! Asami rolled onto her back and scrubbed her palms across her eyes. It was so hard to try NOT to think sexy thoughts.

What would Korra's bare hips feel like pressed between her open thighs? Would her kisses be hard or soft? What would her mouth taste like? 'SPIRITS!'

The exhaustion of the day was dragging over her mind and limbs, but the uncomfortable heat between her legs was holding her awake. Asami longed to take care of her discomfort in the washroom, but she couldn't risk waking Korra.

'Well, what's one night of unrequited lust?' Asami thought crossly. She turned on her side toward Korra though. Sleep would be awhile in coming, but when she did, she wanted to be near Korra's sweet-smelling hair.

She didn't know when she finally descended to sleep but the subtle shift when she crashed into a dream was disconcerting. She was walking in pitch darkness when a spotlight snapped on ahead. The patch of light illuminated a figure. Bolin was sitting in a director's chair, a wide beret perched on his dark hair. He called through a megaphone at her.

"The Avatar is Korra! Korra is coming," he said nonsensically. Asami shrugged at him. She was still wearing her yukata so she thought this was real. When faceless stagehands crept up behind her and Bolin to fan stage smoke at their ankles, the bizarreness finally hit. Mako was kneeling by her side, and when Asami watched him, he stood up beside her, hands straightened her yukata. His familiar hands weren't grabby, merely smoothing the wrinkles in her clothing, as if preparing her in a gesture of deference.

"She is coming," he explained as bizarrely but before Asami could question her ex-lover, a booming sound filled the void around them. Mako and Bolin and all the stagehands vanished as the spotlight went out; two bright spots of light from far away formed and bobbed closer.

As they came closer, Asami was startled to see it was Korra, her eyes glowing eeirely in the Avatar State. She was wearing an elaborate Southern Water Tribe robe, completely out of character with her usual casual outfit. She seemed super aware of everything, dark fingers coming forward to frame Asami's face between them.

"I will watch over you as you watched over me," The androgynous tone of Raava mixed with Korra's tremulous timber filled Asami with a delicious longing. The feeling of being ultimately protected by such raw power warred with the desire to be wrapped up in that force.

"K-korra?" Asami stammered. One of Korra's fingers settled on her lower lip, her other fingers holding her face, caressing her. The Avatar nodded absently, gleaming whites of her eyes searing into Asami.

"I am she, she is me," she explained cryptically. Asami nodded, mouth dry. Her hands reached up to cover her friend's. She hadn't seen Korra in very many moments of the Avatar State, but she knew touch was key to anchoring her to her current life.

"Korra….stay with me," she begged, voice cracking. Suddenly she was afraid when Korra swept her glowing gaze from her to the shadows encroaching them from all sides. Blackness licked at the corners of their robes. A tense furrow tightened between the Avatar's eyes and she held one hand out, reaching to repel whatever was coming.

"Stay back, Zaheer!" Korra's voice rang with Raava's timbre. A deep voice laughed just to their right.

"Korra!" Asami's heart seared with abrupt fear. Her friend evaporated from her fingertips as swiftly as if she were smoke, as if she were never there. Asami gaped, her mouth open. She stepped into the blackness, searching for her friend. "KORRA! KORRA!"

Asami fell off the bed, still screaming for her. Naga yipped and suddenly her massive form was pressed against Asami's side. She clung to her fur desperately in the dark.

"'Sami?" Korra yelled, jolted from sleep so fast, she slurred her name to two syllables. She was off the bed and beside her in an instant. A roar sounded and a fireball was cupped in Korra's palm, illuminating the dark room.

"Korra!" Asami gasped, sobbing in relief. Korra's expression was heartbreaking, sweeping over her shaking friend. She instantly checked out the room, then the washroom and under the bed, with her makeshift light.

"It's okay, there's no one here," Korra said, dropping to her knees beside the shaking woman. Asami felt into her arms and Korra let the fire go out before it could do any damage. "Asami, it's okay!"

"I was so afraid," Asami whimpered. Korra held her, both listening to the other breathe shallowly.

"It's gonna be okay, Asami," Korra said. "I'm right here. No one's going to find us." Naga pushed against both of them and the women leaned against the polar bear dog's warmth. "You either, Naga."

"Is everything alright, Avatar?" the guards were knocking on the door. Korra gently pushed Asami back from her arms and went to greet them at the door.

"We're okay… just a bad dream," she explained. The guards nodded and accepted the door shut in their face a lot more tolerably than most.

Asami stood up on trembling legs and she sat on the edge of the bed. Korra sat on the same side, and leaned on one upturned knee.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently. Asami shook her head. She ran her fingers through her bed-touseled hair.

"Just….Zaheer was coming…..and you were gone," Asami's voice cracked at the end of her words. She couldn't see Korra's face in the dark but she could feel her strong hand descend on her knee. She could feel the pressure through the yukata's fabric. Asami's face flushed with heat.

"I'm here, Asami. No one's going to take me away," Korra said, her voice smooth with conviction.

"I know…it was just….so scary," Asami said. She buried her face in her hand.

Korra's hand stayed on her knee and squeezed. "Will you be able to go back to sleep?"

"I can try," Asami promised. Korra crawled across the bed and tucked back under the blankets. Asami piled under her side and turned on her side. She could sense from Korra's shape in the blackness that she was turned facing her as well.

"Sweet dreams, Asami," Korra whispered. Asami smiled in the dark.

'I don't know how I can sleep now. If I feel like this from just you touching my knee…'

"See you in the morning," she whispered. She lay, listening to Korra's breathe even again and finally small snores filled the air. Asami closed her eyes, trying to focus on that and try to draw her into sleep once more.

By morning, Asami was up first, bladder full to bursting. She tiptoed to the washroom and shut the door. Hiking up her yukata with both hands, she sat on the toilet and stared at the stucco wall. She voided rapidly, fingers against her knees.

A booming knock sounded on the washroom door. Asami stopped peeing, and yanked her yukata down her knees. "Korra?"

"Come on, Asami! I gotta pee!" came the plainitive whine. Asami snickered and finished up, reaching for the toilet paper.

"What are you, five? Give me two more seconds!" she called. Korra rattled the knob obnoxiously and began to enter. Asami shoved her yukata down and stood, tossing the paper into the toilet.

"Korra! I said wait a minute!" she flushed. Korra's eyes swept down, noting bare glimpses of pale flesh from the knees up before the fabric covered her again. Asami flushed and walked to the sink to wash her hands. Korra hopped into the washroom, beaming a sparkling grin. Her ire melted instantly.

"I gotta go, I gotta go," Korra said frantically, gesturing. Asami smirked and shashayed out of the washroom, shutting the door. Naga regarded her with a head tilted to one side.

"I know, I know," Asami said to the polar bear dog. She began to comb her hair and set her clothing on the bed's edge. Korra erupted from the washroom, drying her wet hands on the sleeves of her yukata.

"I guess we have another free day," Korra said, finding her pants, breast band and top. Asami grinned at her.

"Let's join your dad for breakfast," she said.

End for now

End Notes: Music asides here;"Careless Whisper" definitely for the bath scene. "One in a million" by Bosson for Korra disrobing in front of Asami. I also listened to "If you leave" from "Pretty in Pink" and "Urgent" by Foreigner. Oh, Asami, getting a world class view of naked Korra. I hope you liked it and please drop a review and let me know if you liked or disliked it (smile).

Sincerely, pen

4/9/2016


	3. Captured

Author Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Bryke or "The Legend of Korra!"

Author Notes: I'm jumping back an episode from chapter two (let's do the time warp agaaaaain!) to episode ten when Asami and Korra get captured by the Earth Queen's forces. This one won't be as smutty and a bit more serious-minded. It's a game changing moment, so stress is going to win over lust. Read on my lovelies!

"Watching"

Chapter three "Captured"

They had been safe for only a moment.

Galloping away in the night on Naga's back, Asami kept her arms around Korra's waist, holding her tight against her. The lights of Misty Palms Oasis were fading rapidly and she was just starting not to feel like she was in a dead panic when the wall of earth had snapped over Naga, halting them in place.

Then roaring from Naga, a plaintive whine from the polar bear dog as she was drugged and incapacitated, furious hands grabbing her, then fists aiming at her as she fought back, crouched over Korra. Images flashed in blurs as she was lifted, her last images of Korra were of her arm sprawled motionless on the sand as she was dragged away.

Asami had had a concussion before. She had been ten when one of the trainers her father had hired had gotten past her defenses and landed a solid punch against her head. She had fallen instantly, vision going black, hearing her father shouting faintly. This was just like that except she could hear her own harsh breathing fading to stillness as her vision darkened.

Now she was awake, and Asami hissed at the guards lugging her along by her arms manacled behind her back. She made to kick the armored men again; she was out of breath from her hellacious fight trying to keep them away from a comatose Korra. She had already put up a good fight, and the heat on the side of her face beneath her eye indicated a good bruise was forming.

"That's it, manacle her legs too!" one of the guards whined. They set Asami back down on her booted heels and two of the burly guards snapped fists as big as hams around both of her calves, holding her in place. Asami still struggled and squirmed to slam any part of her body against anyone nearby. She had no idea where Korra was or what they were doing to her; her rage was justified!

"Sons of chicken-pigs," she swore, struggling. "Where is Korra?!"

"You don't need to know where the Avatar is," one of them gave. Now that all four of her limbs were restrained, she was bodily lifted on either side and walked further into the unfamiliar structure. She was shoved into a barren metal cell and she landed hard on her side.

It wasn't comfortable laying restrained, to say the very least. She couldn't move her legs to sit or stand up and her shoulders were starting to burn with her arms manacled behind her back. Asami pressed her cheek against the cool metal of the floor and tried to keep herself from sobbing in panic.

They could be hurting Korra… they could kill her! Being in a meditative state meant she could be out for hours, or even days. When anyone was that way, they required a nurturing hand on the physical side to maintain the body. And the way the guards had man-handled her indicated they could care less what happened to the Avatar.

"Korra…." Asami whispered, forehead pressed into the metal floor. "Where are you?"

It felt like hours passed before the door to the cell opened. Asami turned her cheek on the floor and tried to get a good angle to see what was happening. A squeaking noise filled the air and a cart of some kind was being pulled in. After it passed her nose, Asami was hauled up by her wrist manacles. She gasped in pain as the manacles dug into her wrists.

"Korra!" Upright, in discomfort or not, she was startled to see her friend strapped onto the cart. Strapped was beginning to look like an understatement. Her upper body was wrapped in a strait jacket, several bindings criss-crossed over it tying her to the cart and all but obscuring her strong form, and buckled with what could only be platinum. Her arms were tucked beneath her armpits, so she couldn't move to bend. Asami was horrified to barely make out the closed eyes on her friend's face. The rest of her features were obscured by a platinum mask, designed to keep a captive from spitting. In Korra's case, it would keep her from firebending or airbending.

"She can't hear you," one of the airship operators, a young man who couldn't be more than a few years older than Asami, grumbled. He pushed his bandana further on his head, and propped a foot against the cart, making sure Korra was tipped upright and that it was locked into place. Despite being on the other side, he didn't have to make sure she would remain in one place. "She's still out. Is she in a coma?"

"She's…..meditating," Asami said, feeling guilty for giving that much up to the enemy. "What did you do to her!?"

"I'm under orders," the young man protested. He tried to look harsh but a worried furrow deepened between his eyes. "The captain doesn't want her to get away or hurt anyone."

Asami let her chin fall to her chest. With Korra beside her, suddenly her bodily needs flared to the surface, demanding aide from the young operator. "At the very least can you let me use the washroom?!" she tried to sound waspish. It came out rather pleading.

The young man nodded and gulped. "I'm sorry, miss. Sure you can. Hey, can you help me?" he called to a guard in the hall.

One of them unfastened Asami's leg manacles. After a moment of discussion, they refastened her wrist manacles so her hands were in front. Asami's shoulders screamed with the sudden release. She was walked next door to a closet-sized washroom. Asami didn't have time to quibble over the size of it; nor did she care. She shook her wrist manacles at the guard and glared. "Really?"

"Manage the best you can," the burly guard glared. He crossed massive forearms and kept watch. Directly on her. Asami flushed as she struggled to unzip her pants and leaned to find the toilet. Her coat kept most of her thighs covered but it rankled her that he wouldn't allow her this much privacy.

'Anything to see Hiroshi Sato's daughter in a compromising position,' she glowered to herself. The young operator behind him was more polite; he averted his gaze. Once she had emptied her bladder and yanked her pants back up and zipped as well she could, they marched her back out. Luckily, they put her back in the same cell with Korra.

Asami made to get closer to the cart, but the guard put a hand on her wrist manacles. "You're going over here," he said, pushing her firmly to the wall. It was still close to Korra, so she bit her lip and allowed him to fasten the manacles to the wall so her arms were over her head. Spirits help her, her shoulders were going to separate.

The men left the room and Asami swept her worried gaze over to Korra. Her eyes were still pinched closed, but there was movement beneath the lids. Was something happening to her in the Spirit World? Was she okay? What if she never woke up? What was she going to do?

The entire world revolved less than five feet away from her. It was surreal to be so tired, so worried and so exhausted but have all her attention on the woman across from her. Hours had to have passed and her legs were getting tired keeping her upright. If she made to try to kneel, her shoulders pulled in protest. It was a literal nightmare. If Asami were so inclined, she would meditate as well to get away from this physical hell. She was so taut with anxiety, she couldn't sleep, even as exhaustion rubbed dark circles beneath her eyes.

With Korra so covered, Asami could only focus on the upper side of her face. Her eyes were closed, and with the mask obscuring her nose and mouth, she could barely make sure she was still breathing. And that terrified her. Her eyes refused to blink for long stretches even, as she sought to make out any movement beneath Korra's eyelids.

Asami was so beleaguered she was almost falling asleep on her feet. Her chin had just fallen onto the fabric of her coat when there was a loud grunt. Asami jolted upward and snapped her eyes open. Korra had visibly jumped in the strait jacket, the cart rocking under the movement. Her eyes were still closed though. Asami bit her lip, watching her eyes again.

"Korra," she called softly. Asami began talking to her in a soft tone, low so any guards or operators outside couldn't hear. Maybe, just maybe, Korra could hear her and come back. She honestly knew she was going to go insane if Korra never came back from the Spirit World.

Minutes stretched to hours it seemed. Asami had no idea how long they had been shut in there, chained away, when Korra came to. At first Asami thought she was imagining it. She thought Korra had opened her eyes twice before, but it was a false image. She was so tired and her exhausted brain wouldn't allow her any peace.

But Korra was wrestling the strait jacket, forcing the cart back and forth on its wheels as she sought to free herself, grunting with the exertion.

"Zaheer! You tricked me! Let me GO!"

Asami watched, mouth dry. Zaheer wasn't in this cell. Certainly this was another hallucination.

It was only when Korra said her name did Asami know this was real.

"Asami! Are you okay?! Where's the rest of the Red Lotus?!"

While Asami was glad the next words out of Korra's mouth were her name, the rest of what she was asked was truly nonsensical to her exhausted mind.

"W-what's the Red Lotus?" she made out. Korra's eyes softened from terror to bleak acceptance as she stopped rocking. Asami looked so exhausted and roughed up, it was hurting her.

"And Zaheer didn't capture us…. The Earth Queen's forces did," Asami went on, tired eyes trekking every detail in Korra's open blue eyes.

Korra huffed and shifted. The chains rattled on the cart. "Where are we?" was her muffled question. It shamed Asami she didn't know.

"I'm not sure…some camp by the desert? They're taking us back to Ba Sing Se," Asami muttered. Korra's eyes widened back over to her.

"The Earth Queen wants us bad. I guess her wanting us declared enemies of the state wasn't just all talk," Korra laughed humorlessly. But the situation was dire. No one knew where they were, Mako and Bolin were gone, and they were at the mercy of a tyrant who hated her.

"It'll be okay, Korra. We'll think of something," Asami promised. Korra wilted in the strait jacket with guilt.

If it were just her, Korra would have actually felt more relaxed. She was used to strange situations. But Asami was captured trying to help her. Korra's eyes made out the large bruise beneath Asami's eye even as a curtain of her hair tried to cover it.

That was not going to be forgiven.

Korra and Asami were escorted, one by force, the other by manacles, out of the stucco building Spirits knew where, and were lead up the gangplank of a waiting airship. Asami's heart sank when she noted the Earth Kingdom standard on the sail.

"You have to let me out! The Earth Queen is in danger from a group of terrorists calling themselves the Red Lotus!" Korra yelled through her mask at the guards and operators forcing her cart inside the airship. "I-I talked to one of them in the Spirit World yesterday! He's insane!"

Asami winced. She knew Korra was telling the truth, but it probably sounded crazy to the men they were surrounded by. They went about their duties, dragging or escorting the both of them up the gangplank, eyes lowered.

The captain, a grizzled soldier with a grey beard and gleam of mistrust in his eye, snorted. "Screaming about terrorists in the Spirit World….YOU'RE the one who sounds insane." He moved the toothpick in his mouth to one side and stalked down the corridor to the control room.

Korra let her head go limp and groaned in exasperation. Asami caught her eye and tried to smile assurance at her as they were lead into another metal cell.

Most of the guards were left behind at the stucco building. The young operators on the ship looked new at their jobs. She saw the chance to put some of her observations to good use.

Asami caught Korra's gaze and winked quickly. At Korra's curious stare, she cleared her throat before the operator, who was busy fastening her manacles to a grate in the floor, could leave. "Do I have to be chained to the floor the whole way? It's going to be sooooo uncomfortable."

"Sorry, ma'am, I'm under orders," the young man said, keeping his eyes averted from her.

"Can't you just chain me to that railing?" Asami pointed at the wall with her chin. "I mean, where am I gonna go?" A small smile crossed her lips at the startled man. He seemed to be weighing his options and decided it was a harmless request. "Please?"

"Well…. As long as you're chained up…. I guess it doesn't make a difference," he said. He unfastened the chain of her manacles from the grate and stood her up, walking her to the wall. Asami flicked her eyes up toward Korra. Those blue eyes were unblinking, watching her the entire way. She had to be wondering why she was making a big deal where in the cell she should be chained up.

"Thank you, sir," Asami smiled, putting on the charm. The young man's cheeks reddened suddenly. It was obvious he was inexperienced in the ways of the world. Bingo.

Korra shifted, trying to lick her lips under the mask. "Can I have some water?" she asked tentatively.

"No water," the operator aimed a shaking finger at the bound Avatar. Asami watched Korra's eyes go from normal to half-slit in wry amusement despite herself. Really, Korra. "And we're not giving you any earth or fire either, so don't ask. There's always air, but there's not much we can do about that," he concluded. "We're not opening your compartment until we reach Ba Sing Se."

Asami watched the young man leave and lock the cell door and turned to a groaning Korra.

"Watch this," she said in a low tone. Korra stopped agonizing and flicked her eyes back to Asami. The woman had hiked both heels up behind her on the wall and was pushing hard against the railing. Before Korra could ask what she was thinking, the railing gave abruptly, freeing her from the wall.

The railing pipe was still stuck behind her so Asami grasped it in both hands and in a moment of ingenious balance, hopped over it, bringing her arms in front of her.

Asami turned, smiling to Korra who she knew was returning the same grin.

"Nice! How'd you know it would give?" Korra asked excitedly. Asami swung the pipe experimentally, feeling happy at the weight.

"I know the Earth Queen bought her airships from Cabbage Corp," Asami explained. Her cheeks were flushed excitedly, as she kept watching the door like a hawk. "They have a flaw with the bolt-ons as you can plainly see."

"Great job," Korra said. Asami flushed at the notes of admiration in her tone. She knelt and went to work prying up a panel on the floor. Korra was almost rocking her cart from her excitement. "I guess Cabbage Corp can't weld as well as your company?"

"That's an understatement," Asami grinned, peeking into the ventilation shaft she uncovered. She stood and straightened, flashing a winning smile to her bound friend. "Give me five minutes then start calling for the guard."

"Okay…and Asami?" Korra asked. Asami looked up curiously. "Thanks."

Asami's heart clenched. She turned and almost leaned in to kiss Korra on the face since she was bound. Instead she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and patted her hair. Korra's face flushed behind the mask.

"Anytime, Korra," she said. She hopped into the shaft and began crawling away. She made her way out in the hallway after hearing Korra calling for the guard and the rattle of keys unlocking the cell door.

Asami winced internally as she brought the railing pipe on top of the young operator's head. He fell like a sack of chicken-monkeys and she searched him for the key. After unfastening her manacles, she twirled the key on its ring suggestively as she turned to Korra. She was picked up by the mirth dancing in the Avatar's eyes.

She was watching HER for a change.

'Keep it up, Sato.'

End for now

End Notes: I got some of the dialogue from episode ten, but jury-rigged the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Please drop a review, even if it's a few words,; let me know if you liked it ^_^ Sorry no lust, they were in a tight situation. Although I was thinking silly thoughts seeing that trussed up cart in the actual episode. I was like "Damn, a kid's network is going Silence of the Lambs." Hehehe…..

Sincerely, pen

4/14/2016


	4. Second Day at the Inn

Author's Disclaimer: I own nothing, nooooothing to do with "The Legend of Korra." Nothing! :P Korra, Asami Sato, Lin Beifong and Tonraq all belong to Mike and Bryan. The steam room may be mine. Yeah. I own nothing. Just an imaginary location :P

Author's Note: Well, let's get back to Misty Palms Oasis! (Grins) Why not? To the steam room! Wait, there's a steam room? Heck yeah there's a steam room!

"Watching"

Chapter four "Second day at the Inn"

"I'm bored," Korra complained.

Asami glanced over at her. The two were walking around the desert community, as a few of Zuko's Fire Nation soldiers tagged along at a reasonable distance.

"Is it because of the guards?" she wondered. Korra shrugged. The sun beating down on them seemed not to bother her. She had asked earlier if the day's heat would be too much, but Korra had replied it was an Air Nomad technique to regulate her temperature. She occasionally airbent gentle puffs of wind to Asami as they walked, fanning her as they went.

"I guess….can't really relax while being watched all day, huh?" Korra lamented. Asami glanced over, watching Korra push a lock of hair out of her eyes with one errant finger.

'And here I thought I was the one always watching you….'

Asami pushed up the rolled sleeves of her blouse. She had opted to leave her leather jacket behind in the room as it was rather hot. Even with her lineage, the heat was enough to pound her lungs with its sticky presence. She had tied her hair back in a loose ponytail, but small rivulets of sweat continued a steady trek down her neck.

"Well, maybe we could lose them," Asami teased. Korra glanced at her, surprise readily evident on her features.

"Should we? They're only doing their job," Korra still kept etching out an escape route as she said this.

"It'll be fun. Unless you're tired? Or scared?" Asami teased. The look the Avatar flashed her was half-hooded with amusement. A trickle of sweat beaded down her spine. Just, damn…..when she looked at her that way…..

"The Avatar's never scared. Ready to go on three?" Korra asked casually, glancing around.

"You got it," Asami said. Korra nodded, as the two of them stopped at a tent, pretending to look over the wares the merchant had laid out.

"One….two… three!" Korra said. She grabbed Asami's arm and blasted a puff of wind beneath them, spiraling them up. Asami had a split second to lean in close to Korra's side. Her strong arm looped around her waist as they flew up over the building and down into a nearby alley.

"Hey!" They could hear the soldiers calling faintly. They landed with a soft thud and Korra laughed out loud, taking off at a run. Asami's height ensured she could keep up, but Korra could just keep on going!

"They're coming, they're coming!" Asami laughed. She followed the Avatar, as they ducked down several alleys, through someone's backyard, and up over a stucco wall. Korra leaped up and sat astride the top of the wall and held her hand down for Asami to grab. Her easy strength hauled Asami up in a matter of seconds and they faced each other on the wall, huge grins on their faces.

They could hear the soldiers clambering around nearby so they ducked over the side of the wall. It was on the edge of the Oasis community and bare sweeps of desert sand extended as far as the eye could see. Korra slowed her pace then collapsed on the hot sand. Asami knelt down beside her. Korra's chest was rising as she panted with laughter.

"Did you see their faces?" she wheezed. Asami lay down on the sand, stretching out.

"Your dad is going to be so mad," she said, but it only made the two of them laugh harder. They knew they could smooth over any ruffled feathers Tonraq might get.

"He'll be okay," Korra said with the ready ease of a favorite daughter. She flopped on her back, her arms spread. "This heat I can deal with…."

Asami pulled off her boots and socks, depositing them into the footwear. She rolled up her slacks to her knees and wriggled her toes in the hot sand. "So nice….."

"Just tell me if you need any more air," Korra said. Asami shielded her friend's face with one hand as the Avatar closed her eyes slowly. The impacted sand was firm under her left side as she stretched out beside Korra who began to drift off to sleep. When she lost consciousness, her brow began to bead slowly with sweat.

When small snores filled the heated afternoon air, Asami knew she wouldn't wake easily. She leaned down and slowly inhaled Korra's musky scent. Her lips were so close to her ear. She wanted nothing more than to take the lobe between her teeth and suck. Korra slept on and on and while Asami enjoyed watching her slumber, they were caught far too soon.

She could make out three figures in Fire Nation armor running up along the border of the stucco wall from afar, then Naga was bounding ahead of them.

"Korra, wake up!" Asami clasped the warm skin of Korra's shoulder and shook. Korra barely opened her eyes when Naga flopped down and nudged her nose into her face.

"Whack! Naga!" Korra sputtered. She wrapped her hands around her polar bear dog's muzzle and hugged her. "Ooooh, did you think we left you? Sorry, girl."

Naga whuffed and panted, then licked her mistress, and moved to aim that lolling tongue toward Asami. The engineer edged away, laughing.

"Down, girl," she commanded.

The soldiers stopped five feet away and stood, panting, as they glowered at their charges.

"Avatar Korra, Miss Sato, please don't do that again!"

"I, for one, would love to report this to Lord Zuko," another griped. Korra sat up, leaning against Naga's stolid form and raised her hands peaceably.

"I'm sorry. I promise we won't play any more tricks," she swore. Asami nodded, feeling sheepish.

"Yeah, sorry…."

"Just let us do our job," the third one griped. He snapped his spear and stood at attention. "We were tasked in watching over the Avatar and her companion."

Companion, huh? Asami liked the sound of THAT.

"Right….and the Avatar and her companion thank you for your service," Korra said in joking tones. She stood up and stretched. Asami slid her socks and boots back on and stood up as well. Their moment in the sun was apparently over.

Korra and Asami led the way back to the inn and they pushed back into the main room. "I wonder if we could ask Dad where they keep the drinks," she wondered in a low tone.

"What kind of drinks?" a gruff voice sounded from behind them. Both girls jumped and regarded a scowling Chief Beifong.

"Uhm, nothing!" Korra backpedaled. Asami grinned sheepishly.

"Aren't you kids too young to be drinking?" the silver-haired chief grumped. Asami moved to one of the tables and poured three glasses of water for everyone.

"We didn't mean it like that," Asami said in soothing tones. Korra quirked her brows at her and she tried not to smile widely at her over the cup's rim. Asami winked.

"You better not," Beifong took her cup and lounged back at the table. "Or I'll bust you."

The common room was filled with the town's merchants and some of Zuko's soldiers. Of the Firelord himself, there was no sign.

Korra and Asami sat talking in low tones when Tonraq pushed into the common room. He had a small frown on his face and Korra grinned sheepishly.

"Dad, I can explain…."

"Korra," his low voice rumbled. "You just got out of danger. Do I have to chain you in your room to keep you from running off?"

Asami smirked, watching the flush spread over her friend's face. 'Yes, chain her up, please.'

"What's this about, Tonraq?" Lin wondered. Tonraq took the fourth chair at the table and glowered at his daughter.

"My daughter and her friend thought it would be great fun to ditch their guards today. Naga caught their scent, but I'm not having this, girls. An escort might not be ideal, but we are in a tight situation!" he complained.

Lin turned her scowl to Korra and Asami, and both girls wilted under the piercing gaze.

"We said we're sorry!" Korra muttered. Asami propped her chin on her palm and lowered her gaze.

"Can we say it again?" Asami wondered. Lin huffed at her and crossed her arms.

"If you two think you're ditching me again like at Zaofu, you're sadly mistaken!" Lin added.

"Sorry, sorry….." Korra muttered.

Asami managed to smooth Tonraq's irate mood with a game of tiles. They played quickly, slapping the tiles down on the hardwood tabletop. The innkeeper brought over a few platters of food for lunch as midday drew near. The largest bowl held a small-kerneled grain that had been slowly boiled to softness. It was seasoned with exotic spices that Asami had never had before. The smaller bowls held steamed greens and slices of lamb-goat, equally spiced. It all smelled delicious and before stepping back, the innkeeper squeezed a fresh lemon over the grain dish. It practically sizzled at the touch of citrus.

"This looks amazing," Asami said. The innkeeper grinned and pushed his bandana up on his brow.

"Thanks, Miss Sato. Tonraq," he turned to Korra's father who was passing out the bowls and chopsticks. Lin accepted hers quietly. "My staff just recleaned the steam room. You all should stop by. It comes with the room rate."

Korra knew Lord Zuko had to be footing the bill at the inn, so she ignored that part. The part about the steam room itself perked her interest.

"Come on, let's go. Relax and all that," she said excitedly. Asami regarded her with soft eyes. Hell yeah, this sounded great.

"Why not?" Lin said. Both girls smiled. The chief of police did need to unwind further than at Zaofu.

"That sounds great," Tonraq smiled at the innkeeper.

"Let me know if you need anything," the innkeeper placed his palm in his fist and bowed to the table. Korra waved, and set in with her chopsticks.

Lunch was delicious and Tonraq began joking with his daughter and Asami. Lin kept quiet, and when they were finished, she pushed back from her chair and disappeared first.

Korra and Asami followed more slowly. The stucco building housing the steam room was large. Once inside the front door, there were two antechambers, separated by a main lobby area. A wizened old woman, dressed in Earth Kingdom green, sat at attention on a high stool. She gestured to the left room to the two women.

"Girls, left. Go, take off clothes," she suggested. Asami tried not to flush as she and Korra ducked inside and began to disrobe. Asami caught glimpses where she could, but another woman came in to undress. A startled look from the woman indicated she recognized the Avatar, so Asami had to put her personal blinders up. She couldn't be oogling the Avatar in front of a complete stranger.

Korra set her clothes and boots in a cubby hole carved into the stucco wall and wrapped one of the large towels left out around her body, tucked under her armpits. She handed a towel to Asami, who had one arm across her ample breasts. Asami felt heat coil in her stomach as Korra's eyes drifted to the curve behind her arm and then away. She just wanted to just put her arms around her and take off the towel and press that muscled form against hers. Instead, she dutifully wrapped the offered towel around herself and tucked the edges under her arms.

Korra held the door for her and both women ambled up past the old woman who gestured to the hallway further in.

"Girls, on left further in. Enjoy your steam!" she said, her wrinkled face lighting up with a huge grin.

The hallway led to two doors, leading to separate steam rooms. Asami jumped when she noted a few of the Fire Nation soldiers were on guard outside the right door leading to the men's room; it had to mean Lord Zuko was inside. They were in full armor and visibly sweating. She blushed further and stepped behind Korra when she noted Tonraq's broad muscular back as he made to enter the steam room. He was clad in only a towel wrapped about his waist. For a man his age, he was in incredible shape. Even Asami couldn't deny the natural magnetism that dripped off her crush's father.

"See ya, Dad," Korra called, perfectly at ease in her towel. Tonraq smiled at her, but turned quickly aside, noting Asami's discomfort.

"Have a good time," he called, and pushed inside the right door. Steam spilled out into the hall before he shut the door.

That left the door on the left. Korra opened it slowly. Steam wafted out and hit both women in the face. Korra exhaled rapidly to get used to the temperature change. Asami followed her in. The steam room was heated by a firepit in the middle of the room. Long benches stretched along the walls and they could make out Beifong already lounging, eyes closed. A similar towel was wrapped around her body, tucked beneath her pits. Her tautly muscled arms were crossed, tense still during relaxation.

"Hey," Korra called. A non-committal grunt was Beifong's response.

Asami piled her hair on top of her head as steady streams of sweat lined her neck and dripped down her shoulders. Korra just untied her hair and let it loose.

Asami tsked at her and helped tie Korra's hair back. They made to sit beside Beifong, then opted for a bench across the way. As both women sat down and leaned back, the door opened and the strange woman from the dressing room entered. She made to sit beside Beifong on reflex, but the one eye the chief slitted open at her was not welcoming. She faltered and made for an empty bench to the side.

Korra giggled abit. She leaned back, arms spread, knees wide. Her towel covered everything but the posture was ultimately relaxing. Asami hugged her waist and leaned back. Her knees were pressed together as she regarded her friend through the clouds of steam. Korra was still regulating her temperature rapidly to keep pace with the steam, for she wasn't even sweating. Her hair was pulled back in the messy bun Asami had made for her, and small tendrils fell down against her dry neck.

Asami exhaled, feeling the heat pound her lungs. Korra's surprised blue eyes drifted to her and the warmth in them as they settled on her was like being struck by lightning. Asami's face pinked further and the rivulet of sweat on her neck hastened.

"Breathe out," Korra suggested. She touched Asami's bare shoulder and exhaled slowly, sharing her breathing technique. While Asami matched her, she let the steadiness surge from her chi to Asami's skin. Instantly, her skin began to cool despite the heat of the room.

'I bet Tenzin didn't know she was that good a pupil of his,' Asami thought, smiling her approval. Korra leaned back again, knees spread. The towel hitched up abit and Asami was content to watch the taut muscle along the Avatar's exposed thigh and knee.

'Now if we were alone in here….' Asami could imagine it. She would kiss Korra's face gently and she would turn, enfolding her into her strong arms. They could lean back on the bench or even the stucco floor as far as she was concerned. The strange woman across the way coughed suddenly and it was a splash of cold water across her fantasy.

Suddenly Korra was still clad in her towel, not naked and leaning on her hands above her. 'Darn you, strange woman….' Beifong cleared her throat, which also made the sexy fantasy deflate further.

'Okay, we really gotta be alone for me to enjoy this,' Asami thought, frowning slightly. She leaned back, slightly against Korra's shoulder and the Avatar supported half her weight easily. Asami was almost burrowed in a half hug against her when she relaxed her position. It was enough for Beifong to see this; the chief knew them. But she couldn't cling to the Avatar like a koala-bear where a complete stranger could see and blab to the press about her interesting steam room experience.

They stayed in far longer than Beifong and the stranger. When a group of three giggly girls entered, Korra grumbled under her breath.

"Let's just go, Korra," Asami suggested. Korra nodded and stood, holding out her hand to the engineer. She rose and they made their way around the firepit to the door. The perspiration under her bare feet made Asami's feet make sucking noises on the stucco floor.

"Wait, are you the Avatar?!" one of the girls giggled, trying to get closer. Korra ushered Asami out into the hall and followed quickly. The Fire Nation soldiers were gone, indicating Lord Zuko had also departed.

"That was close," Korra mumbled. Asami padded beside her as they made their way to the dressing room.

"The price of fame," Asami said. They took down their clothing from their cubby holes and began to dress. Now that there was no one around, Asami peeked over her shoulder. 'No, don't put those pants on, Korra'….now the muscled lines of her back were hidden…'Darn it!'

Three of Zuko's soldiers were waiting outside the steam building and Asami groaned out loud. One of them, a veteran twenty years older than them, cast her a dour look in response. She smiled sheepishly. Naga loped up and kept pace with them.

"After that steam, all these clothes are feeling a bit much," Asami admitted. Korra's left brow raised as she regarded her friend.

"A good massage helps after a good steam," she said. "Come on, I'll do you."

"….What?" Asami stopped in the sand and gaped at Korra. 'Holy mackerel-frogs, did she mean what I HOPE she meant?!'

Korra flushed and scratched her cheek with one finger.

"I meant, I'll massage you. Geez, Asami, don't get the wrong idea," she said sheepishly. Asami flushed and slumped her shoulders. The soldiers tagging along could only have so much gossip to spread after this.

'Maybe I wanted to get the wrong idea….'

"You learned massage? You're the best Avatar ever," Asami teased. Her tone perked Korra up and she practically hopped as they strolled along to their inn room.

"My earthbending sifu brought his wife to the camp when he was teaching me. She would massage me in the evenings, and she taught me a few things."

It was more than likely platonic, but Asami was jealous of the woman suddenly.

"I can't wait to see what you learned," Asami teased. Korra gave a small grunt and unlocked their room door. Naga pushed in and laid down by the bed.

"First, get undressed," Korra said as she closed the door, shutting out the soldiers. One of the younger ones had been trying to get a peek in when she said that and she shut the door in his face. "Geez, these guards…"

'Great, today is the day for everything to be taken as a sexual innuendo!' Asami flushed. But Korra tossed her one of the yukatas they had discarded before changing for breakfast.

Asami happily peeled her oppressive clothing off in the washroom. After the relaxation of the steam, and the heat outside, clothes felt too foreign a concept. When she padded back out to the bed, Korra was waiting.

"On your stomach," Korra suggested. She cracked her knuckles. She was still fully dressed, but her pelt wrap was on the floor, and her boots were lined up by the bed. Asami delicately knelt on the bed and stretched out. Her arms were positioned by her sides by Korra. Her hands burned feeling Korra's fingers tracing her wrists, before she let her go. She felt the bed dip as the Avatar put her weight on the mattress and climbed up behind her. Asami tried not to groan when she felt Korra kneel over her thighs from behind. She wasn't pressing her weight on her, but the implications were enough to put her mind over into Erotic Land again.

Asami couldn't stop the surprised gasp that escaped her lips when Korra gently tugged her yukata low on her shoulders, disrobing her. She worked the sleeves loosely on Asami's shoulders, half undressing her so she could bare her back. Asami pressed her nose flat against the mattress and hid her face.

"It's just so I can get to your skin," Korra assured her gently. She knelt up, her feet digging into the comforter as she got into position on Asami's bare shoulders. "Much better when directly on you instead of through the robe."

"Y…yes…" Asami agreed, face pressed flat into the mattress. She turned her cheek to the side and exhaled. Korra's fingers were strong, calloused from years of bending training, but surprisingly gentle. After a hard push with the tips of her fingers, she rolled her palms down to finish the push and pull motion. Asami tried not to groan, imagining if she could roll over beneath Korra and those fingers would cup her breasts instead, strong fingers tugging her nipples to taut points.

"A good massage clears the mind," Korra was saying idly, moving her hands lower down Asami's back. "When was the last time you had one, Asami?"

At a point on her lower back, Asami's bare feet dug into the mattress below Korra's weight. She whined under her breath, then her face flushed beet red knowing Korra definitely heard that.

"Uhm… too long?" It wasn't that she couldn't afford one, but the past few anything had been a few crazy weeks. Especially being on the run from a group of crazy terrorists. "Uh, Korra…."

"Don't worry…I won't see anything."

Asami could almost see Korra's grin from behind her. The robe stopped at the small of her back and Korra tensed up on her arms, pressing on a knot on Asami's side. Asami flushed, feeling her strong knees press against her thighs at the position. Korra traced a firm path down the backs of Asami's exposed arms, and ran a hard circle on the inside of her upturned palms. With Asami's arms pressed against the mattress at her sides, the gesture was oddly vulnerable, yet the pressure on her palms felt very good.

"Korra…." She said softly, eyes closing. Korra paused, raising a brow. It was a tone meant for intimacy, and she was massaging her friend. The few times Mako let her massage him, he had spoken in the same tone. The comparison put a heated blush on Korra's face. Maybe Asami was just giving into the soothing ministrations of her hands and was half asleep.

"Ready for lower?" Korra asked, listening to the odd thumps of her heartbeat in the silence of the room.

Asami looked over her shoulder. "What did you have in mind?"

'Whoa. Innuendo much, Sato.'

Korra rubbed her palms together and quirked an eyebrow at her. She tugged the edge of the yukata up over half of Asami's back, covering her modestly. She climbed off the back of her thighs and beside her, lavishing attention to her left leg. Asami pressed her face into the mattress, letting her hair shield from Korra the heat spreading across her cheek. Korra's nimble fingers were holding her thigh, massaging the lean limb firmly. Her hands went lower, past the knee, and picked out a rough spot on her calf.

"You need to take care of yourself here…. Maybe no more crazy running," Korra teased. Asami yelped when her hand cupped the ball of her foot and her other hand dug in, massaging.

'Oh, Spirits!' Asami always liked receiving a foot massage, but a private one from Korra was enough to send her mind into a tailspin. Asami peeked a glance over her shoulder. The look on Korra's face was studious as she worked hard on helping her relax. It mirrored the night before when it had been the other way around and Asami had rubbed Korra's back.

The comparison to that bath put more heat into Asami's face and made her heart ache. 'Oh, Korra…..'

Korra crouched and hopped suddenly over Asami's legs to her other side. Her hands picked up her right thigh and began kneading. Asami pressed her arms in front of her head and buried her face between them. She bit her lip to keep from uttering the moans her mind was producing.

Korra set her foot down gently and leaned down, smiling.

"Better?" she asked. Asami rolled over, yukata tugging down her breasts. She had time to note the surprised look on Korra's face when she pulled her down for a hug. Korra's eyes widened and she was drawn down on top of her friend, her face tucked against her shoulder. Asami's arms trembled; she couldn't believe she was doing this! Korra was sprawled across her chest, one arm on the other side of her shoulders, one leg between Asami's. This was going too far….far be it for her to wrap both thighs around that leg and pull her even closer….

"I take it that's a yes?" Korra mumbled into her shoulder and the comforter. Asami ran her fingers over Korra's loosely tied hair.

"Yes….." Asami said gently. Korra relaxed in her grip and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the moment before it was gone. With her eyes closed, Asami inhaled the scent of Korra's hair and sipped shallow breaths. Korra was on her, leaning into her, and it just felt so…..right. Her hands tensed against her shoulder and hair…she didn't want to let her go.

Take the terrorists, take away everything that was hunting the Avatar. Let them stay this way for awhile more….'Please, Spirits…..'

The lurch in Asami's heart told her something far more intricate was growing within her. She did not see Korra as just a friend anymore. She wanted so much more; it was time to be honest with her fantasies and thoughts. But Korra…she hardly knew if she would reciprocate her intentions. And the thought of losing her friendship slowed the ache in Asami's heart to stillness. Patient….she must be patient.

Korra chuckled against her shoulder and when she made to push up over her, Asami let her. She knew her face was bright red as she spotted the familiar lopsided grin.

"I know I can give a good massage but you don't have to hug me for thanks," she teased. Asami smirked.

"Far be it for me not to reward the masseuse," she gave back. Korra rolled onto her side off of Asami, cheeks reddening. Asami noted the subtle flush and raised an eyebrow. 'I saw that, Korra.'

"Well….anyways…." Korra coughed and sat up cross-legged. She realized her mistake in getting off of Asami's impromptu embrace, for her yukata was still scattered, half covering her front torso. Asami slowly moved the fabric up over her breasts; but not before a good ten seconds of letting Korra feast her eyes. "Sorry…."

'Don't be,' Asami thought. She tucked her arms into the yukata and retied the belt, sitting up to face Korra.

"So does the mighty Avatar need a massage to even out the day?" Asami asked lightly. Korra brightened and smiled cheekily.

"Yes?" she said tentatively. Asami smiled and waited for Korra to disrobe in the washroom.

When the Avatar laid out before her on her stomach, Asami climbed up onto the back of her thighs, deliberately letting some of her weight rest down on her. The slight hitch in Korra's breathing was comforting as she tugged the yukata down her muscled back. Asami admired the tone and power spread out before her and began working on her shoulders.

Korra whined under her breath, her bare feet digging useless circles into the comforter. A sly smirk crossed Asami's lips. She had had her own lessons from a masseuse that worked for the Sato mansion. Watching Korra unwind beneath her palms made her mind a hazy glaze of joy.

Asami's pace was more deliberate and she worked her long fingers evenly over the strips of muscle down the Avatar's back. Throughout her ministrations, she was startled to hear a small snore erupt from Korra's mouth. A glance up revealed Korra was sound asleep, knocked out by the hearty massage.

'She's so relaxed….. I did that,' Asami thought in wonder. She carefully worked slowly down Korra's legs, half covered by the yukata. She worked deliberately, listening to the snores increase. When she was done, Asami sat up high on top of her, and regarded the slumbering Avatar with more than abit of debate.

Where should she touch next? What wouldn't wake her? Korra seemed to like everything she'd done up to and after she'd fallen asleep. Asami kneaded the small of her back, working out a cute snore rumble from Korra. Holding her breath, Asami leaned down and pressed her lips against the back of her shoulder. She kissed her softly, and felt the Avatar's snoring hitch. Asami laid her cheek against her back and listened to her breathe.

The Avatar was a beautiful girl snoring contently on a hotel bed beneath the woman who loved her. If Zaheer could see her this way, would he still try to capture her? Asami thought yes, but it did nothing to erase the beauty of Korra's profile as she slept, one cheek pressed into the mattress, hair half tied in a messy bun. Asami leaned forward and let the edges of her fingers caress the side of her cheek.

Korra would remain this content if Asami had any say in the matter.

End for now

End Note: Hmm yeah with a touch more touchy-feely, just for you lovelies. Review, review if you liked!

Pen

5/1/2016


	5. Bitter Farewell

Author's disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to "The Legend of Korra!"

Author's Note: Jumping from moments between the last couple of episodes. If I were a truly dedicated fan I would have made all these chapters in chronological order. I guess my brain jumps around a lot :P Last moments at Zaofu and on the airship before the split off at the Northern Air Temple!

"Watching"

Chapter five "Bitter farewell"

"I'll watch over her while she meditates," Asami had said earlier. It was enough to say that but more to focus on Korra leaving her body to venture to the Spirit World.

Korra's body itself, sitting upright in the lotus position, fists pressed together, was doing absolutely nothing. Asami leaned on one hand, focusing on the front of Korra's throat. At first glance, she didn't appear to be breathing. Only when she focused on her throat and the swell of her breasts, did she notice the most subtle of bodily reactions indicating her breathing was present, just not noticeable.

Asami was far more relaxed this time around. She and Korra were safe in Suyin's private garden in Zaofu, not in an unsecure inn room at the Misty Palms Oasis. Asami mourned the loss of the second room she got to occupy with Korra for a few days misplaced from all the chaos that was abrewing. But duty called and the Avatar had to answer it for the sake of the newly forming Air Nation.

It was a supremely selfless act that Korra would want to do anything to stop the Red Lotus, but a cold stillness settled in the pit of Asami's stomach. This wasn't just one more crazy bad guy; she was honestly worried their good luck was running out and Korra could be lost or…..

'No….she'll be fine. I can't think like that,' Asami thought fiercely. She brushed her fingers over the tears forming in the corner of her eye. 'She's the Avatar. We've gone through worse….'

It was a confidant thought but Asami had the dread feeling the current path of events was leading to a dark conclusion they couldn't avoid even if they tried.

It had been days since Asami had tried to focus on anything having to do with her family business. Future Industries was put on the backburner indefinitely until the current crisis had passed. And with each hour dragging a dark cloud over any possible forseeable future, Asami couldn't bear to break away from Korra to focus on business.

Zaheer wanted the Avatar badly and each moment led Asami to believe it could be one of the last she would spend with Korra. And she had yet to confess her feelings, nor did she know if it was the right time.

After over 170 years, the Air Nation was back. Instead of five descendants of Avatar Aang being left to carry on the Air traditions, Harmonic Convergence had gifted several men and women to swell their ranks. Just thinking that Korra was responsible for this cosmic change made Asami so proud. Korra had done that, and the world had changed due to her efforts.

And now a crazed madman and his allies were trying to put an end to that. Asami knew it rankled Korra, and even more so Tenzin, that Harmonic Convergence had tagged Zaheer with airbending as well. He had to be stopped and Korra was hellbent on being the one to do so.

Korra exhaled slowly, eyes still closed. Asami perked and leaned close as she noted the Avatar's breathing deepen as she came to her body. Her eyes slowly opened and settled on Asami's. She didn't find it odd the engineer was sitting so close to her; in fact, she looked downright relieved.

"Did you find Zaheer?" Asami asked eagerly. The relieved look in Korra's blue eyes darkened and she looked down at her knee.

"No…He wasn't there," she said. She flashed a quiet smile at her friend. "But there's someone I need to talk to."

Asami waited for her to continue but Korra kept it to herself. It was completely out of character for Korra to be so withdrawn and Asami didn't like this new manifestation. But Korra looked so downcast, she couldn't find it in her to blame her. She rose to her feet and Asami followed, both leaving the rock garden in relative silence.

Asami resolved to be there for her….it looked like Korra had arrived at some deadly conclusion and was resolving to make peace with it. It frightened Asami how deadly quiet Korra was about this conclusion and she had a good idea what it could be. As Korra wandered to the courtyard, picking up her pace to get to Lord Zuko, Asami kept back.

She was here if Korra needed her.

*  
8

8

8

8  
8

They were back on her airship, traveling post haste to the Northern Air Temple to rescue Tenzin's family and the Airbenders. Asami didn't opt to fly the ship herself, leaving it to her captain. She was far too nervous and afraid to leave the core group. Tonraq, Lin, Suyin and her chief metal bender guards were poring over maps of the terrain surrounding the temple, trying to pinpoint a point of strategy that would be advantageous to the situation.

"Just….thank you, Kuvira," Suyin muttered as her Captain of the Guard unfurled their map and weighted the edges with metal paperweights.

"I say we approach from the west, drop down on cables…." Suyin began, and moved a marker made of metal to indicate her forces. Lin shook her head and scattered a strong finger along the map line.

"It'll never work; that combustion lady will pick us off one by one."

Asami watched the silver-haired chief, silently impressed. She still had to have feelings for Tenzin, surely wouldn't want any harm to come to his family, but she was all in for battle. If her feelings were giving her bother, she surely didn't show it. Asami wished desperately she could be that strong but…

"Bird calls? REALLY?" Mako was saying, glowering at his brother. Asami tuned back into the conversation, not sure whether to laugh or cry at the absurd interruption.

"It doesn't matter. None of these ideas will work," Korra said, overlapping everyone. Her father, the metalbenders, Mako and Bolin all looked after her. The Avatar was looking out the window of the airship, still lost in the awful contemplation Asami knew she was in since Zaofu. "The second Zaheer realizes we're up to something, he'll wipe out the Airbenders."

"And Opal is one of those Airbenders; believe me, I understand what's at stake," Suyin said stubbornly.

"Then I think you'll agree…." Korra turned from the rapidly changing landscape and faced the adults and her friends. "The only plan that will work….is for me to give myself up."

Of course; Korra's uncharacteristic silence after returning from the Spirit World, the agonizing threat to her mentor's family and the new Airbenders, the demand for her from their foe; it was the only option Korra could make.

It didn't mean she had to like it. Asami's heart thudded to her stomach and everyone began talking at once, trying to dissuade her decision.

"What?"

"Korra, NO."

"We'll figure out another way….."

Korra interrupted. "I talked it over with Lord Zuko, and I've given it a lot of thought…. I have to do this."

Asami couldn't stop herself at this point. "You can't expect us to sit by and let Zaheer take you!"

'You can't expect ME to sit by and let that happen…..'

Korra turned her anguished blue eyes to the engineer, striking her with the force of her decision. "The world has been out of balance for far too long! It needs the Air Nation back again…. I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love!"

Asami's mouth parted, her heart in her eyes as Korra weighted her with her intense gaze. 'But YOU'RE the one I love…..'

"Help me save the Airbenders….then you can worry about saving me," Korra said, jutting her jaw stubbornly. A flash of her old fire returned to her eyes and Asami just knew her father and the others would go for it, crazy idea as it was.

"We're with you, Korra," Tonraq said, speaking for the adults. Mako and Bolin exchanged an anguished look and Asami's hands trembled.

"Yes, whatever you need….we're here," Suyin agreed. Asami felt like she was going to faint. How could they be so calm with this kind of decision?!

"I'll go radio Zaheer," Korra said and swiftly left the chamber. Asami watched her over her shoulder, feeling her heart shred with each retreating footstep and the gentle thud of the metal door as Korra closed it behind her.

The adults scoured the map again, pointing out positions as Asami peeled away with Mako and Bolin. The look between the three was pure unadulterated dread.

"What are we going to do? They're not going to let us get Korra back so easily," Mako muttered. His voice was strong but Asami noted his eyes were somewhat crazed. They mirrored her feelings exactly. She clasped her elbows in her hands and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"We have to do our part; we have to get Tenzin and the others back. Tonraq and the others will get Korra," Asami pointed out, but each moment made her feel like she was going to be sick. Their friend was leaving…. Korra was giving herself up.

Bolin ran his hands through his hair, fluffing it up further in the back. "Raaar! It's all going to heck and there's nothing we can do!" he said, fear spiking his words. Asami gripped his forearm, feeling corded muscles bunched.

"Opal's going to be okay…." She began, but Bolin shook his head vehemently.

"I know she is; we're going to save her," he said with ready ease. "It's Korra I'm worried about."

All three friends gazed at each other, allowing their hidden feelings to spread across their faces.

"I am too….." Mako confessed. Asami put her hand to her brow, shielding her dampening eyes.

"What if…." She began. Mako put his arm around her shoulder, but Asami didn't feel like it was a move or play for her emotions. She looked up under her hand and saw the naked emotion spread across her ex's face.

'Korra's ex too,' she thought.

"She won't be long with Zaheer on the radio," Mako said quietly. The adults were still in heated discussion, gesturing and speaking loudly over the map. "Go…she'll need you too."

"Huh?" Bolin looked genuinely confused but Mako nudged Asami gently to the chamber door. Asami smiled her thanks and left swiftly, closing the door firmly behind her before anyone could question where she was going.

*  
8  
8

8

8

Asami made her way down the narrow halls to the communication room. Korra was coming out and stopped in her tracks, surprise darting across her anguished features. Asami tried to smile but it was a cracked attempt.

"He knows I'm coming," Korra mumbled. She stopped and tapped one fist against the metal wall. "We'll be there soon…"

"I know….Korra…." Asami reached out, hands bare of gloves. She wanted to feel her friend. "It's going to be okay…."

Why did she say that? It was pure tripe; both of them knew it. Asami bit her lip and clenched Korra's bare shoulder hard when the Avatar made to turn away.

"I mean….Korra…." the words were sticking in Asami's mouth. Why couldn't she say anything that was going to help her?!

Korra turned her anguished eyes to Asami's. The weight of the world was in her gaze and Asami's breath hitched, gaining an inkling of the turmoil being the Avatar truly was.

"I wish I could say I'm optimistic about my outcome," Korra tried to laugh. Tears filled the corners of her blue eyes as she tried to smile bravely for Asami. Asami's heart lurched; she was going to give herself to the enemy, and she was trying to make HER feel better! "Please, Asami, be there for my parents should…."

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra suddenly to drown out the rest of her horrible words. Korra stiffened, but relaxed into the taller girl's embrace. Her strong arms slid around Asami's waist and Asami was horrified to feel her trembling.

"It's okay…." Asami drew gentle circles against Korra's back as they pressed together. Her lips moved against the side of Korra's head. "It's okay to be afraid…. I am too."

"But you have the easy job," Korra tried to joke, but she clung to Asami. Her breathing hitched and both girls fell to their knees in the middle of the hallway. Asami wanted to kiss her. She wanted to press her mouth to Korra's over and over, confess her heart, and lend any physical gesture of comfort she could.

But Asami faltered. It would only serve to confuse Korra and she needed to be clear and ready for the fight that was sure to come. She had to be ready. Even if this might be her last chance. Asami closed her eyes against Korra's hair, arms trembling.

'I just want to tell you so much!'

Korra turned her cheek into Asami's neck, hands pressed against her back. "I'll be okay, Asami…. I promise, I'll be okay….." she said, mistaking her trembling for purely fear for her.

"Please…." Asami whispered into her neck. Korra hugged her tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. Asami's arms felt so nice around her; she truly could stay there forever.

Even in the chaos of the day, that one lucid thought rang in Korra's mind. Why? Because that's what was happening and Asami was holding her before she walked right into danger? If it were Mako, or Bolin, she would still hold them as tight. Anything to not lose her connection to her friends before she left, perhaps forever…

But the tremble in Asami's arms told her this moment was meant to be more. Korra processed that as she rubbed small circles along the engineer's back trying to soothe her shaking fear. She suddenly felt far more afraid for what was to come and when her knees gave out and she fell further into Asami's embrace, her friend held her close.

And it felt far too good to let go. Korra let conscious nagging thoughts go and closed her eyes, savoring the experience of Asami's long arms around her. Her fingers were pressed against her back, and one hand slid up to her neck, holding her. Korra flushed and let her body relax. She was the one to protect everyone….but right this moment, Asami was cradling her fear and uncertainty.

Korra leaned up from Asami's shoulder and met her eyes. Tears were in the tall girl's eyes. Korra's faltering smile faded and she rubbed a thumb across one of those green eyes, soothing a tear away. Her mother had done that for her when she was young; the soothing gesture erased some of the raw emotion on her friend's face.

"When I get back, you're so up for our Pai Showdown," Korra tried to joke. Asami laughed weakly and held her wrist, keeping her hand against her face. Korra's face registered surprise when Asami clasped her face with both hands and leaned so her brow was pressed tightly against hers. They were intimately close, but the gesture was comforting. Korra noted it for an Air Nation gesture of farewell between close friends, and her heart soared.

They remained that way for several moments, Asami's shaking fingers holding Korra's cheeks. Korra closed her eyes, exhaling slowly, absorbing the comfort from the gesture of Tenzin's culture. She didn't know Asami had learned much about the Air Nomads but it was a comfort. Korra's heart cleared and she smiled.

Korra's hands rose and covered Asami's hands with her own. They both slowly stood and parted. Korra opened her eyes slowly and absorbed Asami's watching gaze. And with a clearer heart, she led Asami back to the chamber where everyone waited.

End for now

End note: Abit short, but this tidbit was before a heck of a lot of action. Korra's strong, but she needs to let go of her strength sometimes. The brow gesture I got from "Seven years in Tibet", and we all know the Air Nomads are based on Tibetan Buddhist monks.

Pen 5/6/2016


	6. Slow Healing

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anyone belonging to "The Legend of Korra!"

Author's note: End of Zaheer battle, post battle before the season finale. The rest of the chapter takes place within a few days after said battle.

"Watching"

Chapter six "Slow Healing"

"No…..No!" Tenzin was muttering. Asami shielded her eyes with one gloved hand as she took in the brawling dots spiraling against the landscape. The dots were Korra and Zaheer, battling through the air from far off.

They kept slipping from view around the rocky terrain, but the deafening crashes of the mountainside as Korra used whatever was handy to battle Zaheer made everyone wince.

"I can fly up on my bison to help her!" Kai said, determined to join the fray.

Lin growled. "You'd never be able to keep up with Zaheer! He's too powerful!"

Kai turned to her with a frown. "We have to do something!"

"How can he fly like that?" Bumi wondered. Tenzin coughed and held his damaged side.

"He has unlocked powers of Airbending that haven't existed for thousands of years," he said mournfully. Jinora, whose small foot had been tapping in thought, straightened and she fixed a determined look to the other figures in yellow and red.

"There haven't been this many Airbenders in one place for a long time either! We have power together! Hurry!" she darted to an open patch of rock, waving her arm. "Everyone form a circle; Korra needs our help!"

It didn't matter she was a child, that Zaheer could be more powerful, that the Avatar even needed them from where they could see….. Ikki, Meelo, and Kai were the first to dash after her rigid determination and the other adult Airbenders ran to keep up. Jinora took the center of their impromptu circle and fixed her hands before her and began moving in a circling motion.

Everyone filed around her and began the same motion, whipping up a massive stream of air between them. Tenzin gaped as his daughter formed the center of the tornado and snaked it up toward the two figures fixed on the edge of the mountainside above; the others pushed their strength to hers and a veritable chaos of wind was sweeping the landscape.

Zaheer had noticed the tornado whipping his way and was attempting to fly off with Korra in tow. She had to be incapacitated for him to have such a hold on her.

Asami's hands tightened into fists at this realization. But Jinora and the Airbenders had him in their grasp, and were slowly drawing him down to them in the funnel of tormenting air despite his ability to fly.

Zaheer was screaming in agony as he tried to escape, his hold on Korra being ripped away. Soon he only had her by the shoulders, then one arm and Asami's heart lightened. 'Let her go!" she screamed silently.

The Airbender's tornado whipped the world around them to chaos. Tenzin held onto Pema and rooted her, Rohan between them. Lin and Suyin grounded themselves and their metalbenders with small pivots of earth around their feet. Asami felt herself being dragged forward, hair and clothes whipping wildly, and even Mako's strong arm couldn't hold her back.

"YAH!" a familiar scream sounded beside her and a hard push covered her boots. Without looking down, Asami knew Bolin had earthbended a pocket over their shoes, keeping them from flying off. She clung desperately to him and Mako.

Soon it was over. Korra was able to wind her chain around Zaheer's leg and slam him down to the ground. Instantly, Su and Lin covered him up to his neck in unyielding earth. He moaned at the harsh impact.

Asami's glad heart suddenly darkened when Korra collapsed from her kneeling position. Jinora was instantly at her side but Tonraq shoved past everyone to lift her from the harsh earth.

"Korra, sweetheart, it's me….Dad," Tonraq held her cheek in one large hand. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes kept snapping in the odd patches of light from the Avatar State. Asami's heart tore….What was happening to her? She should be okay! "Please hang on…."

Korra's faltering hand lifted to her father's face. Even in the Avatar State, she reached up for him, as her limbs stilled.

But as the long seconds yawned by, Asami knew she couldn't be okay. Despite the beating of the battle that had taken place, something else was terribly wrong. And Korra couldn't fight it anymore.

Dying…..Korra was dying, right before their eyes. Her eyes were snapping white light, deeply seated in the Avatar State. Tonraq cradled her battered form in his strong arms and even though Asami wanted to feel Korra's last moments, no one could bear to take this moment away from her father. Everyone was desperate with sorrow; Tenzin looked utterly defeated, sagging against his wife and children.

The metalbenders fidgeted, and the Airbenders were tearing. Everyone was sobbing or near sobs as all they could do was watch.

A horrible laugh emitted from Zaheer's throat as he smiled darkly from his earth prison.

"What are you laughing about?!" Lin growled angrily. If she could have killed him with a look, Zaheer would have fallen dead in an instant.

"You're too late!" he cackled, seemingly on the verge of mad joy. "The poison's been in her system too long! The Red Lotus has won!"

Some of the Airbenders looked on the verge of murdering him. Anger mixed with sorrow across several faces.

"No…." Bolin whispered beside her. Asami met his tearing eyes and the naked desperation roiled between them. Mako's hand was tight on Asami's shoulders. His fingers were trembling and tears slid down his cheeks. Asami knew she only looked the same as he did and the three held onto each other as they silently said goodbye to their friend. If Asami thought her heart was breaking on the airship, she was gravely mistaken now.

Hollow emptiness ate at her heart and stilled her soul. The woman she loved was dying in front of her and she couldn't even comfort her! She was leaving them and all they could do was watch. Asami leaned into Mako's arm, and held tightly to Bolin with the other. All they could do was hold each other, fingers tightening as their breath hitched in silent sobs.

Jinora sprinted from the Avatar's side and glared concentration at the adults.

"The poison is metallic!" she announced with sudden clarity. "You can save her!" This she directed to Suyin and Lin. Suyin beat her sister to the punch by running and kneeling up before Tonraq. She spread her hands over Korra's body, then began making pulling motions from the tip of her feet upward.

Korra's mouth opened and an impossible amount of metallic liquid was drawn out, arching the Avatar back from the pressure of the forced regurgitation. Korra coughed and sputtered weakly in Tonraq's arms as Suyin spattered the large blob against the nearby dirt.

Bright hope welled between everyone surrounding Korra. Her eyes dimmed from the Avatar State and the beautiful blue orbs settled on her father.

"Dad…." She said, relief etched across her tired features. "You're alive…."

Tonraq held her tenderly. "I'm here for you. I'm never gonna let you go."

Asami's breathing hitched in quiet sobs. Instead of umlimited emptiness, joy ruled her quiet cries. Bolin and Mako wrapped their arms around her and they held onto each other, wide smiles across their tear-streaked faces.

She was going to be alright… Korra was going to live!

Zaheer, however, was the only one not satisfied with this conclusion. "NO!" he hissed from his earthmade prison. "NO! You don't understand…..The Revolution has already begun….CHAOS IS THE NATURAL ORDER!…."

Bolin let go of Asami's right side and tugged off a shoe then the sock underneath. Asami scrubbed her tears from her eyes in time to see him stuff the rolled up garment into Zaheer's mouth forcing him to be silent.

"See what I did there?" Bolin drawled, giving a sudden grin to Opal. "I put a sock in it! Literally!"

If there was a moment Bolin's joking was needed, that was the moment. Asami leaned against Mako and they hugged in relief.

8

*  
8

8

"Asami?" Korra asked. Asami looked up from spreading her pallet on the floor beside the bed. Korra was back in her old room on Air Temple Island, and Asami had all but moved in. She had paused to have only a couple of terse, fast meetings with her foremen and supervisors of Future Industries, and had taken over a few suitcases of clothes.

The first night had been long, with only a few hours of grabbed sleep when Korra didn't need help getting into her wheelchair to use the washroom. Asami took over any nursing duties, lending her tall strength to helping the Avatar in and out of the wheelchair and onto the toilet. Korra looked upset the first time Asami had helped with this task, but now she was resigned to it. Better her best friend than a nameless nurse.

"I'm comfortable on the floor," Asami assured her friend. "I slept okay last night."

"Until I had to wake you…" Korra looked ashamed. Asami kneeled up on the pallet, and laid her hand on Korra's bare arm. They were both dressed down in their pajamas, mainly thanks to Asami. Korra could change her shirts just fine, having full use of her strong arms, but her lower body was another matter.

"It's only been a couple of days. You only just began your recovery sessions," Asami said soothingly. Korra scrubbed her palm over her exhaustion-lined eyes.

"I know….I just…. It doesn't feel safe," she confessed. Asami understood what she meant. After a lifetime of training and pride in her physical abilities, not being able to move her legs, stand, or get to the toilet on her own, had to be beyond frustrating. Frustration was an understatement, Asami was finding out.

"We're back in Tenzin's home," Asami said. She knelt up on the pallet and leaned her arms on the edge of the thin bed. "Nowhere safer in Republic City. And I'm not leaving you."

Relief flooded Korra's eyes and it gave Asami's heart a happy lurch. Throughout her agonizing ordeals throughout the day, with healers, Kya chief among them, attempted physical therapy and being pestered by well-wishers and friends, it did Asami's soul good to know Korra depended on her. At least for the time being.

"Thank you. You have to have so much work piled up and because of me…." Korra touched a fist lightly on her unmoving thigh. The muscles were still firm and toned but she feared if she couldn't walk again soon, that wouldn't be the case. Asami laid her hand over Korra's and squeezed. The edges of her fingers brushed the warmth of Korra's bare thigh; she was dressed in a tank top and striped men's boxers for the evening.

"That's what good supervisors are for," Asami joked lightly. "I already had a meeting with them today. Don't worry about me; I'm here for you."

'No matter how long it takes,' she thought. Korra nodded and untied her ponytail and wolftails. Asami piled her pillows high so Korra could half lean, giving her room to climb onto the bed and comb her hair.

They'd gotten into that habit from the first night and Korra had to admit, Asami's soothing touch was the perfect cap to a frustrating day.

"Here, let me help you," Korra had tried to joke, taking the comb from Asami's long fingers. Asami turned her back and perched on the end of the bed, letting the Avatar comb her long hair. Her calloused fingers were a bit rough, but the gesture was appreciated.

"Thanks. Do you need a snack or anything?" Asami asked. The hour was drawing late past dinner and Korra yawned widely.

"I'm so tired but I can't sleep," Korra confessed, hinting at her pent up anxiety. Asami shrugged out of her silk robe and perched on the bed in her usual negligee. The edge of Korra's blue eye noted her curves beneath with a hint of her old interest.

"A good massage clears the mind," Asami bantered Korra's words back at her. "Just lay back; I'll do your legs."

"The healers couldn't get them going. But go ahead," Korra leaned back on the mountain of pillows Asami had set up for her, trying to shift her hips. The gesture took a long time. Asami allowed her the long moments to try herself and settled at her bare thighs.

"Just because you can't walk in two days doesn't mean you won't," Asami said brightly, taking a toned calf in both hands. She kneaded softly, working out any knots Korra couldn't find to relax. "The poison is out of you. You just need time to heal."

"I guess patience isn't my best virtue," Korra confessed. It stabbed Asami's heart to see the wanton hurt across her friend's face. Asami lifted her knee and worked her hands down to Korra's slack foot.

"Can you feel that?" she couldn't stop herself from asking. Korra watched her, with wanton hope in her eyes but then her gaze swept down to the covers.

"No…."

"How about now?" Asami worked her hands gently up the calf and up above the knee. She kneaded the muscles of her thigh gently then firmly. "Is higher better?"

"No….I…. wait a second," Korra tensed up, her forearm muscles bunching and she flashed a shadow of her old smile. "Barely.. I can feel you…..there."

'There' was Korra's upper thigh. That she could feel Asami's ministrations at all was a vast relief and the engineer couldn't stop the wide grin that split her lips. She and Korra shared the moment, smiling across at each other.

"Knock knock!" a familiar voice sounded at the sliding door to Korra's room.

Korra cleared her throat. "Come in!"

The visitor was Kya, who was bearing a tray. A teapot and three cups were on the surface and she knelt beside the bed.

"Special tea to bring up your energy," she said, pouring for the two girls. Asami set Korra's leg down and accepted her cup quietly. "And maybe it'll help you get to sleep."

"I can sleep fine," Korra protested, but Asami noted she sipped eagerly at the hot liquid.

"I'm your healer, Korra," Kya fixed her with a stern look then smiled. "If you're having any problems in your health, I'm going to cover it."

"Asami was massaging my legs. I could feel up at the thigh," Korra said, a moment of happiness seeping into her voice. Asami smiled at her.

Kya nodded her approval. "Good. Massage will help the nerves in their own time. Good thinking, Asami."

"Anything to help," Asami smiled.

"Why is everyone in Korra's room?" Ikki burst in, dressed down in her red Air Nomad pajamas. Meelo flew in on a gust of wind and jumped on the edge of the bed.

"I wanna slumber party too!" he insisted. Korra was smiling but she looked far too exhausted.

"Maybe another night, kids," Asami said gently. Jinora stalked in and dragged her siblings out, flashing an apologetic look to the Avatar.

"Sorry, Korra," she said ruefully. "These kids…."

"You're still a kid yourself," Korra teased. But her look softened. "Thanks…" The soft look in her gaze meant for saving her life.

Jinora inclined her shaved head and tears were in her eyes. "I'm glad you're okay, Korra. And I'm telling Mom and Dad on you if you don't let Korra rest!" This last she directed at her rambunctious siblings.

Ikki and Meelo called out good nights and ran away down the hall.

Kya smiled ruefully at the young women and took up the tray. "Try and get some rest, Korra."

"Trying is all I can do," Korra griped. Asami sat across from her and nudged one slack leg. She sipped the rest of her tea and handed the cup to Korra who set it on the night stand. As Kya left, sliding the door shut behind her, she began massaging the other still limb.

Even if Korra was helpless to move it, Asami was still impressed by the musculature of the near naked limb she was massaging. Korra grunted as she got back up to her upper thigh and a small smile played on her lips.

"I can feel it," she said in wonder and it soothed Asami's heart. She let her legs down slowly after her massage and adjusted her negligee around her.

"Ready to wash up?" she asked, getting up to wheel Korra's wheelchair to the edge of the bed. Korra nodded and took hold of one of the arms, half lifting herself up to the seat. Asami leaned to lift her hips and legs the rest of the way.

Korra huffed and swept a sorry look up to her friend. "Thanks…."

"You don't have to say it everytime," Asami assured her. They went to the adjoining washroom and began brushing their teeth. Asami glanced down at Korra as she worked the brush in her mouth. The nightly washroom rituals were comforting and doing them side by side with Korra was oddly intimate in its own way.

Not very many people could brush their teeth with the Avatar before bed. Plus, it was just the two of them. It was like the Misty Palms Oasis inn all over again. Korra reached for the cup of water on the sink and raised up on the arm of the wheelchair to spit. Asami was ready to help her if she needed it. Korra sank back down with a sigh and pushed the wheels over toward the toilet.

Asami quietly helped lift her at the waist. Korra's strong arms pushed the rest of the way and she got onto the toilet with relative ease.

Korra's face was bright red when Asami helped lift her, letting her lean on her tall strength, so she could push her shorts off her hips matter-of-factly. Asami made it a point not to look at Korra's nakedness. This was not the time to look.

"I'll be just outside if you need me," Asami said brightly, setting their toothbrushes into a cup and walking out the door. She could make out the faint sounds of urine striking the porcelain inside. When she pushed back in, Korra was half in her wheelchair, attempting to yank her boxers back up. Asami let her work herself half-covered and tugged the waistband up as Korra lifted her upper body in the wheelchair.

The flush wouldn't leave Korra's face as Asami wheeled her back out. Asami knelt and put her arms around Korra's waist, allowing her to slide her toned arms around her neck. The tall girl stood and lifted, easing Korra onto the mattress with ease. Korra felt very vulnerable in these moments but she had to admit….being this close to Asami's soothing scent as her arms twined around her waist was oddly comforting.

Asami tucked the blankets over Korra's slack legs and smiled at her. She made to fluff up the blankets in her pallet until Korra peered over at her.

"Asami?" she asked quietly. Asami knelt up, regarding her.

"What is it?"

Korra coughed and patted the mattress beside her hip. "Can you sleep beside me?"

Asami nodded and put out the light. She settled under the raised blanket and eased beside Korra's warm body. The bed was narrow but wide enough for both girls. It didn't mean some unnecessary contact wasn't involved. Asami finally lay on her right side, feeling Korra settle into her back slowly. The warmth spread from her face down her limbs and between her legs. Korra's strong hands settled at Asami's back, sliding against the silk of her negligee.

"Thanks, Asami….." were her grateful words. Asami smiled in the dark.

"Anytime. I'm here for you, Korra," she said. Asami felt Korra fidget behind her, trying to settle on her hip and move her slack limbs. Finally, they settled to a quiet rhythm of half-sleep, then the real thing.

Asami was near sleep herself when she heard Korra whimper. She may have fallen asleep first but her dreams were anything but pleasant. Asami heard her cries intensify and panic spread through her. She rolled over and put her arms around the whimpering Avatar, pulling her head against her shoulder.

"Korra, it's okay! I'm here!" Asami whispered fiercely. She felt Korra's breathing deepen and she knew she had awakened.

"'Sami…." Korra whispered brokenly. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I rest?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," Asami asserted gently. Her arm laid low on Korra's waist and she pulled her against her. "You had a severe ordeal. You're learning how to process it."

Korra laughed unevenly, but Asami's arms were calming her despite herself. "Save that one for the healers, Asami."

"No one bounces back from something like that in a day. No one thinks any less of you," Asami whispered. She tucked loose strands of hair behind Korra's ear. She felt her breathing deepen at the gentle touches.

"Maybe they do…." Korra said in the dark. Asami held her waist tighter.

"I don't. Don't be so hard on yourself. We'll get through this," Asami promised. Korra tucked against her shoulder, inhaling her shampoo.

"I don't know what I'd do right now…" Korra began. Asami brightened as she melted further into her arms. Asami's hand rubbed gentle circles across her back. Sleep was a slow time in coming but both finally settled into a rhythmic breathing beside each other.

The next day dawned bright and early. Asami used the washroom first before Korra woke. She had slept on and off sporadically and her eyes were ringed with dark circles. A glance at Korra showed her face was in a similar fashion. Asami splashed her face with cold water and pinched her pale cheek. Maybe alittle foundation would do the trick…..

"Uhn…" a small grunt sounded from the bed. Asami rushed out to see Korra sitting up and trying to pull her wheelchair closer. "Morning, Asami…."

"Morning," Asami smiled and slid her arm around Korra's waist, lifting her to the chair. Korra grunted as she sat and pulled one leg and the other into position.

"Ready for another day of annoyance?" Korra grumped, wheeling herself to the washroom. Asami followed sedately and handed her a washcloth.

"One day at a time, Korra," she said smoothly. Korra's face softened and she scrubbed soap onto the washcloth. She set it to her face and began massaging gently. Asami soothed out her touseled bed-hair.

"Do you have any plans for today?" she asked, voice muffled.

"I'll probably be checking in with my CFO later," Asami contemplated. "I'm not taking a large role right now…..but first, breakfast."

"Yippie," Korra teased. She allowed Asami to help lift her onto the toilet and tug her boxers down. Once she was properly covered and back in the chair, the early morning visitors began pouring in. With permission of course.

"Thank you, Daw," Korra made herself smile as the shaven Air Nomad brought her a tray of tea. He grinned brightly and bowed low.

"See you in the dining hall?" he asked excitedly. Korra nodded and poured for Asami.

"Of course….see you," she said. When Daw slid the door to her room shut, Korra flashed anguished blue eyes at the engineer.

"Asami….help me," she pleaded, half teasingly. Asami knew she had to be overwhelmed with all the well-wishes.

Asami laughed and laid out her outfit for the day and handed Korra hers. They dressed, Asami stopping to help Korra with her blue pants and boots, before leaving the room for the day. Naga, laying outside the room, made to jump on Korra, but a gentle reprimand had the polar bear dog loping beside her instead.

Asami ruffled the familiar fur of Korra's pet as they moved along.

"There she is!"

"Good morning, Korra!"

Behind the wheelchair, Asami noted Korra's shoulders slumping. She laid her hand on her bare shoulder from behind.

"It's okay….just breakfast," she said reassuringly. Korra flashed a grateful smile over her shoulder as they wheeled over to one of the low tables. Asami knelt beside Korra's legs and accepted a bowl from Tenzin. His kids clambered to get closer to the Avatar.

"A bright day for us all," Tenzin was smiling. He still looked the worse for wear himself and his sides were heavily bandaged. But his exhaustion-lined eyes brightened at the sight of his pupil.

"Morning, Tenzin," Korra said tiredly. Pema handed her a plate of dumplings and brushed a friendly hand through her hair.

Asami looked up Korra's body to her pinched face. She tried to smile but it was an effort. Asami laid her hand on Korra's leg below the knee. She didn't think Korra could feel the touch but her soft blue eyes swept down to her in thanks.

Asami's heart sped up and her fingers twisted in the fabric of her slacks. 'Anytime, Korra.'

End for now

End Note: Awwwww healing montage. I think the inability to do daily duties would be far more rankling to deal with in the aftermath of an injury, particularly when you can't use your legs. Poor Korra!

Sincerely, pen

5/8/2016


	7. The New Airbending Master

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anyone belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nada. They belong to Bryke!

Author's Note: Alittle more views of the healing angle at Air Temple Island before Korra leaves for the South Pole. Asami needed more time with her before she went ^_^ Trying to show the anxiety Korra is in and trying to act completely normal around people, even if they're people she loves.

Intoodeep, thanks for the suggestions, hope you like this chapter ^_^ They will be coming around after next chapter!

To the guestreviewer Lolord, oh yes the dreaded three years is coming. I had to give Asami alittle bit of stubborn healing Avatar before then ^_^ Korra will probably be leaving at the end of the very next chapter.

To Liz555, more healing, more moments before the Big Split. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks for all the kinds words, and I wish I could pm the guestreviewers!

"Watching"

Chapter seven "The New Airbending Master"

"I told you to stay still!" Kya groaned. Korra sat up in the pool of healing water and glowered at the older waterbender.

"I want to move my legs already; I can't lay in here like it's a spa!" Korra snapped. Kya moaned and lowered her hands.

"Were you always this mouthy when Mom was training you?" she wondered. Korra slunk down to her chin in the warm swirling water.

"Only when I thought she was treating me like a brat!" Korra huffed. Kya smiled wryly.

"Complaining isn't going to help, Korra. And I doubt Mom made you feel like a brat," she said. Korra flushed and cast worried blue eyes to the healer.

"No…." she admitted. "Katara was the best. Please don't tell her I said that."

"Only if you stop acting like a brat toward me," Kya teased. She resumed her hand motions, swirling the glowing warm water over Korra's prone form. She let her shoulders slump under the water, her head pillowed on a towel on the pool's edge. Kya's mind eased slightly when the Avatar finally closed her eyes, allowing the water ministrations to move over her body.

Her dark fingers twitched under the water slowly, but her legs were still unmoving. Kya frowned and concentrated her healing over the slack limbs. The poison had done a lot of internal damage. But as far as she could sense, it was not irreparable. Korra really should be more patient.

"Another towel, Avatar Korra?" one of Kya's assistant healers asked gently by her side. Korra shook her head, eyes still closed.

"No…..healing time now," Korra muttered. The healer moved toward Kya and brought her a bowl of salts. Kya slowly added them to the warm pool.

Asami walked in, looking through an open ledger. She squinted at the characters, chewing on a pencil that was lodged in her mouth. Korra slit an eye open and smiled wanly. That she was smiling at all was an improvement, Kya noted.

"If you keep squinting like that, you're going to need spectacles," Korra teased. Asami looked up, and smiled ruefully. The old banter in Korra's voice was greatly appreciated.

"Sorry my meeting went too long. How's the session going?" Asami snapped the ledger shut and sat by the pool's edge. Korra smiled up at her and Kya raised an eyebrow. Korra's chi had brightened subtly when the engineer had returned. It was doing her healing process some good.

"Okay, I guess. Kya said I'm supposed to absorb our pool time together," Korra shrugged. Kya nodded and continued her hand motions. The pool water swirled with her.

"This isn't your first time in a healing pool, Korra. Just relax," Kya ordered gently. Korra rolled her eyes to Asami and she giggled.

"Kya's the expert. Just listen to her," Asami suggested. Korra nodded and closed her eyes.

Kya noted that Asami leaned closer to Korra's side, fingers trailing in the water.

*  
8  
8  
8  
*

*  
8

Asami knelt opposite Jinora, keeping her eyes closed. She had walked into the large meditation hall and almost walked out, but the Airbenders insisted she try their practice with them. Several of the newer Airbenders weren't close to mastering the technique yet and wouldn't fault her for opening her eyes once in awhile. Korra was in her wheelchair, fists pressed together as she followed Jinora's breathing technique.

Tenzin was with Kya, taking his own healing pool time for his ribs, so Jinora as the newest Master, was leading the meditation. The afternoon sun began to sink slowly as everyone breathed slowly. Asami slit one eye open and took a glance at Korra's seemingly calm face. She had to be deep in meditation, lost with Jinora. Asami wondered if they were both frolicking in the Spirit World and laughing at the rest of the beginners. She quirked it was beyond them for poking fun at the new Airbenders, or her.

Jinora exhaled slowly, and Ikki and Kai got up slowly, as if on command, and went to retrieve the ceremonial bell and drum. They rang them in careful long intervals to match everyone's breathing and Jinora wrapped up.

"Good job, everyone," she called. The Airbenders relaxed back on their hands, grinning at each other. Meelo patted Korra's knee and grinned up at her.

"You're as good as Daddy now," he insisted. Korra opened her eyes and gave a wan smile. Asami sat up straight, her bare forearms pressed against her knees. She had rolled up her work blouse up to the elbows and looked rather casual as she regarded her friend. Korra leveled her gaze at her straight-backed friend. She couldn't stop the sudden surge of warmth that panged her heart when those green eyes found hers again.

Waking up beside the engineer was making her feel warm all over, in ways waking up beside Mako had. Well, in completely different ways of course. But in other ways, it was the completely same feeling. A long warm body and the urge to wrap her arms around it. Korra had had a very vivid dream of kissing Asami, but they were laying in a field of red fire lilies instead of her bed in Air Temple Island. Korra wished she could have gotten out of bed alone but Asami's touches after waking only enflamed her confused body.

Asami was her friend. She didn't think she would go that way. She was just her friend. Korra was so confused to her inner conflict that she couldn't consider it a possibility that any want at closeness had already been attempted by the beautiful engineer.

Asami stood up and went behind Korra's wheelchair to push her out of the prayer hall. Jinora kept pace.

"You're going to be running the whole place. Better pick your second in command now," Korra said lightly to the young Master. Jinora pinked prettily and scratched her cheek with one finger.

"Dad wants Ikki and Meelo to be the next Masters, but the others may surprise him."

"Are you talking about Kai?" Asami teased. Jinora flushed, the red going all down her neck.

"If he passes the master techniques, then yes," she said matter-of-factly but smiled at the thought.

"Tenzin said you're getting your tattoos," Korra asked. A bright smile spread Jinora's lips.

"I might be young, but I feel like it's a long time in coming," Jinora said. Korra's tired eyes fixated on her young friend, feeling a strange peace settle over her heart. It was just for a moment, but she felt things had come full circle for Tenzin's family. "Dad said we're going to need almost an entire day to do them. I think we're going to do it in a few days!"

"Is anyone allowed to watch?" Asami wondered as they pushed into the communal washroom. Some of the older female Airbenders were disrobing, sliding towels around their bodies as they headed into one of the rooms where the tubs were.

Jinora shrugged. "I suppose you can all check in on me. We're going to need some breaks throughout, I guess."

Several adjoining rooms housed a few spa-sized tubs where they could soak together. The men had their own further down the hall, so Korra was relaxed to start undressing her upper body.

"Well, we will," Asami smiled. She unbuttoned her work blouse and folded it. Clad in her pants and bra, she knelt and helped Korra with her boots. After lining them up, she helped with the waistband of her pants, letting Korra lean on her shoulder. Korra's face was bright red at the close contact to Asami's almost naked upper torso.

Jinora disrobed, sliding a towel around her skinny body. "Do….you need any help?" she asked Korra carefully. Korra grunted and leaned back in the chair as Asami folded her pants. She felt very vulnerable, sitting naked in the wheelchair.

"No…go on ahead," Korra frowned down at her feet.

Jinora sidled off to one of the tubs where Ikki was already bathing. She cast a sad look over her shoulder. Asami heard Ikki protest and a towel crack at her. She snickered.

"With them or alone?" she asked Korra. Korra accepted the towel from her and laid it over her front. Asami pinned her hair up on top of her head.

"Alone…..we can soak for awhile without any water fights," Korra said. Her eyes were very tired as Asami, wrapped in her own towel, pushed the wheelchair to one of the adjoining rooms. The tub was already filled with steaming water and Asami had to strain to lift Korra by the waist and ease her down into it. Korra faltered, legs sifting in the water, and she sat back against the edge. A look of extreme concentration pinched her features. Asami pulled her towel off and slid gracefully down in the water, and Korra watched her with a flash of heat in her gaze, and more than alittle envy. Those long legs carried Asami in elegantly and she didn't even know if she could walk again….

Asami moved closer to Korra, and handed her a sponge. "Do my back?"

Korra smiled tiredly, a little life sparking back into her dull eyes. "Of course…."

Asami watched the opposite wall, feeling Korra's strong hands scrub over her shoulders and back. She closed her eyes and resolved to imprint the sensations of her calloused fingers in her memory. When Korra gripped the back of her shoulder and neck in a gentle ministration, a soft sigh eased out of her red lips. Korra's fingers faltered and shook. At least her arms and hands still worked….at least she had that!

Asami heard a soft sniff behind her. She turned, seeing tears well hopelessly in the corners of Korra's eyes. "Korra…."

Korra closed her eyes, biting her lip, as if ashamed of her emotions. "At least I have my hands…."

Asami took one of Korra's hands in between hers and clasped it gently. She understood what she meant. And the blush on Korra's face was reassuring. Her heart throbbed; maybe now could be the time…. It pained Asami and made her feel like a stalker that Korra really couldn't escape if she chose to confess if she wanted to. That made Asami very sad. No, now was not the best time. For someone who had control taken away and had no choice in how they could around, making her feel trapped would not do.

"You can touch….You have your arms, and your hands," Asami smoothed a damp lock of hair from Korra's brow. Korra watched her with pained eyes and clasped a palm over her eyes.

"Asami," she said, overwhelmed with sobs. Asami gently pulled her to her shoulder and let her cry it out. Korra was trusting her to be there for her. She could do that, her heart be damned. Right now it was what Korra needed. Several long moments passed as Korra hiccupped and sniffed against her. The steam from the tub rose around them, blanketing them.

Korra finally lifted from Asami's bare shoulder and scrubbed her eyes with one arm. "Thanks for being there…. You always know what to do."

The weight in Asami's heart lifted at those genuine words and she nodded. "I'm here for you…. I always will be."

Korra picked up the sponge floating nearby and soaped it up again. "Alright, here we go….."

Asami scrubbed Korra's body gently, working on her arms and legs. She didn't try to touch her breasts, allowing Korra to wash her more intimate areas, although she longed to do it herself. Korra grunted and leaned back against the tub's edge. Asami finished up and sat opposite her. Korra was watching her slowly, a tired smile on her lips. It was a half-hearted effort and it broke Asami's heart.

"Do you need help getting out?" Jinora asked helpfully from the doorway. Korra looked over at the towel-clad child. With her head shaved, she looked much smaller.

"I got this, Jinora," Asami said. She climbed out, water streaming from her toned body. Korra grunted as Asami knelt behind her and hoisted her up with her hands under her shoulders. Korra pushed at the tub's edge to help and Asami got her into the wheelchair. Her legs were dangling and Asami settled them up, one by one. Korra accepted a towel from Jinora and started to scrub herself dry where she could reach. Ikki sidled in, clad in her own towel, and stopped to admire Asami who was drying herself off.

"Wow, you're really pretty, Asami!" she said with pure admiration. Asami blushed, noting Korra's eyes carefully scanning over her pale body. Asami stood tall, half dried, and tied her towel around her.

"So are you, Ikki," Asami smiled. She went to push Korra's wheelchair to the changing room, both girls tagging along.

"We're playing Pai Sho with the other Acolytes! Daddy said we could stay up abit," Ikki went on. Jinora nodded seriously, bare feet padding splashes of water as they went.

"Maybe for abit," Korra suggested. Asami's heart perked. Korra was trying. She would leave her engineering notes for later, once they were alone in Korra's room. As the girls dressed, Jinora and Ikki took turns helping Asami push Korra out to the dining hall where the Acolytes and Airbenders were setting up Pai Sho games up on three of the large square tables. Everyone kneeled at the tables and took turns. Korra was content to watch until she caught Asami's gaze and nodded.

Asami excused herself and she and the Avatar returned to privacy. Only Asami noted Korra's shoulders slumping as they went. She all but ignored the ring of goodnights that were called to her.

8  
8

8  
*

Back in their room, Korra opted to stay in her wheelchair, despite Asami's protests she should be on the bed. Asami shrugged and settled on the bed's edge, opening her ledger. A small grunt sounded and Asami looked up from her notes. She was drawing engineer notes on a sheet of paper, writing in schematics as she went. She was shocked to see Korra shoving off the wheelchair and she started, eyes wide with surprise.

"Korra?" she asked, with some alarm in her gentle tone. Korra got both legs onto the ground and slumped down to follow, pushing the wheelchair away. The Avatar panted up at her, her arms shaking with the exertion.

"I gotta work on my arms. I'm going to be needing them," was her answer. Asami set her engineering notes down and got up to help, but Korra held a hand up.

"Just finish your work. And I can focus on mine," Korra smiled tiredly. Asami watched her curiously as she moved to her side, and tried to roll onto her stomach. She grunted and didn't protest when Asami climbed off the bed and sat beside her. She helped adjust Korra's position, moving her legs under her. Korra was on her stomach, and braced her upper torso up with her hands.

From the waist up, she levered herself up and down in a series of half push-ups. Not being able to move her legs, it was all she could manage, but it still put a strain on her corded forearms. Asami patted Korra's back and moved back to the bed, half-watching her over the top of her ledger. Korra grunted as she tried to push herself faster, but she had to be content with breaks between every ten.

At fifty, her shoulders and arms were visibly quaking. Asami licked her lips and opened her mouth but Korra collapsed on her stomach quickly. She panted, sweat pouring down her face.

"What….were you writing?" Korra asked to change the subject. Asami got off the bed and sat beside her. Korra accepted her help sitting up and Asami moved opposite her, taking one leg in her hands. She pushed Korra's pant leg up to the knee and began massaging her calf.

"Infrastructure area President Raiko was asking me about….I think Republic City is long overdue for an updated rail system," Asami said. There was already a small station for steam engines, but expanding it for the city was an idea her father had kicked around with her. Of course life and circumstances got in the way. In highly unanticipated ways. Korra grinned, relaxing into the side of the bed as the engineer kneaded her calf and down to her foot.

"That's a great idea! It could be a major connection to the other big cities," Korra agreed. Asami smiled as the Avatar mopped her forearm across her sweating brow. "But Raiko is still an idiot."

"Don't worry; I won't tell him you're on the Island," Asami said. She had no idea if anyone had deigned to let the President know his exiled citizen was convalescing on Air Temple Island, but it wasn't going to come from her.

Korra lounged back, tilting her head back on the bed's edge as Asami massaged her.

"If I have to see him again anytime soon, I'm going to lose it," she confessed mildly. Asami laughed, pinched lightly at Korra's calf. She couldn't feel it.

"Me too. And I have to work with him. I wish I could take you to my meetings," Asami teased. Korra gave her a wry smile, a flash of her usual fire in it. Asami's heart quickened.

When Asami was done, she sat beside Korra on the floor and showed her the beginning draft drawings for the new station. Her workmanship was admired by the Avatar who stared with wide blue eyes. When focused on something other than her nonworking body, she was almost her old self again. And Asami was giving her those rare moments of wellbeing. The engineer leaned into Korra's bare shoulder.

"Can we get ready for bed?" Korra asked, handing her the ledger back. Asami flushed. It sounded like a double-meaning, even if she knew she was only being asked for help with pajamas and washing up.

"Of course, Korra. Come on…" Asami stood and picked Korra up, helping her into the wheelchair. Korra tugged her tank top off and flushed when Asami's fingers slowly unbuttoned her work blouse. Inches of creamy pale flesh were revealed and she darted her gaze back down to her hands.

Asami disrobed first and settled into her negligee. She slid her robe over her shoulders and bent to help Korra with her pants and underwear. Korra blushed, desperate for cover as Asami worked her pajama pants up her legs and hips, and handed her a plain tanktop.

"My parents radioed Tenzin today…. They're going to be here in two days," Korra said, frowning at her hands. Asami lifted Korra back into the bed and sat across from her. Tonraq had been there at the moment of Korra's release over the Red Lotus' poison, but had gone in person to the South Pole to retrieve his wife. After hearing what had happened, Senna was desperate to leave for Republic City, but Tonraq urged for patience and went to get her himself.

"That's great!" Asami said cheerily. "Your mom will be so glad to see you."

'To see you at all….'

"I know, and I miss her but….. it's still going to be rough," Korra admitted. Asami nodded and picked up her foot, massaging gently. It was great to have loving parents, but to face them as the shadow of what you once were…. Asami couldn't even begin to imagine the swirling depths of Korra's agony. Her hands gently massaged up Korra's calf, pushing up the pajama pant leg and a small smile crossed Korra's still features.

At least their time together could put Korra somewhat at ease. Asami couldn't help looking for the other shoe to drop, so to speak. Of course Korra's mother would dash to see her after almost dying in battle, but she had a feeling the whole family convening could mean Korra might actually go back home to the South Pole. She didn't know why she thought this, but it would make sense. Well-meaning as they were, the Airbenders were rubbing her nerves raw. Korra might want peace and a whole lot of space between her and others.

Asami sincerely wished this weren't so, because she didn't know if Korra would want her to go too. She would, even if Future Industries was at a crux, with the new project President Raiko asking about hanging over her head. It was a good opportunity, and plenty of work for her staff. She might have to think about them instead of herself.

"Well, I'll still be here," Asami reassured her. A small smile played on Korra's lips and she watched Asami with still blue eyes.

"I know," Korra admitted and her soft tone made Asami's heart thump harder. Now, she could tell her now….

"Special delivery!" a familiar male voice sounded at her door. Korra quirked a brow and pushed up on the pillows. Asami closed her robe and slid open the room door. Bolin and Mako, were outside in the hall, Naga nudging eagerly at their legs. Mako was dressed in his cop's uniform, hair spiked up at the front; Bolin was wearing a new green-trimmed tunic, with bright shiny clasps. Asami wondered if Bolin was still receiving Nuktuk mover royalties; she smiled, hugging both of them.

"Hi, guys!" she said eagerly.

"Sorry we couldn't make it 'til now," Mako apologized, flashing his golden eyes over to the bed-prone Avatar. She looked comfortable in her pajama pants and tanktop, but she noticed how Mako's eyes flicked down to her still legs. Korra sighed internally but her smile was genuine as the brothers scooted into the room, making it smaller with their presence, and knelt by the bed. Asami took her place at the foot of the bed.

"Moved in too, Asami?" Bolin teased, noting three large suitcases stacked in the room's corner. Asami tossed her hair over one shoulder, and all three followed the gesture as if mesmerized. 'Oh be still my beating heart…..' Asami thought coyly.

"I'm just being here for Korra," she said. Her hand settled on Korra's unfeeling foot. Korra coughed and adjusted herself against the pillows.

"It's okay. It's been….alot," Korra gestured to her body. She leaned back against the pillows. "So how have you guys been?"

"Missing you! We figured you would be good to receive visitors and well, tada!" Bolin offered a paper sack to Korra. She accepted it and looked inside, a rare smile darting across her features.

"Southern Tiger-Seal noodles. Thanks, Bolin!" Korra was oddly touched. Bolin beamed.

"See, told you she'd like it!" he grinned to his brother. Korra took out four paper packets and handed them out. Mako fished out the chopsticks and everyone began digging in. Asami was full from dinner but she took a few customary bites.

"Oh, and Chief wanted me to give you this," Mako fished around in his jacket pocket and pulled a card out from his inner breast pocket. Korra accepted the card with one hand, noodles dangling from her mouth as she did. "Beifong has us busy now that we're back…..but she's thinking of you."

Asami watched curiously as Korra opened the card and scanned over the scrawled signatures and well-wishes. Korra almost looked down then she snorted laughter at Beifong's message.

"Get better or else I'll arrest you," Korra snickered despite herself. She scrubbed her wrist over her eye. "I wouldn't expect less of her."

Asami giggled.

8

8

8

8

Korra's parents arrived on a busy day on Air Temple Island. Kai and a few of the Acolytes greeted the Avatar's parents at the docks and hurried them in. The Airbenders were practicing kata forms in the courtyard and the Acolytes were fairly bustling, carrying towels, supplies and tools back and forth to the smaller meditation hall.

"What's going on?" Tonraq wondered. One of the Acolytes, a Fire Nation woman, smiled widely.

"Master Tenzin began Jinora's tattoos this morning. A master's ink takes almost a full day; you can come see if you want. Master Tenzin needs concentration, but he said it was okay. It's been too long since someone had theirs done!" she said excitedly. Tonraq shared a soft smile with Senna. He all but knew the pride Tenzin had to be feeling for his child.

"Where's Korra?" Senna asked, feeling anxious suddenly. Her husband's stolid presence had kept her calm on the ship, but now that she was so close, she had to see her.

"In the large meditation hall. Some of the Airbenders are meditating with her," the Acolyte led the Water tribesmen to the large doors and bowed. "If you'll excuse me…."

Tonraq opened the doors and both stood in the frame, watching quietly. A line of Airbenders in yellow and red sat cross-legged, fists pressed together. The two at the head of the line sat close beside each other. Senna noted the wheelchair and her daughter's familiar form. She started, but Tonraq set a large hand on her shoulder.

"Let them finish," he whispered. Senna smiled, eyes crinkling anxiously. She recognized Asami Sato suddenly, sitting beside Korra's wheelchair.

Finally, everyone opened their eyes and smiled. Korra noticed her parents and lifted a hand in greeting.

"Honey!" Senna ran up and knelt, throwing her arms around her daughter. Asami leaned on one hand on the floor, watching fondly. Korra closed her eyes and held onto her mother. Tonraq walked up slowly and got his own hug.

They greeted Asami warmly and Tonraq bowed to her when Korra told how Asami had helped with her physical rehabilitation.

"I can't thank you enough for looking out for my girl," Senna smiled. Asami blushed when the friendly woman put an arm around her shoulders.

"She's my best friend. Of course I would," Asami said. Well, that was part of the truth… Korra flushed as Tonraq pushed her wheelchair out of the prayer hall.

It was a long day. Kai, Ikki and Meelo kept sneaking visits inside the smaller meditation hall. Jinora was clad in a loose robe her father adjusted frequently as he worked his tattoo needles along her body. The Airbenders visited when he began at her scalp, her siblings and Kai came in when work was progressing down her back and the sun was darting toward the other side of the sky when Tenzin passed the small of her back and branched off down her legs, moving from back to front. Asami pushed Korra inside to briefly extend their congratulations. Jinora positively beamed at the Avatar.

Tonraq and Senna visited when Tenzin had Jinora's foot in his lap, working down the front of one leg. They expressed their well-wishes and Jinora smiled tiredly. Tenzin was tired too. They had begun before dawn, and only paused to sip at water and nibble from the plates of food the Acolytes left beside them. But no one could miss the huge smile stretching his mustachioed lips as his tired eyes focused on the tools in his large hands. When she wasn't receiving admiration, Jinora was practicing her breathing techniques, murmuring low prayer notes. Tenzin echoed her with his deeper voice when she did and both existed in a state of meditation and needle work.

An hour before midnight, Tenzin finally finished. Jinora stared at her thin arms, covered with long blue arrow lines. Her body, pricked from the needles, felt warm and strangely stretched. Tenzin held her face in his hand and set his needles down with a final "Ohm." He leaned and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie," he whispered. Jinora carefully hugged him, wincing when his arms brushed against her sensitive skin.

"Thanks, Dad," she smiled. Tenzin carefully touched her scalp tattoo, fingers grazing the sides of her shaven head.

Tomorrow, Jinora would be presented to the public as a new Airbending Master. There were only two in the world now. Soon there would be more, but she was excited to know this was her time. Tenzin let an Acolyte sidle in and collect the bowls of ink and tattooing needles as he helped Jinora to her feet. She patted her feet, one at a time, to work out the sleeping muscles. Father and daughter walked down the dark halls to their family's rooms.

8

8

8

8  
*

Asami took the golden pin out of her mouth and carefully slid it into the bun at the back of Korra's head. She had fixed her hair fashionably and paused to admire her work.

"There you go…all fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance," Asami smiled. Korra, dressed in a formal Southern Water tribe dress, flicked her gaze up to her dull reflection at the hand mirror Asami held up for her. "Take a look."

"It's great…..thanks," she said flatly. Asami sidled to the side of her wheelchair and placed her hand over Korra's, set sedately in her lap.

"You know, no one expects you to bounce back right away; it's only been two weeks. You need time to heal. I want you to know that I'm here for you." Asami's hand tightened over Korra's. "If you ever want to talk…or anything…"

She had been saying something to this effect for nigh on two weeks. But of late, Korra's gaze was becoming more and more glossy. She just had to be patient. Korra was in a dark place. She just needed to know her friends were there on the other side. And her….

"But let's just try to enjoy this today. For Jinora."

Korra's dull gaze softened and her eyes widened at the mention of her friend. She gave a small nod.

"You're right….okay. Let's go."

Asami moved behind her wheelchair and pushed her out of the bedroom. And Korra, even finely dressed, tried not to feel like she was falling into emptiness.

Outside on the Island grounds, visitors were arriving via ferry and airship. Newspaper reporters were circling, taking the odd photograph with their huge square cameras. Korra resolved to set her face in a neutral expression in case they happened to capture her picture without her knowing. President Raiko had arrived and was greeting Tenzin. Tonraq and Senna had greeted their quiet daughter, and let Asami push her around the grounds.

"Korra, he's coming," Asami warned her friend. Korra's bare shoulders slumped and she resolved to get through this with at least a modicum of dignity. The President was with Tenzin and Lord Zuko and the other big names this event could call out.

"You're looking stronger every day, Korra," Tenzin smiled. The stupid President was right beside him.

"I'd like to officially welcome you back to Republic City," Raiko said, smiling brightly. Korra's dull eyes settled on his wide forehead, then over his shoulder. She barely nodded at him.

'I've been here for about two weeks, old man. Too little, too late,' she thought sourly. Asami's hands tightened on the handles of the wheelchair.

"I know that the last time we saw each other it didn't end on the best terms, but I want to thank you for taking down those Red Lotus terrorists."

Korra's gaze settled on the arm of her wheelchair, her gaze distraught.

"We should go inside," Asami interjected smoothly. Raiko nodded and she wheeled Korra away. Ikki and Meelo tagged along.

"I can help!" Ikki insisted.

"I wanna ride with Korra!" Meelo planted himself on her lap and Korra tiredly smiled, sliding her arms around his squirmy body. "Jinora's already inside! It smells like shoe-trees!"

Ikki tugged at Korra's forearm beside her. "Sandalwood, Meelo!"

"I got this," Beifong strode up and earthbent a platform beneath the chair, raising them up toward the walkway to the ceremony hall. "Hang in there, kid…."

Raiko walked over to the adults, brow furrowed. "She's…..not looking good."

Tonraq frowned. "Neither would you if you'd gone through what she had!"

"She'll be fine…." Tenzin said quietly. "She just needs time to heal. The poison took a great toll."

"Of course," Raiko smoothed over his words. "I'm just saying, with the Earth Kingdom in complete disarray since the loss of the Queen…."

"And even with Zaheer locked up again, we still don't know how many Red Lotus members might be out there, hiding…." Zuko contemplated.

"Exactly," Raiko said, as if to command the conversation. "With the world getting more and more dangerous, we need the Avatar now more than ever. Who will protect us while she's in a wheelchair?"

Inside the ceremony hall, Ikki and Meelo parted from Korra and Asami and joined the other Airbenders. They were lined up at the rear of the dais, waiting for the bigwigs and guests to file in and sit. Tonraq and Senna took places of honor standing beside Korra and Asami near the front. Asami ruefully reflected that Korra, for the moment, had it easier. She got to sit where they had to stand.

The guests began sitting, and Asami nudged Korra gently to show here where Mako and Bolin were. Only a few of Beifong's cops were allowed time off work to attend, and he was one of the inner circle, so to speak. Mako waved and Korra's tired eyes watched him. She nodded, resolving to look regal instead of sullen. The paparazzi were walking all around the aisles, snapping the occasional photograph for the papers. Asami's hand settled on Korra's shoulder from behind and the Avatar sank in her seat beneath the warm digits.

She could focus on Asami's hand….that would distract her from the social niceties.

One of the new Airbenders began a slow intonation on the ceremonial drum, and everyone quieted. Tenzin strode out to the center of the dais, his red robe flaring impressively. He stopped and waited, mouth stern, but eyes smiling. He remembered his own ceremony, when his father had presented his tattoos to the new Republic City masses. He still had a grainy photograph from the earliest newspapers folded up in an album Pema kept with their family things.

He addressed the crowd, and the drumming slowed and stopped. A small figure clad from head to toe in a yellow robe strode purposefully to meet Tenzin on the dais. The hood kept her features covered, but Asami knew it was Jinora.

"Jinora, come forward."

The small figure stepped closer to her father and knelt.

"Today, we welcome the first Airbending master in a generation," Tenzin's strong voice rang throughout the hall. "And I couldn't be more proud of my daughter." His voice rang with intensity to the assembled crowd.

"When the existence of our people was threatened….when the Avatar's life hung in the balance….. Jinora never gave up hope! Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation!"

Kya clutched Bumi's arm, helping him to stand. Asami saw the bright smiles on their faces out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course, there would BE no Air Nation without Avatar Korra. She opened the portals and somehow the world began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her own life in order to protect ours."

Asami glanced before her, noting Korra's shoulder had slumped downward at her mentor's words. Was she ashamed? She had no reason to be. Her gaze swept back to Tenzin, whose eyes brightened. Asami wondered if he was going to cry on the dais. But he got through the rough emotion of that last line and smiled to the crowd.

"There's no way we can ever repay her for all she's done…But we can follow her example of service and sacrifice! So while she recuperates, the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the Earth! But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations! Working wherever there is corruption and discord, to restore balance and peace! Avatar Korra…."

Tenzin turned to the side, meeting Korra's gaze. "I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world!" He placed one fist inside his palm and bowed deeply.

Korra inclined her head gratefully and Asami noted several flashbulbs pop brightly at the gesture.

"Now, let us anoint the Master who will help lead us in our new path!"

Tenzin reached down to clasp both sides of the hood on Jinora's robe and pushed it gently off her head. Her shaven scalp and bright new Air Nomad tattoo drew gasps of admiration from the crowd and the paparazzi began snapping pictures wildly as Jinora gazed at them with a look of serenity. She pushed the loose robe off her body, showing she was dressed in a sleeveless yellow tunic and pants, tattoos on her arms and neck shown to the public.

The Airbenders lining the dais began circulating a gentle stream of wind that swept up to the rafters and stirred the wind chimes hanging far above. The air rang with a gentle melody as the crowd clapped approvingly.

Jinora turned and suddenly clasped her father's waist in a strong hug. Tenzin's arms swept around her, one hand on the back of her naked scalp. Flashbulbs sparked wildly as the moment was captured for the papers and the history books. Jinora gazed up at her father, tears in her eyes. His own eyes were watering and they held each other.

"Hurray for the new Master!" someone from the crowd called. Everyone cheered loudly. The Airbenders and Acolytes beamed. Kya and Bumi walked forward to hug Jinora as well. Someone called for the children of Avatar Aang to pose with the new Master and all four turned, gazing expectantly at the cameras.

Asami put her hand back on Korra's shoulder and squeezed. "Wanna get some fresh air?"

Korra nodded, sweeping her tired gaze over her shoulder. "You always know when I need to get away."

Asami pushed Korra's wheelchair out of the ceremony hall, sidestepping reporters. She gently asked for leave of any questions, indicating Korra didn't want to talk. Finally, they both were outside in the bright morning sun.

"I can't believe Jinora's a Master now," Asami said lightly. Korra nodded, fingers twirling together nervously.

"I remember when she was born. Tenzin brought her and Pema to the South to see Katara," Korra remembered. She sighed and looked over the gardens. "Asami, there's something I have to tell you…."

"What is it?" Asami moved from the rear of her wheelchair to the side so she could see Korra's face. The Avatar's face was withdrawn, frowning as she focused on the branches of a nearby tree.

"I'm going back to the South Pole. We're leaving in a few days."

Asami's fingers jerked and she almost fell to her knees. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she worried her lip with her teeth to keep from gasping. She took a few deep calming breaths, mentally thanking Jinora for the technique. Korra was looking at the ground now, trying not to meet her gaze.

Asami placed her hand on Korra's shoulder and when her gaze lifted, she tried to make her smile meet her eyes. It was a real effort.

"A trip home could help. If….you need me to come with you, I will."

There, she was laying it all out on the table. She would abandon her work, heck, she could work via telegram and radio if she had to, if Korra said yes she could come. She would do it, work be damned.

A pool of relief welled in Korra's eyes but she shook her head. She couldn't make Asami leave everything to follow her sad rehabilitation…until she was whole, she felt closed off from who she truly was. No one wanted a weakling. She was certain of it. Those jagged thoughts made her words come easily, even though they made her ache. "No… you don't have to come. You have your work in the City, and this is your home. You have so many things you can do for Republic City. Make it better than it was."

Asami's heart was breaking at the involuntary rejection. She knew Korra was hurting, that she felt she couldn't be around anyone, but to be pushed back hurt so badly, she thought she was going to cry on the spot. She forced stillness in her heart and gripped Korra's bare shoulder. Korra glanced at her hand and then up at her forced smile.

"I will….please, Korra, call me, write me anytime. I'm here for you. I meant it," Asami said. She had to focus on the flitting hope that Korra would do so. She could still be there for her…..going to the South Pole wasn't goodbye forever!

Korra nodded and tugged on Asami's arm. Asami knelt down in front of her wheelchair, and leaned up between Korra's knees to embrace her. Korra flushed, surprised at Asami's gesture. She gladly hugged her back. When Asami leaned back, she was shocked to see tears in Korra's eyes.

"It's not goodbye for always," Asami insisted. "Get better, and come back. We'll all be waiting for you!"

"I know…. Asami, you know why I have to go, right? I can't be here….doing nothing," Korra insisted urgently. Anything to make the sad look disappear from her friend's eyes!

"So you'll get better at home. You will write me, won't you?" Asami moved back behind her to push her wheelchair down the path when she noted the crowds dispersing from the prayer hall. Korra rubbed her watering eyes with one hand, shielding herself from any stray photographs.

"Of course…..I'm going to miss everyone," Korra said lightly. Her heart was pounding hard though.

'I'm going to miss YOU….'

Asami pushed her into the main halls of the housing, moving toward the quietness of the dining hall. Naga loped up from the direction of the bedrooms and followed alongside. Korra rubbed the side of her head as they moved.

"Looks like we're going home, girl," she said. Asami's mouth quivered. A few days….she only had a few more days.

She resolved to spend as much time with the broken Avatar as she could before she left her.

End for now

End note: Awwwww nooooo, this pained me to write. Season 3 finale! Boo, Korra! But at the least we know Korra wrote back to Asami. Review review if you liked, it just takes a second! And it makes my day ^_^

And yes I did try those push-ups from the waist as Korra did them. I was doing stretches and thought about if I couldn't use my legs. I added some paparazzi because I figured such a big event would be in the papers.

Sincerely, pen 5/14/2016


	8. Leaving

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Everyone belongs to Bryke. Only them!

Author's Note: Last moments at Air Temple Island before Korra leaves for the South Pole. Nooooooo the three years begins. Everyone do the collective boo with me!

"Watching"

Chapter eight "Leaving"

Tenzin carefully ran the straight-edged razor over Jinora's scalp. He braced his daughter's jaw carefully with one large hand as he shaved her with the other. Jinora bit her lip as the razor ran over the delicate skin of her scalp tattoo. It was still healing, but her father maintained she had to shave her head at least every two days to keep stubble from coming in over the tattoo before it was healed. Jinora smiled at her dad in the washroom's mirror and he smiled back. She really did look more like Grandpa Aang shaven and she might keep it awhile more than she needed to.

Pema sidled into the washroom and put a bottle of salve on the counter beside her husband.

"You look so beautiful, sweetie," Pema smiled at her eldest child. Jinora grinned, standing tall as her father worked on her.

"Thanks, Mom," Jinora preened. Tenzin smiled warmly at his wife. He was shirtless, having just shaved his own head and the intimate moment was warmly shared between child and parents.

"Remember, you have to apply the salve twice a day. I'll help with your back, Jinora," Tenzin reminded her. Jinora nodded and giggled when he leaned to plant a kiss on her cheek, his beard tickling her.

Ikki and Meelo sidled in to watch the end of Tenzin's ministrations on Jinora's head. He finally handed her a damp warm cloth to scrub any loose hairs off. Jinora set to work, feeling her head almost absorb the splotches of water. Tenzin opened the jar of salve and began slathering it carefully on her scalp tattoo and along the back of her neck.

"When do I get my tattoos?" Ikki demanded, feeling somewhat left out. Tenzin raised his brow at his second child.

"You have a few more years to master the techniques, Ikki. Jinora mastered the Spirit levels and what she did for Korra…." Tenzin's voice trailed off. Korra would have surely died on barren rocky earth cradled in her father's arms, had Jinora not known about the poison's properties. She had a far deeper insight than anyone in two generations.

"Well, I'm just as good," Ikki pouted. Tenzin ran a friendly thumb over his second daughter's cheek, making her giggle.

"Can you shave me, Daddy?" Meelo asked. Tenzin nodded and clacked the straight-edged razor against the sink's edge. He ran water over the edge and picked up the soap. He lathered his son's head and began shaving carefully.

"Korra's leaving," Jinora sighed. Ikki frowned as they moved back through their parent's bedroom and to the main hall.

"How long will she be gone?" Ikki wondered. Jinora frowned, serious features pinched.

"I don't know, Ikki. She has a lot of healing to do," she said.

"She knows she can do it here. Auntie Kya could stay," Ikki said innocently. Jinora cast a somber look at her sister.

"I don't think it's as easy as all that. Hopefully she'll come back soon."

8

8

8

The next few days passed quickly. Far too quickly for Asami's liking. Senna and Tonraq were loving and giving, but Asami felt only a slow decay as the hours passed. She had called her head foreman and CFO, begging leave for a few more days and that she would give them her full attention then. She went with Korra to her healing sessions with Kya, to the courtyard to watch the Airbenders practice, to the large hall for meditation. She knew she'd never be good at it, but peeking small glances at Korra trying to relax imprinted on her mind.

Mako and Bolin visited as much as they could, and even Chief Beifong sat with Korra during lunch one day. Korra knew they were trying to say goodbye in as gentle a way as they could, but it couldn't stop the yawning chasm that was forming in her heart. Asami's smiles were kind, but she knew she was putting on a brave front.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" Korra asked late one afternoon. Asami had parked Korra's wheelchair at the edge of Air Temple Island and she was sitting beside her on the sand, boots off and pants rolled up to the knee. To see the usually refined engineer so at ease squeezed Korra's heart. She swallowed suddenly when her green eyes flitted up to her.

"Work," Asami decided. "Raiko wants me to get started on the train station immediately. It's going to be a big project. It could be months of work."

"Always running the numbers, aren't you?" Korra wondered. She gave a hint of her old smile. Asami's fingers coiled in the sand between her knees.

"Yes…. It's going to be a lot of hours for my company," Asami leaned back on her hands and looked up into Korra's eyes,

"Besides work, what are you going to do?" Korra couldn't stop from asking. Asami squinted her eyes. Her toes dug into the sand.

"I honestly don't know," Asami confessed. "Writing you more than likely."

Korra's heart lurched. She felt like hell as the time to leave for the South drew nigh. Her feelings were so confusing. She was the one choosing to leave. Why should she feel bad about it? But Mako and Bolin's smiles, Asami's closeness and Tenzin's family made her feel terrible. They respected her decision but she still felt as low as an ant-flea.

Korra reached a hand toward Asami, who was gazing at the water's edge. She faltered, and laid it in her lap. Asami leaned closer to her wheelchair, silently asking for her to touch her. She had seen Korra's hands go into her lap and she bit her lip.

'Please, touch me!' her mind insisted. Asami's heart fell when no touch came. Together, they glanced out over the water as the sun began to set over Republic City.

8

8

*  
8

Asami walked away from the Island's communication room, balancing a pencil between two fingers. She had her ledger clasped under one arm and her steps were as heavy as her heart. She had received a telephone call at that line and one of the Acolytes had rushed to find her. It was from her CFO, who all but demanded her presence. She had put him off as politely as she could, telling him the Avatar would be leaving the city the next day, and by day's end she would be available for a meeting. Her foreman had come to him, relaying an issue with the newer brand of Satomobile, and the CFO was concerned the rail station project Raiko had proposed would pass them by if they didn't deliver draft sketches as soon as possible. Asami assured him she would be available full time again after the following day and he begrudgingly accepted. Asami's fingers tightened on the ledger. Her beginning sketches were inside, and they weren't ready for submission yet; but maybe Raiko would accept them as was, with the promise that work would begin immediately.

Asami had to put those concerns aside; Korra was leaving tomorrow. Korra was going and she had only tonight to be there for her. Her heart was heavy as she wandered the halls.

Inside the dining hall, everyone was sitting around the tables, talking with Korra and each other. Dinner had ended an hour ago but everyone was enjoying tea and each other's company. Asami spotted Korra's wheelchair, where she was surrounded by Airbenders, Tenzin's kids, Bumi and Kya. Korra noticed her in the doorway and waved. Asami nodded greetings to the Airbenders who smiled at her and she got a seat right by the Avatar.

Tenzin and Pema were in the kitchen, so no one was surprised when Bumi brought out several bottles of brandy for all the adults to partake.

"It's her last night in Republic City. We gotta send her off right!" Bumi insisted when Kya crossed her arms. Jinora kept a close watch on her siblings, making sure they wouldn't try to sneak any of the alcohol.

One of the Airbenders, a slender Earth Kingdom woman, poured brandy for everyone and began passing out the glasses. Asami raised hers to toast Korra and several did the same. Jinora took glasses away from Meelo and Ikki, handing them to Daw and another adult. Once everyone was served, they all expectantly raised their glasses silently. Korra's lip quivered as all eyes fell on her.

"We'll miss you, Korra. You better come back soon," Meelo announced, raising his round tea cup. Everyone cheered and agreed in an uprising of eager voices. Asami was relaxed to see Korra smile genuinely, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I'll do my best," she said. Asami patted her arm, smiling wryly. It hurt Korra was leaving tomorrow but she was resolved to making Korra feel at peace with her decision. She had to ignore the yawning loneliness that was threatening to swallow her heart. If Korra wanted to go home to continue her healing with Katara, she would have to make peace with it.

Asami was still debating internally whether to tell Korra she was in love with her or not. Korra was hurting so much; in so much grief over her battered body. Would she welcome the news or would it close her off further? Asami was no stranger to admitting her feelings to people, having had short flings with daughters of her father's business partners. Half of them she had skirted around, unsure if they would feel the same way.

She and Korra had been through so much, that it would just kill her if she confessed and it put Korra off. What if she left and never came back?

Korra had a couple of glasses and a flush spread over her face. Bumi toasted her again and Kya took the bottle from him. Asami nudged the older woman and Kya frowned. She poured for her however.

"Not too much, kids. We have an early day, Korra," Kya reminded her. She was traveling with Korra to the South; first to help with her healing on the way and also to see her mother. Korra shrugged and relaxed when Asami sat against her leg by the wheelchair. The brandy was making her feel warm and she wanted to slide her fingers through Asami's black wavy hair. She clenched her hand into a fist.

"Okay, Kya," Korra smiled tiredly. Ikki and Meelo sidled around the Acolytes to lean up and hug her.

"We're going to the dock tomorrow with you. You better not leave without us!" Meelo commanded. Ikki wound her arms around Korra's neck, squeezing tight.

"We love you, Korra. Please don't forget to come back," she said innocently. Tears welled in Korra's eyes, but she bounced the young Airbender in her arms.

Asami watched Korra, sadness spreading through her. Korra put Ikki down and patted her head. "I won't…."

'You better not forget!' Asami thought. Daw nudged her and she poured for him. The Airbenders were getting a little tipsy as the evening wound on and Asami had to push on the floor to rise up to her feet.

"The Avatar needs her rest," she said to the others in the dining hall.

"Naw! Korra can stay!" Bumi slurred. Meelo poked at his uncle's cheek, giggling.

"Yes, stay, Korra!" another Airbender called. Korra leaned back in her wheelchair and gave Asami a tired smile.

"Sorry, guys. I need to get going to sleep," she called. Everyone protested, but a ring of goodnights were called to her. Ikki, Meelo and Jinora gave her a hug and soon Asami was pushing Korra alone down the hallways back to her room.

"What a send-off, huh?" Korra said. Asami stopped and slid open the door. Her movements were a bit jerky from drink.

"It was okay, but we can continue if you want," Asami pulled a bottle of brandy from her jacket pocket.

Korra snickered loudly, scrubbing at her flushed face. "Really, Asami, you think of everything!"

"Why thank you, I try," Asami smirked. Her cheeks were bright pink and she stumbled to half carry Korra out of her wheelchair to the bed. Korra leaned over to the nightstand and picked up their old tea cups from earlier. The Acolytes had forgotten to collect their dishes from earlier, so in went the brandy.

Asami unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse and leaned against the wall. She took one of Korra's slack legs on her lap.

"Really, what am I gonna do without you?" Korra slurred. She rubbed her cheek with one hand. "I'm gonna hafta remind Kya just to massage me…."

"You'll have to take me with you," Asami said and it was only half a tease. Korra raised her brow at her friend and they both burst out laughing, seemingly happy despite the next day approaching.

"But you won't fit in my bag," Korra said trying to be serious. They both laughed harder. Asami moved to slump against the mountain of pillows beside Korra. They sipped their glasses, regarding each other.

"Are you going to write me?" Asami pressed. Korra nudged her arm, grinning.

"Course. You better write me," she said. The Avatar untied her ponytail and wolftails and leaned back companionably with Asami. Her earlier dream flashed through her buzzed mind and she flushed bright red.

"I don't care if you don't get better," Asami said suddenly. Korra sputtered and set her glass down in her lap.

"What?" she asked, not sure what to make of that.

"I mean, if you don't…." Asami's hand lay on Korra's arm. "If you have the wheelchair when you come back, I'll still want to see you. No matter what."

Korra's heart thudded. She clasped the top of Asami's head, fingers twining in her long hair, and tugged her head down onto her bare shoulder.

"What am I gonna do with ya?" she slurred fondly. Asami tucked against Korra's side, smiling as warmth passed between them.

"Come back," she insisted. Korra nodded and they lay back, legs touching. Maybe it was her imagination but she could sense Asami's warm pant leg against hers.

8

8

8

8  
*

Asami didn't know when they fell asleep but they made for quite the sight. They hadn't had time to change for bed, having passed out after finishing the bottle between them. They had talked rapidly, giggling. Before Asami's swimming vision went dark, she remembered Korra clasping her face, holding her brow to hers, saying her fond farewell without words.

It hurt to open her eyes but Asami did slit them open hearing Kya and the Acolytes moving around the hallways outside. Oh, shit. And they weren't even up!

"Korra," Asami yawned widely, rubbing her temple. She nudged the Avatar's shoulder insistently. Her mouth felt like it was alive; she really needed a glass of water. But she had to wake Korra. The Avatar was still clad in her blue pants and tanktop, the top rucked half up her toned stomach. Her hair was loose and really needed to be combed for the day.

"Hmmmmfff," Korra grunted. She pushed at Asami's hand and made to burrow into the pillow on her side. Asami clasped her shoulder and leaned on her.

"Korrrrraaaa," she whined. "You gotta get up. Kya is going to kill you."

At the mention of the healer's name, Korra slit her eyes open and groaned. She tried to push up against the pillows but slumped down.

"Whhhyyyy do we have to go today?" she lamented. Asami readjusted her blouse and buttoned the top buttons. She pushed the sleeves up to her elbows and tried to help lift Korra to the wheelchair. Korra's legs dangled and she wasn't much help with a hangover. Korra grunted as she fell into the wheelchair and regarded the blurry-eyed engineer. Their hair really could some maintenance. Korra tried to push to the washroom but Asami stumbled to push her. They fell into the washroom, closing the door as Kya entered the bedroom.

"Are you girls up yet?" Kya asked from the other room. Asami handed Korra her toothbrush and squeezed toothpaste on both brushes. They began brushing in earnest, glaring at the closed door together.

"Yes! We're up!" Korra said alittle too loudly. She winced. Asami filled the washroom glass with water and emptied it after spitting.

"Breakfast is being served. You both might want to get a move on," Kya said pertly. She strolled away.

"Since when is she ever on time?" Korra glowered. Asami giggled. She handed Korra the glass and she drank eagerly. When she put the glass down, Korra made small frantic sounds as she moved the wheelchair toward the toilet. Asami hoisted her up with both arms quickly.

After washing their faces and combing the snarls out of their hair, they pulled out new outfits for the day, concluding what they had worn to bed was a lost cause. Korra tossed her crumbled tanktop toward her open suitcase and tugged at her pants. Asami helped her with the waistband and tugged the pants down her toned legs. She helped Korra with a new set of pants, letting the sleepy Avatar lean on her when she got to her waist.

"I'm going to miss doing this for you," Asami said quietly. Korra watched her with still eyes.

"Anyone else is going to be annoying," Korra agreed.

Asami touched up her lipstick and grinned. "I'm the only one who puts up with you."

"Thanks," Korra said. She wheeled to her suitcase and tried to close it. Asami sat on the huge case, helping latch it. The moments were already dragging toward the inevitable. Tonraq and Senna poked in to make sure Korra was packed and they smiled at Asami.

She wasn't going to leave the Island until Korra was safely on her ship. Asami reflected she would have to start work later that day, but it was a long while off. The morning was bright and cheery and Tenzin's kids and the Airbenders were smiling. Looking at Korra's profile as they ate told her she would miss seeing them every day too. She was in no hurry to take her things back to the Sato mansion or go back to her office later. It was early; she would be with Korra every moment until she left.

After breakfast, the Acolytes bustled to carry the dishes off the tables and some of the Airbenders walked off to practice kata. Asami and Korra regarded each other as the Acolytes bustled back and forth, carrying two large suitcases that were Korra's to the front of the house.

"Don't worry about my things just yet," Asami said to the Acolyte that jogged up to her. He grinned and ran off in a flurry of yellow and red fabric.

"You're going back to your estate tonight?" Korra asked. Asami nodded and pushed her wheelchair to the main hallway.

"I'm sure Tenzin would let me stay but I really should get back sometime. I am paying off a mortgage so I might as well use it," Asami tried to joke. Korra glanced back at Asami over her shoulder as they went along.

"Time to get to the docks, huh," Korra greeted her parents. They were entrusting their own suitcases to the Acolytes who were maneuvering them to the Republic City docks. Kya hoisted her own off on a skinny man who almost fell under its weight.

"Our ship departs within the hour," Tonraq nodded. Senna smiled and clasped Korra's hand.

"Wait until you see your rooms at the Palace. You're going to be impressed," Senna said. Korra gave a small smile.

"Big step up from a two-room igloo, huh, Dad?" Korra said. Tonraq nodded.

Asami was reminded that Korra really did come from humble beginnings. She wondered what their igloo looked like as they all moved to the shore to catch a ferry to the docks. It had to be big enough to carry Naga, who was loping alongside her master, sniffing at everyone they passed. Senna looked like she wanted to say something but Tonraq took her arm when Asami joined them without asking.

"Your friends are coming to say goodbye too, aren't they?" Tonraq asked. Asami smiled.

"Mako and Bolin will be there. Bolin said he wouldn't miss it for anything," she said. Korra gave a tired smile.

"Those guys…." She said fondly.

At the docks, the group moved toward the large metal ship stationed at the dock. White Lotus were stationed at the gangplank, overseeing provisions and luggage that were coming up with the Air Acolytes. Tenzin and his family were waiting and everyone said goodbye and hugged Korra once again. Korra felt like she was shredding in two, especially when Tenzin's kids insisted on giving her double hugs. Pema wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders and squeezed her hard.

"You're always welcome back in our home," she insisted. Tenzin smiled, his tired eyes glistening. He placed his fist in his palm and bowed. Korra bowed at the waist as much as she was able.

Bolin eased up to Korra's wheelchair and grinned at her. "Now don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait for you to leave."

Mako sighed obnoxiously at his brother as a look of confusion stole over Korra's features. "HOW ELSE is she supposed to take that, BUT the wrong way?!"

"I mean, because I never had a pen pal before!" Bolin backpedaled. He fished out a cream-colored envelope from his tunic. "I'm going to write you so many letters, and just to get the ball rolling….here! Spoiler alert…. Pabu and I already miss you."

Korra accepted the envelope, smiling. Bolin always tried to cheer others and it was appreciated. "Thanks, that's sweet."

Behind Korra, Asami reached to clasp her shoulders and lean down. She was so close to leaving and there wasn't much time but…. "Are you sure you don't want some company in the Southern Water Tribe? I'm happy to come with you!"

Some part of her wanted to clonk Korra on the head to take the hint. Short of grabbing her and kissing her, she didn't know how else to explain her heart.

"No…. " A dark look stole over Korra's face. "I appreciate it, but I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks. Alittle time alone will be good for me."

Asami's heart lurched at the abject rejection, but her words were uplifting. She only intended to be gone a few weeks? That was a better eta that she could have hoped for.

"Now, I don't want you to worry about a thing while you're gone," Tenzin said. "Your recovery should be your number one concern. Jinora, the Airbenders and I have everything under control."

Asami wondered if Korra would take his words to heart. A sadness had settled over the Avatar's features. She nodded and exchanged last hugs with everyone. Bolin squeezed her hard and Mako was more gentle. His golden eyes sparkled at her.

"Come back soon," he said. Korra smiled. Jinora gave her a tight hug and her siblings latched on one more time. Asami angled to get hers last and she and Korra lingered, arms around each other.

When they made to draw back, Korra's palms touched her face, a small smile disappearing on her lips. Asami blushed, knowing the Air Nation farewell from last night wasn't dreamed.

All too soon, Korra was taken away, pushed up the gangplank by her strong father. Senna and Kya tagged along behind and they took positions on the ship's balcony, waving as the gangplank was pulled up and the mooring lines were cast off.

"Bye, Korra!" Asami called loudly.

"Get better soon!" Mako yelled.

"Don't forget to write!" Bolin added. They waved widely, not intending to let up until the ship was far away. The four Water Tribesmen in blue waved back and stayed on the balcony until they were out of sight.

Korra's eyes didn't leave her friends until they were dots and she knew they wouldn't know she wasn't looking. She swept her gaze sadly to the hardwood floors of the ship's balcony.

"We should do a healing session in abit," Kya said, touching Korra's shoulder. She nodded glumly, trying to banish the sadness that was yawning in her chest.

"Okay…." She agreed. Senna pushed her wheelchair to the sitting rooms and Tonraq and Kya followed.

Bolin crouched on the dock, watching the ship steam away, little more than a speck on the horizon. "She's gone…" he said forlornly. Asami looked down at the earthbender and knelt down beside him.

"She'll write you; I know she will," Asami said. Bolin wiped his eyes and smiled at her.

"Wanna get some lunch, Asami?" he asked sadly. Asami nodded and nudged his shoulder.

"Of course. Wanna come, Mako?" Asami asked. The cop stood watching the ship disappear. He sighed.

"Sure I do…." He agreed. Asami smiled, feeling his need to want to hang onto their group dynamic of normalcy.

8

8

8

They took a cab back to the Sato mansion grounds so Asami could drive them.

It had been a few weeks since Asami had driven any of her Satomobiles. Her groundskeepers jumped when she strolled into the front gate and scrambled to retrieve one of her vehicles.

"I'll be back later tonight. Please have the maids clean up my rooms," Asami asserted gently. The groundskeepers bowed and ran off. Asami reflected that she had to get to work sometime, but for now, she wanted to be with her friends.

Asami chose the convertible so they could all enjoy the early afternoon breeze. Mako lounged back in the passenger seat and Bolin leaned between the seats to talk to her eagerly. Asami smiled as she shifted gears, moving them through the light traffic. They chose a middle-scale noodle shop since they weren't exactly dressed up for a fine establishment like Kwong's Cuisine.

During the meal, Asami was pleased to know Bolin was training again at the Probending Arena. It was to keep trim, he insisted, and to take up time between his dates. Now that the theatres were circulating the Nuktuk movers again, he was gaining a lot of attention and was out more often than not.

"What about you?" Asami smiled to Mako. "Your brother's beating you in the dating field."

Her ex gave her a mournful purse of the lips and sighed. "I haven't found anyone interesting, that's all."

The brief look they shared was one of hope mixed with competition. Asami knew he was missing Korra too. She tapped her fingers on the table and they all dug into the large bowls of steaming noodles that were placed in front of them.

Asami felt more of her world shift at the end of the meal. Mako insisted on paying, even though Asami had a clear cut guess as to what his salary as a detective was. He insisted, waving his yuans at the waiter to beat Asami from paying. She smiled, and outside they all hugged.

"Do you guys want a ride back to your apartment?" Asami asked. Mako shook his head.

"I can catch a tram back to the station. I gotta get back to work," he said. Asami sighed.

"Spirits, I do too. Help me," she lamented. Bolin laughed.

"I gotta work too….on the guns!" he flexed both biceps and Asami laughed. They waved goodbye and Asami climbed back into her vehicle alone. After adjusting her coat, she started the engine and carefully weaved back into traffic.

Her receptionist knocked her chair over when she strolled into the front door of Future Industries. "Good afternoon, Ling," she smiled. "Would you tell Mr. Chen I'm ready if he wants me?"

Chen was her CFO. Ling nodded and picked up a telephone receiver on her desk, pulling at the numbers rapidly.

"Of course, Miss Sato! He said to call him immediately when you came," she stammered. Asami gave her a polite smile and made her way to her office. She flicked on the lights and regarded the framed black and white photograph of her family on the wall. She shrugged off her coat and hung it up and sat down at the desk. It was neatly organized the way she left it, but a small layer of dust made her sneeze. She frowned, reflecting the cleaning staff needed a stern word and to clean up that very night, before opening her ledgers. She was adding more details to the rail station sketches when Chen knocked at her door.

"Miss Sato, at last!" he said in greeting. Asami raised an eyebrow, but took it in stride. She was the one who had put off her work, not him.

"It's good to see you, Chen. What did the foreman need in regards to the new Satomobile line?" she asked. Chen laid a few folders on her desk and sat opposite her, adjusting the lapels of his suit coat.

"He insists there's a flaw with the new spark plugs. The engineers are working on it, but they want your look at it," he began. He opened a telegram and laid it before Asami expectantly. "And President Raiko is asking for a meeting as soon as possible to discuss designs for his project. If we don't schedule soon, we may lose it to Cabbage Corp."

Asami sighed and scanned the telegram's contents quickly. "I started some preliminary sketches, but please have the engineers begin work on this as well. I'll schedule the meeting with President Raiko," she said.

Chen smiled, put alittle at ease. "Very well, Miss Sato. That sounds fine. I'll go back and see the foreman."

"I'll come with you," Asami insisted. She put her coat back on over her blouse and buttoned the lapels. Chen held the door for her and she cast a last look at her family's picture on the wall before she turned out the light.

8

8

8

It was a long afternoon. The crew at her factory left at 5 pm as usual, but Asami kept the engineer team to 8 pm so she could work on the sparkplugs with them. She knew it always impressed the men when she rolled up her sleeves and got her hands dirty, but she knew what she was doing. She finally pinpointed the error and her team logged it so they could work on it the next day.

"Thanks for staying, men," she said, as they all washed grease-stained hands in the large sinks of the work room. "Time and a half past 5 as always."

The men grinned, despite the long day and said goodnight. Asami smiled and walked out back to her vehicle parked at the office. Chen insisted on walking her back from the factory himself and Asami wondered if the older man had a crush on her. It wouldn't be the first time, she reflected and started the engine.

Turning onto the city streets ringed by lamp light, Asami drove back to the Sato mansion. She was in no hurry, despite the lateness of her day. At 4, she had called Air Temple Island, asking assistance in returning her luggage back to her home. Tenzin came on the line at the end of the conversation, asking about her. Asami talked politely with her friend's mentor, but insisted she was going back home. After hanging up the receiver, she felt bad about her decision. Tenzin was a giving man and she would be made welcome at Air Temple Island.

But she really did have to go home sometime. Even if it felt less like a home without her parents. Asami waited at her estate's gate for the front guard to verify her and unlatch the tall iron gates. She smiled to note they were on track with her back. The engineer pulled her Satomobile into the opening garage doors and parked. One of her servants took the keys from her and securely locked the garage door.

"Welcome back, Miss Sato," the elderly servant smiled. Asami smiled back, and carried her ledgers into the adjoining kitchen.

"Thank you, Sang," she said.

"Will you be requesting dinner? Chef made a curry stew," he suggested. Asami's stomach rumbled despite herself. She nodded and moved toward the home gym.

"Yes, please. And some tea. I'll take it in my room. Just give me a moment or two," she said. Sang bowed and strolled back to the few remaining kitchen staff that were still up.

Asami flicked on the lights to her gym and took in the green mats on the floor, the mirrors reflecting her tired expression on the far wall, the practice bokkens lined up and the various work-out tools. She had spent quite a lot of time here when she was younger, practicing self-defense and various forms with instructors. The gym reminded her of her friends too, and she could easily see Mako and Bolin practicing their bending.

And Korra too…..

Asami knelt on the mat, feeling the loneliness overwhelm her. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her green eyes welled with tears and she cried silently, alone.

End for now

End notes: Aawwwww Asami. I hate torturing that girl this way! If you liked, please drop a line. I love any words for review! Just takes a minute ^_^ you know you waaaaant to…..

Musical asides: For some reason, Lana Del Rey's "Gods and Monsters" comes to mind. The lyrics "When you talk it's like a movie, and you're making me crazy" reflect some of Asami's thoughts to me.

Sincerely, pen

5/21/2016


	9. Apart

Author Disclaimer: I do not own anyone belonging to "The Legend of Korra!"

Author's note: Oh boy, here we go…. The long separation begins! I know I have Korra seeing Katara almost immediately, but I thought it fit with how she felt about her situation.

And I seem to have made Bolin into a playboy in my last chapter. Sorry, Opal!

"Watching"

Chapter nine "Apart"

Korra frowned as her wheelchair was pushed into her new set of rooms. Her mother had been right; she was impressed by the Southern Tribal Palace. It was a massive structure that had been carved straight out of ice at the base of a mountain after the 100 Years War had ended. The tribal elders of the South Pole ruled here ever since and now with her father being elected as Tribal Chief, her family had garnered the privilege of the palace.

Her chambers, a sitting room, bedroom and washroom, were large and spacious. Tribal masks and tools hung on the walls and a large pelt comforter was spread across the bed. Korra was pleased to see the wide desk had plenty of room for her wheelchair to roll underneath, should she want to work on any letters.

"This is great, Dad," she said softly. Tonraq smiled down at his daughter's head, grinning.

"Well, we've done alright," he said proudly. The nudge he gave her shoulder meant he was more proud of her than his status. Korra smiled to herself, trying to keep it on her lips. Her dad didn't need to see her moping.

Despite how grand her rooms were, they didn't have her friends. And Asami wasn't here. Korra mentally kicked herself. She fished for Bolins' letter and tossed it lightly on the desk as she put her hands to the wheels and pushed herself toward the bed. It was very wide, and would have been definitely big enough for both of them. It was certainly wider than her bed at Air Temple Island.

She really should have taken Asami up on her offer. She claimed she could have worked from the South Pole, even if the communications could have been abit slow with their radio signal. But Korra was tired of asking others to sacrifice their time for her. She already felt so useless that she couldn't foresee asking her friend to put her life in the city on hold yet again.

'She already missed so much work because of me. That's a huge project President Dumbass asked her to do,' Korra thought.

"Do you want to lay down?" Tonraq asked as she ran a hand over the new comforter. Korra withdrew her hand and put it on her knee.

"No…. I want to get a start on another healing pool session," Korra said. Tonraq's eyes grew soft with concern but he did push her wheelchair out of the room. Naga loped along behind.

"Of course you can start, sweetheart. But don't push yourself too hard," he said gently. Korra's shoulders slumped as he pushed her to a far off chamber that housed an in-ground level spa tub that could easily hold two. Kya was inside, sitting, her crutch leaned against her knee. Two of her assistants were testing the pool's temperature, waterbending in medicinal herbs and salts.

"Hi, Korra," Kya smiled. She grinned, gesturing with her chin at the bent Watertribesman looking through the selection of herbs.

Korra couldn't help straightening as Master Katara turned and smiled her serene smile at her, blue eyes lighting up. "Master!"

"Come here, child," Katara said, shuffling closer to the wheelchair. She wrapped motherly arms around Korra's strong shoulders. Korra closed her eyes and clutched her back, taking in the fluid circulations of her comforting chi.

"I'm home, Master Katara," Korra couldn't help saying. Katara held her at arm's length and smiled, eyes twinkling.

"I can see that, my dear. Welcome home," she said. Kya rose, leaning on her crutch.

"Mom wanted to get started on your next session. I'm next, so have at it, Korra," Kya said. Korra gave her a rueful smile.

The two assistants helped lift Korra out of the wheelchair and into the pool. Korra's slack limbs sifted in the water and went still as she pushed to sit back against the edge. Katara sat cross-legged at Korra's side and swirled her hands in circular motions, bending the water over the Avatar's limbs.

'This is very bad,' Katara couldn't help thinking. The damage to her legs was severe. But Kya had given a correct prognosis with her own healing sessions; it was not irreparable.

"How does that feel, my dear?" Katara asked gently. Korra flashed worried eyes to her master and cast them back to the floor.

"I can barely feel it at the waist. Nothing in my legs," she admitted. Katara nodded gently and continued her ministrations. Kya watched Korra's eyes slowly close.

"Just rest, dear. I have you," Katara said. Her heart ached, seeing the worried lines spread across Korra's brow.

8

*  
8

8  
*

8

Later that night, Korra read Bolin's letter as she lay propped up in bed. She was wearing a long blue bedrobe, and her father had settled the pelt over her legs when she asked. Naga lay beside her bed as Korra sadly read the cheery words again and again. She picked up a piece of paper beside her and licked the tip of a pencil, trying to think of what to write. She only got out 'Dear Bolin' before she gave it up for a lost cause. Maybe later.

She tried to read a paperback book Asami must have packed for her, but the words began to blue together. Korra slapped the book shut, startling Naga who lifted her head. She glared at her covered legs and smacked her thigh lightly.

"Well, day one here down," Korra muttered to her pet. Naga nudged the side of her arm and Korra hugged her massive head. She closed her eyes, inhaling her polar bear dog's familiar scent. After a few moments of trying to calm down, she turned out the bedside lamp.

Even in the calm quiet of her room, glimpsing faint lights of the spiritual lights in the starry sky, Korra felt on edge. She knew her parents had instilled guards and waterbenders throughout the palace, and Zaheer was locked away. Knowing this did nothing to ease her anxiety.

Korra frowned at the comforter in the dark and tried to roll onto her side. Without Asami's quick hands, the movement took a little longer than she expected it to. Settling on her side, she heaved a shuddering sigh, trying not to cry. She should have asked Asami to come. She missed her. Mako and Bolin too, but Asami more, as her close proximity allowed for easier purchase to her wheelchair and bed. She had used the washroom an hour ago but she wanted to try and get to sleep. She'd worry about using it in the middle of the night when she had to go.

"Good night, Naga," Korra whispered. Naga whuffed in the dark and settled her head on the edge of the bed. Gradually she shifted back down to the floor. Korra closed her eyes and clasped her hands across her belly. Come on, sleep….. Listening to Naga snore, Korra finally was able to let go to sleep. She fell into soft dreams before Zaheer confronted her. He had her head wrapped in a cloud of air, drawing out her life's breath….breathe, she couldn't breathe!

Korra jolted away, surveying the dark room rapidly. Naga pushed her nose onto the corner of the bed and Korra shakily touched her cold nose. "I'm fine, girl!" she insisted. Naga gave a small 'haroo' and stayed half on the bed.

8

8

8  
8

Korra leaned back in her wheelchair, watching Katara sip her tea slowly. Her boots were off and she was barefoot, clad only in her pants and tanktop.

"Anytime you're ready," Katara said gently. Korra cradled her wrists between her knees. The last time she had tried to move her legs via the exercise bars, she had fallen straight to the floor. Korra was leery about trying it again, especially when she couldn't feel her legs or feet.

"Maybe later?" she said half-heartedly. Katara gave her a look that Korra recognized as the universal mother look of disapproval. Korra sighed.

"Okay…just give me a minute," Korra said. Her chest was already tightening. Katara calmly sipped her tea, seemingly watching the wall and not her pupil who was trying not to have a panic attack in front of her.

Soon, Korra had her wheelchair positioned at one side of the bars. She pulled herself up and balanced her upper torso with her strong arms. Her shoulders began to quake as her legs dangled beneath her. Her feet were touching the floor, but she couldn't feel the pressure of the mats. Korra began to pant, sweat pouring down her face from the exertion.

"One step. Just one," Katara urged gently. She was on her feet beside the bars, hands at the ready. Korra was resolved to take just that one step before the inevitable happened. She thought she had tumbled her foot forward, when her leg pulled at her with its dead weight. Korra yelped and fell down heavily on her side. Her legs tangled uselessly under her and she slammed one fist on the floor in frustration.

Katara was kneeling beside her instantly, soft hands on her back. "It's okay…. Your body thinks it's in danger, but you're safe here."

Korra knew that, but she was so upset that her body couldn't tell the difference. She flashed angry tear-filled eyes at her mentor and pushed to sit up.

"I've had enough for today," she huffed. Katara nodded and pulled her wheelchair closer. Once she was safely back in the chair, Katara helped push her out of the room. Korra scrubbed her wrist against her eyes. She knew Katara didn't think badly of her, and had probably helped her husband through some dark times also, but it didn't make her feel any less ashamed.

'If Asami were here, she would know what to say,' Korra thought. 'Even if I feel bad she had to help so much….'

8  
8

8

8

8

It was coming on three weeks now. Korra had received quite the handful of letters from Republic City. Bolin wrote enthusiastically, talking about anything and everything that entered his head. Three from Mako and a handful from Asami. Reading them hurt in so many ways, that Korra didn't have the energy to try to write. She didn't want to imagine the sad look in Bolin's and Mako's eyes. Besides, she had nothing new to report. What could she write, 'Hi, guys, it's been three weeks, my family's great. Oh, and I still can't walk.'

Asami's letters held a tone of warmth that made Korra pick up her pencil every time she read from the stiff stationary. 'Dear Korra, I miss you. It's not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling?' Korra's heart twinged as she read the words. She leaned back in her bed, fingers clutching the stationary. Korra's tired blue eyes read the rest of Asami's sloping cursive, as she talked about the infrastructure project for the new station being set into contract. So her company would have big pay with all the man hours needed. Korra was glad for her, knowing Future Industries had beat out Cabbage Corp for the privilege of the project.

She really wanted to write her back….she began with 'Dear Asami' and faltered. Korra tried a few sentences, and scratched everything out with her pencil. Okay, maybe not tonight. Maybe she would think of something in the morning….

Korra pulled the wheelchair closer to her bed and wrangled herself into it. It took a while to pull her legs across the mattress and down in position and she was fairly sweating by that time, but she had made it. Thank the Spirits she could still work on her arms…. Korra pushed herself to her washroom, Naga watching her all the while. After brushing her teeth, she tugged herself onto the toilet. Tugging her robe out of place made her miss Asami's touch all the more. She would help her, no questions asked. Korra was leery of asking the healer assistants for this help. She only trusted Asami.

Grunting, Korra pushed back into her bedroom. She turned on her radio, set to the South Pole's primary station. They played the new big band songs, and occasionally a reporter came on to warn the citizens of any changes in the weather. Other than that, the small splashes of zither and horn intruded on Korra's mind as she tried valiantly to write something, anything to her friends.

"Hi guys, the Avatar still can't walk!" Korra crumbled up her latest attempt and threw the wad of paper at the wastebasket across the room. Naga grunted at her. "Sorry, girl, it's so frustrating!"

Getting exhausted to go to sleep took a long while. Korra said goodnight to her parents who ducked in to check on her. Her father turned off the radio and the ceiling lamp at her request, leaving the bedside lamp on. Korra tried to read again, one hand on Naga's head. She missed everyone…..she just wanted her life back!

"Spirits please, help me to walk again," Korra pleaded to the stars outside her window. Tears welled in her eyes. Naga nudged her arm and she hugged her polar bear dog's head, as she muffled her cries.

8

8

8

8

8

Korra ambled along, boots digging into the cold sand as she moved one foot in front of the other. It was night and the stars were huge and bright overhead, dotting the landscape as she went. Walking….she was walking. She should have known it was a dream, but she was enjoying the sensation of being able to support herself too much. A tall figure pulled out of the night ahead and Korra hastened when she recognized the black and red jacket.

"Asami!" she yelled. Asami turned back, smiling widely when she noticed her. Korra didn't find it odd that their hands met and clasped.

"Misty Palms Oasis is just ahead," Asami greeted her. Korra nodded, smiling widely. Of course; they were in the desert. The best time she could remember before facing Zaheer had been at the Oasis….

"Let's stay out here. Look, the stars are shining so brightly," Korra said eagerly, pointing upward. Asami gaped as several streaks of light fell across the night sky, illuminating the stucco buildings of the desert community.

"The stars are falling. It's so beautiful…." Asami said in wonder. Korra clasped her hand tighter, and drew Asami close. They slid their arms around each other's waists as they tilted their heads back to watch the natural phenomenon. Korra felt comfortable and at ease. She didn't contemplate the blush on her cheeks or Asami's sparkling eyes. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest when Asami leaned down and brushed her lips to hers. Korra fell into the kiss, her fingers scraping through Asami's long hair. She was taller than the Avatar, but Korra could stand as tall as she could, angling her mouth up into hers….

Korra slammed awake, almost feeling warmth surge through her thighs and to her knees. She gaped at the dark room and ran her hands down her legs. Nothing….she couldn't feel anything again. Being so close to the dream, she lived the sensations as if she were still dreaming…..the warmth of the soft lips against hers, the long hair between her fingers, the sand beneath her feet as she stood beneath a starry sky…

"What was that?" Korra wondered. She had read that past Avatars had had powerful dreams or visions, and she wondered what this meant. The loss of being able to stand as she had in the dream made tears well in her eyes.

8  
8

8

8

8

*8

8

Asami opened her eyes slowly, and tears formed when she saw she was in her comfortable bed in the Sato mansion. She wasn't at Misty Palms Oasis, and Korra wasn't walking. She could still taste the kiss on her lips and Asami wildly wondered if Korra had dreamt the same thing. She wanted to write to ask, but that letter would definitely go unanswered. Korra still hadn't written back and she had sent five letters to the South already.

It was drawing on three weeks. Already a few weeks, and Korra said she wouldn't be gone that long. Should she chance another letter? What was happening with her friend?

"I miss you," she whispered out loud. Maybe later she would attempt a radio call. The one time she had tried before, only a palace worker had answered. Korra had been unavailable. Asami sighed and pulled the covers back, and got out of bed. She missed caring for Korra, but she had made it clear she wanted to be with just her family. Asami turned on the washroom light and began washing her face. Her complexion was paler than usual but she could make herself up.

The engineer took a quick shower and dressed in a work blouse and red skirt. Her black and red jacket went well with it and she pulled on stockings and knee-length boots. Smartly attired, Asami collected her ledger and made her way to the kitchen. Chef had already laid out a tray for her and she sat at the butcher block table in the large kitchen instead of taking it to the dining room. She nibbled toast as Chef poured her a fresh cup of tea.

"How will your day go?" the friendly man asked. Asami gave a wry smile and wiped crumbs from her red lips.

"Well, I hope. Maybe I'll be able to leave at five," she offered. Chef laughed and adjusted his apron. He checked the oven while they talked.

"If you don't, please give Sang a call. I'll know what to save for your dinner," he said. Asami smiled, eyes crinkling.

"Thank you, Chef. I'll do that," she said.

At her office, Asami met with her chief engineers and they collaborated on the infrastructure sketches. They were due to leave for the site that day, but Asami wanted to make sure all was in place. The President could pop up at any moment after all, especially after she had signed the contract for her company.

"I like this….maybe a circular wall here…" Asami pointed with her pencil at the corner of one sketch. One of the engineer's assistants, a young girl, handed her a fresh pencil and Asami sketched quickly. "There…. Well, are we ready?"

"Yes, Miss Sato!" the engineers were clad in their work overalls and heavy shirts, but they wore finely tailored jackets over them. They all walked out to the garage where Asami had two Satomobiles waiting.

The visit with President Moron went well, and Asami had her professional face in place long after he left. The old rail station was a mess, they discovered, as her teams began the construction on the site. Their designs were going to have to wait while they cleaned up the surprises they uncovered. Raiko hadn't been happy, but at Asami's insistence that a good job awaited afterward, he relented.

"That guy does not know good workmanship," one of the engineers griped to his partner. Asami overheard and laughed. He smiled shame-faced but was put at ease by Asami's smile.

"Well, that's why we're here. Republic City will be standing another seventy years if I have anything to say about it," she said. The team brightened at her words and they glowed with pride.

"You got that right!" one of the engineer women exclaimed.

"Future Industries or nothing!" another chimed in. Asami grinned as they all laughed. She moved to a work station nearby and picked up the telephone receiver to order them all lunch.

8

8

8

8  
8

At the end of her day, Asami was startled to receive a phone call in her office at five to five. She jumped and almost dropped the receiver picking it up.

"Hello?" For one crazy second, she thought it was Korra. She knew she had her work line.

"Hi, Asami. You're there," the familiar voice sighed and Asami straightened her shoulders. It wasn't Korra but Mako. It was good to hear his voice, but he wasn't the one she had been waiting for.

"I am….. how are you, Mako? Are you working tonight?" she asked. Sometimes Mako's shifts went from mornings, then to evenings depending on Beifong's preference and assignments. Mako never complained, which was why Asami wasn't sure when to reach him.

"In a few hours. Chief wants me on the North Side Triads," Mako went blithely on. She heard him drop something in the background. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for dinner? My treat."

Asami brightened, eyes warming. "Of course! Where do you want to meet?" she asked excitedly. She could hear Mako relax at the warmth in her tone.

"Maybe Southern Tiger-Seal Noodles? I swear, Korra's been on my mind," Mako complained lightly. Asami nodded, giggling. She could relate.

"Sure! Meet up in half an hour?" she asked. Mako laughed.

"Sounds good. I'll save a table, Asami," he said. Asami settled the receiver down and picked up her ledgers. She pulled her jacket on and remembered to call her home. She told her chef to save anything he had prepared for the next day and he agreed cheerfully. Asami turned off the light to her office and asked Ling to lock up the front door as she made her way to the garage. She set her ledgers in her Satomobile and started the engine. The drive downtown was a pleasant one and she let the evening noise awash over her senses as the lamps were being turned on with the disappearance of the sun.

Inside the Southern Water Tribe establishment, Asami pushed through the customers to Mako waving at her from a corner of the restaurant. He was dressed in his cop's jacket, his badge pinned to his chest. His hair was spiked up at the front as usual and he looked happy to see her. Mako even stood to pull out her chair, showing he remembered decorum despite his rough and tumble assignments.

"Thank you," Asami smiled. Mako sat beside her, golden eyes lighting up.

"You look great, Asami," he said honestly. Asami tried not to blush. Korra had just left, but it was a while since she had gotten a genuine compliment from someone who didn't want something in return. Or did he?

"You look tired," she said in comparison. "Are you sleeping?"

There were dark rings under Mako's eyes but he shrugged sheepishly. "Bo's always out. And I've been working weird hours."

"You should tell Beifong to keep you on one side of the day," Asami said gently. Mako scanned the menu and decided on one flavor of noodles.

"I work hard, and she likes that. Maybe if I was seeing someone, I would take the time to complain," he teased. Asami smirked at him. They ordered an alcoholic drink a piece and dug into their noodles heartily. Mako handed Asami his cloth napkin when a long noodle slurped up smacked her in the cheek.

"I'm as messy as Korra today," Asami laughed, accepting the napkin. Mako's eyes saddened.

"Has she written you back yet? I thought about calling the palace, but I didn't know if she'd answer," he confessed. Asami wiped her cheek and folded the napkin between her fingers.

"No…. not yet. You know Korra. She's going through a bad time. Imagine if you couldn't walk after a bad battle," Asami said gently. Mako nodded, his mouth pursed in concern.

"I'd be devastated. But she should know we're here for her. We care about her," Mako said. Asami nodded. She handed the napkin back to him.

"Some of us more than others I guess," she stammered. Asami looked up into his eyes. His brow raised. He didn't say anything further, but the knowing look in his eyes indicated he knew what she meant.

Asami enjoyed the meal, talking comfortably with her ex. Her lonely heart accepted the evening as it was, but sometimes when Mako's golden eyes fell onto her gaze, she felt so lonely she wanted to take his hand. Korra was gone and had given no inclination she wanted any help. She remembered how good it had been with Mako, how considerate he could be…. That was, when he wasn't diverting his attention to Korra, she thought ruefully. She was guilty of doing the same thing now.

The memory of Korra waking beside her, crying out in her dreams made Asami's heart ache. She cared for Mako, but she knew she was falling for the Avatar in a bad way. Her absence made her miss her more.

"Another drink?" Asami asked, picking up the menu. Mako shook his head and straightened his coat.

"I got to be heading to the station. I'll walk you out," he offered. Asami went to pay the bill but Mako beat her to it again. Was he hoping to angle this as a date? Asami's heart thudded but she let him take her arm, escorting her past a rough and tumble table of probenders who were loudly arguing over the last match.

"Don't be a stranger. I mean it, Mako," she insisted. Mako smiled down at her. He opened his arms and they hugged briefly.

"You better bring Bolin next time," Asami said. Mako grinned.

"I'm going to spill the beans on his dates to Opal if he doesn't," he agreed.

"He better treat that girl right," Asami sighed.

Mako chucked her chin with two fingers and turned into the bustling crowds. Asami watched him go, feeling warmth surge through her. As long as she had her friends, things would seem brighter.

Even if Korra was gone. Asami drove home and parked her Satomobile in the garage, following Sang as he greeted her once again.

"Not too late tonight, Miss Sato!" he said cheerily. Asami smiled, unbuttoning the top buttons of her coat.

"Not today," she agreed. "Can you send some tea up to my room?"

"Of course," he said. Asami walked through the darkened kitchen and up the stairs to her rooms. She bypassed her father's old bedroom and turned into hers. She turned on the lights and sat down at her small personal desk. It wasn't as big as the one she used in the mansion's study, but it sufficed when she wanted to do something privately.

Asami unfolded the piece of newspaper on the desk and propped it against the wall. It was the article that had been printed in the Republic City Post about Jinora's ceremony. A photo of Korra, and involuntarily her behind her wheelchair, had been captured for the article. Korra looked very sad, despite her fine clothes and hair style. Asami looked smartly attired, but she looked distracted, her gaze tilting down to the wheelchair bound Avatar. Asami's heart sped up as she focused on the grainy photograph.

"I don't care if you get better or not. Just tell us you're okay!" she scolded lightly. The photograph declined to answer. Asami pulled out a piece of stationary and began another letter, shrugging out of her jacket as she did. She tossed the article of clothing at her bed and wrote quickly.

"Dear Korra, It's been so long since you spoke to us. How are you doing? It doesn't matter if you have anything new to say, just that you're thinking of us is enough."

Asami licked the tip of her pencil, rereading her letter. It was a bit forward, and she hoped it would kick Korra's butt to respond. She wrote a few more lines and sealed the stationary into a nearby envelope. She could deliver it from the post on the way to her office tomorrow.

Sighing, Asami unbuttoned her blouse and walked toward her washroom to take a shower. A fleeting memory of dark toned flesh went through her mind as Korra laughed in the recesses of her memory. Misty Palms Oasis had been the last place Korra had seemed most like her once boisterous self. Asami hoped to walk there again in her dreams and see the Avatar there.

Asami turned on the shower and let her clothing fall to the floor. She stepped into the warm spray and closed her eyes. She could almost feel Korra's hands on her shoulders again…

8

8  
8

8

8

Korra sighed in frustration as the healer assistant put her left leg down. She had taken to following Kya's instructions to massage the Avatar's legs, trying to help her healing process along. She was not as patient or kind as Asami, Korra grated to herself. She couldn't feel the pressure on her feet or calves, but her thighs were getting more feeling and the older woman's fingers were like sharp twigs digging in.

"Ow!" Korra yelped when the assistant dug into a particular knot. The woman only smiled, as if pleased with her digging.

"You see? You are getting better!" she insisted. Korra glowered at her, arms tensed by her sides as she leaned into her pillows.

"Yes, but that still hurt!" she grunted. The assistant only clucked at her and continued her grating ministrations. Korra braced her hands into the mattress as if to hang on. Finally, the dratted woman let her go and Kora panted, as she tried to grasp onto a semblance of control.

"Kya wants to see you soon," the woman smiled, waving. Korra glared at her. She fell back against her pillows and unfolded her newest letter, delivered by post from that morning's ships.

Another from Asami. Korra could kid herself that Mako and Bolin wouldn't be hurt if she didn't write, and she couldn't ignore the clawing negation in her heart. She unfolded a fresh piece of paper and set pencil to the top before she could stop and talk herself out of it.

"Dear Asami,

It's been awhile. That's been my fault. I'm sorry I haven't written until now. I've been attempting to walk with Katara's help. Nothing seems to be working. She thinks all of this is in my head and I wonder if she's right. I just want to come back more than anything. But enough about me, how are you holding up working under President Moron? I hope he's not giving you a hard time. Please watch out for Mako and Bolin. I miss them too. If only Team Avatar were back together again….'

Korra wrote a few more inane lines and signed her name at the bottom. Before she could crumple the paper up, she called to her mother who was walking by her room.

"Mom, can you address and send this to the Sato Mansion in Republic City?" Korra asked. Senna took the folded piece of paper that was almost thrust out at her, as if Korra were afraid it would be destroyed should it stay in her grip too long. Senna nodded, eyes crinkling.

"Of course, darling. Any more letters I should send out?" she asked. Korra shook her head.

"Not yet… just this one."

Senna leaned to peck a kiss against her forehead. "Ready for dinner, sweetie?"

"Yeah…" Korra allowed her mother to help lift her into the wheelchair and together they went to the formal dining hall.

Korra picked at her meal, ignoring her father attempting to lighten her mood, but one thought kept the familiar darkness at bay.

'I wrote Asami. She'll be so happy….'

End for now

End notes: I've been jumping around in events in Book 4 episode two "Korra Alone." It's been only a few weeks, maybe a month by this point in my story. Korra only wrote to Asami, so I wanted to get started on that. Sorry, Bolin and Mako!

Stay strong, my lovelies.

Sincerely, pen

5/29/2016


	10. Crisis in the Earth Kingdom

Author Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nada.

Author's Note: This is getting more difficult to get going. Maybe because watching for LETTERS isn't as exciting as being in each other's company :P We'll make due with what we have! At Least I can play with the landscape of the South Pole… I sincerely hope you like what I have in store.

"Watching"

Chapter ten "Crisis in the Earth Kingdom"

"President Raiko wants to know how your progression is coming," Senna read, her face crinkling as she scanned the telegram. Korra growled to herself and took a sip of tea. They had just started breakfast and even across the world, President Dumbass was annoying her first thing.

"It's only been a couple of months. What does he expect?" Tonraq rumbled. Korra flicked unamused eyes to him. She was still in her wheelchair and she could only manage one or two steps each time she tried the bars. It was beyond frustrating progress.

"I'm trying," Korra complained. Senna smiled and patted her hand.

"It's only because of the events in the Earth Kingdom. He must be mobilizing the United Army to help," Senna said.

Korra flicked guilty eyes back to the table. Ever since the Earth Queen had been assassinated, Ba Sing Se and the outlying Earth Kingdom provinces had fallen into utter anarchy. She agonized over the innocent families who would be inevitably harmed by the rogues and bandits who took advantage of the situation and helped themselves to riches and resources. Innocent people would be relying on the Avatar. And she couldn't even take two steps to help herself.

'I hope you're proud of yourself, Zaheer. You got what you wanted,' Korra thought darkly. Her fingers gripped her cup tightly.

"Suyin Beifong radioed me last night. She, Linn and the President want me to join them at Zaofu for a conference," Tonraq announced. Korra flicked surprised eyes at her father. Being Southern Water Tribe Chief meant he was in the ranks of the world leaders. Of course he would be asked to go.

"I wonder what they're planning," Korra sighed. Tonraq gave a small smile.

"Want to go with me? I know the Beifong sisters would be thrilled to see you," he suggested. Senna nodded.

"That's a great idea. You can take Kya's assistants with you," Senna suggested. Korra set her cup down calmly.

"No… I don't think I'm ready to see them yet," Korra muttered. Tonraq laid his hand on Korra's.

"I understand….. well, I'm leaving tomorrow. Shall we go for a walk later?"

Tonraq's idea of a 'walk' meant jogging and pushing her wheelchair through the icy pathways around the Palace. It tended to put a smile on Korra's face which was why he did it. Korra nodded.

"Yeah…. Naga will love it," Korra said. Her polar bear dog relied on her parents for runs and walks now since she couldn't begin to keep up.

The morning's healing session was beyond aggravating. Katara gently mentioned the meeting due at Zaofu but it clamped Korra down further. She refused to try walking, and Katara massaged the Avatar's calves herself, releasing the assistants. Katara's attention made Korra feel even worse.

Korra found her father packing for his trip, but he put his clothing down at the sight of his daughter. Everyone donned their fur coats and hoods and both parents pushed Korra out onto the icy pathways. A light snow was falling, but the sun was shining brightly.

"Wait, let me help, Dad," Korra said. She waterbended the snow over the wheels of her chair, icing them over. Tonraq began pushing her at almost a full out run, the iced wheels skidding smoothly over the pathway. He slid with her and finally Korra began to smile, the frozen air stinging her cheeks. She whooped and Tonraq laughed heartily behind her. Darting a look over her shoulder, Korra's heart churned. Her father was trying so hard to make her feel better. And darn it, if it wasn't working right this moment.

"Come on, Mom!" Korra waved. Senna tried to keep up, breath steaming as she jogged. Naga kept pace, nudging her side when she slowed down. Korra set two fingers between her teeth and whistled hard. Naga left Senna and charged forward.

"Whoa…whoa, girl!" Korra pushed at Naga's head when her hard nudge for a hug almost toppled her over. Tonraq clapped a mittened hand on the polar bear dog's head, steadying her. She panted, tongue lolling as both pet her.

"Have your mom continue your walks while I'm gone," Tonraq teased. Senna caught up and raised an eyebrow.

"Not as fast as you, dear," she said. Tonraq lifted his wife with one arm around her waist. Korra watched them fondly. With Naga and Tonraq both seemingly worn out, Senna took over pushing Korra back inside. Back inside, the morning post was delivered. Korra looked painfully at the handful of letters. There were a few random new letters, probably from well-wishers she didn't know. Sometimes being the Avatar reached celebrity status and strangers wrote to wish her well. She brightened when she recognized two envelopes addressed to her in Bolin's handwriting, one from Mako, and another from Asami.

"You know your friends will want to see you. If you want to go back to the City, we'll understand," Senna said. Tonraq nodded.

Korra opened one of the stranger's letters as she was wheeled along. It touched her that it was from a child, complete with a homemade drawing. "Aw, that's cute."

The genuine plea for her recovery made her feel worse.

"Not yet…I want to be walking when I do," she mumbled. Tonraq shared a concerned look with his wife.

"I'll be gone at least a week. Try your best," he said. Korra accepted a hug and clutched the letters in her lap. Alone in her room, she finally opened Mako and Bolin's. Their words seared her heart. Finally, she opened Asami's.

'Dear Korra,

I always seem to be asking how you're feeling. I don't know if you're making any progress, but remember, you don't need legs to be a bender. The power is inside you…..'

Korra's heart lurched. She knew Asami was right, but she seemed to be pushing for a response via elegant sloping handwriting. And those words she read hurt badly. Korra snorted and pulled a sheet of paper from her desk and began scribbling a hasty response.

"If that's how you want it, Asami…." Korra muttered. Her fevered words scrawled across the paper and when she re-read them, she crumpled the paper in shame. She couldn't insult her friend. She may have been a little pushy but she didn't doubt for an instant she was trying to help. What kind of friend WAS she?

"Spirits, I'm so messed up," Korra muttered. Naga lifted her head and regarded her. Korra pushed her wheelchair to the bed and pulled herself onto the mattress. She finally pulled her slack legs up, grunting at the effort.

After several moments of staring out the window, a knock sounded at her bedroom door. Korra pushed to sit up against the pillows.

"Come in!" she called, expecting to see Kya, one of her assistants or the palace servants. Katara's weathered face was a surprise and she tried to look patient.

"Hello, dear," Katara said. She sat on the edge of the bed beside the Avatar. "I know you're not up for seeing others right now, but I did think of something that could help you."

"Is it another herbal tea or massaging technique?" Korra bit out. Katara regarded her frustrated pupil patiently.

"No…. it's a little more spiritual. There is a very sacred cave past Avatars have used to meditate in. The cave has a special pool that spirits inhabit. My husband took me there when I was very hurt once. And it did help," she said softly. The interested look perked in Korra's blue eyes were enough to lift her heart.

"Special healing properties?" Korra asked and she couldn't stop the timbre of longing in her voice. Katara nodded.

"This site is a few days ride by camel-sloth. I've already asked your mother. She's sending a retinue of servants with us. We can leave as early as tomorrow if you want," Katara said. A rare smile lifted Korra's lips.

"Alright…..let's do it," she said. Katara smiled and laid a gentle hand on Korra's arm.

"We'll start packing tonight. Trust me, Korra, I think this could help."

Korra watched her, longing in her blue eyes. She nodded hopefully.

8

8

8

8

8

"Bye, Korra. I'll miss you," Tonraq said. He leaned down and Korra wrapped her arms around him. They were bundled in their fur coats and hoods as they said their goodbyes outside the Palace. A few servants were waiting on saddled camel-sloths, Tonraq's luggage attached to the animals. It was a short ride to the South Pole docks, and the ship was ready to depart for the Earth Kingdom within the hour.

"Say hi to Lin and Su for me," Korra said. Tonraq nodded. He straightened and gathered his wife into his arms. Senna kissed him softly.

"You always seem to be leaving these days," she teased. Tonraq cupped her cheek with one palm.

"It comes with being Chief. I'll radio from Zaofu," he said. Senna nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Safe journey, Tonraq," Katara smiled. Tonraq nodded at her. The old waterbending master had put a hopeful look back into his daughter's eyes. He was glad to see it and bowed to the bent woman.

"You too," he said. "Please be careful."

"We will, Dad," Korra smiled. Tonraq mounted his camel-sloth and touched his boot heels into the animals' sides. He and his servants rode off at a trot across the packed snow.

Within the hour, Korra and her own team of servants were ready to depart. Katara had a rolled up map tucked under one arm and her daughter helped her mount up.

"Have you got the radio, Korra?" Kya asked. Korra nodded. She was bundled into a sled, furs tucked over her legs. She ducked into the hood of her coat and tied the strings at her throat.

"Got it, Kya." The portable radio was heavy and bundled into a knapsack. It would reach the Palace's line, hopefully as far away as they were going. Having it in case of emergency was a relief, even if they might go out of range at some point. Korra reached into her coat pocket and held out a sealed envelope to her mother.

"Can you send this to Republic City while I'm away?" she asked. Senna nodded and read the name on the envelope. Asami Sato.

Katara sat tall, her bent shoulders straightening. She looked years younger, eager to ride out with the Avatar. "Shall we go?" she asked almost politely.

The servants finished tying off satchels of supplies along their own camel-sloth saddles and after checking on the Avatar's sled, mounted up and rode into position behind Katara. Kya accepted help from Senna into her own saddle, and accepted her crutch once she was astride the beast.

"Bye, Mom!" Korra called. Senna leaned down and hugged her.

"Take Naga with you. You better radio me and be careful," Senna said in a scolding tone. Korra nodded and they took off at a lope. Her sled moved easily on the packed snow, tied up to two of the camel-sloths ahead.

The journey was a long one. They had gone a few miles, moving the camel-sloths at a steady pace up to mid-day. The sky went on forever ahead, dim grayness lighting the ice and snow. Korra watched Naga pad beside her sled. She reached out once in awhile to pat her massive head. The wide black eyes watched her happily.

Katara began singing a Water Tribe folk song and Kya raised her voice to hers. Korra watched them ride ahead, blue eyes unblinking. Her mother had sung the same song when she was younger.

"We're making good time," Katara said. She had the map open across her saddle and her hood was pushed back. A light wind stirred loose wisps of her white hair. Kya moved up beside her mother and leaned to read the map. "We'll make camp in a few hours."

Korra huddled into her furs. Her fingers pinched the crisp envelope tucked inside her coat. Despite the words that had pained her, she had taken Asami's last letter with her.

'The power is inside you….' Korra pressed her mittened hand against her chest inside her coat. 'Raava, I know you're in there. Be with me….'

Despite her silent plea, it was Asami's green eyes Korra was thinking about.

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

Asami accepted the morning post at her desk, telephone receiver pressed against her ear. She pulled out a few yuans to tip the delivery man and angled her attention back to her conversation. She waved him away angrily when he made to linger; more or less to catch a glimpse of her cleavage. Being alone in her office, she had opened the top two buttons to fan herself while she talked with her foreman.

"Did you check the gaskets? The spring valves? Alright, have the senior engineers have a go at it. I'll be in shortly," Asami said. She angled through the crisp envelopes, and hung up the receiver on its base. She sorted through the letters addressed to her. Hopeful pleas for sponsorship, a few applications, and two letters. One was written in her father's handwriting. Asami grimaced and tossed that one into her top drawer. A handful of similar letters received its tumbled placement.

The last was written in a slanted script. Korra. Asami's heart hammered in her chest and she cast worried eyes to her open office door. She was due to meet the engineers at the factory, but one minute. She should be allowed one minute. Asami tore open the envelope and pulled out the crisp letter. She leaned back in her chair, and the tense lines from around her eyes lightened.

'Dear Asami,

I'm leaving for a sacred place with Katara and Kya. Katara swears by the healing pool at the location. I think she went there once with Avatar Aang. The site is supposed to be teeming with spirits. Perhaps this will help put life into my legs. I took a step the other day, but it's all I could manage. Please give my best to Mako and Bolin. I miss you, Korra.'

Asami read the date scrawled in the upper right corner. The letter was marked three days ago. Korra would be well on her way, in the middle of the icy tundra of the South Pole. It was already a few months since Korra left. Way past her spoken eta of a few weeks. Asami had to accept the added time. If she pushed too hard, she worried Korra would clamp down further and shut her out. At least she was writing back.

"Please be safe, Korra," Asami whispered. She fondly folded the letter and set it on that morning's edition of the Republic City Post. The headlines announced civil unrest still swept the Earth Kingdom. A council of world leaders were converging at Zaofu to set up a plan to settle the anarchy. Korra's dad might be there. Asami wished them all well and stood up.

She pulled on her coat and closed her office door.

8

8

8

8

8

Korra leaned back into Naga's warm side. The party was making camp in the midst of the wide icy tundra. Katara and Kya had waterbended large chunks of ice in a circular pattern, which blocked most of the cold wind. They had uncovered a path of snow for their firepit and Korra lit up the area with a flick of the wrist. It was a harsh camp, but you would never know it by the cheerful way Katara was humming. She helped the servants stretch out their tents beside the chunks of ice. Korra accepted a servant's arm around her back and he lifted her weight against him, walking her closer to the fire.

"Thank you," she said. The man grinned. His beard was coming in thick and Korra envied him the natural protection against the elements. Naga padded beside them and lay down right beside the fire pit. Korra leaned into her pet's side, warmed both by her and the fire.

"We're only a day away, Mom says," Kya said. She leaned down against Naga beside Korra. The Avatar accepted her warmth as the older woman leaned in close. "She's really happy about it. I guess she and Dad had quite the time."

"Spare me the gory details," Korra grimaced. Then she felt bad for herself; the last gory details she'd had were with Mako. She still loved him to a degree and always would, but it was sad she was so young and incapacitated. She couldn't even enjoy her body the way she wanted to. Kya laughed.

"It'll help you too. Have you felt your Avatar spirit since Zaheer?" Kya ventured almost casually. Korra felt like she'd been punched. Her mittened hands clenched and settled on her thighs.

"A flicker here and there….mainly in dreams," she admitted. She didn't want to mention that most of those dreams seemed to circle around Asami without clothes. Kya nodded seriously.

"Dad said most of his visions came in dreams. That's natural for an Avatar," she said.

'Yeah but was it natural for an Avatar to drool over her friend in a dream?' Korra thought. She felt terrible, like she had violated Asami's trust. Even if she could do nothing to control her dream impulses. At least there, she could walk, and move her body against the engineer's. It made Korra's head hurt in a mild way if she dwelled on it.

"I guess so…." Korra said. Kya nudged her shoulder companionably.

"You're still young, Korra. Let us help you in matters of wisdom," Kya said. Korra raised a brow at her.

"Yes, ma'am," she said, but there was a twinkle of her old sparkle in her eye.

The servants helped Katara prepare the evening meal. A teapot was put over the fire and cups were passed around to everyone. The tea was spiced, an import from the Earth Kingdom. Korra sipped the hot liquid eagerly, remembering the deserts around Misty Palms Oasis. She wondered if Asami dreamt of meeting her there as well. Brushing her teeth in the freezing wind after dinner wasn't as enjoyable as the intimate washroom they had shared. Korra spat in a corner of the camp and picked up a handful of snow to eat to clear her mouth.

After one of the female servants had helped carry her to the hand dug latrine pit, Korra curled up in her bedroll. Katara and Kya flanked her on both sides and Naga was just outside the tent flap. They all lay warmly together, telling stories as two of the servants sat on guard outside. Korra eventually went to sleep after exchanging funny stories with Kya. Katara was snoring gently at this time.

Korra's dream was acutely uncomfortable and delicious all at the same time. She heard a woman singing outside the tent and Korra wasn't surprised when she could push up from her roll and stand. She walked carefully outside the tent to see a naked woman beside the leaping fire. Her arms were upraised to the snow lightly falling against her pale skin.

Korra felt a warmth not provided by the fire surge through her limbs and between her thighs. She padded closer, breath steaming. The woman turned, loose hair flowing, and it was Asami. Her flesh was pale, but she wasn't freezing. In fact, her skin had a healthy pink and a flush was rising up her neck at the sight of the Avatar.

Korra's eyes dropped to her erect nipples, the pout of her belly, the space between her thighs. Her mouth felt very dry. A few snowflakes fluttered by and stuck to her open lower lip. A small appreciative moan was coming from her mouth.

"Korra…." Asami held her arms open in invitation. Korra didn't bother asking why she was in the South, where her clothes were, or why she was stripping off her own furs to move into her arms. Heated flesh moved across heated flesh and Asami's hand was on the back of her neck, urging her mouth up for a kiss. Korra surged against her, hands tangled in Asami's loose hair and moving down her back. Asami cried out against her mouth when Korra's fingers moved to enter her. She clung to Korra's shoulders. They fell down beside the fire and when Korra arched to move between Asami's parting thighs, she could almost feel her body swell. Asami pulled her inside, moaning at the unexpected penetration. Korra's fingers curled into the snow beneath Asami as her hips moved of their own volition. Korra's breath pounded from her chest as she shared Asami's panting moans. Tighter, harder….

Kya snored and Korra slammed awake instantly. Her clit was throbbing and she whined inside her head. She couldn't move without waking Kya or her mother, and she wished she could get up and move somewhere to take care of her unanswered lust. That she had to lay there and dwell on it, body aching for her dream touch, was a living nightmare.

Korra scrubbed her palms against her eyes and tried not to whimper out loud. She could still feel herself inside Asami….. What was happening to her? Asami was her friend. She wouldn't be interested. Korra pounded a quiet fist against her unmoving thigh. The wind howled outside.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

They reached the cave late the following day. Katara set her heels against her camel-sloth's flanks, pushing the creature to a hard trot the closer they got. The cave was of a series of connected caves set into the side of an uprising of small rocky hills. They located the right one thanks to a carving in the side of the rock before the entrance. It was an Air Nomad spiral, and apparently Aang had carved it in with earthbending. Katara ran her fingers over the spiral with affection and Korra felt her heart shift.

"So this is the place?" Kya asked. She dismounted with the servant's help and leaned on her crutch. Katara nodded. She put her mitten back on and turned to Korra who was bundled up to the neck in her furs.

"We're here. Are you ready?" she asked eagerly. Korra nodded. She felt oddly calm as the servants lifted her from the sled. They supported her between them as they pushed into the dark cave. Korra held one up turned palm in front of her and made a fireball to light the way. The cave was bigger on the inside than one would think, the floor going steadily downwards creating a higher rock ceiling far above. The sound of water dripping echoed around them. Katara led the way, and soon they were beside a still pool of water.

Spritely lights danced across the still surface. They lit up the dark interior, contrasting purple and green against the red of Korra's firebending. Katara laughed softly and knelt beside the pool.

"This is the sacred pool. The spirits seem to be giving us their permission," Katara said. Korra nodded. The small dancing lights changed shape around them almost playfully and the atmosphere was downright energetic.

"So, do I have to sit in it?" Korra ventured to ask. Katara nodded. She swirled her hands, gently waterbending circles in the pool.

"You must emerge yourself. Fully unclothed," she said. She didn't point out in her past, that she had done her own emersion with her equally naked husband. What had happened after didn't need to be repeated for the kids. Katara remembered seeing Aang's wide grey eyes underwater as they held their breaths, hands holding onto each other. A smile quirked his lips as he sputtered small bubbles at her. Katara rubbed her eyes, smiling.

"Great, and it's probably freezing," Korra complained lightly. The servants sat her on the ground and helped strip her of her furs. Korra rapidly raised her temperature, trying to regulate her body's warmth. The icy surroundings threatened to ruin her concentration.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Kya asked. She was behind Korra, tying her hair up into a bun. Her hands settled on Korra's naked shoulders. Loose bangs fell against Korra's eyes.

"Just a little cold. Can I heat up the pool?" Korra asked Katara. Her master shook her head.

"You'll have to endure it," she said sagely. Korra sighed heavily. Her naked legs lay at a crooked angle and she pushed to crawl closer to the pool's edge. The sprites danced around her, converging around her head. Korra giggled, but one hand plunged into the water took the smile from her face.

She'd have to focus solely on her temperature regulation not to fall into dangerous levels of hypothermia. Korra pushed one leg into the pool, hissing at the searing cold. The servants helped adjust her in and soon Korra was holding onto the rocky edge. Her teeth chattered, but she held onto Tenzin's teachings. It was very hard not to focus on the cold engulfing her body on all sides.

"Submerge yourself, Korra. Let the healing waters hold you," Katara said gently. Korra nodded, panting at her. Korra had to focus on warmth, on heat. Asami's eyes as she entered her in her dream seared through her mind. Holding her breath, Korra let go of the pool's edge and let herself sink down. Her loose bangs sifted slowly around her face as she floated, weightless beneath the clear water. Korra was beginning to think it would be great if Asami were here to suffer the cold with her when the ghostly memory of her friend drifted opposite her, hands reaching. Korra sputtered, bubbles streaming from her mouth and she flailed her arms, waterbending herself up toward the surface.

"Are you alright, Korra?" Katara asked, startled. Korra stared at the water, and inhaled deeply, shoving back to sink back under the surface. What was that just now? She kept her eyes opened as she drifted down. The ethereal image of Asami filtered through the water and Korra stared, cheeks puffed from holding her breath. She would open her arms and welcome her into them…. The sprites in the water danced around them and their odd lights reflected off of Asami's pale face. She almost looked real….

Korra pushed back to the surface and heaved a shuddering inhale. Kya was at her side, helping pull her out of the pool.

"How was it? Do you feel better?" she asked. Katara and one of the servants piled Korra's furs around her. Korra inhaled slowly and exhaled even slower, regulating her temperature. A plume of fire emitted from her lips and she moved the warmth of her firebending throughout her chi.

"That was intense," Korra admitted. She didn't say what she had seen, but suddenly her foot twitched. She gaped at her limb and concentrated. Her toes separated and twitched. "Did you see that? Katara!"

Katara watched her with a knowing smile. Kya laughed and clapped an arm around Korra's shoulders. "You did it, kid!"

Korra grinned happily, bundling into her furs. She helped light a fire in the corner of the cave as the servants rubbed her dry with fresh towels. Kya massaged her feet, bantering lightly with her and both missed the soft look Katara gave a corner of the cave. There, Aang had pushed his chi against hers, warming her frozen dripping skin, and they had fallen into each other's arms after.

The warmth of the memory was good, but experiencing her love's touch was even better. Katara said a silent prayer to her deceased husband and focused her attention on the smiling young woman beside her daughter.

8

8

8

8

8

"I can't believe Mom's not going to do anything!" Baatar Junior muttered. Kuvira peered around his shoulder into the large hall Suyin had put the other world leaders up in. They all talked and argued over stacks of maps and paperwork. Cups of alcohol and tea were scattered, highlighting the hours everyone was present and accounted for. Plates of half eaten food were equally as scattered and the arguments were reaching a fever pitch.

Lin was gesturing, pointing a finger at anyone who contested her sister's decision. President Raiko and Fire Lord Izumi's representative had outright asked the founder of Zaofu to spearpoint the assembled forces and outright lead the attack against the rebels of the Earth Kingdom. Suyin had a strong speech prepared but she was shouted down. Lin began yelling back and Tonraq tried to calm the boiling anger in the room.

"They asked her specifically to save Ba Sing Se! Why won't she go?" Kuvira wondered. Baatar leaned against the wall and huffed.

"Probably so she can keep us all locked up tight here. What is she thinking? The Earth Kingdom needs help now!" he complained. The desire to do something, anything, rather than listen to the bickering adults seared through his veins. Kuvira had walked Huar and the twins to their chambers earlier at Suyin's request, but now she gazed at their older brother with a hint of a little more than passing interest.

She had grown up alongside the Beifong children and Baatar Junior had always been studious. Now he seemed ready to act. And she was ready to do more than guard Suyin's younger children.

"Do you still have your blue prints for your invention?" Kuvira asked suddenly. Baatar gazed at her, and a similar light was sparking his dark eyes.

"Yes. Fat lot it'll do here. Dad won't even look at it," he complained. Kuvira felt a plan formulate in her mind and she took his arm eagerly. They walked further down the hall and outside.

"Listen, Baatar, I think we need to act. The Earth Kingdom needs help, not a bunch of useless meetings. I know some of the other guards want to do more than work here. We should leave and soon…."

Baatar listened with growing interest to the erstwhile Beifong ward. Her plan was a good one. They just had to put it into action.

"If we get some of the others to leave with us, we could be at Ba Sing Se within a few days," Baatar said excitedly.

"Let's do it," Kuvira said excitedly. Baatar flushed when she took his hands in hers. Her thumbs rubbed over the back of his hands. "Let's leave and save the Earth Kingdom…."

"We'll make a difference this time. It's not their time, it's OUR time," Baatar grinned. He and Kuvira dashed off into the night.

8

8

8

8

*  
8

Back at the Palace, Korra practiced walking at the bars with growing confidence. Her spirit was roaring again, and she was able to take more steps each time. Katara watched her knowingly. Being patient did help in this case as she knew it would. Korra was looking more like her old self as more days passed.

Korra managed six steps this time, before tumbling to one knee beneath the bars. Sweat coursed down her arms and chest as she panted heavily.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked. Her hands reached to help Korra back up to the bars. Korra supported herself with her shaking arms. She gave a small grin.

"Just fine. Did you see? Six this time," Korra said proudly. She tried moving her foot again, lip bit in concentration. She carefully folded her legs under her, sinking down to the floor. "Okay, that's all I've got for today."

"Do you want to work on your arms?" Katara asked. Korra nodded, rolling to her stomach and dragging herself across the mats from beneath the bars. Naga crawled beside Korra and lay on her belly beside the panting woman. Korra let Katara adjust her legs. Her toes arched and she wriggled them, feeling a slow grin spread across her lips. She could feel her feet…..she could feel them.

With renewed vigor, Korra pushed herself up and down at the waist, levering on her forearms. Katara watched her version of push-ups, smiling gently. She sat cross-legged beside Korra, watching patiently.

End for now

End notes: And here we have the mention of Suyin being asked to stop the anarchy and Kuvira and Baatar choosing to leave to do what they felt Suyin didn't want to. And I feel like I got a mcguffin location to work towards for Korra. Hurray! Like it, hate it, drop a review, share your thoughts with me. I'm open to suggestions ^_^

Sincerely, pen

6/05/2016


	11. The Great Uniter

Author Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to The Legend of Korra! Not a damn thing.

Author s Notes: Set within the first six months after leaving Republic City. Mentions of Kuvira beginning her foray into dictatorship from a second party perspective. And here we go!

Lolord: Glad you liked it! I tried to imagine a fantasy setting for Korra to go to and that icy tundra sparked my imagination. Seeing visions of Asami would explain more for later I'm sure :P

Wolf eyes: Your comment made me laugh :P Eye of the tigerdillo indeed! Korra is simply amazing.

Watching

chapter eleven "The Great Uniter"

It had been over six months now.

Asami swept through her precious letters from Korra. The first few were cursory, and unfailingly polite. The tone was somewhat distant for Korra, but the next few held a glimmer of hope, and darkness. Korra's path to recovery must bestride both daily, Asami reflected. She rose from her desk and paced back and forth. Her booted heels clattered on the hard wood floors.

'Just think of never rising or walking. Oh, Korra .'

The last letter gave Asami pause for hope. Korra had eagerly scribbled the first few lines, claiming she was able to take more than one step. That quickened Asami's heart. Korra could recover, she could walk again, she knew it. Asami knew she wouldn't think less of Korra if she remained in a wheelchair forever, but her strong friend would see it as a personal weakness. Her status as the Avatar was a heavy weight for anyone to bear.

"Miss Sato, President Raiko is here. He wants to see you." Her receptionist knocked at the door, peering in

Asami smiled at Ling and moved back behind her desk.

"Send him in," she said. Asami was giving herself a silent pep talk for endurance when Raiko swept in. His coat and suit were finely tailored as always and Asami wondered if he had gone into politics merely for the advantage of the salary and fine clothing. Raiko sat opposite Asami and folded his hands on his lap.

"President Raiko, it's good to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Asami smiled encouragingly. Raiko did not share the smile.

"I wanted to touch base and see how the project is coming. I am paying your company a substantial amount to complete it," he said. Asami kept her smile in place though she wanted to throw something at him.

"Sir, with any engineering project, many variables need to be assessed. You know the foundations are a mess. We just finished clearing those up last week," Asami offered. President Raiko scratched the side of his jaw. Asami was wondering if he had taped a dinner roll to his chin and it had hardened into place; his face was just too impossibly wide.

"At slow going, Miss Sato. If you can t speed up your teams, I ll consider paying out your contract and extending it to Cabbage Corp."

A line formed between Asami s eyes and she wanted to raise an eyebrow. She kept her expression neutral.

"Sir, you employed Future Industries for a good job. That s what I intend to give. I want this rail station to last a hundred years, not have to be re-worked within five," she said smoothly. That seemed to give Raiko pause.

"Very well. I m leaving tomorrow to touch base with General Iroh and his forces in the Earth Kingdom. Carry on while I'm gone, Miss Sato," Raiko said. Asami smiled almost painfully and picked up her telephone receiver. She called for two cups of tea and continued small talk with the President. By the time he was ready to leave, she was ready to collapse.

But she made herself rise to come around the desk to shake his hand. Raiko smiled indulgently at her and Asami wanted to smack him. She wondered to herself if Raiko was a misogynist. He left and it couldn't be too soon. Sitting back at her desk, Asami rested her chin on her folded hands. She closed her eyes.

"Miss Sato," Ling knocked on her door again. "I've got your call messages from this morning."

"Thank you," Asami accepted the sheaves of paper with names and telephone numbers from the receptionist and scanned them.

"The Great Uniter's secretary called three times," Ling added at the look on Asami's face as she neared the bottom of the list.

Asami raised an eyebrow. Suyin Beifong's old Captain of the Guard, Kuvira, had moved to stabilize the unrest in the Earth Kingdom and had acquired a mass of forces as well as a pompous title for herself. She was granting stability for the individual city-states of the Earth Kingdom, but the rumors as to how were troubling. Equally troubling were the strained polite messages for Asami to enter into contract with Kuvira's army. Asami knew her mech suit designs were highly valuable, but she had a feeling they wouldn't be used for transporting supplies. Asami wondered how many times she could say no before unwanted attention was drawn to her from the prideful woman.

"Thank you, Ling. Please order lunch for the team at the station site," Asami suggested. Ling moved to her desk at the front and Asami debated whether to contact Kuvira's secretary, but decided she'd have to contact her first. She didn't feel like creating an involuntary argument with the intention of saying no.

Asami unfolded Korra's last letter and smoothed the familiar paper. She reread her words, feeling her heart surge. Her feelings for the Avatar hadn't waned. In fact, with each penned word, her ardor had remained sufficiently fanned. Suddenly, her hand shot out and picked up her telephone receiver. She dialed the Southern Water Tribe Palace line. The connection clicked in her ear as she waited for the rings to subside. The clicks stopped and Asami's mouth parted to greet the recipient on the other line.

Then the line went dead. Asami tapped one finger on the desk and hung the receiver up.

Everytime she tried to call something seemed to go wrong. Asami made a mental note to try her family s radio to reach the Palace that way, but the heavy piece of machinery was in her father's study at home. She still had the rest of her work day to get through. Asami sighed and remembered the old fire in Korra's blue eyes when she laughed or surged to move through all four styles of bending. She wanted Korra to find her old fire again. Pressing two fingers to her lips, Asami set them to the letter.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

"Kuvira asked about you," Tonraq said.

Korra balanced herself on the bars, muscles in her shoulders straining. She cast a worried look to her father and began small steps. Her feet lifted with each bite of her lip.

"The Great Uniter?" Korra said with a touch of sarcasm. "Why would she? She seems to have everything in control."

"Maybe she wants the Avatar's aide. Not everyone has forgotten you," Tonraq said gently. He had come back from another high class meeting, this time with Raiko and General Iroh. Korra had begged off from attending, but she felt it was in good decision. She could walk all the way across the bars now, albeit slowly.

"This is all I can manage for now. What good would I be when she has an entire army?" Korra said bitterly. Tonraq stopped at her side, keeping slow pace. Korra frowned, brow sweating as she forced her right foot up from the mat.

"You have a lot of power still, Korra. Look how far you've come," Tonraq said gently. He had met Kuvira and while she seemed to be completing what many wanted to do for the Earth Kingdom, he was beginning to wonder if the old Captain who had bandaged his wounds was still somewhere in the Great Uniter's stoic expressions.

"Not yet," Korra grit her teeth, forcing her left foot forward. Her legs still felt like she was dragging dead meat, but at least her limbs were obeying her. "I want to be able to stand without the bars."

"You're walking more each time. I know you can do it," Tonraq smiled, ruffling her hair. Korra gave an uneasy smile and forced her right foot off the ground.

After visiting Katara's cave, Korra felt her legs. Her feet felt pinched and hurt with numbness from time to time. The pain was felt in her calves and shins a week later, and now she could feel her legs in entirety. Getting strength back into them was another matter. Korra was no stranger to physical training, and pushed herself hard each day. The cave had done more than send life back into her legs; the impact also infected her dreams. Any foray to sleep took on a more physical slant. If she thought she had dreamed about Asami before, she was awash in them now.

Korra read before bedtime in hopes of wearying her mind. But each time she turned off the beside lamp and fell asleep listening to Naga snore, she fell into lust-filled dreams that centered solely around Asami. Korra wondered why she hadn't dreamt about Mako. He was the last one to be inside her body, after all. She and Asami had grown closer while on the run from Zaheer, and that could be why she was her sole focus. Korra tried to lie to herself that it was because of all the close contact during that time but she knew she was fibbing herself.

Asami was the only one she had written back. Korra received letters back from her in steady intervals, and where her responses might have been a little slower than Asami's, it didn't mean she wouldn't write her back.

She trusted Asami. She didn't trust herself not to violate her in her dreams. The Asami she met in the landscapes of her dreams was a far willing partner, Korra reflected. She made Korra feel whole, and her strong legs would propel her toward the engineer, who was always waiting in varying degrees of undress. Sometimes their costuming reached strange levels. One time they were advisors in the Earth Queen's court, twining on the floor of the throne room. Another they lived in a remote Water Tribe village, enjoying each other beneath piles of furs beside a fire. Korra didn't know if these were flashes to a past life and dalliances those previous Avatars had enjoyed, but Asami's face was the woman she clung to in each dream.

Each time Asami tried ringing the Palace's line, Korra made sure she wasn't available. If she heard Asami's voice, she would melt and want to see her. And if she did, she wasn't sure what to expect. Would she greet Asami as a dear friend, or would she try to push for something more? She wasn't sure Asami would go for it. And she couldn't lose another friendship. She had almost lost Mako after they broke up. He wrote her in steady intervals and it made her feel terrible for not having the courage to write him back. Asami was a trustworthy fallback. She knew she wouldn't ever look down on her.

"Stop dreaming about her, then," Korra scolded herself. Tonraq paused by the door.

"Did you say something, dear?" he asked. Korra shook her head and made it to the end of the bars.

"Nothing, Dad." Korra collapsed into her waiting wheelchair and wheeled herself to the door.

Tonraq settled behind and pushed her out of the room.

Korra clenched her fist over her thigh. She remembered the earnest look in Asami's eyes when she massaged her there. Was she just being a friend, or was there something more? Korra had been too entwined in her self-inflicted agony over her seeming paralysis to wonder about that. Now, with all her lust-fueled dreams, the memories gave her pause to wonder.

Asami was across the world, and Korra had asked her to stay there. Korra sighed, leaning back as her father pushed her to the sitting room.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

"Are you sure about this, bro?" Mako asked. Bolin grinned at him, eagerness spread across his features.

"Kuvira Beifong has asked any earthbenders of talent to apply with her army! Come on, Mako, I'm a talented earthbender and also a lavabender! I've got the edge!" Bolin smoothed the sleeves of his suit jacket. Opal had picked it out for him and he knew he looked presentable for her erstwhile foster sister. He looked around for her; she was due from Air Temple Island to prep him for his meeting. It had been a few days and he was looking forward to going out on the town with her and his brother after his interview.

"Just keep your head about you. I just don't know what to think about Kuvira's intentions for the Earth Kingdom. She set up in Ba Sing Se like a warlord," Mako said patiently. Bolin pursed his lower lip but brightened when someone called his name.

"Bolin!" Opal waved. Bolin grinned widely and sprinted forward. Opal was clad in her Air Nomad yellow and red garb, but she looked stunning despite its concealing edges. He grabbed her up in a hug and Opal laughed, flinging her arms around his neck.

'That's right, bro, stop trying to go out on dates,' Mako thought to himself. He resolved to keep quiet about it and moved forward to embrace Opal as well.

"You look so good!" Opal held Bolin's broad shoulders and looked him up and down. "I made the right choice, didn't I, Mako?"

Mako grinned at her. Of all the girls Bolin could have gone for, Opal was the perfect choice. She was sweet and docile and a skilled bender. Flashes of Korra went through his mind and Mako wished her well. "Of course you did, Opal! Any words of advice for his interview?"

"I haven't seen Kuvira in a few months ..." Opal's pretty face pinched in a frown but she tried to brighten. "But I grew up with her. She's very patient, Bolin. Just show her what you got. She can't refuse you!"

"I can't fail then," Bolin said enthusiastically. Opal slung her arm into the crook of his and grabbed up Mako's arm. The three walked down the busy streets toward the Town Hall where Kuvira's soldiers were milling around at attention outside. Bolin was admitted inside and flashed a last thumbs up to Mako and Opal. The soldiers wouldn't let them enter with Bolin and Mako crossed his arms over his officer's jacket.

Opal leaned against the wall, hugging her elbows. "I was hoping to see Kuvira..." Mako flashed her a quiet look.

"When she left Zaofu, was it abruptly?" he wondered. Opal nodded, looking concerned.

"She took my brother with her. Mom was so mad. But she is making a difference. So at least there's that," Opal tried to sound optimistic. Mako looked around at the masked soldiers keeping attention at the double doors.

"I'm just worried for Bolin. I hope he's not getting in over his head," Mako said.

There was a commotion at the double doors and a lanky young man emerged, followed by President Raiko and three bodyguards. He was spritely thin, but clothed in a finely tailored suit, green with gray edges. A silk scarf was knotted over his collar and a bright flower was tucked into his coat lapel. Mako raised an eyebrow at his seemingly foppish garb. Obviously this kid had never worked a day in his life.

"Who's that?" Mako wondered. He hadn't read the papers lately, being on night shift. Opal craned her head to look.

"Prince Wu. President Raiko seems to have appointed him next in line for the throne in Ba Sing Se. As a figurehead, I'd imagine," Opal said smartly. Raiko's strong-arming the background around Kuvira's work would only indicate no power could hope to be relinquished to the Earth Kingdom royals. Ba Sing Se was barely surviving after Kuvira's army took it back into possession.

"Looks like a spoiled brat," Mako muttered. Opal scratched her cheek nervously. Chief Beifong came up from the opposite side and was introduced to the Prince by the smiling President. Mako noted Beifong did not look happy about it, but Wu pumped her hand enthusiastically despite the glower on her face.

Beifong's eyes swept around the crowds milling the steps of Town Hall and alighted on Mako. He felt nervous all of a sudden. He knew how to work with her sullen demeanor, and she valued his hard work, but he didn't feel like now was the right moment for her to take notice of him.

"Mako!" Beifong raised a hand and called him over to the steps. Mako sighed and trotted over, Opal at his heels.

"Hi, Chief. How are you?" he smiled. Beifong was not amused.

"Fine, kid. What are you doing here? You're due at the station for assignment later tonight," she growled.

"We're here for Bolin. He s applying with Kuvira's army inside," Opal put in. Mako smiled nervously.

"The Great Uniter? She's amazing! Did you know she took back Ba Sing Se within a week? Her campaign was shorter than the Dragon of the West's!" Prince Wu interjected in gushing tones. Mako blinked tiredly at the kid.

"Yeah ... I heard," he said dryly. President Raiko cleared his throat.

"It's good to see you again, Detective. How's the force treating you?" he asked. Mako felt even more nervous at the sudden interest in his career. Beifong certainly didn't look happy about the current situation.

"Just fine. Beifong's the best boss you could ask for," Mako said truthfully. He saw a flash of sudden warmth in Lin Beifong's eyes.

"Glad to hear it, son," Raiko said generously. Mako gave a short bow and walked away, gently dragging Opal with him.

"Raiko has got him under his thumb," Opal wondered, turning a look back to the smiling prince. Mako shivered.

"I don t care. Whenever Raiko talks to me, something bad seems to happen," Mako said. Opal tapped a friendly fist against his shoulder, smiling ruefully.

"It can't be as bad as all that," she said.

"It can. Last time he had a little talk with me, I sold out Korra and then we broke up because of it," Mako said. Opal kept her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for you. If I know Korra, she has love for you and all her friends," Opal said sweetly. Mako smiled at her, warmed.

"Thanks, Opal."

"I made it! I'm in!" Bolin raised his fists in the air as he strolled out of Town Hall. Mako clapped him on the back and Opal was swept up in a hug.

"Congrats, Bo!" Mako couldn't help feeling happy for him.

"Did you get to see Kuvira? How was she?" Opal asked. Bolin grinned.

"I saw her; shes impressive! She looks like a tough boss, but you know me; I aim to please," Bolin said.

Several soldiers nearby snapped to attention suddenly and Bolin smiled, pointing.

"That's her now," he announced. Mako had to admit, the woman in the sharp green uniform was impressive. She cut a proud figure in her tailored uniform, and her stance was wide and confidant. A beauty mark lined the corner of her right eye, and her dark hair was pinned up in a severe bun. She wasn't exactly beautiful, but striking nonetheless.

"Kuvira!" Opal called. The soldiers around her snapped at attention, making as if to defend their leader, but Kuvira raised a hand. She wore white dress gloves and they enhanced her austere look.

"Stand down," she said to the men and women around her. A small smile tugged at her lips as Opal bounded forward and clasped her hands in hers.

"How are you? It looks like you're doing well!" Opal said excitedly. A rare smile quirked the edges of the Great Uniter's lips, but her gaze was still and cool. Opal wavered at the depths she didn't recognize.

"I am. And you're an Airbender now. My congratulations to your achievements," Kuvira said smoothly. Opal laughed, twirling the edges of her short hair with one finger.

"I should be telling you that! I wasn't sure what would happen when you left, but you're helping those in need. You're doing so much for the Earth Kingdom," Opal grinned.

"Thank you," Kuvira said politely. Mako could see she was keeping decorum, but Opal's chi was spiked in confusion. Apparently Kuvira must have been warmer to seeing her in the past.

"So... where's Baatar?" Opal pressed on. Kuvira smiled, eyes softening somewhat at his mention.

"With the engineers at work. Your brother is a very talented man, Opal. But I don t have to tell you that," she said. Opal nodded.

"Thanks again, Lady Kuvira!" Bolin saluted. Kuvira quirked a brow at him.

"We look forward to having you in the army. Please report to the recruiters in Town Hall next week and we'll get started," Kuvira said. Bolin nodded, eager to please.

"If you'll excuse me," Kuvira gave a polite half bow to Opal and Mako was surprised to see a small blush dart across her features. It passed as quickly as Kuvira marching off with her soldiers and no one was the wiser for having missed it.

"She looks busy," Mako noted, trying to soothe Opal s confusion. Opal nodded, staring after the tall woman.

"She must be... we all are, aren't we?" Opal said. Bolin wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her against his side.

"Right now, let's be busy getting drinks! Come on, the city awaits!" Bolin laughed. Mako resolved to lighten his mood as Opal brightened at his words. Together, they made their way to the surrounding restaurants.

Prince Wu gazed after Mako as he left. "Is he a good policeman?" he asked Beifong. Beifong shrugged.

"He's a detective, not a beat cop. He does a good job," she said begrudgingly. Wu tugged at Raiko s sleeve, as indulgent as a child asking for a sweet.

"Let's interview him. He would be perfect, wouldn't he?" he asked hopefully. Raiko smiled, and Beifong's heart sank.

"He sure would, son. We'll set things into motion."

Beifong was wondering what she had gotten Mako involved with when the Prince struck a dramatic pose.

"Well, let's have a drink on it! Guards!" he commanded the three burly men at Raiko's shoulders. At his nod, they surrounded the skinny prince as they walked along.

8

8

8

8

Korra lay submerged in her bathwater.

The claw-foot tub in her washroom was a good sized one and she could lay in the tepid water comfortably. Her hair bannered around her and she let small bubbles escape her mouth. She kept dunking under, feeling the temperature of her bath cool as she stayed under for long periods of time. She couldn't help thinking she was doing it to see the ethereal vision of Asami she had seen below the spirit pool in Katara's cave. But all she could see was the top of the bathtub and the ceiling of her washroom.

After rising and pushing to sit up above the surface, Korra espied one of the assistants walking in to set out her towels. She smiled and knelt by the tub.

"Do you need help getting out, Korra?" she asked. Korra sighed. She couldn't nudge a vision of her friend. She was done.

"Yes," she admitted.

Korra accepted the assistant's help out and into her wheelchair. She grunted as the woman eased her legs into her wheelchair and helped towel her off. Korra gave her arm a shove when she got too close to her waist.

"I'll handle that, " she growled. The woman nodded and toweled off the Avatar s sopping wet hair. It hung in loose clumps against her shoulder. Korra scrubbed her waist and slid the towel along her thighs. She cupped the damp fabric between her legs. Grunting, she tossed the towel down further and pushed it along her lower legs. Her toes separated at her command and she couldn't stop the small smile from erupting.

"Do you require anything else, Avatar?" the assistant asked politely, laying out Korra's pajamas. Korra settled into her long-sleeve top and worked the pajama pants up her legs. Grunting, she lifted herself at the waist and tugged the waistband up her hips.

"Some tea, thank you," Korra said dismissively. The woman gave a polite nod and collected the wet towels. Korra wheeled herself to the sink and began combing her damp hair. She was nowhere near as efficient as Asami was, and half of the tangled locks fell loosely against her shoulders. Korra set the comb on the sink's edge and collected her toothbrush. She worked the brush into her mouth. She could recall Asami's long fingers as she held her own brush. Six months and she could walk a handful of steps.

The weeks were dragging on, but Korra knew she would be walking without the bars soon. She could feel it. Her chi fluttered weakly at the thought. She felt only faint surges of Raava and it seemed to be during coupling in her dreams. Never when she was awake.

'If I don't get over this block, everyone's going to be disappointed with me. Some Avatar,' Korra thought glumly. She pushed herself to the bedroom and past Naga. Settling her chair at the desk, Korra pulled out a fresh piece of stationary and began another letter to Asami.

In the midst of her scrawling lines, Korra couldn't help adding 'Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not to them. It's easier to tell you about this stuff than them.'

Her tired blue eyes swept over the letter and she nodded in approval. She scrawled her name in a flourish at the bottom and folded the paper. She would seal it in its envelope tomorrow in time for the morning ships to take it away to Republic City.

Korra pulled herself into bed, Naga settling beside her chair. She opened a paperback and tried reading. One of her hands moved across her stomach, imagining it as Asami's hand exploring her. Korra bit her lip and moved her fingers under her waistband. She tried stroking her clit and moving lower, and she closed her eyes, imagining she could feel Asami's breath on her throat as she kissed her softly. Korra stroked between her legs a few moments and gave it up for a lost cause. Maybe she would feel more enflamed if she met Asami in a dream.

Korra read on, and her eyes gradually began to close. She set the book aside with a happy sigh and snapped off the bedside lamp.

Her first foray into dreams took her back to the rocky landscape and Zaheer. He was drawing the breath from her lungs and her entire body seized in panic.

'I can't breathe! I can't breathe!' she frantically thought. White began seeping into her mind and through her eyes as the Avatar state kept snapping white light, obscuring her vision.

"Korra!" Asami was calling. Korra blinked, and Zaheer was gone and she was on her back in a wide bed. Asami was kneeling on top of her, thighs pressed over her hips, close and naked.

Korra's chest heaved, naked breasts quivering. Asami leaned down, and her breasts pressed against hers. Korra shifted her legs, feeling them fully respond, and she arched her hips up against Asami's core. She couldn't quite feel Asami's wetness from the angle and without other physical equipment, but the smear of dampness she felt along her lower belly was satisfying. Korra found herself grinning beneath the naked engineer, enjoying the touches and view.

"You look happy," Asami noted. She leaned down and began suckling the corner of Korra s throat where it met her shoulder. Korra shivered. Her calloused hands moved up her smooth back.

"Always with you," Korra purred. She sat up beneath Asami and tilted her chin down for a kiss. Warm heat opened in her mouth as Asami's lips parted for hers, and her thighs parted further, coating Korra's lower belly. Asami was whining into her mouth and Korra cradled her face tenderly between her palms. Their breath grew labored and soon Korra pushed on the mattress with one steady foot, moving Asami to her back and rolling on top. The dream lurched, the tapestries in the room swaying and Korra felt her body shift. It only felt natural to feel a thick cock jutting from between her legs and Asami spread her thighs for her. Korra bit her lip with pleasure when she gripped her base to steady her thrusts. Asami took her in, hands pressing along the small of Korra s back and keeping in her place. Korra surged forward and she and Asami met at the hips, her cock lodged inside. They rolled against each other and each crash of their hips against each other threatened to steal the breath from Korra's lungs. Unlike with Zaheer, this gasping for breath was rather enjoyable.

"Korra! Korra!" Asami was screaming. Korra came hard, exploding within Asami. Her feet dug into the mattress as she gasped and moaned. Asami hung onto her, shrieking and Korra knew she was coming around her. Her heart gladdened and she kept thrusting, pushing Asami over the edge with her. High thunderous pants roared in Korra's ears. Asami latched onto her collarbone, breathing kisses where she could reach. Korra rested on her elbows, hands cradling Asami's face. She drew her face back up to hers and drank in her kiss.

The following morning, Korra woke, her thighs damp with her juices. She moved a hand into her waistband, certain she'd feel the cock she'd dreamed of pushing into Asami with. Nothing was there but her own familiar parts, but the dream was so strong, Korra was certain she would feel an appendage there. Korra scrubbed her palm over her face, smiling despite herself. Her chi had spiked so rapidly, she was certain her eyes had been glowing in the Avatar state in her dream.

8

8

8

8

After breakfast, Korra pushed herself to the Palace"s communication room. She accepted the radio mike from the officer on duty, and unfolded a piece of paper. Asami's family radio line was written down and she handed it to the officer to select the appropriate line for connection. As the radio buzzed and whirred, Korra, drummed her fingers against her thighs. The long wait for the radio to make connection put a thousand thoughts into her mind.

If Asami were there and picked up, what would she say? 'Hi, Asami, I dreamed of you. Do you dream of us screwing, too?' The thought was too crude and made Korra blush.

She resolved to greet her as she normally would. Her fingers tightened on her knee as the clicks continued. Finally, she sighed and handed the mike back to the waiting officer. The dark-skinned woman smiled ruefully and set it on the table next to the rest of the communications equipment.

"Thanks anyways," Korra sighed. She pushed herself out of the room.

In Republic City, a lone radio rang out its alarm. The heavy piece of machinery was in a dusty study in Asami's mansion and she ran for it now, shrugging off her jacket as she went. She flipped on the switch in her father s study and threw herself into his wide chair. She flipped a few switches and picked up the mike hurriedly.

"Hello? Hello?! Sato mansion here!" she called. Nothing but a series of clicks rang into her ear. Asami sadly set the mike down and rested her chin on her hands.

Was it Korra? Asami rested her head on her arms on the desk, feeling small tears prick her eyelashes.

End for now

End notes: And Bolin joins Kuvira's army! Wuh oh. Like this, hate it, drop me a line! I appreciate any words from you lovelies ^_^ And I got a flash of Kuvopal in there. I love that pairing, but it s not canon for the main story. Gah.

Most sincerely, pen 6/14/2016


	12. Chance Meeting

Author Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra"! Not a damn thing…

Author's Notes: This story is not set in the Omegaverse style, but I couldn't help putting in touches in the dream segments. What, it's a dream. Anything can go. Enjoy, my lovelies.

Brittana4lyfe: well ask and ye shall receive :P

Hi Jaid S, Glad you're enjoying it! I began this one a few months ago and it's still got some juice. Glad you're enjoying it!

Wolf eyes and Lolord and others who have reviewed, thank you for your kind words.

"Watching"

Chapter twelve "Chance meeting"

Asami fluffed the pillows on her bed and turned down the covers. Her usual negligee felt good against her skin after a hot shower and she had had a long day. She had sent Korra another letter by post that morning and she knew a response would come. Maybe not very quickly, but at least a week from now. Asami had started to dread that each letter would remain unanswered for a long period of time when the responses did begin. Her current dreams told her Korra would get better and come back.

Her dreams were confusing and coated with eroticism. Asami had always admired Korra's toned body in the past, and had even had opportunity to be close and touch her in the desert and during physical rehabilitation, but these dreams were something else. Almost every night, she could expect to be wrapped around the Avatar, legs around her waist and Korra's lips caressing every inch of her she could reach. It wasn't fair she was fairly handsome and softly beautiful, and the dreams outlined her strong jaw, clever calloused fingers and toned arms. Her striking blue eyes seared through her soul and penetrated her heart.

In one dream, they had been rival leaders of different clans and in an attempted treaty meeting, Asami had leaped across the table to smash Korra against the floor, stripping her clothes off. Their clothing had been oddly long and bulky, tailored robes with different patterns and colors. But Korra's familiar muscles met her fingers when she tore the robe open, and Korra gladly let her start the appropriate negotiations, spreading her legs for Asami's fingers. Asami groaned and scrubbed her palms over her eyes.

"What am I going to do when I see her?" Asami wondered. This was worse than anyone else she had ventured to have a relationship with. Mako had been almost easy. He had been awestruck from the very start and his handsome looks eased her into courting him. But her current dreams about Korra were borderline driving her insane with want. Was it because she was the Avatar? She was going slowly mad upon waking each morning.

'It's a good thing she's in the South Pole… I'd probably jump on her and I have no idea if she even wants that,' Asami thought. She sat at her desk, ignoring her bed for the time being. She reread Korra's last letter, fingers tracing the pencil strokes absently.

'It's easier to talk to you about this stuff than them.'

Asami carefully folded the letter and set it at a corner of the desk. Her articles of Jinora's ceremony were stacked as well. She had collected as many copies as she could find of that edition of the Republic City Post. She had cut out the photograph captured of her and Korra and kept it propped against the wall. Asami hated how sad Korra looked in the photo, but it was the last one of her she had. She tapped the square of paper fondly and moved to climb into bed.

After reading for twenty minutes, Asami turned out the lamp. The bed felt too wide and empty. Asami missed the sounds of Korra's breathing, and Naga's snoring. It was too blasted quiet. After tossing and turning, Asami flopped onto her back. Small pulses throbbed between her thighs and she sighed obnoxiously. Working a hand down beneath the negligee, Asami found herself wet and went to work. After a few tense minutes, she could coax out a quick orgasm. It wasn't as satisfying as her dream forays or the real thing and Asami rolled beneath the comforter, irritated.

When sleep weighed heavily on her mind, she dove for it. She wasn't disappointed to fall weightlessly to the first landscape of her dreams. Korra was leading her through a series of ice caverns, the ceilings reaching several stories high. The Avatar was wearing her Water Tribe pelts and fur coat, hood pushed back and head open to the cold. Asami was heavily covered, her head pulled taut over her brow. Korra held a lantern high with one hand, and her other mittened hand reached back for Asami. Asami clasped it between her own heavy mittens. Inside one cavern, the ceiling sloped lower and provided a hideaway from prying eyes.

There was no one for miles, perhaps, but Asami felt secured by the surrounding ice walls.

"Are you certain we're close?" Asami was saying. Korra nodded. Her blue eyes were serious.

"There is a sacred pool nearby. Once submerged, your body will heal. And perhaps our child can be born," Korra was saying and the words were strange. Fragments of a past life hovered over Asami's mind. Was this one of Korra's past experiences and she was being drawn into it? Either way, she gladly stripped beside Korra and a still dark pool of water deep in the cavern. Spritely lights danced over the surface, illuminating patches of purple and green light. Korra was stripping too, her shorter toned body revealed and Asami's fingers traced over the lines of musculature. She was surprised to see an extra appendage harden between her legs and point toward her despite the cold.

"I'll go with you. You'll need me to keep you warm," Korra said, her voice and face shifting to the past life this memory must surely belong to. Asami nodded, wondering if her face shifted for Korra as well. Her familiar blue eyes anchored her to Korra and Asami took her hands as they stepped naked into the freezing pool of water.

Asami cried out in pain, but Korra's fingers clasping her were warm. She exhaled rapidly, pushing the warmth of her chi over Asami's, raising her temperature. Asami exhaled to match, and holding hands, they sank beneath the surface of the pool.

They submerged rather deep, and Asami wondered how far the pool went, worried for an instant they would be lost in its depths. Korra kept them stable with gentle waves of waterbending, preventing any suction from drawing them to terrorizing depths, and smiled at Asami underwater. Asami's eyes smiled back as they drifted. Korra's hands moved from her wrists to her belly, caressing her. After what felt like minutes, Asami's lungs were bursting and Korra shot them to the surface on a swift upstream of her bending.

Breaking the surface, the extreme cold struck Asami and she shivered, teeth clacking hard. Korra wrapped her in her strong arms, deliberately shoving her chi almost forcefully at her. Asami accepted its crashing warmth gratefully, and they staggered out together, dripping wet. Korra went to work, waterbending stray droplets from their cold bodies, and starting up a fire with a flick of the wrist. The waterbending dried her, but Korra's body wrapping around her back warmed her further.

Asami angled back gratefully into her strong embrace, feeling her cock push against her. Korra was kissing the side of her throat and head tenderly, hands rubbing warmth over her belly. Asami turned and caught Korra's mouth with hers. As always in their union, Korra's passion flamed and pushed against Asami's. Asami's chi curled around Korra's drawing her in. Korra picked her up so her feet left the ground and lowered her quickly to the piles of their discarded coats and clothing.

'Yes….yes…' Asami thought, wrapped in Korra, her intense blue eyes screaming love and longing. Her long legs wrapped around the Avatar's waist and she keened in pleasure when Korra sank in. She worked in slowly until their hips were flush. Asami felt her breath being ripped out of her as she struggled to force her thundering heart under control. Korra's fingers traced her cheek and she lolled her head to kiss her hand. The gentle thrusts became harder and Asami pulled Korra's weight onto her.

Their harsh breathing echoed around the icy walls. Asami's cries of pleasure rose higher and higher in her ears. Her orgasm brought Korra over the edge and they crashed against each other. Asami's clinging warmth pulled streams of warm come from Korra and she collapsed on her elbows, hips pumping furiously against her. Korra's final loud groan echoed in Asami's ears as her alarm clock went off.

She swiped at the offending metal circle, knocking it to the plush carpets. "Spirits!"

The thing was still going off, so Asami had to scrub her eyes open and focus on retrieving it and turning the switch on the side. Blessedly, the bells stopped and she had quiet once again.

"Korra….." Asami scrubbed her palms over her eyes, trying to hold onto the dream. Korra submerging with her beneath a pool filled with spirits, climbing out naked and falling into her arms…. It was too delicious a setting and Asami would gladly trade her meeting with Raiko due later that day for the ice cavern.

Was Korra dreaming as vividly as she was? Asami longed to ask her. But such a loaded question could surely go unanswered. She was sure of it. She sighed and climbed out of bed to ready for her work day.

8

8  
8  
8

8  
8

"So, Mako, what are your credentials for the force?" Wu asked. He folded his thin hands and leaned forward, grinning eagerly. Mako sat opposite him and a couple of Raiko's advisors, feeling very underdressed even in his fine cop's jacket. He clenched a fist under the table and pressed it on his knee. He wished Korra were here. She would just kick the table over and walk out. Or at least, the old her would. Mako mourned the look of defeat in her eyes as she lay in her bed and snapped back to the present.

"I've been working for Chief Beifong for close to a year. I started on the beat and became detective shortly before Harmonic Convergence," Mako said smoothly. Inside, he was sweating. He didn't do well with formal atmospheres. He was truly lucky Beifong was no nonsense and didn't put on airs or assume he had to.

Wu smiled delightedly and crooked his thin fingers together. "Would you say you're good at protecting people?"

Mako blinked, not knowing where this was going. "Well, I do help the citizens….yes, I'd say I'm good at protecting people."

The advisors made notes on their clipboards, raising Mako's ire. "Would you be interested in a pay increase for a singular mission?"

Mako was beginning to get a very bad feeling about this. "What are you asking, Prince Wu?"

Wu grinned pearly white teeth at him. Mako was not relieved. "I need an inside man, someone who knows the city. I'll be setting up residence here until my throne is secure. Until my coronation, I'll need an able wing man."

Mako felt a dull headache furrow between his eyes. He wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose but forced himself from doing so. "You mean a personal body guard?"

'Pleasesaynopleasesaynopleasesayno….'

"You got it!" Wu pointed a finger across the table, delighted. "A bodyguard! Whattaya say, Mako, will you accept?"

Mako felt a slow dying spread through his chest. He had to exercise every ounce of self-control to keep his alarming feelings from showing and contorting his features.

"Thank you for the offer," Mako made himself say politely. "But I already have a job with Beifong. I'll be going now…."

Mako rose and bobbed a short bow across the table. He forced his gait to remain casual although he was ready to sprint from the room. His forced gait made his buttocks clench on reflex and he tried not to flinch as the door refused to open and he had to pull extra hard to exit. Wu pooched his lower lip out in a pout at the close of the door. "Well, that didn't go well, did it?"

"We can move on to the next applicant, your Highness." One of the advisors sorted through her papers. Wu grunted and crossed a foot over his knee.

"No, I want him. Let's have Raiko talk to Beifong. I'm sure we can secure him!"

The advisors took notes and shuffled their papers. "Of course, Prince Wu…."

Wu nodded, pleased with himself. He made mental plans on which high-end restaurants and soirees he wanted to attend first, with the relative freedom of one personal bodyguard.

8

8

8

8

8

8

Korra balanced herself at the end of the bars. Instead of facing inward to the space between them, she was faced away, toward the rest of the mats. Katara and Senna stood opposite a few feet away, trying not to look like they were ready to lunge forward and catch her should she not be able to support herself. Korra's shoulders quaked, and her feet felt numb. She tapped the right one up and down and moved it forward. She pressed her weight onto it and her right hand left the bars beside her. Sweat streamed down her brow. Korra bit her lip, inhaling sharply.

"You can do it….another step, Korra," Katara's gentle voice rang. Korra lifted her anguished blue eyes, agony etched upon her features. She shoved her left foot forward, barely moving it off the ground. She forced the step to complete, and felt a moment of panic when her left hand left the bars and she had no support to rest on.

"Uhn!" Korra grunted, and lifted her right foot. Her equilibrium felt odd, like she was trying to balance underwater. Streams of sweat soaked her brow, cheeks and neck. She was able to take another step before pausing, holding her arms out. Katara and Senna darted forward to steady her arms. Korra remained standing, panting to catch her breath. She felt as winded as if she had run a marathon.

"You're doing it….easy, Korra," Senna said, smiling. Korra noted the pride in her eyes and nodded. She moved her left foot forward and managed another step. With narrowed concentration, she was able to move across the room.

"You did it," Katara smiled. Korra held onto her mentor and mother, legs trembling.

"Yes, great… can I have my wheelchair?" Korra asked. Katara steadied her upright.

"Let's try walking to it. It's not that far," Katara suggested gently. The look of agreeing with Katara or submitting to her daughter's suggestion warred on Senna's face. She moved beside Korra when she forced her right leg forward again.

After several long minutes, Korra reached the wheelchair with minimum support. She fell into the metal chair, feeling somewhat accomplished despite the tingling pain in her limbs. She could feel her legs. That was more than reason enough to keep trying.

"You're doing great, sweetie," Senna leaned to hug Korra. Korra slung an arm over her neck. Katara gave her a knowing smile, collecting various work out tools and piling them neatly.

"Your father will be back today," Senna said, eyes twinkling. "Do you want to show him your progress?"

Korra accepted a dumb bell from Katara and began pumping her arm in steady reps. Her firm bicep coiled with the movement. "Maybe. My legs are killing me now," she admitted. She could feel small twinges along her calves as the muscles jumped.

At those words, one of Kya's assistants sat at her feet and began massaging her leg. Korra quirked her lips in a smile.

"Small steps, Korra. You're getting there," Senna said optimistically. Korra smiled weakly. When she wasn't in lust-filled dreams, she dreamed of losing her fight against Zaheer. Her arms locked up as easily as her legs, filling her with terror as the air was drawn from her lungs. She worked her arms harder as her mother helped Katara tidy up the room. She silently debating whether to try radioing Asami again. She longed to just get up and walk into the other room and see her there with Mako and Bolin. They would go out and enjoy the night.

Well, if it were Republic City, there were several party halls and restaurants to enjoy. Down here, she could show them the elaborate tribal palace, and snowy landscape. And Korra knew all three of them weren't used to the frozen temperatures.

She could stand with help, but walking still took a huge effort. Korra allowed the assistant to rub her other leg and she put the weights down.

"Rest yourself, Korra. I'll bring tea by later," Katara said gently. She picked up the weights and carried them to the other tools. The assistant finished her ministrations and rolled her pants leg back down. Senna moved to push Korra out of the room and Korra let her.

Her last dream tinged her waking thoughts and put a slight flush on her cheeks. Asami was in Katara's cave, sinking beneath the sacred pool with her. A flash of what could have been a past life memory intruded into the moment. Asami was pregnant and their child was in danger; they had agreed on the sacred pool's properties to help the situation. After emerging from the freezing depths, Korra had raised their temperatures with her chi. The sweetness of sinking between Asami's thighs, and the pride of her fingers along Asami's stomach surged her blood and steadied her heart.

The past life memories intruding into her lusty dreams was a new note. Korra wondered what else would come to her mind and what backdrop they would paint Asami's body in.

"What are you thinking about? You're so quiet," Senna said. Korra flushed. She rubbed her cheek with two fingers.

"Nothing, Mom. Will Dad's ship come in soon?" she asked. Senna nodded. They stopped at one of the sitting rooms and found their fur coats.

"We can meet him outside. President Raiko has asked a lot of your dad. He had to bring troops with him and leave them with the United Army," Senna explained.

Korra grumbled at the mention of Raiko. Asami had written that he was hounding her company over their progress. Asami explained that anything done right was bound to go over the most uptight schedule. Korra knew Asami wasn't just milking hours for her workmen. If something needed to be fixed, she had to address it. "That man is a bad leader," she grumbled.

Senna adjusted her hood and pushed Korra outside. A mild snow was falling and the sun shone brightly on the iced paths. "It's hard work to be a leader of people, Korra. Just ask your dad sometime."

"Yeah, but Dad is good at it. Raiko caves under pressure," Korra complained. "And he's annoying Asami."

Senna raised a brow at this. She delivered her daughter's letters to her room and despite the handfuls from well-wishers and her friends, only ones entitled to the Sato heiress left the palace in return. She moved the wheelchair carefully over the iced pathway toward the nearby docks. Three soldiers left the front palace doors and followed them.

"Have you spoken to her on the radio yet? You know we could arrange a visit for her," Senna suggested. Korra's cheeks enflamed in a sudden blush. She faltered and twiddled her fingers. She slid her nervous hands into thick mittens.

"No… but she's busy, Mom. Not enough time to talk, I guess," she protested. Senna leaned against the back of her wheelchair and smiled.

"When you're ready to, you should. Your friends care about you," Senna said gently. Korra slumped in her chair and exhaled in frustration. Her breath steamed in the frigid air.

"Yeah, I know…."

"There's your dad. Honey!" Senna waved. They remained at the edge of the dock, waiting for the Watertribesmen and women to disembark from the large metal ship. Tonraq's stolid figure was noticeable from a distance and he strode down the gangplank toward his family. He hugged and kissed his wife and leaned down to hug his daughter.

"Hi, dear. Korra," he rumbled. Korra smiled at him and adjusted her coat.

"Did you have a good trip, Dad?" she asked. Tonraq nodded and aimed a sudden smile to the gangplank.

"Aside from Raiko's forces, I met back up with Kuvira. She's right over there," Tonraq said without preamble. Korra's face flushed, and she straightened her posture, trying to appear more regal than she felt. When she was standing, she felt like an able Avatar. She didn't want a world leader to take pity on her.

"H-here? Dad, you could warned me!" Korra complained in a low tone. Tonraq squeezed her shoulder.

"It wasn't my idea. With me bringing my own waterbenders to the United Army, Kuvira wanted to trade a retinue of earthbenders to guard the palace. With her gesture of goodwill, she wanted to see them off. And possibly meet you," Tonraq explained.

"But, I can't walk yet!" Korra protested. That only conveyed an inkling of her anxiety. The retinue of soldiers in green marched down the gangplank, flanked around a sole figure ahead. The woman piled into a thick fur coat over her green uniform had to be Kuvira, and Korra admired her strong gait as she marched toward the waiting family. Her soldiers remained at attention as Kuvira strode forward, pushing her hood off her brow. Her dark hair was pinned up in a tight bun, but loose bangs fell into her striking dark eyes.

When her eyes fell onto Korra, the Avatar was surprised to feel a tinge of interest. There was no pity in the Great Uniter's eyes, only curiosity and friendly interest.

"You're Kuvira," Korra nodded politely, but a wry smile was stretching her lips. "Thanks again for backing me up at Zaofu."

A glint sparked Kuvira's eye at the mention of the night when Zaheer and his lackies had failed to kidnap her. "Anytime, Avatar Korra. I'm glad to see you again."

Korra accepted her gloved grip in a solid shake, feeling put at ease. This wasn't an ackward well-wisher who would stare at her legs, and at her, wondering why on earth she couldn't walk. This was a fellow warrior who understood the trials and tribulation of battle.

"How long are you staying, Kuvira?" Senna asked as Kuvira moved to shake her hand politely.

"Only a few hours, I'm afraid. I'm taking the ship back to the Earth Kingdom. But it would be remiss of me not to see my soldiers off," Kuvira said. Korra nodded, liking her decision. She could see why the soldiers in green would follow her.

"A girl after my own heart," Tonraq said easily. "Feel free to visit as often as you like."

Korra nodded as they moved to walk back to the palace. Inside, Tonraq instructed the servants to set up rooms for the earthbenders. Korra pushed her hood back, watching Kuvira slowly unfasten the buttons of her fur coat. Her pale skin was paler with cold.

"Come on, there's a fire in the sitting room" Korra suggested. Kuvira offered to push her wheelchair in, but Korra took over, pushing herself along. Inside the large sitting room, Kuvira sat close to the hearth, taking off her gloves. Korra tossed her fur coat at one of the chairs and Kuvira raised a brow. Korra wore her usual tank top beneath.

"I guess the cold doesn't bother you," she said wryly. Korra shrugged.

"Not usually. I'm used to it," Korra moved one boot back and forth and stretched her leg.

Kuvira watched her with growing interest. "You must be tired of people asking, but how is your healing? "

Korra nodded at her. Their joined eyes shared the same thought. "I am, but I can tell you it's getting better. I can feel my legs and feet. I just have to get strength back into them."

"Thank the Spirits. When you didn't come to the meeting at Zaofu, I feared the worst," Kuvira said smoothly. Korra raised a brow at her.

"I just wasn't up for seeing a lot of people," Korra said. She didn't know why she confessed this, but Kuvira's solid chi made her feel she could trust Suyin's old Captain of the Guard. Kuvira nodded.

"I can understand that. Really, I do," she said. Korra's lips quirked in a smile. When Senna brought in a tray of tea, she was surprised to see them talking rapidly.

When Kuvira left, Korra asked her dad to push her back out to the docks and she waved as the ship cast off lines. A few of the earthbenders lined up with them but Korra had a feeling Kuvira's hand raised in a wave was directed toward her. She was smiling when Tonraq pushed her back toward the palace. Later that night, Korra found a new letter addressed to her in Asami's hand. She felt a twinge of almost guilt as she tore open the envelope.

'Dear Korra, how are you doing? I miss you. I bring your letters to work sometimes and read them during lunch to gain my sanity. The infrastructure project is taking all of my spare time. It's good work, but the original teams who built the first station did a subpar job I'm repairing…..'

Korra sighed and put the letter on her desk. She pushed herself to the washroom to prepare for bed. She couldn't help recalling how soft Kuvira's eyes were as they talked. She didn't seem like a leader during that time today. She had seemed like another woman, a skilled bender, yes, but still just a person. A person that didn't treat her like she was made out of glass. Korra grinned and spat her toothpaste into the sink. She wheeled toward the toilet and hoisted herself up onto it from the wheelchair.

That night, her dreams of Asami were tinged in guilt. Another past life must have intruded yet again, for they were both doting on a chubby infant, light-skinned as if she were Earth Kingdom-born. Korra was on her back, holding the infant on her chest. Asami sat cross-legged beside her, posture stiff with silent rage. Korra had a flash of a thought, another woman's soft flesh beneath hers, and she patted her baby's back, trying to soothe her mate.

"I'm sorry," Korra said out loud to her angry mate. Asami's brows pushed over her beautiful eyes in a gesture of rage.

"You say that but you still had to put your dick in her," she retorted. Korra put a hand over the baby's head as if shielding her from the harsh words.

"You are my life," Korra pleaded. "You and the baby."

"Not even the Avatar is perfect," Asami retorted. Korra's face fell, blue eyes swimming in tears. The baby woke and snuffled against her breast, giving a soft wail. Korra rubbed her back, humming lightly.

Asami held her arms out, sighing. "She needs to be fed. Give her to me."

Korra sadly offered their daughter and watched Asami uncover one perfect breast for the baby. The infant latched onto her nipple and pressed a hand against her the curve of her breast. When she sat up to kiss Asami's cheek, the engineer had lowered her head, dark hair half covering her face. Korra rubbed her shoulders, silently apologizing further.

When Korra woke, she was confused and very sad. The feelings of the dream stayed with her, and she almost searched the sheets around her for the infant that had been warm in her arms. No one was there; no Asami, no baby. It was the middle of the night and bright moonlight filtered through the uncovered window. Naga snored by her bed's side, fast asleep. Korra rolled over and hugged one of the pillows in her bed. She wasn't even with Asami yet; she would never cheat on her. But the horrible feelings of the dream made her heart ache.

When she finally was able to sleep, she was fighting Zaheer.

Korra almost sighed in resignation and propelled herself into the air on a gust of wind to meet him in battle.

End for now

End notes: Dream forays are kinda fun :P Also I got Kuvira in more! Hope you lovelies enjoyed it.

Sincerely, pen

6/27/2016


	13. New Position

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing, nothing….

Author's Notes: Kuvira's still conquering the Earth Kingdom, cough, I mean, so not conquering! She's, uhm, reinstating the Earth Kingdom! Yeah, that's it….

Despite the backlash against Mako not knowing who to date (pick one!) I still like the guy. He's a good friend in the end. And I get to annoy him with working for Prince Wu!

To those who have dropped a review, I thank you for your thoughts.

Brittana4lyfe: hehe yes Korra should feel bad for "dream cheating" on Asami :P I can't wait to get to "The Reunion" episode. Mako is going to be jealous!

Suki: Will I do the Korvira thing? I don't know (whistles innocently) we'll have to wait and see.

Wolf eyes: Oh yeah they got it bad! Asami's going to be a wreck when Korra comes back.

"Watching"

Chapter thirteen "New position"

Mako sighed. He was standing outside of a washroom door in the Presidential Suite at the Four Seasons Inn, wondering what he was doing there. A week ago he had been pulled into Beifong's office and given temporary leave from the force. At Mako's protest, the Chief laid it out for him. She had no problem with him, his work ethic or anything of that sort. Strings had been pulled over her head and she had to release Mako to Prince Wu at his insistence.

"I'm sorry, kid. Don't worry, it won't be a permanent leave. You're always welcome back as soon as the Prince is on his throne in Ba Sing Se," Beifong promised. Mako had taken his severance check from her, feeling a massive headache coming on. He left her with as much grace as he could muster despite the circumstances.

'It's not forever…just until his coronation!' Mako consoled himself. He was holding a towel wrapped over his forearms, waiting. He heard distant splashing and a whiny voice calling for him.

"Mako! I need you!" Wu called. Mako sighed to himself. He pushed into the washroom, regarding the lounging naked prince in his huge bathtub with a clinical eye. The Prince's usually floppy pompadour was plastered wetly against his head as he lounged, one slim hand holding a glass of wine. All he needed was a face mask and he would have completed a very feminine picture.

"What is it, Wu?" Mako asked. He may have been made his personal bodyguard and involuntary valet, but he wasn't going to mince titles with each sentence. Wu grinned, taking in Mako's brand new suit jacket and pressed slacks.

"You got your new outfit today! Lookin' sharp, buddy!" Wu said appreciatively. Mako straightened his posture instinctively. At Wu's insistence, he had used hair gel to smooth his usually upright hair to a more conservative part. Mako wasn't comfortable with the look, but he had to admit, he did look more professional. Too bad the rest of the job didn't fall into that category.

"Thanks," Mako said. He handed the Prince his towel, and he rose from the bath, water dripping from his lanky form. Mako kept his gaze averted as Wu used the towel to scrub the wetness from his hair, then wrapped it around his waist. He glided across the tiled floor and set his wine glass on the edge of the counter. "It's about time to order dinner. I should go home soon."

"Already?" Wu pouted. He pinched at a forming pimple and applied a smooth amount of face wash to his cheeks and forehead. He washed the soap off and dried his hands on a hand towel. "It feels like you just got here!"

"I know, but I've been here since morning. Maybe tomorrow you could leave the Presidential Suite. See what the shops are like?" Mako suggested. Wu pondered, tapping a finger on his chin. Despite his apparently flamboyant attitude, he could be a shy bird. Mako wondered if it was just celebrity status bogging him sometimes, or fear of assassination.

"Maybe…if you went with me?" Wu asked, eyes wide. Mako nodded.

"Of course. I'm here to watch you," he offered. Wu clapped his hands.

"Great, we'll do that then. I guess it's good night," he pouted. Mako gave a bob of a bow and moved to the front sitting room. If he didn't opt to leave at a good time each day, Wu would pretty much demand him to stay the night. And he did not swing that way.

"Good night, Wu. Try and get some sleep," Mako suggested. Wu, clad in a fluffy white bathrobe belted at the waist, flopped into a large easy chair.

"I'll try! It's boring when you go," Wu pouted. Mako gave an uneasy smile and waved.

"Good night," he said again and opened the main door to the suite. Three burly guards were on watch and they allowed Mako out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Outside the Four Seasons, Mako tried to slow his gait. The night was young and Republic City was hopping. He was surprised how out of tune with the city's beat he was. He and Bolin were no longer on the streets, and he had a real job despite how annoying it currently was. Mako had to admit, the Prince was obnoxious, but he paid more than the prescient did. It didn't mean at first chance he wasn't going back!

Mako walked along, bypassing the usual street urchins begging for coins. He flipped a gold coin at them and then another when he noticed a ragged little girl with the rough and tumble boys.

"Thanks, mister!" One of the kids called. Mako strolled along, contemplating if he wanted to venture to a restaurant to eat, or head straight home. Bolin was being more good now that he was on a strict schedule until he had to leave with Kuvira's army. He used all his spare time to run or visit Opal at Air Temple Island. But if he went home, that meant eating Bolin's kitchen leftovers, and he usually burned anything he attempted to make.

Mako hopped the public trolley and made his way to the Southern Water Tribe district. It hurt to venture close to the area, because everything screamed Korra. The residents, the restaurants, it all reminded him of his erstwhile ex and good friend. Mako still kicked himself sometimes over breaking up with her. He was glad they had begun to reforge their friendship, but then Zaheer had happened.

And boy, did Zaheer ever happen. Korra barely survived the battle. Seeing the lost look in her blue eyes made Mako want to put his arms around her and protect her from her feelings of shame. She had taken down her opponent and paid the price, saving the world form the Red Lotus. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

And now she was in the South Pole, unable to walk. "What is she doing?" Mako muttered to himself. She still hadn't responded to any of his letters and it would be a flat-out lie to say it didn't hurt. He pushed past a few down on their luck Southern Water Tribe girls posing at a street corner. Their darker skin tone and black hair flashed Korra in front of his eyes and he wanted to weep.

"Hey, honey! Want a date?" One of the more ambitious girls called. Mako went through his wallet and handed her a few yuans. "So, where do you wanna do this, handsome?"

"I don't want anything. Just…. Go home," he suggested gently. The girl huffed at him but made the bills disappear into her cleavage.

"Too early to go home," she said cheekily. Mako shrugged at her and made his way to Southern Tiger-Seal Noodles. He opened the door and sat at the counter. It was oddly quiet, with a pro-bending match on at the current time. The chef angled up to him opposite the counter and grinned at the taciturn man.

"What'll it be, Mako?" he asked. Mako gave a small smile.

"Just the seaweed flavor I guess," he said. "How's it going, Nurruk?"

"The usual. Expecting all the probenders after their match," Nurruk grinned. He pushed his white cap on his head and moved to the skillet nearby. "Can I say you're looking pretty dapper?"

"Thanks," Mako adjusted the cufflinks on his suit jacket. He was still getting used to being this dressed up. "New job and all."

"Oh? I thought you were on the force with Beifong?" Nurruk asked. He threw a handful of hard green noodles into the skillet and added a few ladles of water. The skillet sizzled.

Mako's shoulders slumped. "I am. I will; the current job isn't permanent."

"I take it you don't like it?" Nurruk gestured to an assistant who filled a glass of water for Mako. Mako sipped slowly.

"It pays well….but it is annoying," Mako said. Nurruk laughed.

"I love slinging noodles, but sometimes some patrons make me want to put a knife through my hand. Annoying people will come anywhere, Mako," the Watertribesman said sagely. Mako quirked a smile.

"You are right about that," Mako agreed. Soon, Nurruk had a steaming bowl of noodles set before him and Mako dug in with his chopsticks.

The seaweed flavor wasn't his usual choice, but it was Korra's favorite. And right now, it was as close to Korra as he was going to get. Mako remembered the old fire in her blue eyes and ate slowly. Love was love whether for a friend or a girlfriend.

After he was done, the dining area began to fill up with probenders, sweaty and out of their bending gear. Mako left a few yuans as a tip on the counter, and adjusted his suit jacket. He made his way out to the street and hailed a Satomobile cab toward his apartment building. He trudged up the steps, bypassing Mrs. Yuki's son who was playing with a truck in the hall.

Unlocking the apartment door, Mako unfastened his fine jacket and hung it up in the coat closet. He kicked off his shiny shoes and flopped onto the sofa. He heaved a sigh and cast a glance at the telephone receiver beside him. He was debating whether to try and see if Asami was awake and available for a talk, when Opal walked out of Bolin's bedroom. She wore only Bolin's bathrobe and it wasn't fastened. Mako's wide golden eyes made out one of her naked breasts before both realized the other's presence.

"Sorry!" Mako averted his gaze. Opal yelped and slung the robe closed. She jogged back into the bedroom and slammed the door. Fervent whispering sounded behind the door and Mako buried his face in his hands.

It had been a long time since he had seen a woman naked, said woman being Korra. That made a delicious memory, but right now Mako was mortified. This time it had to be his brother's girlfriend he saw. Mako resolved to give Opal a hearty apology when the door opened and Bolin slunk out in a bathrobe. The same one Opal had been wearing, Mako noted. He raised an eyebrow at his blushing brother.

"I didn't know Opal was staying over tonight," Mako said sheepishly. Bolin scratched his cheek with one finger, blushing horribly. His hair was further rucked up in the back, spiking out in all directions.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mention it. But we were out at dinner and she asked and well….." Bolin blushed. Mako gave a grin and punched his shoulder, silently congratulating him.

"It's okay, little bro. Please tell her I'm sorry and I'll make her breakfast to make up for that," Mako said. Bolin grinned at him.

"Sure thing. She'll be okay, she was just surprised," he said.

"Speak for yourself!" Opal called from the bedroom. Bolin blushed.

"I'm sorry, Opal!" Mako called. The door opened slowly and Opal angled her head out. A sheepish smile was on her face.

"It's okay, Mako. How was your day at work?" She angled back in the room and came back out wrapped in a sheet. Bolin tucked it modestly around her naked body and Mako tried not to reflect how odd they all looked. Him in his finely pressed dress shirt and slacks, stocking feet stretched in front of him; his brother and girlfriend half naked. Mako rumpled his hair so it stood straight up in the front as usual.

"Fine! Well, if fine makes you want to smack your head into the wall afterward," Mako said. Bolin leaned on the arm of the sofa beside Opal, who plopped next to Mako.

"That bad huh?" she wondered. Mako smiled uneasily.

"Kuvira can't stabilize the Earth Kingdom fast enough. As soon as Wu has his coronation, I am back with Beifong on the force," Mako said. Bolin flexed one bicep.

"As soon as I'm in the army, you can count down the days," he promised. Mako gave a wry smile.

"I'm going to miss you, bro. Please be careful," he said. Opal leaned against Bolin's knee, putting her head on her arm against him.

"And you'd better write," she pouted. Bolin patted the back of her head.

"I will. Both of you," Bolin promised. Mako knew it was a promise well kept. He still wrote stacks of letters to Korra despite any response from her. He almost looked around on reflex for that day's post, but decided to ask later. Bolin looked so happy with Opal staying over.

"Are you hungry, Mako?" Opal asked sweetly. Mako gave a soft smile at the rumpled airbender.

"I just had dinner. What can I say, the prince does pay well," he said.

"I left some hot water for you, bro," Bolin said.

"Yeah, you better get your bath before I want one," Opal said cheekily. Mako stood up, unbuttoning the collar of his pressed white shirt.

"Alright, alright. Good night, you two," Mako said. He left Bolin and Opal giggling together as he shut the bathroom door. Sighing, he undressed, folding the finely starched dress shirt and slacks up carefully. He shrugged out of his tank top and boxers, as the tub filled.

It was getting late. Maybe he could try Asami tomorrow morning. He had to see someone else who knew Korra so well. He loved his brother and Opal was a nice surprise to see around, but Team Avatar was stretched so thin these days. He tried not to think that with Bolin leaving, the Team would be stretched even further. It was a sobering thought.

Mako eased into the steaming bath tub and slunk in up to his chin, knees pushing up against the edge of the tub.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8  
8

Asami sat opposite Opal and Bolin as they set their menu's down. With Bolin due to leave within the week, she made herself more available and they had lunch almost every day. Asami's CFO Chen huffed at this; they were in a crunch time over their project, and he must have feared a repeat when the Avatar left Republic City. Asami watched the couple giggle together, feeling nostalgic for Korra's warmth and lopsided smile.

"How's work, Asami?" Opal asked. Asami gave a soft smile and waved the waiter over.

"Harrowing," Asami admitted. "It's a lot of work. But we'll have a wonderfully built station when we're done."

"And I'll be coming home into that station," Bolin said. He swept an arm over Opal's shoulders. "We're all moving up."

"What about you, Opal? Doing well in your studies?" Asami asked. Opal nodded, eyes bright.

"Tenzin's a wonderful teacher. But even he's gotten angry with me sneaking out to Bolin's," she admitted. Asami laughed as Bolin blushed.

"That's right, you have a White Lotus guard and a curfew, don't you?" Asami teased. Opal nodded.

"I told him I would stop when Bolin leaves, but he said he'd write my mom what I was doing if I didn't stop sneaking out immediately," Opal pouted. "He barely let me come out to lunch today. He's stricter than my dad!"

"I think it's great he tries to be strict," Asami said, remember the times her father used to discipline any unruly behavior when she was a child. He would make her sit in the corner and be silent until she had stopped pitching whatever fit she was on at the time.

"Well, Bolin's worth getting in trouble for," Opal said. She kissed his cheek. Bolin grinned when the waiter ambled up to take their order. He jotted down their order and inclined his head to Asami, recognizing her. Asami gave a sweet smile at him.

"How's your health? Are you even sleeping, Asami?" Bolin asked, finally noting the black circles under Asami's eyes. "Mako's worried about you too, ya know."

Asami blushed, scratching her cheek with one finger. She may have been fashionably dressed, in red skirt and work blouse, but the look on her face made her look like she was twelve. "I've been…dreaming a lot."

"Oh, what about?" Opal wondered. She took a sip of her water.

"Korra," Asami admitted. Bolin raised an eyebrow at her.

"We all miss Korra. I had a dream about her the other day. I was chained up in Unalaq's doomsday device and she flew in on a dragon and saved me," he said. Opal laughed.

"Sounds like a mover plot," she said. Bolin grinned.

"Oh yeah, it does."

"Not like that, guys. I swear she must be dreaming the same way. It really feels like she's right here in these dreams," Asami confessed. She could keep the erotic parts to herself. Last night, she had been wrapped back with Korra, legs around her waist. The past life must have forgiven the Avatar, for the lovemaking was hard and fast. She had enjoyed seeing the anguished look on Korra's face as sweat beaded on her brow, her mouth agape in gasping pants.

"Tenzin mentions a lot of what he knows about the Avatar when he was a kid. He said Aang dreamed often and vividly," Opal wondered. Asami smoothed the sleeves of her blouse, face heating in a blush. She wanted to ask if Tenzin had mentioned if Aang had had erotic forays or touches to his past lives, but decided to keep it to herself. Even if Tenzin knew, it wouldn't be something to talk about concerning his father.

"Why are you dreaming about Korra so much? We all miss her," Bolin wondered naively. Opal just shared a somewhat knowing look with the engineer. At Opal's quirked brow, she gave a subtle nod. Opal's lips quirked in a smile. She laid her hand on Bolin's.

"Maybe Asami just misses her too much," Opal almost sounded teasing. Asami pursed her lips at the airbender. 'Laugh it up, Opal.'

Asami coughed into her fist and sipped her water. "I do….talk to you about it later?" she shot Opal a hard look. Opal smirked as Bolin looked confused.

"You got it. Are you packed up for the army, Bo?" she asked. Bolin nodded.

"I bought my socks and boxers. A lot of em! The army is supplying my uniform. I got fitted for it yesterday," Bolin said excitedly. Opal squeezed his hand.

"We'll all see you off when you go. I'm so proud of you, sweetie," Opal smiled tenderly. Bolin blushed and Asami watched them. A pang of loneliness filled her heart.

"Will you write to me?" Asami asked. Bolin nodded happily.

"Of course! You, Mako, Opal and of course, Korra," he grinned. A pang sliced Asami's heart. She touched the inside pocket of her jacket where an envelope crinkled. She couldn't bring it in her to say Korra had written to her and not to him. Korra had asked her not to tell, after all.

After lunch, Opal and Asami waved Bolin off. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and slung it over his shoulder, making his way to the gym. The orange and red clad airbender turned to Asami with a grin.

"Okay, spill it, Asami. Are you developing feelings for Korra?" she asked without preamble. Asami took her elbow, walking her away from the crowds, face aflame in a blush.

"I think it's safe to say they're already developed," Asami said dryly. Opal laughed, clapping her hands delightedly.

"I'm happy for you! Does she feel the same way?" Opal wondered. Asami kicked at a rock with her boot, a sad frown on her face.

"If she did, would she go to the South Pole and stay there?" she griped bitterly. Opal crooked her arm with Asami's.

"She's healing. It was a bad battle," Opal said smoothly. Asami sighed.

"I tried to show her before she left. But she was so lost. I didn't want to upset her…." Asami said. Opal nodded.

"Tenzin says true peace comes with stillness. She'll be happy again. It will get better, Asami," Opal said sagely. Asami smiled at her.

"The masterful airbender," Asami teased. "Thank you for your guidance."

Opal inclined her head playfully. "Always here to help, Asami."

Asami saw Opal off at the ferry leading to Air Temple Island and took a cab back to Future Industries. She sat with Chen and discussed their next plans for the infrastructure. When Chen rose to leave, adjusting his suit jacket over his round belly, Asami sat sketching idly.

She was thinking of Opal and the other airbenders on Air Temple Island when she had a thought. Asami sketched the quick figure of a person and added constricted clothing. She made variations of the airbender outfit, erasing at certain angles. Smiling, she dropped her blue sketching pencil and picked up orange and red colored pencils, adding in color solely for fun. Asami nodded and rose, collecting the sketches. She made her way to the accessory room to pick through fabrics and material. An engineer in heavy coveralls sidled up and asked what she was looking for.

"Something light-weight. That could catch the wind," Asami said abstractly. The woman shrugged and selected three fabric materials. She laid them out on a table for Asami. She fingered the material and selected a lighter texture. "This could do. Thank you…."

Asami grinned as she made her way back to her office. She would call Tenzin and request permission to arrive at the island for dinner. She had an idea she thought he might like.

8

8

8

8

8

Korra took a bending stance, calf muscles quaking. She managed a few motions, fire streaming from her palms. Two firebenders stood opposite the practice mats, arms folded, nodding.

"Good form, Avatar. You got this," one of the younger men said encouragingly. Korra frowned, a line of sweat dotting her brow.

"No kindness; attack!" she commanded. The two men in red bending headgear, shoulder pads and vests moved opposite, hands raised in defense. They aimed streams of fire in a flurry of kicks and punches and Korra moved rapidly, executing a feeble back spring as she moved out of the line of fire. Sweat streamed her neck and back as she fought back, driving the men to a corner of the room. When they moved to surround her, she screamed in fury, a huge plume of fire leaving her parted lips. The firebenders dodged.

Eventually they stopped at a draw. Korra leaned against one of the bars nearby, legs quaking. She kept seeing Zaheer's smirking grin on one of the firebender's faces. Cold sweat trickled down her spine, making her tank top cling to her skin under her bending vest. One of the men ran to retrieve her wheelchair but Korra waved it away.

"I've got this," she said. She did accept a walking stick and leaned against it as she stood. The firebenders were alittle put off with how quick the "match" was, but at least the Avatar was standing. She only used the wheelchair rarely now.

"Shall we go again?" One of the men asked. Korra shook her head and shakily walked, tapping the stick beside her.

"I'm done for now. Thank you," she said. The men clasped a fist inside one palm and bowed to her. Korra leaned against the stick and offered a shaky bow in return. She unfastened the clasps to her bending vest and gear, letting them fall to the mats.

Naga burst toward her when she slowly walked from the practice room and a small smile pulled her lips. Her weary blue eyes met the shining black eyes of her companion and Naga patiently padded beside Korra.

"Asami again last night," she confided to the polar bear dog. "I guess she forgave me?" She meant the past life, but it was always Asami's body under her hands, Asami's eyes looking up into hers, her own name upon Asami's lips. The dreams were getting more intricate and sometimes she couldn't separate them from waking thoughts. "What am I going to do when I see her?"

Naga tilted her head to the side, tongue lolling as she panted at Korra.

"Yeah, you said it, girl," Korra agreed. She made her way to the communications room and held a hand to her side at the door. "Sit."

Naga sat, tail thumping hard. Korra pushed the door open and slowly walked in. The officer on duty smiled and started up the radio connections before she could sit.

"Sato mansion again?" she asked. Korra nodded and sank heavily into the chair beside the officer. Her legs quaked with pain, but she welcomed it. The pain meant she was getting better.

"Yes, please," Korra said. She accepted the mike from the officer in blue and waited, listening to the clicks and whirs as the connection settled into place. Several clicks sounded and after a few minutes, Korra sighed and handed the mike back. "No luck this time either."

"Maybe you could try in the morning, Avatar? Maybe Miss Sato is still at work," the officer suggested. Korra nodded and rose, leaning on her walking stick.

"I think I will. Thanks anyways," Korra gave a careless wave and slowly made her way to the door. Naga kept company as she made her way to the sitting room. Her dad rose as she made her way in, and helped her to a chair.

"How'd training go, sweetie?" he asked. Korra gave a weak smile.

"Well enough. Don't tell me you're leaving again," she complained lightly. Senna looked up from a stack of parchment.

"I am. Kuvira needs assistance in one of the provinces," Tonraq said. Senna sighed.

"Hurry back," she said. Tonraq slid an arm around her shoulders. Korra watched them, feeling something pull at her heart. In her dream, she had finally won back the heart of her jilted mate. A bandit had attempted to kidnap the Avatar's child and Korra had surged at the man, bending him to submission. She felt a victory sweeter than air when she bundled the light-skinned toddler into her arms, and Asami fell against them, babbling nonsense in relief. That night, she had been allowed back into the marriage bed and surprisingly, back into Asami's arms.

The memory and dream was very sweet. Korra used all of her skill to make the coupling extremely pleasurable for her mate. Asami finally dragged her down into the depths of their passion and she finally could let go. The extreme closeness not only of their bodies, but their hearts made Korra blush to herself.

When next she saw Asami, she would be staring, she knew it. Avatar's past memories or not, they were intruding into her present life, and she and Asami hadn't even done anything yet. Well, except for all the touches, and massages, intentional or not. Korra liked to think there was more to it than physical rehabilitation.

'She held me when I was having nightmares. She didn't have to,' Korra thought. A faint glimmer surged in her heart but practicality made it die down. No way Asami or anyone would want her, not now. She could barely walk and move to bend, and Korra couldn't accept her current physical abilities as poor as they were.

No, the world didn't need the Avatar right now. She had to get better first. The old gloomy thoughts swirled around Korra's mind and drowned her heart. The memory of the light shining in Asami's eyes in her last dream foray were put away.

It was best she didn't see Asami. She was probably dating someone, maybe even Mako for all she knew. Rare jealousy surged through Korra's heart and she sipped slowly at tea offered by her mother to keep her cool. She thought that emotion was gone when she thought about the beautiful engineer and her ex. It was like her first few months in Republic City all over again.

But while she appreciated the fond memories Mako's touch had given her, she found herself jealous of him. She didn't want his hands on Asami. Her own dreams wanted her hands on her.

"Next time, I expect you to come with me," Tonraq was saying to her. Korra blinked and the Earth Kingdom hearth and her mate and child vanished as she was brought back to the present.

"Maybe, Dad. I'll keep trying," she said. Her chi coiled and she felt a lurch in her stomach. She still couldn't feel Raava and it frightened her when she dwelled on it. No, she would have to get better first. She had to.

End for now

End notes: And Asami begins designing the new Airbender flight suits! (random cheers) Like it? Drop me a review!

Sincerely, pen

7/03/2016


	14. One year and counting

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to "The Legend of Korra!"

Author's Notes: Flashing forward a few more months. About over a year into the three years. Korra's fully walking but her bending isn't up to par. Bending scene recap from "Korra Alone."

To reviewers, thanks so much.

Brittana4lyfe: the dream forays are way too much fun :P I can't stop teasing the both of them.

Lolord: glad you're liking it! I'm finding going into behind the scenes of the three years is alittle bit too much fun :P

"Watching"

Chapter fourteen "One year and counting"

Korra pulled on her bending gear, thoughts awhirl. She had finally radioed Air Temple Island a couple of weeks ago and Tenzin's staticky voice was a welcome reprise to her anxiety, rooted or in full bloom. She could walk again and her legs grew stronger. She was practicing her bending at every moment, almost as hard as when she was learning the forms as a child. Korra still couldn't complete a sparring match; she could feel patches of darkness nip at her heels and close in on her elbows. The looks on the other bender's faces when she collapsed, head cradled between her gloved palms filled her with unbridled shame.

Korra shook her head. She would have to battle it harder. Her anxiety and fear could be overcome. Zaheer infringed on her nightly forays with Asami, intruding on their warmth and interrupting the sex. She fought hard in her dreams but she always woke in a patch of sweat, crying out and waking Naga. The polar bear dog always clambered up on the edge of her bed, nosing her arm until she could slide back to warmer dreams.

Her blue eyes scanned the sky, watching for Tenzin. He had radioed that morning, stating he was at the lower peninsula of the Earth Kingdom and would be at the South Pole palace in a few hours. When she finally spotted Oogie spiraling above, she couldn't help a sudden grin from erupting on her lips. Her airbending master set the reins down and leaped off Oogie, coming toward her with a smile on his face. Korra cast a precursory glance behind Tenzin; he hadn't brought Pema or any of the children. She flashed her eyes back to his gaze and grasped his wrists excitedly in her hands.

"Come on! I want to show you," she said excitedly. Tenzin jogged after as Korra pulled him toward the practice yard outside, happy to see her seemingly excited. It brought to mind the visits when she was a child and was eager to show off her new bending forms to him. Korra let go of his wrists and jogged out to the center of the tiled courtyard, three firebenders in matching pads and gear waiting. Tenzin walked to the roofed walkway and found his mother waiting. He smiled, settling one long arm around her shoulders.

"She can walk again," he said in wonder. Katara nodded, smiling up at her son.

"Physically, she's doing better. It's her spiritual state I'm concerned about," Katara said sagely. Tenzin raised an eyebrow, then turned his attention to the benders snapping into fighting stances opposite Korra.

"I can take it! Come at me!" Korra called. The men flashed to flank her, throwing blasts of fire off strong kicks. Korra caught the flames and made it dance about her, and as she dashed through the pocket of air between, the smile fell off her face. They were nowhere near striking her, but she felt as if the air was being sucked out of her lungs. She collapsed to her knees, a harsh cry pulled from her throat. The firebenders stopped immediately and Tenzin dropped his mother's hand, dashing out to the open area. He knelt beside Korra and she couldn't stop the relief that surged through her when his large hand settled on her shoulder.

"Enough!" Tenzin barked to the benders who removed their head gear. "Korra, are you okay?"

Korra slammed her gloved hand onto the ground. "I thought I was ready! I…."

Tenzin helped pull her to her feet and steadied her. His smile was encouraging. "It's okay, Korra. You'll get there."

Korra knew he only meant well, but she couldn't stop the flourishing darkness from spreading in her chest. She nodded glumly and Tenzin helped her remove her gear. Katara moved slowly to the open area and picked up Korra's helmet.

"Shall we have tea?" she said calmly as if she just didn't witness what had happened to her pupil. Tenzin nodded gratefully and Korra followed slowly as they went inside.

"You didn't bring my grandchildren," Katara said wryly, sitting at her low table. Kya set the kettle on and moved to greet her brother in a hug.

"Hey, bro," she said, smiling. Tenzin smiled back, enfolding Kya in his arms.

"Hi, Kya. No, I didn't, Mother. I'm sorry. Things are alittle dicey outside of Republic City," he said diplomatically. Korra sat opposite Katara and perched her chin onto her hand. She only heard reports when the waterbenders who came to her father didn't know she was eavesdropping; everything was second hand. The reports were troubling and she pushed her hand onto her thigh. The muscles responded to her commands and she could walk and bend. But she couldn't overcome the crippling fear of defeat. She couldn't be any help to anyone in the Earth Kingdom until she could.

Katara raised an eyebrow and accepted a cup from her daughter. "Hasn't Kuvira moved to secure the problem?" she asked. Tenzin sighed.

"The Earth Queen may not have been a favorable ruler, but her armies did keep the continent well in hand. Every province is in its own matter of disarray. Kuvira has at least secured the capital and the outlying provinces. She will get things stabilized," Tenzin said smoothly.

"She came to the South Pole a few months ago," Korra said. "She looks capable for the job. I hope Raiko isn't troubling her efforts."

Tenzin sipped his tea slowly. "President Raiko has his hands full with the United Army and handing Prince Wu's stay. You'll find it an interest of note that Mako is working for him now."

Korra frowned, feeling sorry for her friend. "For Raiko? Ech." Maybe she would respond to Mako's letters now.

"Well, indirectly. He was selected as Prince Wu's bodyguard," Tenzin explained. Korra had no idea who Prince Wu was, but she felt bad for Mako. She knew it couldn't have been his choice.

"How did the prince manage that? Beifong couldn't have been happy about it," Korra pondered. Tenzin nodded.

"I spoke to Lin. She's highly irate at the arrangements. Apparently Wu went over her head and Raiko ordered it."

"When is Lin not irate?" Kya wondered. She sat beside Tenzin and nudged him. "Ever since your Big Split, that is."

Tenzin flushed and adjusted his cloak. "Ancient history, Kya."

A sad smile pulled Korra's lips. "Do you think Kuvira needs more help, Tenzin?"

Tenzin regarded his pupil in surprise. "She takes as many volunteers as she can take."

But Korra was thinking of the warmth in the metalbender's eyes. She felt a flush move through her chest.

Later after Korra and Tonraq took Naga for a walk, she sat behind her desk. Her wheelchair was folded up and propped against the wall. A small stack of letters awaited her from that morning's post. Korra opened another envelope from Bolin. He was settled in Kuvira's army now, and he wrote excitedly of working with her and Varrick and Zhu Li. A sad look crossed Korra's face. She wanted to be in the thick of the action too.

But she knew she was blocked. She couldn't pretend she wasn't. She only felt flashes of Raava when she met Asami in dreams. She couldn't hold onto her Avatar spirit on command. Not anymore.

"Raava…" Korra leaned her head on her arm and despite herself, her eyes closed. But it wasn't the light spirit's name she uttered next when she tumbled into a dream.

"Asami…." She whispered. The engineer moved into her arms, soft breasts pushing against hers. Korra met her in a soft kiss and she was pushed onto her back, Asami settling on top. She whined when the engineer parted her lips with her tongue.

"You're back. Where were you?" Asami asked, but the question wasn't an odd one. Korra had taken to using a sleeping draught the past few nights and it had kept her from dreaming. She resolved not to take it again, so she would settle back into dreams. Even if the nightmares encroached upon the heated moments.

Korra cast a look over Asami's head, watching for any shady shadows. Asami turned her chin back to her, hair spilling over her pale shoulders. Korra's gaze was directed back to the beautiful woman on top of her. Throbbing surged between her thighs and her cock hardened against her. Asami gave a delicious moan and moved against her. Wetness pushed against the underside of her erection. Korra moaned.

"I'm here. I'm not leaving," Korra promised. Her words echoed around the dark bedchamber. Asami nodded and leaned down to kiss her. Her hair fell against Korra's face.

"You better not. I need you, Avatar," Asami murmured against her. Korra's hands lifted Asami's hips, helping guide her into position.

"Asami…."

The pale woman sheathed herself onto Korra's waiting cock and she cried out. Korra moved her lips against her shoulder as she thrust up into her. Asami settled into a rolling motion against her and Korra's mouth opened as she stared up at her in awe. She was starting to feel right when the shadows surged in and surrounded Asami's shoulders. She cried out in panic and Korra was startled at the feel of cold air moving against her erect member as Asami climbed off. Korra leaped off the bed, throwing a blast of fire as she thrust Asami behind her.

Zaheer laughed wickedly from the shadow's depths and Korra growled, rage surging through her blood as potently as arrested lust. "Zaheer! Face me!" she screamed.

"Korra, no," Asami pleaded behind her. Korra stalked off the bed, naked and ready for battle. The bedchamber vanished in a pit of darkness, suspending the canopied bed into nothing. Asami pulled the covers over her, eyes wide.

"Zaheer!" Korra called. The airbender was before her suddenly, hands moving in a circular motion.

"It ends, Avatar," he promised. Korra's hands suddenly clenched up and she fell to one knee. Seeing absolutely nothing beneath her feet swept fear through her. The air was being sucked from her lungs and she flailed wildly, trying to stop him. She couldn't breathe!

"Korra!" Asami was screaming behind her. Korra gagged, mind going white with panic.

Korra woke, falling suddenly off her desk chair onto the floor. Naga nudged her arm, black eyes wide in concern. Korra sat up and slung an arm over her pet's large neck. She hugged her.

"I'm okay! I'm okay, girl," Korra said. She squeezed Naga's scruff and closed her eyes. Naga panted as Korra picked herself up and sat back at the desk. Selecting a fresh piece of paper, she sharpened a pencil and began a letter.

'Dear Asami' …..

8  
*

8

8

8

"Okay, first test. Go, Kai!" Asami urged. Kai was clad from head to foot in the prototype suit she had designed. Despite the light-weight material, he still looked bulky at the shoulders and waist. Asami resolved to stream-line her design after testing the durability of the suit's flight. Kai stood at the edge of the roof, looking terrified. He didn't have his glider in hand and he was about to leap out and trust Asami Sato's engineering feats. It didn't mean they weren't taking precautions.

Jinora and the other airbenders stood below, ready to blast a cushion of air to catch him if the suit didn't respond.

"Got it!" Kai gave a shaky thumbs up and took a running leap off the roof. When he used his glider, he would snap it open and catch the wind, gusting himself along with airbending. Now, he stretched his arms, waiting for the wings of fabric to open. When nothing happened, he began to plummet, his stomach falling into his shoes.

"Yaaaaah!" A long scream rent the air as Kai fell like a stone. Jinora started, eyes wide in panic.

"Catch him!" she screamed, and everyone shoved their hands in a desperate gesture of airbending, shoving a gust of wind beneath the falling boy. Kai was caught and he drifted slowly the last twenty feet to the court yard. Asami peered over the roof's edge, face pale in panic.

"Are you okay?!" she called. Kai staggered on wobbly legs, Jinora holding him upright.

He waved to Asami, but the shaky smile on his face did nothing to reassure her. "Fine, Asami! But can someone else do the second test?"

"Yes," Asami agreed. She made her way to the ground and tugged at the material around Kai's shoulders. The wing pockets opened suddenly and the fabric widened down to his slender hips. "It didn't open. Don't worry, I'll have this problem fixed."

"Don't count on me to try it until it's fully functional," Kai retorted. Jinora socked his shoulder but wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Can I try the next suit?" Meelo asked eagerly. Jinora snapped a 'no' as loud as Pema, making Asami giggle.

Meelo puffed his cheeks out in exasperation. "I can help!" he insisted.

"I can try it," Opal suggested. Asami nodded and opened her tape measure.

"With Kai out, I'll have to make a suit for you," she explained. Opal nodded and they moved to the dorm bedroom. The young Beifong stripped to her bra and panties, arms held out, waiting for Asami to get her measurements. Asami wrote the figures down and handed the bulky yellow and red garb back to her.

"Thanks, Opal," she said. Opal redressed and adjusted her clothing.

"You got it. Have you heard from Korra?" she asked. Asami darted a look around and nodded.

"She responds to my letters once in a while. I'm glad she's doing that at least," Asami admitted.

Opal's smile was sly. "And are you still dreaming about her?"

The tale-tell blush on Asami's face said it all. "I can't seem to stop. She always comes to me."

"And like the dreams, she'll come back," Opal said sagely.

"Of course she will. She's the Avatar," Asami smiled to herself, confidant in Korra even if she herself wasn't.

"I'm glad I'm here on the Island. With Bolin gone, everyone is great to be around," Opal confided. Asami nodded, adding notes to her sketches.

"I hope Tenzin doesn't mind me coming over so often," she said. Asami made it a point to visit Air Temple Island three or four times a week after work, under the pretense of working on the glider suit. She was doing that, but she had to admit, it was good to be around friends.

"He doesn't. Everyone's welcome," Opal said. "Even Mako, if he has the time."

"I have to call him back," Asami smacked her forehead. "I hope he doesn't think he's on the outside again."

"Prince Wu keeps him busy," Opal said wryly.

"I bet," Asami laughed. She closed her ledger and she moved out to the courtyard where the airbenders were lounging, enjoying the setting sun. Tenzin stood apart from them, arms around Pema. Asami's heart moved when she spotted the married couple. She had that connection with Korra in their dreams…..

"I should be heading home," Asami said. Opal nodded and Meeko and Ikki ran up to hug the engineer.

"If you need any more test runs, just count on me," Meelo insisted. Jinora ran a hand across her neck, silently signaling a no to Asami. Asami knelt and hugged the kids.

"I'll keep that in mind, Meelo. Good night, everyone," Asami said. The airbenders waved as she made her way to the Island docks and accepted a ferry ride back to the main land with help from two Air Acolytes. Asami found her parked Satomobile near the docks and drove back to her home. After her gate guard allowed her entrance, she pulled into the garage and locked up.

After undressing for her shower, Asami slid into her silk robe and sat down at her desk. She picked up the telephone receiver and put in Mako's number. After five rings, she was ready to call it a night until the rings stopped. A frantic 'hello' was called out to her.

"Mako? Hi!" Asami smiled. Mako sighed on the line.

"Hi, Asami! It's been awhile. How are you doing?" he asked. Asami giggled.

"Fine, fine. I'm working on something with the airbenders so I've been visiting Air Temple Island," Asami explained. Mako made a committal sound of interest.

"Anything I can see?" he asked.

"You can come to the Island too, Mako. You're always welcome to see us," Asami urged. Mako sighed.

"Believe me, I want to. But after ten or twelve hours with Wu, I'm ready to crash into bed," he confessed. Asami twirled a finger through the cord of her receiver.

"Well, don't be a stranger. Maybe dinner later this week," she suggested. "It's gotta be quiet for you at your place with Bolin gone."

Mako sighed. "It is quiet, once I leave Wu. Bo's always been here. It's so strange not to see him."

"I miss him too," Asami said.

"Hey….has Korra written you?" Mako asked suddenly. Asami faltered and almost dropped the receiver. She recovered, bracing it with both hands against her ear.

"No," she lied, hoping he couldn't tell. Mako sighed raggedly.

"I just miss her," Mako said and Asami felt bad for him. "Team Avatar's all over the globe. It doesn't feel right."

"I know what you mean," Asami sighed. "We'll see her again. Even if I have to fly us to the South Pole."

"I'll take you up on it," Mako laughed. She exchanged more small talk with her ex, feeling like they really were good on their friendship status. Asami cared for him, but in the same way she cared for Bolin. Korra was who her heart was set on.

"I have to hit the showers. Talk to you tomorrow night?" Asami asked. Mako agreed.

"I have to get up early too. Good night, Asami," Mako said. Asami said goodnight and hung the receiver up. She got up and headed for her large washroom, turning on the shower head. After waiting for the water to heat up, she untied her silk robe and stepped in.

8

8

8

8

Mako sighed to himself as Wu looked throughout the boutique. He was clothes shopping and a store employee was behind him, holding hangers and hangers of suits. Wu ooohed and selected another suit, this one sharp green with grey accents.

"This one looks nice! What do you think, Mako?" Wu asked, holding the suit up against him. Mako clasped his hands in front of his waist patiently.

"Looks good," he admitted. Wu grinned and tossed him the hangar. Mako barely caught it in time.

"Then I gotta try it on! Come on, to the dressing room," Wu said. Mako was beginning to wonder if the lanky prince really didn't just have a crush on him. He wasn't shy about stripping in front of him.

"I'll stay out here," Mako insisted. Wu shrugged and after making Mako check out the dressing room and make sure no one suspicious was inside, ducked in and began undressing.

"Do you want me to model for you?" Wu asked excitedly. Mako pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, no. That's okay," he said. Wu came out clad in his new suit anyways. He held his arms out and turned around.

"What do you think? So me, right?" Wu said. Mako had to admit, the suit looked good.

"Great," Mako admitted.

"Oooh, it's lunch time. Where do you want to eat today?" Wu asked as he ducked back into the dressing room. Mako leaned against the wall.

"Wherever you want to, Wu," Mako said. Wu made pondering noises as he changed back into his original suit.

"Let's go to Little Ba Sing Se. It's as close to the capital as we're going to get," Wu said.

Mako walked beside Wu as they made their way to the cash registers to ring up his purchases. Wu added a tip to have his parcels delivered to the Presidential Suite while they were out. "And here's a little something extra for you!" he said to the clerk. The older man accepted the yuans with a small smile.

"Have a good afternoon, Prince Wu," he said.

Mako walked beside the prince, constantly on a look for anything or anyone suspicious. The prince was celebrated when the passersby recognized him, but other than the usual catcalls or the odd derogatory comment, their passage was unencumbered. Mako didn't let up, even when Wu pressed a smoothie cup into his hand.

"Oh, thanks," he said on reflex. Wu sipped his noisily and flung his silk scarf over one shoulder.

"Want to go to the Water Tribe district?" he asked curiously. Mako felt a pang in his heart. He shook his head.

"That's okay, Wu."

"Why not?" Wu wondered. He tapped his jeweled walking stick on the pavement.

"I'd just rather not," Mako said. Wu turned with an interested look.

"Is it because you were friends with the Avatar?" he asked. He'd heard a rumor from one of the guards that Mako had an in with the Avatar who was convalescing in the South Pole.

"More than friends," Mako conceded. He remembered the soft touches she would bestow on him, the warmth of her arms and the brightness of her smile. Oh, Korra….

"More than friends!" Wu whirled, eyes wide. "Wow! You used to date her?!"

Mako took Wu's arm and marched him down the street when several people turned to stare at the outburst. "It was a long time ago! We're just friends!" he hissed.

"You could introduce me to her…..better yet, you could set me up on a date with her!" Wu marveled. His beady eyes gleamed at the prospect. Mako put a hand to his brow, wishing he could vanish.

"I don't know about that…. She hasn't left the South Pole," Mako admitted.

"The Avatar! Wow, Mako, you know how to pick 'em!" Wu couldn't get over the confirmation. Mako sighed raggedly. A familiar woman ducked out of a nearby shop and he started. Was it Mako's Exes Day or something?

"Hey, Asami!" he called before he could stop himself. The well-dressed woman turned, brow furrowing, but she lit up when she recognized Mako.

"Mako!" she called and walked closer. They met in a half hug, smiling. "How are you?"

"Fine." At Wu's waggling brow raise, he gestured to the prince. "This is Prince Wu. Wu, Asami Sato."

"Asaaaaami. Wow, you have influential friends, Mako," Wu said. He extended a small hand toward the surprised engineer. Asami shook cautiously and dropped his hand the moment she could without being impolite.

"It's…. nice to meet you, Prince Wu," she said. Mako's smile was pained. The look on his face seemed to be begging Asami not to run away from him. She gave him a wry smile.

"The pleasure is mine! Hey, maybe we should go out on a date. Whattaya say?" he asked eagerly. Asami clutched her ledger to her jacket and gave a wan smile.

"I'm flattered, but I'm very busy. Thanks, anyways," she said politely. Mako wanted to pinch his brow again. "I'll call you later, Mako."

"Yes, please," Mako said. He waved and with a last amused look from Asami, she was gone.

"The Avatar and the Sato heiress. Who else do you know, Mako?" Wu wondered. Mako was relieved they seemed to be heading for the Four Seasons Inn.

"Just a few others."

"You HAVE to tell me about dating the Avatar," Wu went on as bellhops opened the hotel's double doors for them. "That must have been incredible."

Despite himself, a soft smile was on Mako's face. "Yes…. It was."

8

8

8

8

8

Katara watched Korra pace back and forth in the snow. She seemed to be weighing decisions and grappling with herself. She flung her wrists in thought as she moved. She was walking much better and hadn't need the cane in a week. Katara was glad to see it, but she was concerned. She knew all too well the weight and anguish the Avatar's mind could endure, having seen Aang experience several moments of fear and doubt. She watched the young woman worry her bottom lip in her teeth and frown, as if talking under her breath.

Katara decided to chance it and called out. "Korra!"

Korra almost jumped out of her skin and skidded to a halt. She turned with a sheepish look on her face. "Hi, Master."

"Whatever is on your mind, perhaps it would help to share," Katara suggested lightly. Korra came closer and took her old sifu's arm, helping her over the ice. Naga padded beside them back to the palace.

"I don't know, Master. I think I have to handle this on my own," Korra said. Katara patted her hand.

"The Avatar masters many things no one else can; but even the Avatar needs her friends," Katara said gently. Korra's sad blue eyes cast back to the snow.

"What if I'm not whole?" Korra worried. The sun shone bright overhead, illuminating the ice and snow brightly. Katara smiled up at her pupil.

"You will be. The power is inside of you," Katara said gently. Korra's heart sped double-time. Katara's words echoed one of Asami's letters.

'The power is inside of you….' Korra almost felt a flash that could have been Raava and she felt hopeful. Even if it lasted for only a split second.

"Thanks, Master Katara," she said. Katara took her hand as if she were a child again and they walked companionably side by side.

8

8

8

8

8

8

"More tea, Master Mako?" Sang asked. Mako held up a hand, grinning sheepishly.

"It's just Mako," he insisted. "Really, Asami, tell your staff to lighten up."

"It's just so good to see the mistress with company over. She works far too hard," Sang said, eyes twinkling. Asami smirked a smile at him across the table. Sang had been all for setting the table in the formal dining room, but she had opted for the smaller table in the kitchen. The lamps cast a cozy glow and she rather preferred eating there when she could.

Mako had called her during work, begging forgiveness for the prince's behavior. Asami asked him over to dinner as a way to make it up to her. She had been contemplating going to Air Temple Island yet again, but took the reprieve with a smile. If Tenzin saw any more of her, she'd be living there.

"Thank you, Sang," Asami smiled. She dug into her curry, watching Mako pick up his chopsticks. "Maybe you'll get some sleep for a change."

"It's too quiet at my apartment now," Mako complained. He yawned hugely then took a bite of his dinner. "This is really excellent."

The cook bobbed a bow from the corner of the kitchen, all smiles. Asami winked at him. "We work entirely too hard now, don't we?"

"That's an understatement," Mako said. He took an envelope from his suit jacket pocket and Asami's heart sped up. When she recognized the writing on the outside as Bolin's instead of Korra's, she relaxed, then felt terrible about it. Even if Korra wrote to Mako, it didn't mean she wanted him in that way. "Bo wrote. His first assignments are going well."

"I'll have to write him," Asami said eagerly. Mako quirked his own smile at her and they ate companionably. After they finished up with dinner, they moved to the sitting room where Sang had a fire going. As they sat and chatted, Asami hoped Mako wouldn't find the setting too intimate. She didn't want him getting the wrong idea. But Mako talked easily with her, setting her mind to rights. He didn't go around trying to hit on everyone he saw, and he knew they were friends now. Asami relaxed, and was surprised to find her eyes closing. She shook herself awake, and noticed Mako blinking his own exhaustion-lined eyes.

"Sorry! It's not you," she said. Mako nodded and yawned into his hand.

"I know… if I fall asleep, will you wake me up in ten minutes?" he begged. Asami nodded and watched Mako lean back into the sofa. Before she could keep her promise, her eyes were closing. As her head leaned against Mako's shoulder, she tumbled into dreams.

Korra was there in the dark planes of sleep, strong arms cradling two infants. Asami's heart sped up and she jogged over. Was this another past life, of another Avatar's children? The lopsided grin that met her was all Korra and she paused opposite, hands clasping Korra's elbows and gazing down into the children's faces.

"I told you I had them," Korra grinned. Asami smiled back. She darted in and kissed the corner of the Avatar's mouth.

"And me. You have me for always," Asami vowed. The tenderness in Korra's eyes and smile made her heart surge.

"Asami…."

"Asami!" Korra's voice deepened and Asami knew it was a dream. The realization crashed over her like a splash of cold water and she woke, suddenly and irrevocably. She was on the sofa in her mansion's sitting room. Firelight gleamed across from her, and a large hand was on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake. The digits were pale instead of dark and she was disappointed to look up into Mako's curious expression.

"You fell asleep too," he said gently. Asami opened her mouth to answer but her face split in a yawn instead. She lifted her head from his shoulder and rose, stretching her arms.

"Sorry! Oh no, what time is it?" she wondered. Mako glanced at the clock on the mantel. He groaned.

"Past midnight? Monkey feathers," he cursed. Asami walked with him to the front entrance way and retrieved his coat herself.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over? You could have one of the guest rooms," she urged. Mako shook his head.

"I don't want to impose on you. I loved dinner though. We have to do again; minus the long nap part," he teased. Asami flushed and gave him a goodbye hug.

"Good night," she said wryly. Mako shrugged into his coat and turned back curiously.

"What were you dreaming about? You were calling out in your sleep," he said. Asami's face lit in a blush.

"Really? I can't remember," she lied. Mako waved and walked down the pathway to the mansion's gates. The guard let him out and Asami locked up, heading up toward her bedroom. She passed Sang who was yawning into his hand. His servant's jacket was off and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbows.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Asami smiled ruefully.

"If you and the young man were dating, I wouldn't be so concerned," Sang said absently and Asami felt a pang to her heart.

"Good night," she told the old servant. Inside her room, she undressed and put on her negligee, sliding under the sheets. As she plumped her pillow and made sure her alarm was set, Asami's thoughts went in circles. Mako's golden eyes across the kitchen table, asking about Korra, the brief dream about Korra herself.

As sleep weighed on her eyelids, Asami slid down eagerly into it, knowing she would be with the Avatar yet again. The warmth of her arms was welcome and she rolled onto her back, legs going around her familiar waist.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Kuvira moved slowly, legs spread wide in a strong stance. She was outside of the South Pole palace, hood of her fur coat pushed back as she concentrated. Korra stopped around the bend, and watched her, for once out of sight of everyone. The furrowed frown of concentration on the Great Uniter's face was a familiar one. Korra recognized it as a look she frequented often while bending and relaxed. When Kuvira started, noticing another's presence, Korra flicked a wrist. Her touch entwined around the metal bands at Kuvira's uniform sleeves, drawing her forward. Kuvira flew forward a foot, before she recovered and rooted herself to the snowy earth. She flicked her wrists and the metal bands slid out and hit the snow in a loud 'shiff!'

"Korra," Kuvira greeted her. Korra smiled and walked forward. She was pleased to note the interest lighting Kuvira's eyes when she noticed her moving without a cane or wheelchair. "You're walking!"

"I am," Korra agreed. She stood opposite Kuvira and noted the slight difference in height. Much like Asami, Kuvira was briefly taller. Korra stood tall and tried not to let the similarity affect her. "You're back at the South."

"I wanted to see my soldiers. Some wanted leave as well," Kuvira explained. She sat on a bench and Korra sat beside her. Light flakes of snow fell slowly from the heavens, coating their shoulders. Flakes settled on their dark hair and began to melt. "Is it too much to ask how you're doing?"

"It's still a lot," Korra sighed. It felt so strange to feel at ease in the metalbender's presence, but Kuvira's stolid chi made her feel solid and unwavering. It was a nice feeling. "My sparring hasn't been going so well."

A concerned frown furrowed on Kuvira's face. "Anything I can do?"

Korra tried to laugh but she was worried suddenly. She didn't want to lose face in front of Kuvira. "If we sparred, you'd kick my butt. I just can't get through this block."

"Is it your Avatar spirit?" Kuvira wondered. Korra's wide blue eyes met hers and she nodded. Kuvira sighed. "I don't know what I can do to help that. I'm more on the physical side than the spiritual side."

"I used to think only about the physical side. But now, I need to get back to my spiritual side," Korra sighed. She leaned back and opened her mouth. Her tongue darted out and flicked at an errant snow flake. Kuvira's eyes softened.

"I'm not good at meditation, but maybe some stretches could help," she suggested.

"I've tried so many," Korra admitted. "Alright, Great Uniter. Show me your idea."

"It's Kuvira," Kuvira reminded her. They rose and walked back into the palace. Inside Korra's training room, she shooed the assistants away. Both women stripped their fur coats and Korra was surprised to see Kuvira unfastening her green uniform jacket as well.

"Just how much are we taking off?" she asked in surprise. What could have been a flash of red dotted Kuvira's cheeks.

"Enough to feel," she said. She unclasped her tunic beneath the jacket and folded it carefully. Soon she was clad in her breastband and a sheer tank top. She left her pants in place but her boots she took off and lined up. Barefoot with much of her upper torso exposed, Kuvira stretched her arms and spread her legs in a wide stance. Korra tugged at her tanktop, leaving it on, and removed her own boots. She took off her fur pelt for good measure and took up a strong stance opposite. When Kuvira moved slowly in an earthbender kata, she followed. Both huffed in time, breathing matching. Korra was surprised when Kuvira moved behind her, back to back. Kuvira's elbow crooked through hers and her other arm hooked her opposite.

"Kuvira?" she asked in surprise. She felt Kuvira lean low, back sliding against hers. The contact stiffened Korra's nipples despite herself. "Wow, that's…."

"Feel that?" Kuvira asked, voice soft. She felt Korra nod behind her. "Move with me."

A bead of sweat rolled down Korra's cheek as she moved her feet, feeling out Kuvira's next movement with earthbending. She had to admit, this type of 'sparring' was a lot more hands on, but figuring out where to move next was a fun challenge all in its own. And the back of Kuvira's toned triceps against hers felt far too good if Korra was being honest with herself.

Once they finished, Kuvira unhooked her arms and moved opposite, giving a bow to the Avatar. Korra's lips flashed in a wide grin. She pressed her fist into her palm and gave a bow as deep, indicating her respect for Kuvira. Once they straightened, both women smiled widely.

"Well, that was….different," Korra admitted. Kuvira's lips smoothed into a smile.

"We'll do more of that next time I'm here," she offered. "Soothes the mind, doesn't it?"

"Yes….." Korra didn't want to admit it also spiked her heart rate, being that close to the attractive metalbender.

"Good," Kuvira slid back into her tunic, tucking it beneath her waistband. "Anything to help you."

Korra's eyes were soft as she watched her dress. "Thank you, Kuvira."

"Anytime, Avatar."

End for now

End notes: I know it feels like I'm putting too big a gap between the episodes in the show, but three years IS a long time. And it felt that Kuvira and Korra actually knew each other before the fight for Zaofu. Had to build that up.

Like it, drop me a review! It really makes my day ^_^

Most sincerely, pen

7/09/2016


	15. Bereft Avatar

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing.

Author's note: Why am I bringing Kuvira into play? Personally, I like her character. I think she's an intriguing person. And also, to show back story to her interactions with Korra before they fought for Zaofu. There seemed to be more history than just a brief interaction during Book three. Am I going to pair them together? The opening is there, but I think we know where Korra's heart lies. Like with anything in life, there are so many more people we interact with. The possibility could exist, shall we say.

This part is a year ahead time jump, so now we're two years in the big split as explained in "Korra Alone."

I appreciate anyone who reviews because the insight is welcome. I take any criticism as a good thing ^_^

To guest Suki, I hope you give my story a chance. The possibility of Korvira is there but it's not really planned for my story. My end game is making Korra's dreams become a reality. Minus Zaheer of course ^_^

Project3dx, thanks for the words, they helped!

Ermei: hehee! I personally agree. Will it happen in my story? We'll see.

Wolf eyes: heck yeah that's Asami's! Kuvira is one bad, bad girl :P

Lolord: hope you're still enjoying!

"Watching"

Chapter fifteen "Bereft Avatar"

Another year passed, same as the first.

Kuvira kept a partnership with Tonraq, with their combined waterbenders and earthbenders joining each other's camp to touch base. Korra saw her every time she visited the South Pole, but Kuvira's visits were becoming fewer and fewer. The remaining Earth Kingdom provinces required a sharper hand in regaining stability. Korra tried not to rely on her, but each visit almost gave her hope. She made mental plans to join up with her in the Earth Kingdom and get back into the thick of things.

"We could always use the Avatar. Join up with us when you can," Kuvira had said on her last visit. Korra had mopped her brow with a towel as they cleaned up after their earthbending sparring. Kuvira had taken it easy on Korra, and they had moved in tandem much like a dance. Korra's spirits were beginning to lift after the session, but these words made her freeze in place.

"Thanks…I'll take you up on it," Korra stammered. Kuvira gave a low smile at her as she slid into her uniform jacket.

Her letters from Bolin, Mako and Asami still came in regular intervals. Korra felt terrible for not answering Mako or Bolin, but she honestly didn't know what to say. Before, she at least had the excuse she couldn't walk and thus didn't feel any hope. Now that she was walking and sparring again, the excuses were all dried up. She had to admit she was just too afraid to face them even in letters.

"They're not going to hate you," Korra tried to remind herself. But it was getting hard to believe that. She felt herself sliding into a constant state of fugue. It didn't help that her dreams of Asami seemed to be drying up into something intangible. It was another emotional kick to her pride. What had never happened wouldn't be coming to fruition now. Those had to be glimpses of her past lives, and her interactions with Asami had only put the engineer in her lover's position. That was all. It was sensible thinking, but it still hurt. She had wanted it to be Asami. But the dreams were ending and no matter what she ate or drank before bed in hopes of warranting a dream, they seemed to evade her.

Korra had to move forward, but aside from shrinking in on herself in attempted sparring matches, she didn't know how.

'And worse Avatar ever award goes to me.'

8  
*

8

8

8

8

8

"This province is unstable. Remember to always keep your vigilance," Baatar Junior said. Bolin could barely pay attention. They were nearing his and Kuvira's private chambers on the train, and his heart always felt like it was coming up through his throat when he was anywhere near her. Bolin knew he cut a good figure in his green uniform, but he just wanted to please the Great Uniter. Like all the other soldiers, he admired her greatly.

"Vigilance. Got it," Bolin grinned uneasily. Baatar raised an eyebrow at him and slid open the door to his chambers. A cloud of steam wafted out and hit them in the face. Bolin tried not to stare over Baatar's shoulder, but he could make out the pale skin of Kuvira's upper torso. She was modestly covered but he saw a lot more than her uniforms allowed. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she was lounging with a few of her female soldiers, all sharing what seemed a private moment. Baatar glowered and turned to slide the door shut in Bolin's face.

"Just get back to your post," he said. Bolin snapped a salute.

"Yes sir," he said, but he couldn't resist a backward glance as the door slid shut. For someone engaged to his girlfriend's brother, Kuvira seemed to enjoy the company of women. It wasn't for him to ponder and he moved down the train hallway to the other soldiers.

Inside the chamber, Baatar unclasped his uniform jacket and made a face. He took his glasses off and cleaned the steam from them with the edge of his tunic. "Am I intruding?" he asked smoothly. Two of the soldiers moved to give him space, but Kuvira remained reclining with a young girl against her shoulder. She patted her arm companionably. All of the women were clad in only their uniform pants and sheer tank tops. Their feet were bare against the cushions on the floor.

"Never, my darling. Come and join us. Mei Wing gives a great shoulder massage," Kuvira invited. Baatar raised an eyebrow but tossed his uniform jacket at the pile of uniform odds and ends that were loaded near the cushions on the floor. He unclasped his tunic, baring his chest and settled beside his fiancée. He was pleased when she leaned close, hand on his thigh, arching for a kiss. Baatar kissed her back, his glasses removed by Mei Wing who leaned behind him, hands getting to work. His fiancée may like being around the women soldiers, but he often got to reap her good moods from it. Far be it from him to deny her anything.

8

8

8

8

8

8

Korra pushed her food around her plate with her chopsticks. Senna and Tonraq ate silently but Korra finally sighed and set her chopsticks down. "There's something I need to tell you both."

"What is it?" Tonraq asked.

"I want to go back to Republic City," Korra ventured. Her parents regarded her with surprise and a hint of worry.

"Are you sure?" Senna asked.

Korra tried to look comforting but it was a stretch. "I know I'm not a hundred percent yet, but I feel like I've hit a wall. I need to be where the action is. Where my friends are!"

"That's a good idea, sweetie," Tonraq said. "I'll radio Tenzin and we'll have the White Lotus arrange a ship for you…."

"No," Korra said, staring at her plate. "I want to go alone, and have some time to clear my head. It'll be good for me."

"Whatever you need, sweetheart," Senna said. Korra tried to smile but her thoughts were awhirl. She planned on meeting up with her friends in Republic City, and possibly reaching out to Kuvira's forces in the Earth Kingdom. The striking metalbender seemed to come up in thoughts lately and combined with her darkening dreams, it was confusing.

As Korra packed, she tried to banish the feeling she was being watched. She was wide awake, not in dreams. There would be no reason for her to feel this way. Her pent up anxiety roiled through her blood and Korra darted a sharp glance around her bedroom. Naga lay, tail thumping, watching her pack her heavy knapsack with changes of clothes and basic supplies.

She sought to find Asami in her dreams, and something dark was always on her heels. The feeling of unadulterated dread went with her even when she woke and the constant anxiety was enough to drive her mad. Sex didn't happen in her sleep, and now Korra craved it. The warmth between Asami's thighs and the moments together made her feel safe and wanted. Now she was alone, seeking that warmth. Korra still didn't know what the dark feeling was or what shape it took, for it was behind her at her elbow, and even though she wanted to crane her head to the side and glance behind her, she couldn't. She was far too afraid to face what was coming for her.

"I'm going to miss you, girl," Korra told Naga. Her polar bear dog lolled on her back, tongue darting out of her mouth. Korra shrugged into her fur coat and patted Naga's neck. "Come on, we're going for a walk."

Korra met her parents in the hallway and they all went outside together, to enjoy the late afternoon sun. She and Tonraq took turns throwing a stick for Naga who retrieved it, happy for the attention. Korra felt a lump rising in her throat but she hid her face in Naga's neck, hugging her tightly. It was just going to be a short visit to Republic City, then on to Kuvira's army. Why was she so sad?

"Don't worry, Korra. We'll look after her," Tonraq smiled. Korra nodded and slung her arm around her father's shoulders.

"Thanks, Dad."

The three walked on, taking in the slow snowfall. They walked the short distance to Katara's house and sat with her for tea. Katara laid her hand over Korra's when she got the news the Avatar was leaving them.

"The first steps can only be taken by you. Over a year ago you were in a wheelchair. You've come so far," Katara urged. Korra tried to smile and look optimistic but the roiling anxiety wouldn't leave her. Even in Katara's warm main room, she couldn't ease the disconcerting feeling of being followed. It was not a loving feeling; this thing wished her real harm. Korra tried to look casual as she glanced around the small house. Kya was in the other room and Katara really didn't have any servants. Just them. So why did she feel like an extra set of eyes were on her?

That night, Korra allowed Naga to rest her upper torso on the edge of the bed and slept with her right arm laid across her giant muzzle. Naga's slow breathing urged her to sleep but the dreams were dark and confusing.

She was walking around winding icy paths cut into a snowy cliffside and around each bend, she could almost make out a figure ahead. It could have been the dark of the night, but the figure seemed almost made out of pitch. He or she had loose dark hair that bannered with her pacing movements. Korra quickened her pace to a jog to catch up. She had to face them, if she did, maybe she wouldn't feel like she was going to be sick from fear.

"Stop!" Korra called. Her hand finally fell on the figure's shoulder, turning them and her breath paused, as if she were punched in the lungs.

It was her. Or a dark version of her, clothing torn form her battle with Zaheer, eyes glowing in the odd light of the Avatar State. Korra had never seen a reflection of herself in that state, and it shocked her to see how malevolent she was. And she was not happy to see her.

"No!" Korra, the real one so she hoped, raised her hands to deflect what was coming. The dark her was advancing, almost hissing under her breath, and was holding her hands out. Her wrists were manacled, and clear silver poison dripped from her outstretched fingers. "Stay back!"

The dark her kept advancing and Korra sobbed in fear. She lashed out with a blast of wind mixed with fire, and jolted out of her sleep. Naga whined in the dark and nuzzled her face. Korra held onto her with both arms.

"It's okay, girl!" Korra held onto Naga and soothed her with light scratches. Her pet's breathing deepened and a large tongue settled on her face in the dark. "Spirits, I'm going to miss you, Naga. You better be good for Mom and Dad."

Naga panted in the dark. Korra eased back down in the sheets. Asami….where was she? She would give anything to go back to the warm but confusing dreams of twining with the engineer. That was far more preferable than being hunted in her dreams by….herself.

Korra groaned and turned into Naga's warmth. She wouldn't be getting very much sleep tonight.

8  
8

8

*  
8  
8  
8

Korra settled her bag into the prow of the small boat her parents had readied for her. Her father adjusted the sails and inspected the lines himself. Senna handed her a bag of baked goodies and wrapped her arms around her.

"Write us when you're settled with Tenzin!" she ordered. Korra nodded, to ease the lines of worry from her mother's brow.

"I will, Mom."

"Stop only where there's a town with an inn. You have enough money so you don't need to rough it on the way," Tonraq ordered. Korra nodded, smiling. A few of the White Lotus stood nearby, and bowed when she noticed them.

"Thanks for everything. I'll be fine," Korra promised. She tried to sound confidant, but the feeling of being watched filled her again. Was the dark her here? Impossible, she wasn't even asleep. Korra shook off the feeling and turned with a last hug to her parents, and Naga. The deep whine from her polar bear dog filled her heart with a pang of sadness.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Take care of Naga!" Korra jumped into the boat and her father shoved it off for her. After making sure the sail was up, she turned and waved goodbye. Her parents remained on the ice dock, arms raised until she could no longer see them. Naga's shining black eyes were the last thing she could focus on. Korra sighed and turned toward the horizon as her boat cut across the icy waters. She was a fair sailor, having picked up a few things from her father over the years outside of training. If her pace lagged, she worked the boat along with waterbending.

It took close to a day to reach more temperate waters and after dozing on the small dock, Korra watched the sun rise. Feeling the heat pick up, she discarded her fur coat on top of her bag. After passing a few small islands, she stopped at one. She knew she was near the southern tip of the Earth Kingdom continent. She hopped out into the low surf and pulled her boat onto the sand. After making sure she was moored, Korra rolled her shoulders and walked toward the small fishing settlement. She tried to feel like her confidant self but the bright sun overhead made her sweat in ways that wasn't just the heat.

"Two lobster-crabs, please," Korra greeted the proprietor of the nearest hut. He had a small iron skillet and cooking utensils set up behind his counter and there was a rickety stool she could sit on opposite him. The old man was balding, and a bandana was perched at a jaunty angle on his smooth pate. He smiled and made to slide behind his skillet and set to work, when he did a double take at her. Great.

"Heeey, you're the Avatar, aincha?!" he exclaimed. Korra tried not to grit her teeth but nodded, putting a small smile on her lips.

"That's me," she agreed.

"I can't believe it!" the old man gestured with a thumb over his shoulder. "Mind if I take a picture for my wall of Avatars?"

Korra glanced over his shoulder to a wall of the hut. A grainy black and white photograph of a very excited Aang met her eyes.

"I'm kinda in a hurry…" she winced. The old man leaned close, all grins.

"It'll only take a second!" he scrambled back, tossing aside odds and end before tugging out a large square camera on a tripod. He began dithering on about his meeting with Aang as he set up, snapping a quick photo. Korra winced, hoping her stretched lips made a decent enough smile. Probably not her best photograph, but the old man seemed pleased.

"Thieves, get back here!" an old woman called across the sand. Korra craned her head to the side on instinct. She caught sight of two young men running from a fat older woman. The old man waved at her.

"Aw, don't worry, the Avatar's right here!" he announced. Korra mentally sighed and flexed her muscles. She had to get into action, she could do this….

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get 'em!" the old man crowed. Korra sighed in resignation and swept across the water on a tide of her bending. She slid in front of the two men and tried to look like her old self. The self that could command with a hard look. She hoped she could fool them that she wasn't sweating about the inevitable confrontation.

"Hand over the bags or else!" she commanded. One of the punks shifted the sand with earthbending and that small roil of movement made her clam up and go down. Korra grunted and fell on her back; it didn't even hurt, but the shock that swept through her kept her down. The two men got away and the old man charged up to help with a cleaver, the old woman at his side. They paused to make sure she was okay, hands on their knees as they panted for breath.

"Are you SURE she's the Avatar?" the woman glared at the man. Korra closed her eyes against them.

She got her dinner from the old man but set sail immediately after eating. She wasn't even that hungry, but she knew she had to eat. Maybe it was the humiliation of the not-fight that had happened, but Korra didn't want to stay in the town. The sooner she left, the sooner she'd be in Republic City.

Small fleets of dolphin-flounders leaped up around the ship and Korra tried to enjoy them. The sun was high overhead, and she had to make a decision whether to sleep on the boat or find another fishing town to room at. The day wasn't even midday, so she opted to sail until dusk. Listening to the lines snap in the wind, Korra was surprised to feel sleep descend on her so quickly, tugging at her eyelids. Korra leaned against the mast, crossing her arms. She lowered her chin to her chest and stretched her legs in front of her.

A quick nap, then….

In the dark dream plane, Korra kept seeing Asami moving away from her, darting around corners of the icy jagged paths on that same cliff. It had to be Asami; the woman's shoulders were pale, and her long hair was black and curly. The ends of her hair bannered toward her as she darted away and out of sight at each bend. Korra felt lust coil in her stomach and chi and she pounded to reach up with her. She would touch Asami on the shoulder, turn her toward her and be greeted with a smile and a kiss. But when she clapped a hand on the girl's shoulder, her skin darkened and with a sickening lurch, Korra was looking into her own glaring bright eyes jabbing the light of the Avatar State.

"NO!" Korra gasped. She woke suddenly, the sun bright in her eyes. She shielded her gaze and looked over the horizon. Another small island was ahead and Korra knew by the sun's position she had a few more hours of light. Best to stop in for the night.

At the next island community, Korra was recognized, even though she tried to buy a room at the beach inn quietly. She had to put up with several well-wishers and autograph seekers. One young man even wanted her to flex her biceps for him which she grudgingly did. Finally, she was able to escape to the small room she had bought and curled up on the pallet. The straw was fresh and there were no bugs in the inn, but Korra's skin still crawled.

8

8

8

8

8

8

The next day after casting off, she found she was nearing Republic City's port so Korra decided to pull an all-nighter. She would arrive in the early hours and wake one of her friends up for breakfast. Maybe Mako if he was still on the night shift, heck, she could saunter up to the Sato mansion and surprise Asami. She'd jump right out of her skin! The thought made Korra smile. To know she was near her friends and could feel their arms around her again….

The hour was past one a.m. as Korra's boat neared the night lights of Republic City. She stood at the tiller, guiding the boat past the several rocky outlets surrounding the port. She was still far off from the port lights, but she was almost there. She could guide her boat in, tie off and find a nearby cab. Korra had just decided on the Sato mansion, even if the hour was nowhere near dawn, when a silhouetted figure on the rocky cliff above caught her eye.

Okay, even this far out, there were still a lot of people and it could just be a local fisherman out for a catch. Korra resolved to ignore them until the moon, waxing and filling to full, swept out from behind a cloud. The sudden brightness reflected off the odd glow of the girl's eyes. Korra felt her breathing still in panic and her hand tightened on the tiller until her fingers went numb.

"You're not there… I'm not even asleep!" Korra whispered. The figure still kept watch on her the whole while, turning and craning to follow her boat's progression. Korra's fingers tightened so hard, her knuckles began to pale. She lightened her grip. Steady the course….she could still come into port and run to find that cab. When she saw Asami again, she would feel better…..

But the figure began moving closer and Korra gasped, noting that with each blink, the dark her seemed to shift closer, gliding from rocky outcrop to rocky outcrop. Straight toward her! Korra quickly turned the tiller and guided her boat away from port. As the city lights faded, the figure disappeared in the mist.

She was leaving Republic City behind…. Korra tried not to feel the nauseating disappointment from souring her mood, but her stomach hurt so badly, she thought she was going to be sick. The further she got from the city's port, the better she felt. The dark her couldn't glide on water forever, could she? She could get away and figure out what to do next.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

It was a rough night on the boat. Korra had moored off Spirits knew where and slept in her bed roll right by the water. Apparently she had camped right on a farmer's lands, for his daughter walking her frog-dog woke her in the early hours of the morning. Korra had sat up, panicked by the frog-dog's croaking barks, and the girl apologized for scaring her.

"Sorry about that! Gus is like that with strangers," she soothed. Korra sat up and rolled up her bedroll. She was setting it in the boat when the girl asked her to her family's kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey, you're the Avatar!" the girl exclaimed, recognizing her. Korra touched one of her dangling wolf tails and nodded.

"I am."

"My family will be honored to have you! Come on!" the girl excitedly led her to their hut. She was greeted warmly by the girl's parents and made welcome. Korra endured their well-wishes and couldn't help sweeping sudden glances out of the main room of the hut toward the surrounding lands. She couldn't help looking. If Naga were here, she would scent any interlopers and she wouldn't have to look like a fool.

"Where are you going next?" the girl asked excitedly at her elbow. Korra tried to form an answer. She was still planning on finding Kuvira's army and joining her.

"The Earth Kingdom. A lot of people need my help," Korra said. The girl's father nodded, agreeing.

"The whole place is in anarchy. They'll be glad to see you back!" he exclaimed. Korra tried not to feel terrible for her faked bravado.

Her hand touched one of her wolf tails. Korra knew she would have to do something about her appearance. She was wondering if she should meet up with Kuvira when she decided suddenly she couldn't. She couldn't touch Raava's energy, so how could she help anyone? The metalbenders' soft eyes had to be wiped out of her mind as Korra shopped for new clothing at the first Earth Kingdom settlement she came across. She bought a new tunic, green pants, shoes and bindings.

"Anything else?" the friendly merchant asked. He was about to ask if she was the Avatar, but Korra kept her gaze unfriendly, making him change his mind. Korra shook her head.

"No… that'll do it."

The merchant gave her the amount and Korra fished for her stack of yuans. As she was receiving her fistful of coppers and gold coins for change, a spear head caught her eye. Korra touched one of her wolf tails and sighed. The sharp blade would be needed.

"I'll take that too," she said. The merchant wrapped the spear head in a soft cloth to protect her from the blade, and tossed it on top of the bundle of clothes.

Korra collected her items and made her way to a nearby stream. She was alone so she undressed quickly, tugging on her new green attire. The tunic was slightly tight, but the pants were a good fit. She regretfully tossed her blue tunic, pants and fur-lined boots into the stream, casting them aside. She couldn't be recognized and her Water Tribe clothes were a dead give-away. Same as with her current hairstyle.

Korra unbound her ponytail and wolftails, letting her hair fall free past her shoulders one last time. Her hands swept through the dark mass, pulling it back from her face with slow passes until the entire length was caught up in one hand. Korra reached for the spear head with the other and brought the sharp blade to the fistful of hair in her left fist. She paused, and watched her reflection in the stream. Did she want to do this? Well, no time to back out. If she didn't want to be recognized, she'd have to cast all ties to her past appearance. And that meant cutting her hair off.

Korra tugged hard with the spear head and the sharp blade seared through the hair. Her left hand came away quickly, the clump still grasped between her fingers. Her shorter length fell back against her neck and Korra was shocked how good the breeze felt against her exposed skin. She sighed.

Her mom and dad would be shocked. So would everyone who knew her. But Korra had to find her touch with Raava before she saw them again. And that meant before joining up with Kuvira's army. Korra said a silent prayer for forgiveness as she tossed her arm bands into the stream after the clumps of dark hair. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched the hair sink beneath the water's surface.

Asami had combed that hair. She had twined her fingers through it. Mako had even played with it before, combing his pale fingers through the weight and fall of the dark tresses when they had had a quiet, intimate joining. She wanted to cry, but scrubbed her wrist across her eyes.

She had to continue on without her old ties. And first stop would have to be the South Pole's spirit portal. She needed to sit beneath the Tree of Time. Hopefully in that sacred place she could touch Raava once again.

That night, Korra's dreams were dark and plagued with fatigue. She was running, running hard away from her dark self. Asami was nowhere in sight and there wasn't anyone she could call friend.

"Asami! Where are you?" she screamed endlessly. The dark her glided up quickly, almost breathing on the back of her shoulder. Korra yelped and ran as hard as she could to get away. But it wasn't good enough. She fell screaming, looking up into the glow of her own eyes, and jolted awake.

The land was dark and Korra was on the prow of her small boat. She cast a quick look around the boat, looking for her dark self. Finally seeing no one, she curled into her bedroll. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she tried to get warm. It was a long way off from dawn.

End for now

End notes: And on we go to Korra's travels! Like it, drop a review!

Sincerely, pen

7/16/2016


	16. Avatar's Travels

Author's disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Korra and company belong to Bryke and Nick.

Author's notes: And here we go on Korra's amazing travels! And yes, sometimes I do suck at titling my own chapters. Oh well.

Ravu18, well, I hope you still enjoy ^_^

Eremei: While I'm a fan of Kuvira personally, I don't know how that will go into my story. We'll see how it develops :P

Suki: Glad you stuck around! I hope you enjoy the traveling parts.

Wolf eyes: I about lolled at your review :P Way to make me smile! Sometimes dream booty, sometimes not. PTSD is a crippler for sure.

"Watching"

Chapter sixteen "Avatar's travels"

It was strange coming home to the South Pole and not head directly to the palace dock. In the past few years, Korra's family made their travels to that dock. Now, Korra was steering her boat along to a remote area further down the continent. She pulled the hood of her new green coat up and her breath steamed in the air. The coat wasn't as heavy as her old fur coat and she mourned its loss. Korra patted her mittened hands and slid them in the pockets as the boat navigated along the icy shore.

She felt terrible she wasn't heading to the palace, or letting her parents know what she was doing. She was not in Republic City like she said she was and was avoiding her family so she could get to the southern spirit portal unseen. Korra found a desolate dock and tied off her boat, hopping out. The sole plank of wood was lonely against the distant horizon of water and ice. She had to hope no one would steal her sole piece of transportation as she trudged off the dock into the snow, tucking her arms under her sides as she trudged along. It's not like she could leave a note that said "Hi, this boat belongs to the Avatar. Please don't steal!"

The spirit portal's light was visible even from there and Korra followed it, head ducked against the wind. By midday she was at the threshold of the portal. The air around it was strangely warm and Korra pulled her hood off as she stepped into the light. Exiting, she was in the elongated strangeness of the Spirit World. Korra had chosen the southern portal, not only because she was closer to that one, but because it let out by the Tree of Time.

Korra walked up the roots of the giant banyan tree and settled in the open pit of the roots. She took off her coat and sat cross-legged to meditate. Korra could hear whisperings around her as the young spirits commented on her image and lack of Raava energy.

Korra frowned and opened one eye. "Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate here. And yes, I AM the Avatar. I'm just wearing different clothes and I cut my hair."

"I told you guys it was her!" one of the young spirits chirped. Korra sighed and opened both eyes as the spirits of different hues and sizes sidled in and gently sat by her.

"How come you've been away so long?" the spirit that had spoken, a round yellow fellow, asked, putting his small hands on Korra's leg.

"I was hurt pretty bad awhile ago and lost touch with my Avatar spirit," Korra admitted sadly. The wide eyes of the spirits made her feel worse for admitting it even if it was the truth.

"No wonder I couldn't feel Raava's energy!" a snail-like spirit said.

"I came to the Tree of Time hoping to reconnect with Raava, and turn on the Avatar State again, but it's not working. The last time I was here, I saw all sorts of visions; but now I don't see anything."

"Maybe we can help you get better!" the yellow spirit chirped. He climbed up casually onto Korra's knee, beady eyes shining.

"I'm sorry….." Korra picked up the spirit and gently set him down. "But for years, people have been saying they can help me get better and nothing's worked… I need to figure this out on my own."

Korra stood up and collected her coat. She scrubbed a wrist across her eyes as she climbed out of the banyan tree roots. Korra slung her coat back on and walked toward the spirit portal, ignoring the calls of the young spirits. At this stretch of the Spirit World, she had battled Vaatu in the biggest battle of her lifetime. And now, she was empty of the spirit that made her HER.

Korra fastened the clasps of her coat and walked through the spiraling yellow light. As she walked, in she was reminded of Mako's golden eyes and as always, her thoughts circled back to Asami.

She had been so close to seeing them both, and she knew she would have been welcomed heartily. Mako would have hugged her on sight and Asami would have found her a room in her mansion. Korra was half tempted to turn her boat back for Republic City right away. But she felt a tingling across her shoulders and as she trudged across the ice and snow, the spirit portal at her back, Korra was certain she was being watched. She glanced casually over one shoulder as she ducked into her coat. A figure was walking across the ice behind her and she didn't know if it was her dark self or some random tribesman. She wasn't sticking around to find out.

Korra jogged through the snow toward the desolate deck and was utterly relieved to see her boat was still tied off. It was a far off spot, but there was a possibility someone could have taken it. Korra untied and cast off, hopping into the boat as it pushed off the dock. She used waterbending to guide her vessel away from the chunks of ice off the shore and finally was heading back out to sea. She cast a sad look over her shoulder at the landscape. If she swung the boat due west, she would be heading straight for the South Pole palace. Korra sadly kept going on, back to temperate waters, back to the Earth Kingdom.

She couldn't touch Raava in the freaking Spirit World. What was she going to do? Korra ducked in her green coat, breath steaming and her teeth clacked with sudden cold as her soul dragged with her weary thoughts. What kind of Avatar was she if she couldn't touch Raava ever again? Did she have the right to call herself that? Blocked or not, she WAS the Avatar. Korra tried to argue her doubts but the negative thoughts were winning.

And no one, not her parents, not her friends, not even Asami would want a half-broken Avatar. Korra ducked her nose into the fabric of her coat and tried not to feel dead even as the cold seared her, telling her she was alive.

8

8

8

8

8

*  
8

Asami frowned at the envelope.

Her latest letter from Korra didn't have a return address scrawled in the upper left corner. While that wasn't odd in itself (perhaps Korra was in a hurry to get this letter to the post so it would make a ship that day), what was odd was the stamp on the back. Post was hand-stamped by the offices that processed and shipped them and the stamp on the back bore a random town that was clearly Earth Kingdom, not Southern Water Tribe. Was Korra finally venturing from the South Pole? Perhaps she was helping her father, or had made up her mind to join Kuvira's army. Asami had to admit, she was worried when Korra had written that, but she couldn't tell her what to do.

And who knows, maybe the odd reports she heard from her worker's families in the Earth Kingdom were rumor and hearsay. She had finally met Kuvira herself a few weeks ago and it had taken all of her willpower to turn the metalbender down. Her chi was a formidable force and the first flash from Kuvira's green eyes made her want to submit to it. Asami had to run every aspect of her company's projects and finances through her mind to stick to her guns.

Kuvira had been gracious, but had dropped a vague comment that could be misconstrued under the wrong light. And Asami hadn't been assured by it.

Asami sighed, folding the letter over on her desk. This letter was severely different from the others. Korra had written of inane daily things, and she may have been trying to convince Asami she was still in the South Pole. The Earth Kingdom stamp was damning, however. Asami glanced at her telephone and picked up the receiver.

She hadn't been able to reach Korra before, but maybe she would be successful this time. After dialing the palace's number, she waited, listening to the clicks grind half a world away. A bright 'hello' met her ear and Asami sat up straighter.

"Good afternoon, this is Asami Sato from Republic City," Asami greeted the recipient warmly. "I was wondering if Chief Tonraq or Avatar Korra were available?"

There was some shifting on the other line and the voice, which sounded rather detached due to the distance, gave a sigh of refusal. "I'm sorry, Miss Sato. Chief Tonraq has left the South to supervise his troops."

Asami sighed to herself. Her left hand drummed lightly on the desk top. "I see. The Avatar?"

"She's left as well."

The officer didn't give any more information so Asami naturally linked her disappearance with Tonraq. Korra must have been feeling better if she left with her father.

"Oh…. Well, is Senna available?" Asami felt somewhat bad for bothering this officer, but it was so rare anyone picked up the line. She had to see about every angle.

"Miss Senna has left with the Chief. I'm sorry, Miss Sato, it's just the staff here right now," the officer offered. Asami tried not to sigh raggedly. It wasn't the woman's fault no one was readily available for her to track down on a whim.

"Thank you, anyways. Did the chief give an estimated date when he'll be back?" Asami ventured. The officer clicked her tongue.

"He gave an estimated day in about two weeks. You can try us back then," she suggested. Asami nodded and gave a polite goodbye. After resting the receiver on its hook, she folded her hands and rested her chin against them.

Her dreams were troubling as of late. Before, she could be sure to meet Korra, and the glimpses were utterly pleasurable. Lately, the pleasure had stopped and grievous encounters took their place. In her dream last night, Korra had been severely wounded, losing a leg to a sword injury, and had developed a mortal fever with complications of healing. Asami had fed her by hand and mopped her brow and cleaned her lower body without complaint. But even through the stench of damaged flesh and bodily fluids, Asami was barely adrift, and the emotion she clung tight to was fear. If she lost fear, she would accept that Korra was going to die. And even the Avatar could fall in battle. Korra raved in her fever, hands flailing and she cried out names of family members and fallen friends. Asami pleaded with her to see her, that she loved her, that she couldn't leave her.

Korra lost sight two days after the fever started and her blue eyes darkened almost to black as she looked up at the ceiling of their hut, not seeing it. Asami didn't eat, didn't sleep and barely left the bed side to retrieve blankets or clean towels or hastily prepare a meal for her. She staggered as if old as exhaustion made her vision go blurry and double-sided, and she felt as ill as Korra looked.

But she wouldn't let up and she wouldn't leave Korra alone.

The fear of that dream had clung to Asami like a second skin all throughout the morning and the memories of the intense emotions soured the bright morning. Was it a glimpse of a past life? Did a past Avatar die while their lover grieved beside them? She didn't want to think of what the implications of such a dreadful dream could predict for Korra. Was she alright? The Earth Kingdom stamp on the back of the crinkled envelope taunted her. She just didn't know.

Asami sighed and went through the rest of that day's post. She yelped out loud, recognizing her father's handwriting. "Oh, for Spirit's sake!" she snapped. After the fearful dream and the frustration of not talking to Korra, this was the last thing she needed. She slammed the letter into the second drawer of her desk that was stuffed full of his letters. She'd have to address THAT situation at some point, but she had no time to today.

She had to meet with her foremen at the factory, go over the infrastructure schedule with Chen, and maybe find ten minutes to sit and try and eat some lunch. Maybe her busy schedule could wash the bad thoughts away, but for now, she had work to do.

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

"Do you think I'll make a good king?" Wu asked. Mako blinked and folded his hands in front of his waist.

"I don't know. Did you have to take any government classes when you lived in Ba Sing Se?" Mako asked. Wu shrugged carelessly.

"Why study when you can go out and have fun?" he grinned. Mako sighed.

"Of course," Mako said. He truly wondered why Wu had been chosen out of all of the deceased Earth Queen's remaining relatives, and his naïve youth probably had something to do with it. Raiko allowed him an allowance of his family's recovered wealth, and Wu agreed with whatever Raiko wanted for the Earth Kingdom. It was all politics and he was starting to get sick of it. Sometimes, when Wu wasn't being a total wimp and brat, he felt sorry for him. Wu couldn't have had the life he wanted despite his ability to go out on the town whenever he chose. That thought was quashed when, upon entering a shop, a bug happened to fall on Wu as he entered the door. Apparently the shop keeper didn't clean as often as one would like. Wu screeched and flailed his arm, the spider flying off and almost hitting Mako in the face. He ducked just in time.

"Get it off me, get it off!" Wu whined, hopping around on one foot. Mako sighed and adjusted his sleeves. He stalked forward and brushed a harsh hand down Wu's suit jacket, trying to distract him.

"It's off. You can calm down now," Mako suggested. Wu pouted up at him, tears in the corners of his eyes. "What is it, Wu?"

"It's just… I hate bugs!" Wu said passionately. "When I was eight, my cousin put spiders into my bed. I couldn't sleep for a week!"

Mako adjusted the prince's suit jacket and made sure his collar was straight. Wu blushed, looking down. "Don't worry, it's gone. You don't have to cry, Wu."

"I'm not crying!" Wu protested. He swiped the corner of his eyes with his sleeve. "Okay, I'm crying. But it was really scary!"

"Yes, yes," Mako sighed. Today was only past noon and he had several more hours with the prince to go. He hadn't had the opportunity or the time to seek a date and he had seen Asami only five days ago. They had met up at Air Temple Island and it was truly relaxing to be around Tenzin's family and the airbenders. Asami showed off her flight suit design and Kai was caroused into trying another leap off the building to try and test it.

Another failure but at least the airbenders caught him readily. Mako had to admit, Asami was a genius. When she got the suits to work, it would be a new step in the airbender's lives.

But now he had to watch the prince like an eagle-hawk and make sure he was safe. Shopping around Republic City could have its risks. Wu had been pickpocketed the day before and insisted Mako pretty much not blink when they were out now. Mako kept a close watch on his charge, but he had to admit, the pickpocket was a skilled one. It had been a girl, an apparent well-wisher to the crown, who had insisted on hugging the lovelorn prince. Mako deemed that Wu's fault for trusting the shifty girl, but he didn't want the prince to have his anxiety-riddled moments.

At least sometimes when they were out and about, he seemed happy and carefree despite the world changing around him. A far better trade than the prince who refused to leave his luxurious hotel room. That suite could get stuffy without the windows open.

The day passed slowly and finally, after dinner was ordered for the prince who was nestled safely in his presidential suite, Mako took his leave. He exited the Four Seasons and looked around the front walkways leading to the bustling crowds. Home or Air Temple Island? Bolin was gone and home was lonely. It took only an instant to think of the warm faces that would greet him if he chose the island. Air Temple Island it was.

Trying to rouse his energy, Mako set off toward the ferry. He bumped right into Asami at the dock and they laughed, greeting each other.

"And here I was going to give you a call," Mako laughed. "How are you?"

"Fine," Asami smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "How's the job?"

"Wu is a pain in the butt. Majorly," Mako made a face. Asami laughed, hugging her ledger to her jacket.

"Princes are like that," Asami smiled.

"Got your notes on the flight suits?" Mako pointed to her ledger. Asami nodded.

"I had Opal's suit sent over to the island earlier today. She's hopefully tried it on. Although I hope Tenzin won't stop me from letting her test it."

"He's just being protective. Imagine telling Suyin Beifong her daughter was hurt at your request," Mako noted. Asami sighed.

"The most dangerous part of testing anything is the first few runs. Once the kinks are worked out, there is hope the project won't be of any harm," she confessed.

"This I have to see," Mako said lightly. Asami smiled as they set off in the ferry. The air acolytes guided the boat in and tied off, allowing the two to climb onto the dock.

"Welcome, Asami and Mako," one of the air acolytes on ground greeted them. The sun was setting and the island was awash in a bright blaze of red and gold light. "Tenzin and the others are in the dining hall. You're just in time for dinner."

"Great," Mako said, patting his stomach. It gurgled loudly. "I haven't eaten yet. Are you coming, Asami?"

Asami had paused, looking over to the beachy shore of the island. She had sat there at Korra's feet, watching the sun set. For an instant, she was certain the Avatar would touch her and let her know her feelings were reciprocated. But the moment has passed and night had descended slowly upon them. She shook herself to the present.

"Coming!" Asami sighed and followed Mako up the stone steps to the island's main house. The hall lamps and lanterns were on, lighting the walkways with soft light to combat the night's darkness. The two walked along, following two air acolytes, to the dining hall. Tenzin was seated with his family and the other acolytes and airbenders were cast about at several surrounding tables.

Asami smiled, finding Opal, and waved. The girl raised an eyebrow at her and mouthed 'flight suit?' Asami nodded. Opal gave a wide grin and hurried to finish up her food.

"Please, join us. It's good to see you again," Tenzin greeted. Ikki and Meelo made room rapidly for Mako and Asami. Jinora, ever imitating her father's placid nature, raised an eyebrow at her rambunctious siblings. Her head tattoo was all the more striking as she kept her head shaved still.

"Hi, guys," Asami greeted the younger kids. Rohan crawled under the table and into her lap. "You too, Rohan!"

The baby gurgled up at her and Ikki ran to pick him up. "Asami hasn't eaten yet!" she lightly scolded her brother. She deposited the baby into her mother's lap and sat back down.

"Your presence is a wonderful surprise, but please tell me you've abandoned the idea of a flight suit. Airbenders have gotten on just fine with their own bodies and gliders," Tenzin said stoutly. Pema bounced Rohan in her arms.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. What if something happened to your glider?" Pema wondered. Asami smiled as she and Mako were served. They dug in with their chopsticks, nodding thanks to the air acolytes.

"Thanks, Pema. He's just afraid for our test subjects. We're taking all precautions to make sure no one is hurt," Asami said. Jinora raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me it's Opal today and not Kai," she pleaded. Tenzin raised an eyebrow at his eldest.

"Everyone's going to stand at attention and catch whoever is trying. And I'd rather it not be Opal. If anything happened to her, her mother would kill me. Su has always been slightly terrifying even when her children weren't concerned," Tenzin grumbled. Pema smiled.

"You have to let the kids make their own choices. And Opal will be fine!" she said.

"If you're talking about me, I guess the test is a go," Opal said, walking up to the main table. Tenzin groaned and pressed a tattooed hand to his brow.

"Please reconsider," he begged the young airbender. Opal grinned widely.

"I think it'll be fun. Provided you all catch me of course," she said. Jinora nodded and Ikki and Meelo cheered.

"Thanks, Opal. Just give me a few moments," Asami said, almost shoveling her noodles into her mouth. Opal knelt at the table and rested her chin on her hand.

"You'll get a stomachache if you eat too fast. Take a minute," Opal said. Asami nodded and slowed down. Mako pressed a hot cup of tea into her hand and smiled.

"We need the time to relax. So relax, already," he grinned. Asami smiled. It was like the good old days. The only things missing were Korra and Bolin. A lump formed in her throat and Asami sipped the tea slowly to get over the sudden hurt.

It was always welcoming to be in the dining hall of Air Temple Island, but it was only natural to attribute the surroundings with the Avatar. To have her gone was too much. Asami had to push the thought aside. She could dwell on them alone at home in her bed.

"Thanks," she said. Once everyone finished up and the air acolytes cleared the tables, Asami followed Opal to the women's dormitories. She sat on her bed as Opal undressed and slid into her flight suit. The material stretched across her breasts and clung to every curve and Asami tried not to oogle the girl.

"How does it feel? Is the material too heavy?" Asami asked. Opal turned to and fro, stretching her arms out.

"It definitely feels different, but it's lighter than the usual Air Nomad garb. If the wings work, it'll be a great invention," Opal declared. Asami smiled. The two made their way to the courtyard where Jinora was lining up the airbenders. The sun was almost set and twilight brushed the sky in shades of purple. There was maybe half an hour of natural light left and the two girls climbed up to the roof.

"Remember, catch her if she looks like she's in trouble. I don't care if it's fifty feet up, be prepared," Jinora ordered. Daw and the other adults nodded. Meelo cracked his knuckles.

"Good luck!" he yelled up. Opal gave a thumbs up, but Asami noted her hand was shaking.

"You don't have to do this, Opal. We can bribe Kai to do it again," Asami suggested suddenly. Opal shook her head.

"He can't have all the glory if it works. Well, here goes. Geronimo!" Opal yelled and ran and jumped. Taking that leap was almost hard if she hadn't been actively trying NOT to think about how her glider was on the ground below and not in her hand. She extended both arms out as instructed and was pleased to feel the rush of fabric let loose. She focused her airbending through the wings but nothing happened.

"Aaaaaaaaah!..." she screamed as gravity took hold and she began to plummet.

"NOW!" Jinora yelled. Tenzin rushed to add his airbending to the others and Opal was caught neatly in a pocket of air and gently lowered to the courtyard.

"Are you okay, Opal?!" Asami yelled over the roof's edge. Opal ran a hand through her short hair but leaned heavily on Jinora's shoulder.

"I'm okay! The wings came out but I wasn't able to use them," Opal called. Asami climbed off the roof and made her way to the airbenders.

"I'm so sorry," Asami gave. She brushed off Opal's shoulders and Tenzin all but hovered over the girl. Opal continued leaning on Jinora however, and the master could feel her legs trembling.

"I'm fine! Next time will be better," Opal said.

"I still say you ladies let me try it," Meelo declared. Jinora and Tenzin snapped a 'no' at him in unison.

"Sorry, Meelo. Your dad knows best," Asami said. Meelo pouted. Mako touched one of the wings dangling from Opal's side.

"What IS this fabric anyway?" he asked Asami. Asami brightened and began explaining. Opal let them go on and on and excused herself to change.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

Korra edged around the rocky terrain, and swiped a hand along her sweaty brow. She had left her boat at an Earth Kingdom dock and regrettably tied it off, knowing there was no way it would be there whenever she returned this way. IF she returned this way. Korra made sure she had all her possessions in her bag and trudged along, coat slung over one shoulder on top of the bag. She was sorry to think that she'd have to explain the boat's loss to her father one day.

The weather was at least warm and her bare arms gleamed with a fine layer of sweat as she went along.

She was nearing a town and Korra edged toward it slowly. Luckily, she was correct to cut her hair and change her clothes. No one gave her a second glance and she easily walked the town streets, looking for a restaurant or noodle stand. Sitting on a rickety stool in the dirt street opposite the noodle proprietor, Korra carefully counted the rest of her money and tied off the small bundle in a pouch at her waist. She was getting low.

"But, Mom, we need another hand! I don't think San is coming back," a voice called down the way. Korra slurped up her noodles and leaned back under the stand's hanging fabric to glance down the dirt road. A mother and teenage daughter were apparently having a discussion about hiring on help for their house. Well, Korra needed the money.

"Hey!" Korra waved, and slurped up the rest of her bowl. She set down a couple of coppers for a tip and gathered up her bag. "If you're looking for help, I can work for you."

The bent old woman scoured a sharp look up and down the muscular woman dressed all in green. "You look strong enough, I'll grant you that. Can you put those muscles to use?"

"Yeah…..as long as the pay is good," Korra stammered. She didn't know how else to bargain. As the Avatar, she had always had a place she could put her head and she was always taken care of.

"She'll do great!" the daughter exclaimed to her mother. "She can sleep in the storage room." She turned to Korra, smiling. "We'll also give you meals."

"Thanks… I appreciate that," Korra said. She shouldered her coat and bag and followed the two women slightly out of town to a small farm house. Fields of wheat surrounded the small house. "So, what is it you want me to do?"

"Help us carry those in," the old woman said. She pointed to a stack of crates and boxes unceremoniously piled at the end of the dirt path just in front of the house. Korra gaped. Some of the crates would give even her a strain and she tried not to think about how sore she was going to be.

"Okay….any specific place you want them?" Korra asked. The girl took her bag and coat and led her into the main area of the house and down a narrow hallway. Korra winced imagining how she was going to get the largest of the crates down this way. The girl slid open a room at the back of the house, revealing a medium sized storage room. It would fill up rapidly with the crates.

"So, this is where I'm sleeping too?" Korra wondered. The girl set her bag and coat on top of a stack of bedding in the corner.

"Yes…. Trust me, it's not that bad and it's kinda cozy. I even dusted in here," the girl said sheepishly. Korra smiled and rolled her shoulders.

"Okay, let me get to work," she offered. The girl led Korra back out to the front of the house. She bent and picked up one of the smaller boxes. Korra knelt down and adjusted one of the larger crates on one shoulder. She straightened, hoisting it up. They worked that way for a couple of hours straight.

By the time the crates were safely inside, night was coming on. Korra was thoroughly sweaty and her arm and thigh muscles ached. She braced a hand at the small of her back and stretched, groaning. The girl chuckled at her and pushed her bandana up on her forehead. She arranged the bedding out in a corner of the large storage room.

"See? Plenty of room," she offered, and lit up a lantern for Korra's use. "Mom's making dinner. I'll let you use the tub first if you want."

"Thanks, that's nice of you," Korra said. The girl led her out to washroom where a large tin tub sat ready. She heated kettles of water on the wood stove in the kitchen and Korra helped her empty them into the tub. The process was slow, and Korra was tempted to firebend to heat the rest of the tub herself, but she clearly looked Water Tribe and she didn't want to give away her position.

So she waited while the girl mixed in the water, and tested the temperature with a forearm. "All ready! Just let me know when you're done," she said.

Korra nodded her thanks and the girl slid the door shut. Korra sighed and ran both hands through her short sweaty hair. Well, at least her new style was easy to manage. She undressed slowly, wincing as the wet clothing unstuck from her heated skin. She slid in the tub carefully and leaned back, allowing the hot water to seep over her sore muscles. Korra looked up at the rafters of the ceiling, arms dangling on the side of the tub. Such an older house made her think of the dream she'd had the other night. This one was horrendous and graphic in detail. More pain than when she'd encountered Zaheer; she wriggled her toes in the water and regarded her naked limbs.

Her left leg had been gone at the knee, and Asami's grief-stricken face had hovered over hers as she fell in and out of feverish delirium. Korra had tried to comfort her, but she knew she was dying and there was no stopping it. Korra sighed and picked up a chunk of soap left by the tub and lathered up. There was something therapeutic about cleaning the day's events off and she wished she could lay in the tub awhile longer. But she was a guest in these people's home. Korra rinsed off and dunked her head under water, soaking the short strands. She ran her fingers through it, reminding herself to buy a small packet of shampoo when she headed back to town. For now, this would have to do.

"There she is," the old woman greeted Korra, who entered the kitchen, holding her damp tank top away from her clean skin. "Come and sit down, child. Thank you so much for your help today."

"That's for you," the girl said, nudging a small stack of yuans toward her. Korra accepted it and pocketed without counting. She thought it would be too rude to count in front of the kind women.

"Thanks…..really, it was nothing," Korra said. The old pale woman served her and Korra dug in heartily. The girl poured her tea and Korra was just beginning to relax. The old woman covered up the remains of dinner and Korra helped her with the dishes. The girl remained at the table, chin on one hand and smiling at the flustered Avatar who caught her staring.

"What is it?" Korra stammered. The girl blushed.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, want to sit with me a while? I'll make sure the fire is out, Mom," the girl said. The mother nodded and gave a polite bow to Korra.

"Sleep well, child," she said and shuffled off to her room. The girl smiled and poured another cup of tea for Korra. Korra sat opposite her at the table and sipped slowly. Exhaustion was weighing her mind and it was a struggle to focus on the girl's words.

"…..and so far, this town's safe. Hey, why are you traveling here?" the girl asked Korra. Korra started.

"Why do you ask?"

"You're obviously from the Water Tribe. I don't know if it's North or South, but you're a long ways off from home," the girl declared. "You have to be careful. Bandits still roam the edges of town, even with Kuvira's army surveying the region."

A pang struck Korra's heart and she sighed "I know. I'll be careful."

"You could stay here a few more days…." The girl's gaze was admiring. She dared to reach out and touch one of Korra's biceps. Korra tried not to jump. "Hey, you're really strong. You must have trained for awhile."

"S-something like that," Korra stammered. "Uhm, I'll go to bed now. Good night."

The girl looked disappointed but said good night in return. Korra returned to the storage room and slid the door shut. In the lantern light, she kicked off her shoes and slid into the bedding with her clothes on. She had just pillowed her head on one arm when she slammed into sleep.

Warm skin greeted her and Korra ducked into the pale arms that wound around her, hands pressing into the strips of muscle along her back.

"Sami," Korra breathed, lips moving against the smooth white throat beneath her. Asami tilted her head back and gasped. Her legs were moving around her waist and Korra was surprised to feel herself shift, growing harder and more urgent as they moved against each other. "You're here…."

"Korra….." Asami threaded a hand through her short hair and pushed her face up to hers. They kissed longingly. Korra didn't have to ask if the moment was right. She pushed between Asami's thighs, directly into sinking warmth. She moaned aloud as Asami gripped her tightly. "I'll always find you."

"I want to come home," Korra pleaded above her. Tears filled the corners of her blue eyes. Asami's hands were gentle on her back. She rolled beneath her softly.

"Come back to Republic City. We're waiting for you," Asami begged. Korra's heart almost broke at the tears in her eyes. She levered herself on her elbows and kissed her softly. They thrust together smoothly and soon Korra was crying out against her shoulder.

"Yes…..yes….." Asami was saying against her ear. Korra was so full, and she wanted nothing more than to let go. She was so close….

Korra slammed to consciousness suddenly and gasped. The girl had slid into her bedding and had a hand down the front of her pants. Her fingers had been stroking her as she dreamed about Asami. Korra yelped and shoved at the girl's wrist. She pulled back, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would want this!" she apologized. Korra yanked her pants up and flung the bedding over her waist.

"N-no! Sorry, but you gotta leave," Korra insisted. The girl did, and Korra couldn't help notice her lithe curves beneath the thin nightgown she wore. She cast one more longing look over her shoulder but Korra fell back on the bedding, arm across her eyes.

The storage room door was slid shut and Korra scrubbed a palm across her eyes. She hadn't even come, and Asami wasn't dating her, so it wasn't really cheating. Why did she feel so terrible then?

"Raava, where are you when I need you?" Korra asked herself. She felt so empty and alone. Her pitiful heart thumped hard as she tried to hold onto the pleasurable dream. But Asami's face kept changing into the girl's and she had to give the effort up. She couldn't even find comfort in her dreams.

Korra rolled over and closed her eyes. Sleep was a long way off in coming.

End for now

End notes: Everyone has the hots for Korra! Poor lonely wanderer :P

Like it? Drop a review! Let me know what you think.

Sincerely, pen

7/24/2016


	17. Time goes on

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing, nada, zilch.

Author's notes: Past two years, more into travels. Our poor Avatar needs to just up and get home already! This'll be paced a little before her encounter with Toph in the swamp. Alittle needs to happen before then :P

Sorry so little and sorry a little later than I usually post (I try to do this story at least once a week). Had some personal things come up that made me actually collapse to sleep early. (I have insomnia half the week usually). And then Gencon week! So I was busy :P

Review if you like!

Thanks for the kind words, Brittana4lyfe. Wolf eyes and Lolord, you as well!

JimmyHall24: Your comment was kind of funny and I got a kick out of in the morning :P Yes, I imagine she would.

"Watching"

Chapter seventeen "Time goes on"

Korra sighed and handed the envelope to the clerk behind the counter. The Earth Kingdom woman accepted a few yuans from Korra for delivery and pressed a stamp into the back of the letter. Korra hoped her parents weren't so observant to note it wasn't a Republic City stamp, and bid the clerk good day. The woman didn't deign to respond, tossing the envelope into a pile on her desk. Korra sighed and headed back out into the streets, shouldering her bag.

She had already sent a first letter to her parents a couple of weeks ago, pretending to be in Republic City. She felt terrible for the subterfuge, but she could at least let her parents know she was well. It was bad enough she wasn't in the city at all. Korra walked along, the pouch at her sash feeling light. She'd have to find work again and the sooner the better. She didn't know if a lot of Avatars did a lot of wandering, but it was tough on the feet. She hoped to find a cheap room and one that preferably had access to a tub. She hadn't bathed in two days and she knew she probably smelled bad.

Korra wandered the town streets, keeping an ear out for anyone inquiring for a worker. She did her fair share of heavy lifting and had even run security for a mansion in the last town. She was glad it was a quiet gig, because she didn't know how she'd fare in a confrontation.

A bent man was carrying an armful of parcels, brown paper tied with twine. He pushed his way through the crowd. Korra kept an eye out for him, old instincts kicking in. She wasn't wrong when a group of young men rushed him, knocking him to the ground. The old man cried out and clasped a hand over his left knee as several of his parcels were grabbed up. Korra jogged over, seemingly too late to stop the men. If she weren't kidding herself that is; she knew she could have stopped them. But the familiar panic made her chest seize up and she had to make herself breathe. Small dots floated in front of her eyes as she swept them over the man.

"You okay?" she asked. The old man clasped his knee and frowned after the men.

"Damn punks! Well I hope they like rare teas and spices," he glowered. Korra helped him rise and collected the last two paper bags that lay in the dirt. She dusted them off and held them out. The old man made to retrieve them then leaned against the pillar of a nearby store. He cried out.

Korra felt obligated to assist him. She couldn't very well leave him alone with a busted knee. "Do you need help?"

The old man nodded, wincing against the pain. "Yes! Please…. Help me to my home and I'll pay you."

Korra agreed, though she felt low for agreeing to take his money. She did have to eat though. Korra let the old man lean against her broad shoulder and she walked slowly to match his shuffles. The old man grunted when he pressed down with his left foot.

Korra was nodding to herself when they reached a good-sized house. A servant was coming out of the entry way with a lantern. "Master, what happened to you?" he asked.

Korra helped the old man up into the threshold and down the hallway to the kitchen. "Young punks. Draw water to boil; I need to soak my knee."

The servant bowed and hurried to fill the water kettle. Korra almost firebended the water inside to boil instantly but sought to restrain herself.

The old man sat at the table and regarded the fidgety Avatar. "You don't have to look so nervous. Come sit by me."

Korra awkwardly sat at one of the stools, and folded her hands in her lap.

"You look like you've traveled a long way, girl. Do you have a name?" The old man let his servant tug his trouser leg up to the knee. It had swelled in size and he hissed when the younger man ran his hand over it.

"….Kor," Korra decided. It was close to her name but short enough to be simple and unmemorable. The old man nodded.

"Well, Kor, you're a good child for helping me. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Korra was about to agree for she was rather hungry, when she saw a figure dart past the doorway to the kitchen. She gasped and stood up abruptly, startling the man and his servant.

"I… I can't stay! I have to go," Korra insisted. The old man reached a hand up.

"Don't leave just yet! Let me pay you for your trouble," he insisted. But Korra was already moving toward the front entryway and she burst out of the fine house, her bag shouldered. She ran away before the dark her could think to give chase.

A few streets away, she stopped to catch her breath. Korra groaned and collapsed with her hands on her knees. She could have waited two minutes to retrieve a handful of yuans at the very least! She was on her last five and she needed to find a room for the night.

Grumbling, Korra made her way to the restaurants and poked inside to ask for work. She was bawled out of two establishments before one bent woman looked her up and down and pointed to the kitchen.

"Help Chef with the dishes. You can sleep in the kitchen after we close," she ordered. Korra nodded and made her way to chaos of the kitchen.

"What are you doing back here?" A large round man growled. A bandana was wrapped around his head and he waved a mean-looking cleaver at her. Korra raised her palms up.

"The owner said I could wash dishes for board, "she said. The chef grunted and gestured with the cleaver to the sink in the corner.

"Have at it, then. And hurry up, I need two pots in a few minutes!" he insisted. Korra set her coat and bag down beside the sink area and unwrapped her hand bindings. She tested the tap; at least they had running water and she wouldn't have to lug it from a well. Korra turned on the hot tap and filled up the sink. She poured in a dollop of soap and set a stack of dirty pots and dishes in. The restaurant stayed open for a couple more hours and Korra's shoulders were beginning to hurt. She had washed three stacks of pots and several dishes. She stacked the plates neatly on an island near the sink.

The chef bellowed orders at his assistants to wrap up the remaining pots and meals. Korra leaned against the sink, waiting. The old woman she met at the front walked into the kitchen and spoke with the chef. He angled a chin over at her. Korra straightened. She was far taller than the old woman who was glowering up at her.

"Here," the woman said. She gave a few yuans to Korra who tried not to count the bills in front of her and slid it into her pouch. The woman gestured to the side board where a few left over bowls of food were waiting.

"Go ahead and help yourself to the leftovers, child. And I'll get your bed roll," the woman said. Korra nodded and picked up one bowl. Flakes of noodles were at the dregs. She tried not to think about what her parents would think of her combining several bowls of what people didn't want to finish for her to consume for her meal.

Korra leaned against the table and ate the noodles quickly. They were barely lukewarm and she almost firebended to warm up the broth but the chef re-entering the kitchen made her stop herself. He glowered at Korra and shooed the assistants out. The look he gave Korra said not to mess with his domain as he shut off the overhead lamp, leaving one small light on for her. Korra accepted a bed roll from the woman and looked around. She chose to unfurl it near the entryway to the dining room instead of near the back door or under the sink.

Korra went through her bag and took out a wrapped up bar of soap and her toothbrush and toothpaste. After being left alone, she used the large kitchen sink to wash her face and arms, and clean her teeth. Korra blinked tiredly at the wall as she brushed. Her shoes were on her feet and would remain there due to the surroundings, and she was fully clothed in the tunic and pants she probably needed to wash at this point.

After stuffing her toiletries back in the bag, she fished out a wrinkled envelope. It was one of Asami's last letters that had made its way to the South Pole. Korra pressed the envelope against her chest and sighed. She was so sad she wouldn't be able to receive any new letters being on the move.

'Oh, Asami, I'm so sorry,' she thought. Korra turned off the last light and curled up in the bedroll. Someone was stacking chairs in the dining room but the sound wasn't annoying. The slight activity brought Korra to a sense of security and she closed her eyes.

Korra's feet slammed onto the icy tundra of the South Pole as she fell into a dream. She trudged along, boots crunching the ice. Soft keening met her ears and Korra glanced over her shoulder. She blanched when she noted the dark reflection of herself floating forward on an eeirie wind of airbending. Her bare toes dragged along the snow as she drifted. Her mouth was open and a low keening wail pierced Korra's ears.

The Avatar turned around and trudged faster through the ice. She had to get away….had to get away…. But where was she going? To the South Pole palace? To Republic City? Anywhere but in the open ice tundra would do. Korra's breath steamed in front of her as she forced herself to move faster.

The dark self was right behind her….she could feel her panting practically on her neck! Korra threw herself forward, crying out in panic and her eyes snapped open. Laying near the entryway to the dining room, Korra noted the rest of the restaurant was dark. Only the small light in the kitchen was on and gave a comforting light. She was ready to roll over and close her eyes when she heard a shuffling noise. Korra slid her eyes open and scanned the dimly lit kitchen.

It would just be her luck this kitchen had mice. But the shuffling wasn't coming from the kitchen. It was coming from the dining room. Korra's skin crawled. 'Maybe it was the owner,' she argued with herself. The old woman probably lived above the restaurant and was checking up on something. It was her place, after all. Korra had just consoled herself to relax when the shuffling sound came closer to the entryway. Korra had to bite her lip to keep from screaming in shock when the familiar reflection of herself peered into the entryway at her.

"Go away….you're not here!" Korra hissed. She couldn't breathe. The dark her kept staring at her, face pinched in a frown, as the light of the Avatar State jabbed at her. Korra tried not to scream as she sat up and scooted back along the floor. She made it to the sink area and pulled the bedding around her. She blinked and the dark her was gone. Korra kept glancing around the kitchen, legs tucked beneath the sink area and her upper body poked out beneath the huge silver appliance.

She was far away from the entryway but she felt far from safe. Korra kept watch on the area, eyes sliding closed then open when she realized she was nearing sleep. The dark her didn't materialize again but knowing she had been inside the building raised a pent up amount of anxiety in the Avatar.

When the old woman nudged her in the morning, Korra opened her eyes quickly. She had barely gotten any sleep. She rose to her feet, wincing at how the light made her eyes hurt. She needed to rest but in order to rest she had to relax…..And she was being followed. Who could relax with that going on?

Korra accepted a bun for breakfast from the old lady and chewed it idly as she rolled up the bedroll and made sure her belongings were in her bag. Wincing against the morning sun, Korra left the restaurant.

8

8

8

8

8

Asami smiled as she watched the airbenders gliding along between the rooftops of the temple and housing areas. She had gotten the kinks out of the flight suits and everyone eagerly came forward to be measured and have their own personal suit made. Tenzin had quietly asked her what fee she would like for making every airbender a flight suit, but Asami assured him she would use her own private savings. For the first generation suits anyway. Her engineering ensured they would last for years.

Opal landed beside the engineer and gave a wide grin. Her short hair was mussed from the wind and she ran a hand through it. "You really did it, Asami," she said. Asami hugged her ledger happily. She rocked back and forth on her boots, looking like a child.

"I'm just so glad it works," she admitted. "And Tenzin finally let his kids try theirs out."

"He tried his out earlier," Opal confided. "I can tell he knows it's a good invention."

Asami was pleased to hear it. She excitedly tilted her head back and watched the men and women gliding from rooftop to rooftop. Jinora was more reserved but Ikki and Meelo threw themselves whole-heartedly into their flight. The joyful expressions she saw she tucked away for later. It was times like these when a grand new idea came about that she knew reflected what Future Industries should stand for.

"Thanks," Asami said and sighed. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I started one for Korra but…"

"Have you heard from her?" Opal asked, concerned. Asami nodded absently.

"Yes, but it was a strange letter. And it was stamped from the Earth Kingdom!"

Opal frowned, taking that in. "Is she working with her dad?"

"I just don't know," Asami admitted. "And my dreams have been dark as of late."

"Was Korra in them?" Opal wondered. Asami shrugged.

"Sometimes. The one last night was terrible." Asami didn't want to ruin the nice evening by going into detail that the dream had been of her being kidnapped and the Avatar was nowhere in sight. She had been slammed before the leader of the bandits and possibly forced to be raped when she woke up before the worst could happen. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

Opal clasped her shoulder. "It'll be ok. Korra's better. She'll come back."

"I sure hope so," Asami sighed. She and Opal sat on a bench and tilted their heads back to watch the airbenders spiral above them as the sun began to set.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

"I don't see how me tasting everything will make your dinner better," Mako complained. Wu, a cloth napkin tucked over his collar, frowned at him.

"But the bandits could poison me! It's no secret where I stay!" the skinny man pouted. Mako sighed and picked up his pair of chopsticks. He took a sample of the sliced meat and vegetables on the fine china plate before him. He chewed rapidly and swallowed and accepted a glass of water from the prince. "There, see? I'm not sick or dead."

"Sure, laugh now, Mako. But just you wait, they'll be trying to get to all my meals!" Wu complained. He accepted the plate from his bodyguard and slowly began to eat. He sniffed at each bit before he placed it between his lips.

Mako sighed. Wu's latest anxiety attacks now spiraled around his food. It had all started when he'd had a bad lunch at a restaurant out and had spent the next hour vomiting it up. Wu had been convinced he'd been poisoned and was going to die, but Mako had merely given him a stomach antacid and he'd felt better. But ever since, Wu had had crazy notions that his meals were targeted. Mako reflected it could have just been a bad worker at the restaurant who had mishandled Wu's food, but there was no reasoning with the royal. At least they were presently in his suite and not in public. Enduring Wu's prodding to sample each dish first was loud and strenuous.

"Wanna order dessert?" Mako dared to ask. Wu considered it then shook his head.

"Those pieces of cake from this hotel are way too small. You'd wind up eating half of it!" Wu complained. Mako gave a small smile. "Well, I guess that wouldn't be too terrible. Let's do it!"

Mako picked up the telephone receiver and made a call down to the kitchen. A large piece of chocolate cake with a frothy whipped cream topping was delivered within ten minutes. Mako accepted the china plate from the deliveryman at the door, and shut the door on him and the guards outside. Wu lounged back in his dining chair as Mako set the plate down and picked up a fork. He took a careful small bite, chewed and swallowed.

"Just fine," he said. Wu smiled and accepted the plate. He took a large bite and didn't bother trying to smell it first. Mako nodded to himself. Wu could relax, if given the incentive to.

"You really should stay the night sometime, Mako," Wu offered. Mako tried not to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"No thanks, Wu," he said as politely as he could. He waited for the prince to finish his cake and straightened up. Asami had gotten him into that habit when they had been dating and it had rubbed off on him in a big way.

"But it's so boring!" Wu protested. Mako poked at a stack of hardback books by the living room sofa.

"What about these? Reading up?" Mako asked. Wu sniffed.

"I try, but it's too boring. Maybe we should go to a party tonight," Wu brightened. Mako tried not to get a headache.

"It's past nine, Wu. I really should be getting home" he said evenly.

Wu pouted. "Okay, but tomorrow we will!"

"Right…."

Mako took his leave and sighed as he made his way to his apartment. When he got in, he was tackled by a ball of red fur. He caught the fire ferret and cradled him to his shoulder.

"Sorry, Pabu! I know you've been alone all day," Mako said soothingly. Pabu trilled and rubbed against his neck, fluffy tail coiling around his arm. When the fire ferret dug in and rode his shoulder, Mako kicked off his shoe. He shrugged out of his coat, moving the fire ferret from shoulder to shoulder as he did. He felt terrible. Pabu stayed on his shoulder all through preparing his meal and when he sat at the table. Mako gently nudged the fire ferret to hop to the table and ate his leftovers slowly. He scratched Pabu's chin with his left hand as he ate.

"I'm sorry, Pabu…. Maybe you want to come to work with me tomorrow?" Mako asked. Pabu tilted his head to the side and trilled. Mako rubbed his chin softly and watched him flop on the table. He genuinely felt bad for his brother's pet being so neglected. He would take Pabu on his shoulder and let him enjoy the sights and sounds of Republic City. Mako silently avowed that when Bolin next wrote, he could honestly write that Pabu was well looked after and not just shut up all day. He would make sure of it.

Mako sighed and put his bowl in the sink. He clapped a hand to his shoulder and Pabu leapt up to sit. Mako made his way to the bathroom to take his shower. Pabu jumped down onto the sink and curled up as Mako undressed.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Korra started. She had found a public bathhouse and used some of her severely small stack of yuans to purchase a bath, and had carefully folded her damp clothes in the changing room. After almost going to pull her hair back, she was suddenly reminded of how little maintenance she needed for its length and ran a hand through the sweaty strands. Korra had just scrubbed down and had settled into one of the large steaming tubs when exhaustion struck like a hammer dropped across her brow. She hadn't glimpsed the dark her so she felt momentarily alright.

The dream she was in was deceptively nice. A big change from the one where she hunted Asami's kidnappers frantically. Her feet and legs were being rubbed and the touching went higher over her body, in intimate rubs. It felt entirely too good. Korra purred and rolled onto her back, certain Asami would manifest and push into her arms. No, the touching was real. Small firm hands skimmed her firm abdomen and made their way higher to her shoulders. Korra's eyes snapped open and she regarded the Earth Kingdom woman with relative surprise and shock.

The woman was older, but beautiful. Her full breasts bobbed as she leaned closer to rub her arms and shoulders. Korra panted and moved away. She coughed, snapping fully awake.

"What are you doing?" Korra demanded. The woman smiled. She was pale, and in the steam, almost could pass for Asami. But she wasn't her. Korra was certain of it.

"Helping you relax. I don't know what's going on with you, but your aura is all over the place," the woman said. Korra quirked a brow at her. Her gaze settled from her beautiful face on lower before she realized the woman was as naked as she was. Korra slunk down in the water up to her chin, hiding her blush.

"I don't even know you," she muttered. The woman gently moved forward. Her mannerisms clearly showed she was trying not to make Korra uncomfortable. The woman gently touched her shoulder. Korra slouched on reflex and tried to slide under the water. The woman gripped her and urged her to sit upright.

"Turn around, girl. Maybe this'll get you to relax," the woman ordered. Korra turned around, biting her lip. She was reminded of another washroom massage and her heart lurched. Oh, Asami….

The woman hummed as she worked Korra's shoulders and moved the massage down her back. Korra pressed one wet fist against her brow, closing her eyes. She yelped when small knots were kneaded.

"Do you live here?" the woman asked idly. Korra bit the inside of her cheek.

"No…."

"How long have you been traveling?" the woman pushed on. Korra sighed and didn't answer. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"I do when I have to," Korra gave. The woman tsked her and massaged her harder. Korra gasped and tried not to whine out loud. It had been too long since another body touched hers and this was rather intimate. Far too long for any touch; she missed her father clapping her on the shoulder, the hugs her parents and Tenzin's kids lavished freely upon her making her know she was loved. Maybe she should just head home or to Republic City. She would have to face the dark her sometime and if she could be near love and warmth again to do so….

Remembering the choppy motions of the dark her and the malevolent stare made her chest seize up. Korra panted and gasped, pressing a splayed hand between her breasts. She sought to catch her breath. The woman leaned behind her.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, concern laced in her words. Korra shook her head and pressed a hand to her brow.

"No…. I'm okay," Korra lied. The woman tsked her and went back to massaging her back.

"Why do you lie about how you're feeling?" she asked. Korra lowered her head, chin almost pressing to her collarbone. She probably looked as defeated as she felt. The utter loneliness of her decision to travel alone was hitting her and it was hitting her hard. She could ignore it while she was working, trying to sleep or walking from town to town.

"Don't worry about it," Korra muttered. The woman clasped the back of her shoulders hard and kneaded.

"Don't knock the hands that give you a massage," she chided lightly. Korra's lip quivered as memories of bathing with Asami came rushing back. That was one of the last times she had felt so safe, during their few days at Misty Palms Oasis. Zaheer hadn't found them and her near death experience hadn't happened yet.

"It feels like you're missing someone," the woman said. Korra nodded and scrubbed her wrist across her eyes. She could fool the woman that the wetness from her eyes was from the bathwater.

"Yes," Korra admitted. The woman leaned close, round breasts lightly brushing Korra's back. Her back stiffened despite herself.

"Don't you think you should go back home? I'm sure they're waiting for you," the woman said helpfully. Korra wanted to cry. She didn't even know her and she was being so kind. It almost made her feel better, but the memory of the dark her made her cringe inwardly. Only the dark version of her could touch the Avatar State. She was still broken.

"I can't. Not yet," Korra said miserably. The woman gave her a light hug, squeezed and let go.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," she said. Korra moved opposite to lean against the side of the tub. She closed her eyes.

End for now

End notes: More ptsd stuff. Poor Korra! I realized Pabu has been neglected so I had to put him in. I think Bryke based Earth King Kuei on the real life last prince of China, Puyi, so I put in his fear of poison for Wu.

Most sincerely, pen

8/05/2016


	18. Desert Path

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nada bing. Nada nothing.

Author's Notes: Putting Asami's rekindling her relationship with her father in this one. Plot point down. Might be going out of order in some events in the show, but here it is.

Stay strong my lovelies. We'll be getting to the swamp soon.

"Watching"

Chapter eighteen "Desert path"

"Are you certain you'll be okay on your own?" The merchant asked. Korra grumbled as she purchased three canteens of water and strapped them around herself. She traded in her coat for more amenities and placed the foodstuffs into her bag.

"I'll be fine. I'm taking the shortest route along the edge of the desert," she said. She actually wasn't, intending to head straight through the middle in hopes of seeking Raava, but she didn't need to let the merchant in on THAT.

"Even so, I wish you would purchase a guide. One of my cousins can guide you and we also have camel-sloths," he suggested. A group of turbaned men near the tent waved at his jerked thumb. Korra gave a short wave but shrugged.

"No, I don't need any help. I've been out here before," Korra said. The merchant shrugged but his wife leaned forward and nudged an extra canteen of water at her.

"At least take more water, child. I can't have it on my conscience if something happens to you," she said sweetly. Korra watched her sadly. Why was everyone trying to help her at such odd moments? It made her feel so strange. The open expanse of desert called to her and she had to take up on her instincts. If she could touch Raava out in the middle of nowhere, so be it.

"Thanks…" Korra shouldered the extra canteen and pushed her bag over onto her back. Her strong arms were bare to the sun and she wished she had the extra yuans to spare for a wide hat. But she would just have to bear it.

Korra began walking away from the community of tents and toward nothing. Hills and strips of sand dunes extended farther than the eye could see. She had to trust herself and she felt going this way could put her in touch with her Avatar spirit. She tried not to be afraid that there was nothing in front of her. Korra had put her map away in her bag, but she knew another desert community could be reached by foot this way. It wasn't Misty Palms Oasis, but knowing she was in the desert again made her think of Asami. Asami who had walked with her through the Oasis market, blouse sleeves rolled up against the heat and who listened to her complain of her boredom. Korra's head bent beneath the sun and the weight of her heart made her steps slower.

She could just go home…home or Republic City. The daily argument formed in her head again. Korra was so alone and so sick and tired of hiding who she was. She had friends, she had family who loved her. She knew if she showed up tomorrow, Tenzin would welcome her back into her old room on Air Temple Island. And not to mention her friends. Mako would make her welcome, and Asami….

"She wants me back, I'm sure of it," Korra said. Her steps became lighter as she kept going into the horizon. She was starting to win over the daily argument when she glimpsed over her shoulder and sped up. A figure had started a journey from the same desert community and she could tell from this distance she would be wearing Water Tribe blue, chains dangling from her arm, with her hair unbound. Korra turned around and resolved to ignore her dark self. If she kept pressing forward, she would leave her behind.

Korra walked the rest of the day and by the time night came on, she was drenched in sweat. The coolness of the gathering evening was making her wish she still had her coat. Korra exhaled and regulated her temperature to heat up. Thank the spirits for airbending techniques.

She walked a good portion of the night then had to lay down. Closing her eyes against the moon, she stole a few hours of sleep. Before dawn rose, Korra had eaten a roll from her cache of food and taken a few sips of water. She was walking as the sun began to rise.

Another day passed much like the first. Beads of sweat welled along her temple despite her efforts to regulate her temperature. Korra slogged along, climbing a sand dune when shimmering heat made her squint her watery eyes. Her blue eyes widened as she made out the edges of a familiar sight.

"Raava?" she gasped, feeling as if the air were punched from her lungs. The pale folds of the Spirit of Light she glimpsed during Harmonic Convergence wavered in the heated breeze. Korra ran full out, climbing the dune with reckless abandon. "Raava!"

But when Korra reached the top of the dune, there was nothing there. Raava had been a mirage. Korra collapsed to her knees, tears welling in her eyes in frustration. She screamed aloud. There was no one to hear after all. She tried to rise to her feet but her legs wobbled and she pitched forward into the sand. Her grasping fingers yearned for the spirit that eluded her as darkness swept her vision.

Korra surrendered to the darkness that pulled her down.

8

8  
8

8

8

Asami sat on the bench and watched the park patrons. She was smartly attired in red skirt, boots, work blouse and a newly tailored black and red jacket, but her folded hands rested on top of something unpleasant. A stack of unopened letters addressed to her lay in her lap and her pale fingers trembled on top. All the letters her father had sent had finally been fished out of her desk drawer and collected together. She'd even gotten on her knees to hunt in the drawer to make sure all of them were gone before taking her lunch break. She told Chen she would be gone more than likely longer than her usual hour and he huffed but agreed. The infrastructure project was making headway and no one would blame her if she took a chunk of the afternoon off.

The park had been re-landscaped last year and named after the erstwhile Avatar, so she had come here to try and touch a part of her friend and absorb some of her old strength. The large statue the city had erected of Korra showed her off in a strong stance, facing the world with a regal expression. The statue was beautiful and her friend's physical attributes were captured perfectly, but Asami knew her lopsided grin was her best feature. It rested near the middle of Avatar Korra Park and several Water Tribesmen loved to practice their waterbending forms around the base.

Asami sighed and looked at the horizon the statue of Korra was seeking from its position. "What should I do?" she quietly asked the statue. The statue didn't deign to answer. She sighed and stood up from the bench. Might as well get this over with.

Asami checked into visitation at Republic City's prison with a hint of trepidation, a dash of anxiety and more than alittle irritability. She hadn't written her father back; she hadn't even wanted to open one envelope. She was just getting Future Industries on track and lately felt she wasn't in danger of losing all of her wealth or position. Her father had almost screwed it all up. She didn't even want to give him the time of day, but if she was going to tell him what she wanted to, she'd rather it be in person. Asami took off her coat and handed it to the guard, allowing him to feel the seams and check the pockets for anything that could be construed as a weapon. She pushed the stack of envelopes toward him and the man checked each one and nodded, pushing them back toward the woman. Asami shrugged back into her jacket and buttoned the front.

She was lead to a room, and allowed to sit at a square table to wait as a guard collected her father. Asami waited, frowning at the dented table top, feeling more and more foolish. She was wondering if she had time to get up and leave unseen when the door opened and one of the uniformed guards led an inmate in prison gray scrubs into the visitation room. Asami had to fight to keep from gasping in surprise.

Her normally round and healthy-looking father was nowhere near the image of the man who approached her. Hiroshi had lost a good sixty pounds, his frame now all but rail-thin. His wide mustachio and beard were the same and recently trimmed. But his mustachio and hair had gone gray, almost fully white. His gold-rimmed spectacles had been broken at some point and were held together with heavy tape. Asami gaped then reigned herself in, pursing her lips together as Hiroshi took the chair opposite her clumsily.

"Asami, you came," he said eagerly. Asami was disheartened to see hope well in his tired eyes. She pushed the stack of letters across the table towards him.

"I'm here to return these."

Hiroshi's eyes flicked down to the letters and dismay filled his gaze. His mustachioed lips quivered. "You never opened them."

"Stop writing me," Asami retorted. There, keep the anger in your voice, Sato. "I never want to see or hear from you again."

She had practiced this speech for half an hour in the park, word for word, how she should sound and how she should look; stern and in command. The sadness that lived in her father's eyes at her words threatened to make her retract them. No, he didn't deserve any kindness. Not after everything he did! Asami pushed her chair back and stood. The panic in Hiroshi's gaze was palpable.

He raised a tired hand to her. "Please, just let me say one thing, then I'll never contact you again!"

Against her better judgment, Asami sat back down. She waited, keeping her face neutral.

"I can't forgive myself for all the horrible things I've done," he began. "And I never expect you to forgive me. I tore our family apart and destroyed our good name. But in a life of regret, you're the one thing I look back on that makes me smile. I just want you to know I'm so proud of you, Asami. You are the greatest thing I've ever created."

Throughout his words, Asami's eyes slit closed and she was horrified to feel tears leaking in the corner of her eyes. At this rate her eyeshadow was going to run. She bit her lip, trying not to fall into sobs. She stood slowly and walked away. The guard opened the door and let her out and the last look over her shoulder revealed Hiroshi slumped in defeat. Another guard was approaching to collect him and he rose without looking up.

Asami left, ears ringing and wiping tears from her eyes. She made her way back to Avatar Korra Park and collapsed on a bench. Her fingers twisted together in her lap and the corners of her mouth quirked down in a sad frown.

"What do I do now, Avatar?" she asked the statue. Statue Korra gazed serenely toward the horizon. Asami gave a shuddering sigh and leaned back to watch the wandering citizens. She noted a father picking up his daughter and the wide smiles on their faces. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

After twenty minutes of internalizing, Asami rose and walked slowly back to the prison. Usually there was only one visit allowed per visitor a day, and she had essentially voided her one time by leaving abruptly. The guard on duty must have pitied her for he allowed her in again rather easily. Asami smiled her thanks at him as he sat her at a table in the visitation room. She waited again, but her father was quicker in coming this time. He must have anticipated her returning.

"You came back." Hiroshi sat back opposite, trying not to look too hopeful. Asami met his gaze steadily. The tears were gone from her eyes and a hard edge was in its place.

"When I first came here, it was because I wanted to tell you face to face that I never wanted to see or hear from you again. I wanted my words to hurt you so that you would know how you hurt me."

Hiroshi looked down at his hands. His tired eyes crinkled. "I'm sorry…."

Asami went on. "But when I saw you, it wasn't anger I felt; it was sadness. You tainted our past and destroyed our future together."

Hiroshi leaned forward eagerly. "I want to make amends!"

Asami sighed. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive you. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try….." Asami leaned toward her bag and pulled out a folded up board. "I thought we could play some Pai Sho. Like we used to."

The relief in Hiroshi's tired eyes made her relax far more than she thought it would. "Nothing would make me happier," he admitted. Asami pulled out a small pouch and shook out the play tiles. They both set up slowly. Hiroshi waited for Asami to make the first move. She slid one of her tiles to the left of the board. Hiroshi blinked and watched the board slowly. He pushed one of his tiles to the right.

That afternoon, Asami returned to her office and wheeled her chair around behind her desk. She regarded the framed picture of her family and finally gave it her full attention. The shining eyes of her mother she always focused on. But she now turned to the past image of her father, round and happy with the child version of herself and her mother. Asami's eyes welled with tears. She wished she could tell Korra all about today.

If she couldn't talk to Korra, the least she could do was write her. Asami pulled out a piece of stationary and wrote her letter, pen sloping eagerly. It would go to the South Pole palace and when Korra returned from helping her father, she would know she had made the first step with her own sire. Asami smiled and signed her name in a flourish.

8

8

8

8

8

8

Korra started, her leg dragging across the sand. She opened her eyes and scrambled up. She had been laid across a pallet and was being dragged behind a camel-sloth. Biting back a curse, Korra fell off the pallet and searched for her bag. One canteen was slung around her neck and despite herself, she was scrambling to uncork. The Avatar sipped the water eagerly, scanning the approaching people who noted her waking. Was she being kidnapped? Impossible, they wouldn't know she was the Avatar.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" One of the people pulled their shawl and turban low, revealing a smiling woman.

"Who are you?" Korra demanded. She patted her sides and came up short. "Give me back my things!"

The woman signaled and her companion, a turbaned man, brought her knapsack and canteens. Korra accepted them from him and restrung everything around her.

"Sorry, we just set them aside for safe keeping. When we found you, we thought you were dead," the woman admitted. "But you just passed out. We couldn't just leave you in the sun."

"Ya know, when someone saves your life, it's customary to thank them," the man said. He patted one of the camel-sloths. Korra ran both hands through her hair and regarded the pair sheepishly.

"Thank you….."

"Oh she was getting there, Ran," the woman said to the man. She smiled at Korra. "And don't try to wander off. Not if you like passing out in the heat. We're two days away from the nearest settlement."

Korra sighed and resigned herself to their help. The canteens felt light after all. As they camped that night, Korra accepted a bed roll and leaned back against one of the camel-sloths.

"You're not Naga, but you'll do," Korra muttered to herself. The camel-sloth snorted. She leaned back and watched the brilliant tapestry of stars in the sky. Korra wished with all her might this was one of the nights back in Misty Palms Oasis and Asami were with her again. Before her fight with Zaheer, before the poisoning….. Korra knew why all that had been done to her, but the fact that the damage was gladly done to her still hurt her soul.

Korra listened to the low tones of the couple as they fed the other camel-sloths and settled down. Their soft words kept Korra from sweeping her gaze for her dark self. She closed her eyes and tried to fall into sleep.

8

8

8

8  
*

8  
8

Mako sat up abruptly, bare chest wet in rivulets of sweat. He panted and swept a look around his bedroom. A small confused trill filled the air and Pabu crashed onto his mattress, scanning the room with him. Mako petted him absently and ran a hand through his bangs.

"It's okay, Pabu! I'm fine," he said. Pabu trilled and curled up on his comforter. Mako fell onto his back, both hands clasping the pillow behind his head. He had been in the middle of a very pleasurable dream, the woman's body shifting from Korra, to guiltily enough Asami, then to a faceless goddess of round curves and lithe muscles, before the acrid tones of Prince Wu halted his moans of pleasure. Suddenly, Mako was dismayed and horrified to realize he was buried to the hilt inside the prince, not a woman, and he had yelped, slamming to consciousness.

"That didn't happen….it was just a dream," Mako muttered out loud. He felt the pressure of Pabu walking across his covered legs and sighed. Despite the ending of the dream, the lust from the earlier parts stayed with him and he was half erect. Mako felt terrible for holding onto images of his friends but he did need to come. It had been a few days since he had felt the energy to masturbate and his frustrations working for the prince were at an all-time high.

Mako tried to ignore the last part of his dream and picked up a tissue from the tissue box beside his bed. He sat up and leaned against the headboard. His penis perked when he clasped warm fingers around it. He was almost there so it took just a few stray memories of being with Korra to bring him over the edge. He felt terrible about it since they had been nowhere near that level when she left for the south pole, but the memories were his to handle. After he came, and cleaned himself off with the tissue, Mako sighed and leaned back against the headboard. He supposed he would always love Korra, no matter what happened to all of them now. It wasn't just that she was the Avatar; he had been in love with the athletic lopsided-grinning woman. He loved her for who she was and even now as a friend, he admired her.

He supposed he always would. "Don't tell Korra about this," Mako muttered to Pabu. The fire ferret trilled and hopped off the bed. Mako pushed off the mattress to wash his hands in the washroom. He deposited the soiled tissues into the wastebasket.

8

8

8  
8  
8  
*

8

At the nearest desert community, Korra took her leave of the kind couple and found a small group of guides who were traveling to the edge of the desert. It was only five days travel with the strangers but Korra's internal walls kept her from opening up to them. They weren't her friends and she didn't feel like the Avatar. So she remained a faceless traveler calling herself Kor.

Her dark self followed at a relatively close distance, churning Korra's anxiety by the minute. The guides couldn't understand why she would choose to keep walking even when they should be resting and after a few arguments, they were all but ready to abandon her to the desert. One of the guides, a good Samaritan of a man, refused to, no matter if they disagreed whole-heartedly or not. Korra had to compromise with them and it raised her ire.

At the next town, Korra took her leave and one of the angrier guides all but spat at her feet as she walked away. Korra moved away, internalizing over her daily conflicts. She was arguing with herself again to just go home when she saw the silhouette of her dark self again. Korra didn't run this time. She was deadly afraid, but she forced herself to move forward to face her.

"If that's how you want it," she growled. Her dark self glowered at her and flitted away over a roof top. Korra lifted herself up to the balcony and hoisted onto the roof, and followed at a trot. She dropped down to a courtyard and padded quickly after the slumped figure. Breaking out into an alley, Korra was surprised to see warm light seep from a venue that was crowded with roaring patrons. She caught a glimpse of herself before she vanished and curious, Korra made her way inside past the cheering people.

They were cheering on an earthbending match, the stands surrounding a circular arena capped with protective fencing to keep the boulders from striking the crowds. Korra felt a surge of her old fire and nodded to herself. Her dark self wanted her in the ring. Fine, she would knock her out. Korra looked around and caught the sleeve of a mustachioed man in green who was collecting bets.

"Who do I talk to, to get in the ring?" she demanded. The man looked her up and down and he grinned taking in her biceps.

"That'd be me. Twenty yuans is the cut to get in!" he said. Korra sighed internally but she fished out her remaining bills and slapped them into his waiting palm. "Should you win, you'll see a good interest in return. You're up next, girl!"

Korra set her canteens and bag down and wrapped her fists. She took a few practice steps and swung her fists as she waited for the current match to finish up. The old fire surged in her blood and she almost felt whole. Korra's head felt light with the revelation. Not Katara, not Tenzin, not even her sparring partners at the South Pole palace made her feel deliriously alive in that moment.

And it would come at the hands of her dark self. Korra knew her opponent wasn't really herself, but a tall pale Earth Kingdom woman. Her face kept reverting to her dark self and she kept glowering at her. Korra nodded and raised her fists as she stood opposite her in the ring. The man collecting bets swung his hand down in a chopping motion.

"Fight!" he yelled. He hightailed it out of the fenced arear as the rocks started to fly. Korra ducked the first boulder thrown and executed a back kick, roiling the earth in a column. The woman flipped to avoid and swung a fist, sending a rock flying back at her. Korra backspringed out of reach and raised her fists, throwing rocks back in quick succession. Her opponent kept snapping back into her dark self with each blink of the eye and Korra felt her limbs leaden and slow as she realized this. Korra belatedly raised her forearms, absorbing the next rocks thrown at her and she was thrown back from the impact.

Korra's mind roared as her vision tinted red, and she tried not to rub her sore wrists. She hoped they weren't fractured, just bruised. "Come on! Is that all you've got?" she taunted. The tall Earth Kingdom woman glowered and came at her again and in another blink of her tired blue eyes, Korra saw herself coming at her.

The old panic seized her chest and all Korra could was try not to be knocked out by the barrage of rocks coming her way. She was thrown against the concrete wall and collapsed to her knees. Korra's wrists quaked and she let herself tumble to her chest on the dirt.

"We have a winner!" the man crowed. The crowd went wild. Korra lay in the dirt until the next opponent entered, and nudged her with her foot. Korra got up and limped out.

She collapsed on a bench, her bag nearby and glumly watched the next match with weary eyes. Her vision was hazy and Korra hoped she wouldn't have a concussion. Her shaking fingers unwrapped her bindings and she clasped the dirty tape. The next match was the last one and all too soon the patrons were leaving, to carouse and drink it up at the nearby bars. Korra remained on the bench, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Cleaners pushed their brooms past her feet, sweeping up stray rocks down the aisles. Korra sighed and rested her forearms on her knees. The bet man tossed a small stack of yuans beside her on the bench. He was slowly smoking a cigar and blew a smoke ring at her.

"For your lackluster participation," he offered. Korra felt absurdly grateful. She had lost, and badly, and he didn't have to offer her anything. But it didn't mean she wouldn't accept it.

"Thanks," Korra said. She stuffed the yuans into her pouch and shouldered her bag.

"You know, you look very familiar. Yeah, you kinda look like that Avatar girl!"

Korra was not amused and she didn't entertain the statement as she turned to go. "I get that a lot."

"Whatever happened to her anyway?" the man wondered. He inhaled his cigar and blew smoke. Korra continued walking, sullen blue eyes staring. Her left eye was beginning to swell into a black eye. Just beautiful.

"I wouldn't know," Korra lied.

End for now

End notes: Like it, didn't like it so much, drop a review! Hope you all enjoyed, lovelies!

Sincerely, pen

8/14/2016


	19. The Swamp

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nada ling nada bing.

Author's notes: We're in the swamp with Toph! (swings hands in the air) Whee! I love that cranky old woman. Matched up dialogue from the episodes but there's a little vision of something new. Enjoy.

"Watching"

Chapter nineteen "The Swamp"

Korra was beginning to curse the yellow spirit in her head. He had led her to the outskirts of the swamp and left her to her devices, certain she would find who she was looking for. Korra's heart wished it were Asami. But no, she had been stalked and attacked by her dark self. As she had fallen headlong into a silvery pool of bubbling poison, Korra had lost consciousness. When she came to, she was on a rough bed of rock, the warm glow of a camp fire lighting the cave's walls.

Korra was shocked to note the stooped form of Toph Beifong. Once her inner fangirl had quieted and the stooped old woman had offered her dinner, they had begun to eat quietly. Korra felt like an anxious girl. There were so many things she wanted to ask the old earthbender, friend of the Avatar before her and mother to two sisters she knew well. She had helped Aang defeat Ozai's forces and had single-handledly invented the forms for metalbending. She was a living legend and it was very disconcerting to see the bent woman conflict with the tales her father told her as a youth.

Korra sucked on her spoon and ventured to ask a question. "So, uhm…"

Toph raised a gnarled finger. Korra was stunned to silence at the force of her chi.

"Silence, child. Eat your dinner," she ordered. Chastised, Korra's shoulders slumped as she ate. It was a basic stew and while it may not have had the best flavor, Korra was very hungry and it was filling.

"Could I have some more?" Korra asked gingerly.

Toph, cross-legged on the dirt, shrugged at her general direction. "Help yourself. I'm not your servant."

Korra let her words wash over her and she blushed a bright red. She rose and ladled herself another bowl. This time she sat cross-legged opposite the old earthbender.

"Thanks for taking me in," Korra said meekly. Toph snorted and blew a lock of silver hair out of her eyes.

"If I didn't, the bugs would eat you alive. No thanks needed," she said stoutly. Korra was at a loss. While Lin was a stubborn older woman, she had moments where she seemed a stolid friend. Her mother was something else entirely, she was finding out.

"Well….it couldn't have been easy getting me here. Thanks," Korra said again. Toph snorted and sucked the stew from her spoon.

"You're darn right it wasn't easy! You could stand to lose a few pounds, Korra," Toph groused. Korra blushed. She was slim but if she had any weight, it was all muscle.

"It's not like I wanted to pass out!" Korra protested. Toph finished her bowl and clambered to her feet. She poked at Korra's cheek with one finger.

"Why did you pass out? Travels too much for ya? Blood sugar too low?" Toph gave a rattling cough that startled Korra. She had to remind herself she was about as old as Katara. Korra brushed her hand aside and slumped down.

"I just…thought I saw something," she mumbled. Toph gave a cackling laugh and made her way to the cauldron.

"Can't say I had that problem," she said. Korra blushed.

"Sorry, I just…"

"Are you going to gnaw at that bowl all night or are you going to help me?" Toph grated. Korra rose to her feet and helped the earthbender scrap out the remains of the stew and store it in a large metal bowl. Toph gestured and Korra carried the cauldron to the river, balanced on one shoulder. She washed it, swiping at random flies and mosquitoes. Well, she found someone that could help, but given their short dinner together, she wondered how effective Toph would be.

She may be a living legend but her tough old-world attitude was beginning to chafe her nerves. Her parents would have been more patient and Katara had had a far more gentle handle on her training.

Korra carried the cauldron back and set it beside the camp fire inside the cave. "Here, I'm done," she said. Toph tossed her a blanket. Korra caught it with one hand.

"Bed time. Shut up already, kid," Toph groused. She spread out on her rock bed and stretched gnarled toes. Korra blinked at her and sat down. She tugged the blanket around her shoulders and stretched out on her side. She looked around the cave, seeing her damp bag across the way. She hoped her letters inside weren't ruined but that was hoping way too much.

Korra sighed and burrowed into the blanket, trying to think of Asami. Mako's golden eyes flashed hurt at her but she bypassed him and tried to fall into a dream where Asami would be waiting.

The image she crashed to hurt but was alittle arousing. Asami was twining with another woman, kissing her longingly. The woman had short hair and Korra was aroused to note it was Opal Beifong, her trim thighs parted by Asami's fingers. Korra was wondering if she should leave or join in when Asami noticed her and crooked a finger at her. Korra was welcomed onto the bed and both women pushing into her arms made her blood surge. Korra knew the landscape for a dream when she felt herself shift and her cock surged up between her legs. Just when things were getting interesting, an annoying snore cracked the air.

Korra's eyes opened. Toph was snoring like a boulder falling downhill. Korra sighed and buried her head between her arms. She longed to be back in the dream, kissing Asami while Opal Beifong went down on her, but she knew that hint of comfort was long gone tonight. She tried not to groan aloud as she tried to go back to sleep.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Wake up, kid!" Toph said. Korra's eyes snapped open as she gazed up into the earthbender's devilish grin.

"Good morning?" Korra said sheepishly. Toph kicked the ground and a pocket of earth jolted beneath Korra's shoulder. She jumped to her feet.

"Good morning nothing, hurry up and get us cooking water. We're having tea, then we're walking in the swamp," Toph groused. Her long hair was tied up in a loose bun, long silver bangs hanging in her equally pale eyes.

Korra bent to pick up the offered tea kettle but winced. "In the swamp? Are you sure it's okay?" she asked. Toph flicked her wrist and the earth roiled beneath her feet. Korra took off for the river at a trot. "I'm going, I'm going!"

Korra tried not to gaze nervously about her as she made her way back to the river bank and filled the kettle. Her dark self had rendered her unconscious and she could be around any tree or bend. Korra was cautiously making her way back when Toph's voice yelled out across the morning.

"Hurry it up already!"

Korra trotted back to the cave and handed the kettle over to Toph. "I'm back," she said belatedly.

"Bout time," Toph complained. Korra sighed.

As they drank tea in the cave, which was thin and very bitter, Korra couldn't keep from pacing. She was starting to feel somewhat at ease and she decided to find an opening to ask for training.

"You gotta help me get back into Avatar fighting shape! I've been getting my butt kicked by losers across the Earth Kingdom. The world needs me!" Korra said. Toph glared at her over the top of her tea cup.

"Get over yourself! The world doesn't need you one bit!"

Korra frowned. She had been taught her incarnation was essential and she had seen for herself firsthand the positive influence having the Avatar was for a lot of people. What Toph said stung and went against every personal inclination toward herself.

"While I've been the Avatar, I've stopped some really bad people from doing some really bad things!"

"Listen, when I was chief of police at Republic City, I worked my butt off busting criminals. Did that make crime disappear? NOPE. If there's one thing I learned on the beat, the names change but the streets stay the same."

Korra frowned. "So basically you're saying everything I've ever accomplished has been pointless. I thought Beifong was grumpy..."

Toph snorted with laughter, getting the reference to her daughter. "I'm the original Beifong!" she crowed.

"So… you're not gonna train me?" Korra felt downcast. Toph freaking Beifong was right before her and was barely giving her the time of day. It was so demeaning.

"Well, I was planning on soaking my feet in mud for a few weeks, but I can't stand you being so pathetic and getting your butt kicked all the time! Alright…. I guess I can help."

"Thank you, thank you!" Korra flung her arms toward Toph without thinking and was slammed with a pillar of earth to the face. She was thrown on her back faster than a sack of chicken-pigs.

"If you want to hug something, go hug a tree!" Toph snorted. "We're here to work!"

All too soon the pair were out of the cave and in the muddy waters of the swamp.

"Okay, bring it!" Toph ordered. Korra raised her fists, her old grin on her face. She charged. Toph easily evaded her on a tide of earth, and skated her advancements mockingly easily.

Korra frowned and flung her right leg in an extended kick, flame flying forward. Toph evaded her again and slammed a boulder of earth from the ground up into her side, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ufff!" she valiantly cried out. Toph cackled and stamped her foot. The boulder of earth made its way to level size again. Korra was slammed into a pool of water and she rolled onto her back, gazing up at the filtering sunlight through the bowers of the trees above.

Toph towered over her, a snarl on her face. "Pathetic! Of all the Avatars I worked with, you're by far the worst!"

Korra rose to her feet. She braced her hands against the small of her back and winced as she stretched. She hoped she hadn't pulled a muscle.

"I know that's only one other Avatar but still.." Toph grumbled. She tugged a giant leech from Korra's elbow casually as she stalked past.

"It seems like you're enjoying having someone to beat up an awful lot," Korra glowered.

Toph shrugged. "No one's been able to give me a good match. Including you."

Korra ignored the jibe. "So what made you want to drop out and disconnect from the rest of the world?" Toph had two daughters, a family who would welcome her back and a highly exalted reputation. She would be welcomed anywhere.

'Much like you,' the annoying inner voice in Korra's head nagged. She rubbed two fingers against her temple.

Toph snorted. "I'm more connected to the world than you've ever been! These roots and vines….. they run all over the world! I can see Su and Lin, Zaofu and Republic City… I see everything!"

Korra gave a sudden secret smile and tried to sneak up on the old woman with an arm of waterbending. She was smacked down by a wall of mud.

"You're blind compared to me!"

Korra groaned and brushed the mud off her pants.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

"That was terrible," Korra mumbled. They made their way to a giant tree and Toph took up resident on one of the roots.

"Ha, maybe for you! I had a great time!" she grinned. "I never realized how much I missed tormenting the Avatar! I wish you were putting up more of a fight… but it was still fun."

"You were tossing me around like a rag doll all day long!" Korra complained.

Toph barked with laughter. "I know! And I'm an old lady! Imagine me in my prime…I would have destroyed you!"

Korra didn't want to voice that in her current state, that was more than likely so. Her shoulders slumped. "I just don't understand why I can't get back to my former self….It's like I'm a step slower, I'm tentative, I'm out of synch….."

"Probably carrying around that metal doesn't help," Toph was saying idly. Korra snapped to attention.

"What metal?" she demanded. Toph glowered in her general direction.

"The tiny bits of metal poison stuck in your body! Are you trying to tell me you can't feel metal in your own body?" She made it sound like an admonition. "You really are the worst Avatar ever…"

The slam stung but Korra clung to the hope of an out with her current state of physical fugue. "I thought Su got it all out!"

"My girls never really picked up metalbending all that well, if you ask me," Toph said, effectively slamming her daughters who Korra knew were skilled benders. Korra frowned but looked her body up and down.

"That's been my problem all this time! I gotta get it out….You can get it out of me, right?" Korra said excitedly. Toph grumbled. Her shoulders were squeezed by Korra's strong hands.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Toph groused. She set a palm flat on Korra's face and flared her chi. Korra flew back from the shove.

Back inside the cave, Toph instructed Korra to lay back on her bed of earth. "Just relax."

"I AM relaxed!" Korra protested. She kept her toes uncurled, but her limbs were tensed as all get out.

Toph wasn't fooled either. She may have been blind but she could sense the anxious torrents of Korra's chi. "Ha! Seriously? Your body is like a twisted tree trunk!"

Korra tried to relax her limbs. 'You're getting better for your parents….your friends… the world… just uncoil your limbs!' she told herself. Her legs nudged further apart in a slight untensing.

"Just do it! I'm ready!" she demanded. Toph regarded her general direction with a look of serious reflection. She raised her hands and spread them over Korra's prone body. She began a pulling motion starting at Korra's feet and the Avatar tried not to jump. Was the metal really all through her body? The instant she felt Toph pull her insides, trying to gather stray bits of metal, she coiled in on herself on reflex, hurt stinging her chi.

"Uhn!" Korra groaned. She hunched forward, head between her knees. She wished Asami were here to massage the hurt away.

"It wouldn't hurt if you would just relax! Stop fighting me."

"I'm not fighting!" Korra groused back. She flopped on her back and closed her eyes. Toph tsked her and began her pulling motions again. Korra was almost at a place of stillness when her lungs felt punched, the air being leaked from her throat and mouth. Zaheer again! He was above her, drawing the air from her and she was going to die…

Korra curled in on herself, crying out. Toph sighed and flung her wrists in the air. "Alright, that's it. You're going to have to do this yourself. Apparently you want to keep the metal in there!"

"Why would I WANT poison inside of me?" Korra protested. But Toph's words were ringing an eerie tune inside her, grating or not.

"I don't know. Maybe so you have an excuse not to be the Avatar! If you don't get better, you can't do your job and you don't have to worry about being hurt again!"

Korra frowned but it oddly made sense. "That's…ridiculous!" she protested.

Toph put her off, glowering. "Whatever, I can't handle all your problems! You're going to have to get it out yourself."

Korra sighed and set her hands on her knees. "Thanks for trying…."

Toph snorted. "Try nothing! I couldn't do more than poke at you before you were crying!"

Korra sighed.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

They made their way back outside and Toph immediately reclined on a pair of rocks. Her bare toes flexed. She appeared to be at peace as her closed eyes took in the slants of sunlight coming down through the tree's branches above.

"So… I bet you have some great stories," Korra ventured. "Hey, why don't you tell me how you taught Aang earthbending!"

"I threw some rocks at Aang, he cried, and Sokka fell into a hole," Toph said shortly. Korra raised a brow. From what she'd heard of the previous Avatar, he had taken up his other forms of bending quite naturally. Earthbending was harder as it was opposite of his personality, but that must be why she had gravitated toward it easily. She had been up for a fight. HAD been, Korra reflected sadly.

"Huh. I thought there'd be more to it than that," Korra said, disappointed. She brightened. "How about when you took down the Fire Lord? That must have been epic!"

Toph laughed, raising Korra's spirits. "Oh yeah!...It was hot. I was on a blimp. And I think a giant turtle showed up. Wow, what a day!"

Korra pouted. "You're terrible at telling stories."

"You're terrible at listening to them!" Toph retorted. Korra rose and stretched her arms.

"I'm going for a walk." Maybe more than five minutes of not hearing Toph complain about something would do her mind some good.

"Fine!" Toph called after her. "While you're out, pick us some mushrooms. They'll go great with our leftover stew."

It didn't sound appetizing, but Korra's stomach grumbled despite herself. "You got it…."

"Take the path until you see the boulder with a hole in it. Then turn left. Make sure you pick out the slimy ones! They're the tastiest."

Korra waved over one shoulder, even though Toph couldn't see her. She made her way further out into the swamp.

She took a deep breath. The butt kicking earlier and Toph's harsh words now really put her off. She was in a roiled state of anxiety and the distant sounds of the wildlife was assuring. The further she went, the more Korra was beginning to lose sight of any signs of comfort. The shade looked too dark and any moment her dark self could corner her….Korra began to sweat.

She pushed aside a large fern and walked into a scene from her past. It was severely disconcerting to see HERSELF from a side angle. She was a few years younger, clad all in black and her body was contorted from blood bending. Amon stood behind her and drew her bending away and there wasn't anything she could do about it…..

"No!" Korra gasped and turned to the right. Another image of herself crashed before her, this time in the icy wastes of the South pole. Raava was being ripped right out of her, through her mouth and into her uncle's. Korra tensed, feeling the immense loss of her part of HERSELF being ripped away and absorbed, her knees going to jelly as she fell…..

"Stop!" Korra slammed a fist against her head and whirled around. This vision was the worst. She was opposite herself, chained by all four limbs and suspended as Zaheer and the Red Lotus waited below. One of the red-clad members was waterbending the poison up toward her and it was going to destroy her, to the very core of her Avatar State…

"No!" Korra gasped. Alarmingly, unlike the other visions, Zaheer and two of the red-clad men turned and looked RIGHT AT HER.

Korra tripped backwards trying to get away. She fell on her ass and tumbled right into a scene of erotic longing. Asami was naked and reclining on a bed. Korra was startled to see an image of herself approach her, hand caressing pale flesh. Asami's legs parted and she was pushing between the pale thighs. Asami's cries were high with delight. A pulse throbbed between Korra's legs as she watched and she tumbled on her back, head striking a rock.

Bright spots of color floated before her eyes and Korra scrubbed a shaky wrist across her eyes. She was startled to feel tears against her wrist and she was shaking all over.

Fear, anxiety, loss, longing…..Korra was alarmed by what she had seen. She scrambled to her feet and dodged away. Making her way to a root, Korra sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs like a child. What was all that?

"There you are!" Toph's voice cracked. She made her way toward the downed Avatar. "Did you get my dinner?"

"No…. sorry…" Korra apologized. "I saw things. The swamp did crazy things to my mind. I had visions of all the times my enemies hurt me." Well and a pleasurable image of Asami that somehow scared her more than her fallen times in battle. She would have to confront her feelings sooner or later…..

"Yeah, I thought that might happen," Toph said blithely.

"What!" Korra was indignant. "You WANTED me to see those visions? You are one twisted old lady!"

Toph oddly sat beside her companionably. She went on how the swamp could help her get better. Korra sighed.

"Fine, swamp, I'm all ears."

Toph gave a small frown. "You said you saw your past enemies. Why do you think that is?"

The question made Korra very uncomfortable. "I don't know! Because they made me and a lot of other people suffer."

"It sounds like you're carrying around your former enemies," Toph concluded. Korra frowned but she could see the truth of Toph's words. Finally, she was sounding like a mentor, as attuned to her problems as Katara had been. Korra clutched her elbows in her hands, feeling offput. "The same way you're still carrying around that metal poison. Have you considered you could learn something from them?"

Learn something from them? Amon was a conman who tricked nonbenders to his revolution and used bloodbending to erase people's connection to their bending abilities. Her own uncle had tricked her into trusting him to gain access to the spirit portal and to the imprisoned Vaatu. And Zaheer and his friends were insane terrorists who had wanted to smite her from the world. What could she possibly learn from them?

"It sounds like the swamp is messing with your mind too!" Korra snorted. Toph glowered into the distance.

"My mind is just fine, thank you! What did Amon want? Equality for all."

Korra started, turning that over in her mind. "Basically, yes…. That's what he preached to his followers."

"Unalaq? He brought back the spirits."

"And the dark brother of Raava," Korra snorted darkly. Toph raised a single finger, silencing her.

"Zaheer believed in freedom."

"I guess…." Korra mulled that over.

"The problem was, those guys were totally out of balance. They took their ideologies too far!"

"Okay, fine. But that doesn't explain why they keep haunting me," Korra groused. Well, aside from Asami. That flash of pleasure had tinged her soul in unnatural pulses. She didn't know if she could keep it to herself should she see Asami again….

"Because you need to face your fears," Toph insisted. "You can't expect to deal with future enemies if you're still fighting the old ones."

Korra sighed. "How am I supposed to move on?"

Toph's words had made a lot of sense. Now, she was going to get some sage-like advice, from someone who had lived a long time and had done a lot of things. She should have expected the grumble that came next.

"Boy, you Avatars sure need a lot of hand-holding!" Toph rose and clasped her hands behind her waist. "Get up! We're going to the banyon-grove tree!"

Korra followed Toph to the immense roots of the most massive tree she had ever seen. The roots themselves raised at least a story from the earth, and the branches covered the area for a mile abreast.

"It's beautiful!" Korra gasped.

"The roots of the banyon-grove tree spread out for miles in every direction, connecting this whole swamp. Your problem is you've been disconnected for too long. Disconnected from the people who love you, and disconnected from yourself."

Korra's eyes filled with sadness. Toph was right; she wasn't whole and running away from everything wasn't going to make anything better. Korra knelt and touched the root beneath her with splayed fingers. An ethereal yellow glow spread from her, pulling away from the giant tree and toward the connections that mattered. The roots traveled further than Toph indicated, and Korra could see her father in the Earth Kingdom, going over maps with his troops. Further on, she glimpsed soldiers in green and Bolin lifting crates beside them. Onward to Republic City and Korra's vision halted on Mako and Asami, eating at a restaurant. Mako looked around as if sensing her, but Asami's eyes rose and met hers.

Gasping, Korra retracted her chi, the yellow light snapping back toward the swamp. Along the way, she passed a yelping sky bison with three familiar kids arguing in his saddle. Tenzin's kids were taller and skinny, but she recognized them. And much like Asami, Jinora turned and looked right at her.

"Korra!" she called in surprise.

Korra snapped back to herself in shock. "I can't believe it! I saw Jinora, Ikki and Meelo…they're here!"

"Hopefully they're here to take you home!" Toph nodded.

As if on cue, a loud roar filled the air and Kora could see a sky bison approaching. Tenzin's kids were waving and calling for her.

"Korra!"

Korra was surprised to see the three leap off the bison and glide toward her on new suits that conformed to their body shape. Landing, the three threw themselves against her, wrapping their arms around her. Korra's arms enfolded all three and she felt as strong as she had once been. The overwhelming love Tenzin's kids poured through her spilled tears from her eyes. Korra sniffled against Jinora's head as they squeezed tightly.

"We missed you so much, Korra!" Ikki confessed. Korra smiled through her tears.

"I missed you so much, too!" she said. And she was glad it was the truth. Toph gave an imperious 'harumph!' and Korra introduced the kids to her.

"Your grandpa was a real pain in my butt!" Toph confided.

"Cranky, old, blind, you must be Toph," Meelo said. Toph crowed.

"Oh, I like this one!" she said.

"You have to come home, Korra. Kuvira's taking over the Earth Kingdom," Jinora announced. Korra felt ice slide through her belly. So her old friend had taken steps away from her and from rationality. The thought was frightening and Korra wished her friend were back. Also the thought of physically confronting her was a sobering thought. Also nagging was the thought that by not joining up with Kuvira, she had involuntarily allowed this to happen. The weight of that thought was crushing.

"I don't know…I'm not the Avatar I used to be. I can't even go into the Avatar State," Korra tried to explain.

"Please, Korra…. The world needs you back!" Ikki insisted.

"Come on, let's get back to camp."

Everyone took a ride on Jinora's bison toward Toph's cave. Inside, Toph banked her campfire up and a steady glow streamed through the cave.

"Okay, I'm ready," Korra faced Toph. She was ready for the old earthbender to lay hands on her.

"I'm not bending it out of you. You've got to do this on your own," Toph insisted.

Korra sighed. She spread her knees in a wide stance and extended her arms.

"Close your eyes….clear your mind. And don't freak out like last time!" Toph groused. "Focus your energy. Find the metal. Let it move through your body…."

Korra extended her mind and slammed back into the memory of Zaheer drawing the air from her lungs. Her arms were leaden, she couldn't move….. Korra slumped forward, hands on her knees. Huge beads of sweat dotted her brow.

"That fight is over," Toph's voice was surprisingly encouraging. "RELEASE THE FEAR…."

What she said made sense. Korra rose and moved her arms back and forth, drawing the stray bits of metal she could sense from her lower limbs up to her arms. Bit by bit the globs of silver extended from her fingertips and away. Toph smiled sagely and collected them into a container. She clapped the lid on top.

"Well done, Korra."

Korra was shocked to feel Raava surge and her eyes lit in the familiar glow of the Avatar State. For just an instant, she was whole. She was herself again.

Hearing Tenzin's kids cheer helped that notion. "The Avatar is back in business!" Meelo yelled.

"Thank you," Korra said, grateful. "I'd like to give you a hug now if that's alright."

Toph sniffed and relaxed her gait. "Alright, fine. You've earned it."

Korra flung her arms around the old woman, but Toph only patted her ackwardly with one hand. Her bag was collected and all too soon she was packed up in Pepper's saddle, ready to depart with the kids.

"Thanks for everything!" Korra waved. The kids called out goodbyes in a chorus of their own and Pepper roared as he ascended into the air. Toph waved absently in their general direction until she couldn't hear them anymore.

"Finally, some peace and quiet!" she complained, turning back to the cave.

Korra looked out over the darkened swamp as the sky bison flew along. Meelo was chattering excitedly to her and his lemur found residence on her shoulder, cuddling her face.

"What has Kuvira done?" she asked Jinora. It was Ikki who piped up.

"She's stabilized the Earth Kingdom states, but she didn't step down at Prince Wu's coronation! She said she wouldn't give up the Earth Empire!" Ikki explained.

Korra frowned. "That's a huge problem. Raiko couldn't have been happy."

"He's not," Jinora confirmed. "Dad's been trying to formalize a rational treaty, but Kuvira's army is too big and it's too powerful. If she wanted to attack, there's not much we can all do to stop her."

"Dad wants us to bring you home right away," Meelo added.

"We need to stop at Zaofu," Korra said. "I know that's where Kuvira's heading next."

"How do you know?" Ikki asked.

"The banyan-grove tree. I saw pieces of her army," Korra tried to explain. When the surge of energy brought her to Bolin, she noted the position of the surrounding soldiers with him.

"Dad's gonna hafta wait," Meelo said.

"Alright, Zaofu it is," Jinora agreed. "Pepper, yip yip."

As the sky bison flew on, Korra hoped they weren't too late.

End for now

End notes: Well here we go! We're getting closer to The Reunion. If you liked, smash that review button and leave a few words! Til next time, my lovelies.

Sincerely, pen

8/22/2016


	20. The Battle at Zaofu

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing, nothing.

Author's notes: I wanted to skip this and get straight to "The Reunion" but the thought of skipping plot made me clench up. Sorry! I hope you enjoy and stick with me though. Gotta see Opal and Kuvira again :P

And I realize I had a few events mixed around time-wise. I had Asami visit her father in prison before the station opening. Let's just power through this, shall we?

And shock of all shocks, I didn't retitle my own chapter! Sorry, show.

Guest Suki, glad to see you again! Hope you're enjoying it. Toph was too much fun to write for :P

Guest FunbcktNerdherdr: It's okay, I knew what you meant ^_^ Glad you're liking the story. I've got plenty of juice for this story so expect frequent updates ^_^

"Watching"

Chapter twenty "The Battle at Zaofu"

"Are you ready to do this?" Mako asked. Asami adjusted the sleeves of her newly tailored coat and nodded. The air was brisk and cool but she and Mako were aptly dressed for the station opening.

"Ready if you are," she said with a wry smile. Mako's golden eyes softened but a call for him made his back clench. He stiffened his stance, biting his lip.

"Mako! Get over here!" someone called imperiously. Asami swept her gaze over to make out Prince Wu who was crooking an impatient finger.

"Is he…waving you over?" Asami was appalled. Mako sighed.

"Yes….well, duty calls. I'm taking you out to lunch to congratulate you," Mako insisted. Asami smiled and went over her notes. President Raiko approached her and she put her mind on company mode, going over the public announcement with him.

"I'll make the gestures to you and Future Industries. You'll give a few words, then we'll cut the ribbon for the cameras," Raiko explained. Asami tried not to roll her eyes. She nodded.

"I'm ready," she said. Raiko gave a light smile suddenly.

"Your company did a phenomenal job. I can't thank you enough," he complimented. Asami smiled to herself. She wondered what her father would think, but as always, Korra came to the foremost of her mind.

"Thank you, sir," Asami said genuinely. The two made their way to the podium. The crowds and reporters quieted down as the President took the microphone.

Asami smiled as reporters snapped pictures and Raiko commenced his speech. For once, she really listened instead of tuning him out. He lavished compliments on the progress of Future Industries and her tireless efforts in bettering the city. Not only the infrastructure, and rail station, but several streets had been reworked as well as new ones built. Asami took a silent moment to be proud of her work. She knew her father would be as proud and she wished she could see Korra's lopsided grin in the front row, beside the people she knew.

Tenzin, Pema and their children were present, as well as Lin Beifong and her policemen. Mako stood at attention beside Prince Wu, sharp in his new suit. Asami reflected she missed his old hairstyle. His gelled part was too formal. The prince was dressed to the nines as befitting the ceremony, and was flashing winks and smiles at the reporters who lapped it up.

Asami almost missed her cue from Raiko but recovered. "Thank you, Mr. President!" she said, holding up a golden pair of scissors. Raiko held up the large ribbon and she snapped the scissors across the wide red felt. They shook hands as reporters snapped pictures.

After their time on the podium, Asami mingled with foremen and other well-wishers. Even Beifong growled a congratulations before marching off with her men. Mako pushed through a few people and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Great job, Sato," he complimented. Asami grinned at him.

"We really need more time to ourselves. We need to catch up," Asami offered.

Mako nodded. "I was hoping we could do that lunch today?"

"Mako, there you are! You're supposed to stay at my side!" Prince Wu complained. Mako sighed.

"You remember Asami," Mako offered. Asami allowed Wu to gather up her hand in his, trying not to flinch.

"Asaaaaami. Great rail system. We should go out sometime, maybe talk things over. Whattaya say?" Wu pressed, raising a thick brow.

"I DO like the idea of putting you on a train and sending you far, far away," Asami said idly. Mako tried not to smirk at her as Wu gave a nervous laugh.

"Aaaah haaaah…..wait, you weren't kidding?" he asked. Before Asami could answer, and before Wu had another chance to put his foot in his mouth, one of Raiko's bodyguards approached Mako and whispered something to him. Mako nodded.

"Prince Wu, Raiko wants a word with you," he said. Wu let Asami's hand go and blew her a kiss.

"Take care, sweetness," he said. Asami's spine went rigid but she kept a neutral look on her face.

"How do you stand it?" Asami asked Mako. He crossed his arms and she could see tense lines furrowing between his brows.

"I manage. Then I go home and smack my head against the wall for an hour or so," Mako grinned. Asami smacked a light fist against his shoulder.

"Can you get away today?" she asked. Mako nodded absently.

"If I can't, I'll call your office." He said. Asami gave a last smile and walked over to her team of engineers. They had been dressed in their finest, and she gave congratulations to her men and women. They straightened, all smiles and all too soon they made their way back to Future Industries Tower. Asami sat back in her office and shrugged out of her coat. She leaned her chair back and tilted her head up at the ceiling.

She wished Korra had been there. She wished a lot of things. She still wrote the south pole, but there hadn't been a letter in weeks. Was it months now? Asami didn't want to count down the exact time because Korra was already so far away. To think she was months away was too heart-wrenching.

Asami sighed and closed her eyes.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Jinora asked worriedly. Korra lounged back in Pepper's saddle, one forearm across her knee, appearing relaxed. But her chi roiled along with her anxiety and fear.

"If Kuvira's heading to Zaofu, then so am I. She needs to know the Avatar is back. The world needs to know…." Korra looked to the side. Ikki and Jinora exchanged a glance. They had glimpsed briefly the surge of Raava's light when Korra had bent the last of the metal from her body, but she had been a twisted pinpoint of energy ever since leaving the swamp. It was disconcerting.

Meelo was unconcerned if he noticed. "Wahoo! Avatar fight! This is gonna be awesome!"

Korra chuckled, brought back to a more mellow mindset. Thanks, kid. "Meelo, there's not gonna be a fight. Kuvira saved my dad…." We were friends….. "She was a captain in Su's guard. I think she can be reasoned with."

Korra reflected she was banking a lot on her past friendship with Kuvira to keep things neutral, but the reports from Jinora and Ikki were more than troubling. Something could very well go down.

'Well, I'm going to have to deal with it. I AM the Avatar,' Korra thought. The thought was not reassuring. Meelo complained about her neutral attitude. He obviously wanted to see a brawl. Korra sighed.

The group flew on. A few hours later, Meelo commandeered the use of the spyglass and resolved to keep a look out for their destination.

"There's Zaofu!" Meelo announced. As Pepper crested the top of a nearby mountain, everyone stared at the masses of soldiers and mecha suits spreading out into waiting formation. "And a lot of other people too…."

"It's Kuvira's army!" Jinora frowned. She pulled Pepper's reins, pulling him higher into the clouds, but no one impended their approach. They gladly landed on one of Zaofu's landing docks, feeling like they had narrowly avoided a confrontation.

"No….I hope we're not too late," Korra whispered. Somewhere in the mess of tents and soldiers and supplies was Kuvira. Was her old friend really trying to take over Zaofu? She had grown up there!

"This isn't good," Ikki added helpfully. Everyone grabbed their bags and leaped out of the sky bison's saddle. A couple of guards moved forward to take Pepper to the stable area. Jinora patted her bison on the nose and handed the reins to them. All of the kids and Korra jogged inside, one of the silver-plated guards moving with them quickly.

"Where's Suyin?" Korra demanded. The guard hastily led them to the Beifong family study, obeying the demand of Korra's chi. That and an entire army on the doorstep probably hastened him as well.

"She's with her advisors! Go on inside, Avatar, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you," the guard said, a hopeful smile lighting his face. Korra's heart sank. She HAD to be better. These people were counting on her!

Opal met them in the hallways outside the study and all but did a double take. "Korra?!" she exclaimed. Korra barely had time to open her arms before the airbender was in them, hugging her tight. She guessed she was going to get this kind of reaction from a lot of people now that she was back. Korra noted she was clad in the same skin-tight flight suit as Tenzin's kids and it fit her well. Korra tried not to blush, remembering her dream in the swamp suddenly. Opal going down on her while Asami twined in her arms…..

'Okay, now's not the time to think about that!' Korra reprimanded herself.

"How are you, Opal?" Korra asked lamely instead. Opal held her at arm's length, a fine line furrowing between her brows.

"Trying to avoid a war, of course. Kai and I were heading home when I got the news from Mom. I had to come. Tell your dad I'm sorry for not returning to Republic City right away," Opal said, directing her last words to Jinora. Jinora looked around, nodding absently.

"And Kai?" she asked. Ikki sighed obnoxiously.

"Really? You're worried about your boyfriend right now?"

Jinora frowned but Opal halted an argument with her answer. "He went ahead to Republic City without me. Don't worry, Jinora, he's okay."

"I'm going in to see your mom," Korra announced.

Opal nodded, obviously happy the Avatar was seemingly on their side. "I'm going with you."

"And me!" Meelo announced. Korra pushed the double doors open.

Suyin looked up from a table of maps, three robed advisors at her side. Her husband hovered by her elbow and the harried look on Suyin's face melted when she took in the sight of the Avatar. Korra gave a small smile as Suyin moved around the wide table and hurried toward her.

The embrace she gave Korra was the embrace of a worried mother. Korra accepted it and hugged the woman back.

"Korra! Where have you BEEN?" she demanded. She squeezed Korra to show she wasn't too mad. "You disappeared! Everyone was so worried….you have no idea how frantic your father was!"

Korra winced. She had to get into contact with him, and the sooner the better, but she had bigger concerns plaguing everyone's minds.

"I'll tell you the whole story later…. but I'm back now. Right now, I wanna help you stop Kuvira," Korra said. She couldn't very well go into how she had tried to recover her Avatar spirit and how lost and confused she was. She barely felt in the now currently even though she had gotten the last of the metal out of her. Speaking of… "Your mom says hi."

"You found my mom?" Suyin asked curiously, holding Korra at arm's length. Korra nodded.

"I did. She helped me…well, in her own way," she admitted. Suyin gave a shaky laugh and ran a friendly hand through Korra's shorter hair.

"I see you went the practical way. Looks good."

"Thanks," Korra said. Tenzin's kids crowded close, peering at the map of the terrain surrounding Zaofu. "What can I do? Have you begun negotiations yet?"

"Not as of yet. We're going over all our options before I or anyone sees Kuvira," Suyin explained.

"They just arrived this morning and sent a messenger with this," Baatar Senior flung a scrap of parchment forward. Korra caught the neatly scripted decree and tried not to roll her eyes. It was definitely in Kuvira's hand, but the tone was heavy-handed and threatening. "She's demanding everything!"

"Since Zaofu is on Earth Kingdom territory, she thinks she can subjugate us to her little empire," Suyin complained bitterly. She pressed her fist against her brow. "I had a feeling this might happen but it's still too much."

Eventually, Ikki and Meelo got put in guest rooms to prepare for bed, despite the excitement of the day's events. Korra remained with Jinora, Opal and Suyin, discussing plans late into the night.

"So that's it then. It's got to be me," Korra offered. Suyin sighed and nodded her consent.

"You two were friends a short while ago. Perhaps Kuvira will listen to the Avatar," Suyin said hopefully. Korra nodded, sipping at a cup of tea but Wing and Wei paced anxiously in the corner of the study. It was obvious they were more for a physical confrontation. Huan moped in the corner. Opal sighed.

"Well, if we're not going to do much tonight but hammer out details of a talk, I guess we should try and get some sleep. Want to room with me, Korra?" Opal asked. Korra blushed despite herself. She nodded though.

"We should try and get some rest. We have no idea how this will go," she said. Opal sighed. Jinora nodded.

"I guess this is goodnight," the airbender said.

"I think you should radio your parents, Korra. Your dad was beside himself when he got to Republic City and you weren't there," Suyin scolded. Baatar took her arm gently to calm her.

Korra sighed to herself. Another lashing she knew she deserved and there was no way to avoid it. "Okay…."

Jinora went to a guest room as Opal tagged along to the communications room and leaned against the wall. Korra sat and got the coordinations set up by the officer on duty. After a terse conversation with her father, who was residing on Air Temple Island, she exchanged a few words with Tenzin. Being the father he was, it was almost as hard to hear his anxious words as Tonraq's, and there was an underlying anxiety tinging the anger in his tone.

"I'm with Suyin at Zaofu. I'm up for negotiating with Kuvira tomorrow," Korra announced. Tenzin gave a ragged sigh.

"Don't do anything rash," he snapped. Korra glowered in her head, but after disappearing for about a year, she knew she had a verbal reaming coming from the people who loved her.

"I won't. Oh and your kids found me. They're safe here at Zaofu," Korra said. A deep chasm yawned in her chest where she hoped they would remain so. Tenzin said goodnight and Korra hung the mike up. She leaned back in the chair and sighed.

Opal moved behind her and began to massage her shoulders in a friendly manner. Korra jolted upright. "What's that for?" she asked.

"To get you to relax. Come on, let's get ready for bed," Opal said.

Korra followed the slim woman, trying not to blush the whole way. The last time she was alone with a woman and offered massages it was Asami. Korra had a feeling Opal didn't swing that way. But the implications still heated her blood and reminded her of her friend's touches.

"Okay…. I hope I can get some sleep," Korra confessed.

Opal raised a brow at her and pushed open one of the doors in the wide hallway. Korra noted the personal effects inside and Opal moved easily through her old room, turning on lamps and pulling the covers back on the bed.

"I guess I'll need something to help me sleep. I'll have Mom get us a sleeping draught," she suggested.

Korra nodded and sat cross-legged on the rug. "Want to meditate with me? I think it'll help us."

Opal nodded gratefully and sat cross-legged opposite Korra. "I'd love to. I miss being with the airbenders and Tenzin," she confessed.

Korra inhaled slowly and exhaled. She waited for Opal to close her eyes and shut hers. She counted between breaths, trying to still her mind. She felt a flash of white light that could only be Raava but it wasn't on command. Korra exhaled slowly. Even if she wasn't in the Spirit World, she felt more in tune with her core self.

After they were nearing up, Opal let out a low "Ohm" and Korra lent her voice to hers. Korra inhaled deeply as they rested back on their hands.

"I'm almost into the Spirit World now when I meditate," Opal said, but her eyes were troubled. Korra nodded but had to add her concerns.

"That's great! The last time I went was in person, though…."

"You can't meditate into the Spirit World?" Opal looked concerned. "Korra, what's going on?"

Korra bit her lip as her friend touched her elbow. "Why I disappeared…. I wrote a little of it to Asami, but I couldn't touch my Avatar Spirit. I only recently did after your grandmother helped me bend the last of the metal poison from my body."

"You still had poison in you? No wonder you were in your wheelchair for so long!" Opal said, brow wrinkled. Korra sighed and nodded.

"And I should have known it was in me. A huge indicator to how messed up I was, huh?"

"You were hurt," Opal argued. "Anyone would have been in the same position."

"That's sweet of you to say, but I'm the Avatar," Korra said. Her eyes hardened as the weight of her responsibilities all but bowed her strong shoulders. "I'm the first one that can metalbend. You'd think I'd feel metal inside me!"

"Korra, it's okay," Opal squeezed her knee. "We all still care about you. You're back now."

"Thanks…." Korra smiled in relief. She was far from peace, but Opal noted that her chi relaxed slightly at her encouraging words. Opal thought back to her visits with Asami and smiled slyly in her head. Well, she could try and help lay the groundwork for her.

"So you wrote to Asami huh?" Opal asked, trying to sound casual. Korra's eyes widened and she tried to look innocent, but Opal noted a tell-tale blush staining her cheeks. Bingo.

"I did…. I feel bad, I only wrote her and not Mako or Bolin or you," Korra confessed. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay…." Opal waved that aside. "Why Asami, if I can ask?"

Korra scratched her cheek, face heating up. The flashes of past dreams, Asami's pale flesh and the goodness of her heart and the strength of her smiles, she couldn't put into words. At least in a way that Opal would understand. She had no way of knowing Opal already knew about her attraction to the engineer.

"She's….my best friend," she said lamely. Opal slyly smiled at her, eyes half-slit but she went along with it.

"Well, she missed you. As soon as we handle Kuvira, we all have to have a big get-together," Opal offered. Korra nodded, smiling.

"Sounds great."

"You know, it was her that created these flight suits," Opal gave a soft smile. Korra perked and ran her eyes up and down the fabric.

"Really? She's a genius," Korra said honestly. Opal smiled slyly.

"I'll get Mom to make us that draught," she offered. Korra stood and stretched her arms above her head.

"I'll get it. I want to talk to your mom more anyway," Korra said. Opal loosened the collar of her flight suit and went looking for a nightgown.

"Okay, see you in a bit," Opal said. Korra strolled out of her bedroom and went in search of the kitchens and the town matriarch.

Korra found her mixing a cup of tea, ginsing with a dollop of honey. Korra reflected the addition of something sweet was to try and placate a troubled mind. At least it wasn't alcohol.

"Got a cup for another?" she asked. Suyin smiled and stirred up another mug, handing it to Korra.

"Did you two need a sleeping draught? I know I can't sleep," Suyin sighed. Korra nodded, letting the warm ginsing float in her mouth. It brought her mind to a hazy stillness that was severely needed, but she was too pent up to relax to sleep.

"Where's Baatar Senior?" Korra asked. Suyin took another sip, frowning.

"He already took a draught. He's in bed. My boys are up; they're too riled up and I can't blame them," Suyin said.

The two women headed out to the gardens. The artificial lamps were on, contrasting with the darkness of the closed metal domes above.

"How did things get so bad between you and Kuvira? I thought she was your protégé," Korra wondered. Suyin grimaced sadly and blew against the steam of her tea.

"She was more than that. She was like a daughter to me. I took her in when she was eight years old and nourished her talents. Kuvira was smart, a natural leader and quickly rose through the ranks. I saw myself in her….." Suyin cast her eyes down.

"What happened?" Korra pressed.

"Three years ago, after the fall of the Earth Queen, Raiko and Tenzin came to see me," Suyin explained. "They asked me to lead a task of forces to take control of the situation at Ba Sing Se and establish order through the Earth Kingdom. I was flattered they considered me. As a Beifong, it's to be expected, I guess…." She gave a short laugh. "But Kuvira wasn't happy with my decision to refuse. I knew I would be seen as a conqueror and would be met with nothing but war. I didn't realize it at the time, but that moment created a rift between Kuvira and I."

"That couldn't have been easy," Korra said. Suyin sighed and cast her sad gaze over a well-manicured bed of flowers.

"It wasn't. Kuvira turned my own son against me. Together they plotted behind my back." Suyin's fingers tightened on the handle of her mug. "I tried to put a stop to their plans, and ordered her to stay. As my captain, she should have obeyed. But she told me she was taking my task force with her. Guards who had spent years in my employ, invaluable to my city…. It was a devastating blow. And Kuvira knew it," Suyin groused. "I tried to give her an ultimatum, but I should have known it wouldn't work. Even as a child, Kuvira was stubborn, relentless in winning her goals. It helped her become the best captain I had ever seen. I was so proud of her…..but now, that stubbornness is helping her to not back down or see reason."

Korra gulped.

"After Kuvira proved herself by stabilizing Ba Sing Se, Raiko and the other world leaders made her the provisional head of the Earth Kingdom. When she refused to step down, I knew it was only a matter of time until she made her way back here."

"I want to fix this," Korra said. Su turned, her eyes wide and hopeful. Korra tensed when she clasped her shoulder.

"You can. Go into the Avatar State and demolish her army. Remove Kuvira from power once and for all."

Korra was dying in her head of anxiety. 'Thanks, Su, I needed that stress,' she thought. And hurt her friend? She didn't even know if she could…"Fighting is something the old me would do," she said truthfully. "And that always made things worse. Let me talk with Kuvira. We already sent a messenger tonight. Maybe I can reason with her."

"Kuvira doesn't listen to reason!" Suyin growled. She cast troubled eyes to the side. "Not anymore…."

Korra followed Su to the kitchens and silently watched her prepare two draughts. She placed the glasses on a tray and Korra lifted it in her arms.

"Good night, Su. Everything will seem brighter in the morning," Korra said. Suyin nodded, but she looked far too distracted.

"Try and get Opal to sleep," Suyin begged her. "She's so worried."

Images of sexual positions and Opal's skin tone flashed through Korra's mind as her past dream surged into her memory. Korra blushed, and swallowed. 'Well, not like that….'

"I will," Korra said. "See you tomorrow."

Korra left her leaning against the counter and she made her way back to Opal's room. The airbender was clad in a long white nightgown that was very modest. It didn't mean Korra couldn't make out her body's shape beneath the folds. Korra offered her one of the glasses and tried not to blush. Opal sipped the draught slowly and Korra sat on the edge of her bed.

"Do you want to get changed?" Opal asked, gesturing to her tunic and pants. Korra shrugged.

"I didn't exactly pack a change of pajamas for my travels," Korra said. Opal tsked her and set her glass on her dresser. There was a sip left, but she rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a long green bed robe.

"I think this'll fit you at least. You need to relax," Opal insisted. Korra accepted the robe and went into the adjoining washroom. Alone, Korra watched her reflection in the mirror. She looked way too exhausted and her energy was so pent up. For an instant, Korra wondered what Opal would do if she asked her for intimate favors. Her pussy pulsed at the thought. Asami's smiling green eyes flashed in her mind and Korra felt guilty as all hell for even considering it.

Plus, she couldn't do that to Bolin. Korra sighed and washed her face. She scrubbed the water and soap up her forearms and dried her hands. After running both hands through her short hair, Korra stripped her pants, shoes and tank top. Her fingers tangled in her breast band, but eventually she unwound the fabric. Naked, Korra reached for the robe and adjusted the fabric around her. She was taller than Opal and it fell to her shins. But at least it covered everything important and wasn't tight around the chest or anything.

Korra made her way to the bedroom and Opal gestured to the other glass. "You should drink that," she suggested. Korra sat on the edge of the bed, adjusting the robe.

"Thanks, Opal," she said. Opal knelt behind her and began massaging her shoulders.

"Don't fight me, Korra, you need to relax. Asami wouldn't forgive me if I didn't help," she protested. Korra blushed despite herself. She sipped the draught, wincing at the bitter taste. Opal had a far better poker face for not indicating how bitter it was when she drank hers.

"Thanks," Korra slumped her shoulders. Opal moved down her back, humming under her breath.

"Think you can massage me too? Please? I really need to unwind," Opal begged. Korra nodded and set the empty glass on the night stand. She watched Opal kneel facing away. She flexed her fingers and set to work, trying to ignore the throbbing that pulsed between her thighs at the small sighs Opal let slip loose.

"Soo….. how's it going with Bolin?" Korra tried to make small talk to take her mind off sex.

"Uhn. Don't remind me," Opal's shoulders slumped. She stiffened as Korra clasped them in her strong hands. "He actually came in with Kuvira, as if she needed him to get my mom to agree to being taken over. I yelled at him, Mom threw the demand in Kuvira's face, and now I don't know where he is. Probably with Kuvira," she mumbled.

Korra frowned. She had focused so much on her journey and seeking Raava and the answers to her passion-filled dreams with Asami that she hadn't bothered to think about what Kuvira converging on Zaofu could mean for Bolin. "That's not good!"

"Tell me about it," Opal moaned. "He could be on her side to take over my city, or maybe he's locked up. And the last thing I said to him was that he chose his side!"

"It's okay, Opal. We'll find him after we sort things out," Korra vowed. Opal nodded and tugged on the ends of her short hair.

"I think that draught is hitting me. Let's lay down, Korra," Opal suggested. Korra slid under the far side of the comforter and watched as Opal turned out the lamps.

Opal tucked under and pulled her corner of the comforter up to her chin. "What if Kuvira doesn't want to talk? What if we lose?"

"We won't," Korra said, hoping she wasn't telling a lie. "Get to sleep. The sooner we get to rest, the sooner all this will be sorted."

As Opal Beifong drifted to sleep, Korra sighed and stretched out on her side facing away. She could still feel Opal's body heat beside her and her bodily needs pulsed hard beneath her heated flesh. Korra had to ignore the warm body beside her and focused on her past dreams.

'Asami….where are you?' she thought. As Korra spiraled to dreams, she didn't find Asami or a landscape of passion. She found herself at the age of eight, following a man whose head was shaved. At first she thought 'Tenzin', but the man looking back had no Air Nomad tattoos. His face was clean-shaven as well and Korra recognized Zaheer suddenly. But she wasn't afraid of him. He was holding her hand and kindly leading her along a rocky cliff path.

"Where are we going?" she heard herself asking. Her voice was high and young. Zaheer squeezed her fingers reassuringly.

"To a sacred spot. It's time you learned how to enter the Spirit World," he said. Korra nodded, though the words made no sense. She already knew HOW to meditate into the Spirit World. The lack of being able to during the past three years was another matter.

"Yes, Master," she was saying, going along with the world the dream painted of a past that had never happened.

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

The following morning, Korra dressed with Opal and both made their way to the dining room. Tenzin's kids were up and dressed and waiting for them. Breakfast was a fast affair and Korra wolfed her food down the instant her plate was set down. Jinora poured her tea, but Korra waved it away. She pushed her chair back and despite not being done, Suyin and Opal pushed their chairs back to follow.

"I should get over there now," Korra said bravely. Suyin nodded, concern in her eyes.

"Save our city," she pleaded. Opal clutched her shoulders in her hands.

"Be careful! Kuvira can't be trusted now," Opal insisted.

Korra accepted a last hug from her and walked out to the courtyard. The metal domes had been raised and the morning sun cast everything in a yellow glow. Opal and Suyin stopped at the edge of the Zaofu property line, watching Korra walk further and further away to a sea of soldiers across the plains beyond.

A few random men and women in green seemed to expect her and snapped at attention. Korra tried not to show her concern and gave a terse nod.

Baatar Junior met her at the edges of the camp and gave her a personal escort inward. Korra exchanged a polite greeting with him, but she didn't know if his presence was meant as a threat or a polite invitation. They passed through rows of tents, milling soldiers, tanks and mecha suits. Korra, clad in her simple green tanktop and pants, tried not to show she was cowed or impressed. She kept her face neutral as she walked beside Suyin's cast-out son.

"We have an unexpected guest!" Baatar announced to a woman conversing with a couple of soldiers. The woman in green turned and Korra recognized Kuvira. "The Avatar is here to see you."

The soldiers broke away and Kuvira turned her impressive stance to Korra. For just an instance, Korra could see the old warmth of her friend in her eyes. Then she straightened her stance, arms clasped behind her ramrod gait.

"Korra! It's such an honor to see you again," she greeted. "The last I heard, you were still healing in the South Pole."

Korra tried not to quirk her brow. So Kuvira was going to use their past experiences against her? She recalled all too well how her body had strained and heaved rivulets of sweat as she tried only the more medium of earthbending forms with Kuvira and how patient she had been.

"Well, I'm feeling much better now," Korra lied.

"That's wonderful news," Kuvira said politely. The warmth in her tone didn't quite reach her eyes. Korra watched her dark eyes, trying to reach the real her.

"I'm here to ask you to back down. Please, take your army and leave," Korra intoned. Kuvira's eyes went cool and she regarded Korra with a slow withering gaze.

"I think we both know that's not going to happen," she said flatly. Korra frowned at her. The two stood, ten feet apart, postures straight-backed and firm. Their chi flickered and contested briefly. Korra had to gain the upper hand.

"I can't let you take Zaofu," she said without preamble. Kuvira sighed.

"Look, I was tasked with bringing stability to the Earth Kingdom. Zaofu is the last hold-out. Why should I treat it differently than any other state?" Kuvira wondered. Her arms clasped behind her back, legs spread.

"What you're doing isn't right!" Korra insisted.

"I understand you're just trying to do Su a favor, but you can't come to me as I'm on the verge of reuniting my nation and tell me to stop. The world was descending into chaos while you were gone. In order to fix it, I had to make some tough decisions!"

Korra's gaze was crest-fallen. She had to dart her eyes to the ground. "I know what that's like…. I've had plenty of people mad at me about decisions I've made."

"Exactly!" Kuvira moved forward to gain control of the conversation and even laid a strong hand on Korra's bare shoulder. "Korra, if you really want to help, go back to Su and try to talk some sense into her. Let's call a temporary truce. I won't make any moves until you talk to her and get back to me."

Kuvira's gaze was half-lidded and Korra couldn't see any inclinations in her gaze, subtle or hidden. She had to trust she would keep her word. "Maybe that will be for the best," she gave. Kuvia's smile was sly and wide.

"Thank you, Avatar. I'll be waiting to hear from you," she said. Korra nodded and they regarded each other seriously. Then Korra turned her back and walked away, Baatar Junior slinking over to his fiancee's side as two soldiers in green flanked her progression. Once she was past the edge of the camp, Korra felt slightly better. Slightly. She rushed inside Zaofu, searching for Su or her husband. She finally found Baatar Senior in the gardens, pacing nervously.

That should have tipped her off to something being terribly wrong, but her instincts were slow to catch up to her mind. "Where's Su? I have to talk to her!"

The anguish and guilt in Baatar's eyes made her stomach drop to her feet. "She's not here…. She took Wing and Wei. They're going to sneak into Kuvira's camp tonight and put an end to this!"

'End' was such a finality. 'End' could mean a lot of things. But Korra had a feeling it meant the end of Kuvira's life. Despite herself and the situation, her stomach lurched. "No!" she murmured. "What is she thinking?"

Baatar could only watch her with naked dread in his eyes. "I'm sorry. She said she had to do this and just left. She wouldn't listen to me!"

Korra pressed a fist against her brow and clenched her teeth. She seethed to herself but abject worry took anger's place. She whirled to find Opal and Jinora to break the bad news.

8

8  
8  
8

8  
8

8  
8

Day turned into night and no one could do anything but worry. Lunch and dinner had been served by the house chef, but no one could eat.

Korra paced the courtyard outside the main manor. Baatar Senior folded in on himself on a nearby bench. Opal paced a few steps with her, but let the Avatar have full reign of her mounting anxiety. Ikki and Meelo had been gathered up to do art projects with Huan and she was silently grateful to him for the distraction they needed. They had been shipped off to bed a short while ago.

"Korra, you have to go stop Su before she does something terrible!" Jinora insisted. Korra swept anguished blue eyes to the shorter girl. She was ever the diplomatic one, and her father would have been proud.

"Stop her? We should be helping her!" Opal insisted.

Korra interjected. "We have no idea where your mom is or what her plan is!" But she had a good inclination an assassination could only be on Su's mind with an unwarranted sneak attack. There was also the matter of….. "If we go charging into Kuvira's camp, we could get them all captured! Or worse. All we can do now is wait."

Opal frowned to herself, not placated by Korra's attempt at peace. Korra didn't blame her. If it were her mother on the line, she'd be a mess and she knew it.

Kuvira's voice blared out alarmingly, projected over a loudspeaker for their benefit. "Attention citizens of Zaofu! I have your leader, Su Beifong, in my custody."

The three girls cast worried glances and Baatar slumped in on himself. His fingers tangled together, the wide wedding band on his left hand flashing. Kuvira went on that Su had, of course, attempted to take her out while she slept and now was arrested for betraying the terms of a truce.

"….At dawn we will expect the unconditional surrender of Zaofu." Kuvira concluded and the loudspeaker squawked to silence.

"No!" Opal whispered. Korra clenched her shoulder firmly; whether it was for comfort or to keep her on the ground, she didn't know. Opal turned on her, fire lighting her green eyes. "Korra, you can't let Kuvira get away with this! We have to go break out Mom and my brothers!"

"You swore an oath of nonaggression when you became an airbender!" Jinora protested. "You CAN'T just attack Kuvira!"

Korra was for agreeing with Jinora but Opal was, understandably, inconsolable. "I don't care about the oath! I have to save my family!"

Korra clasped Opal's shoulder and flared her chi. Opal was struck momentarily by her assertive stab at control. "No, Jinora is right! Your mom attacked the camp! Kuvira was just defending herself…"

The glare Opal fixed on her stabbed Korra in the heart. "I don't know what you and Kuvira had going on when she visited the South Pole, but this is outrageous! Defending herself? She was going to attack our city! I can't BELIEVE you're refusing to fight!"

Korra blushed, taken aback by Opal's personal attack. She was saved from responding when Meelo and Ikki, clad in their pajamas, stumbled out into the courtyard.

"WHY is that loudspeaker lady talking when I'm trying to sleep?!" Meelo complained. Ikki scrubbed the corner of her eye with her fist. Baatar swept anguished eyes to Korra.

"Korra, what are we going to do?" he pleaded. Everyone that had gone to bed seemed to be converging, Huan sidling up beside his sister. His green and black pajamas were presentable, but his hair was anything but. One half spiked straight up.

"Jinora and I will go talk to Kuvira at dawn, and maybe we can work something out. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep the peace," Korra directed this last to Opal who whose chi was a whirlwind of anger.

"I'll go with you!" Opal insisted, her tone softening slightly. Korra was grateful for that at least.

"We'll go too!" Ikki insisted. Jinora frowned at her sister.

"No! Dad told us to find Korra, and we found her. Now you need to stay safe!"

"Come on! Let us help!" Ikki insisted.

"I can't risk anyone else being captured…" Korra knelt to regard the younger airbender children. "You can stay with Baatar and Huan while I work this out with Kuvira."

"Art project?" Ikki said, looking to Huan. He nodded sleepily, scratching the side of his head. His hair spiked up further.

"Art project," he confirmed. Ikki grinned at him.

"Make sure they get back to Tenzin safely if anything goes wrong," Korra said to Baatar Senior. He nodded.

Meelo was not satisfied. "Aw, man! When am I gonna see some action?!"

"I really hope it doesn't come down to that," Korra said. Opal flashed sparkling green eyes to her.

"I hope you won't keep from doing what you have to," Opal insisted. Korra was crushed by the weight of her words.

"I'm not just going to bum rush her! We have to still try to negotiate," Korra groused. Opal frowned and turned away.

"Come on, let's send a messenger with our intentions. We have a few hours until dawn at least," Jinora said. One of the manor guards took the hastily scrawled note Korra wrote and jogged it out to the edges of the army.

8

8  
8

8

8  
8

8  
8

Dawn couldn't come fast enough. It still came far too slowly for those who couldn't sleep. As the sun was rising, Jinora, Korra and Opal made their way to the grassy plain outside. Kuvira had prepared for their arrival. Her army was lined up behind her in formation, and Suyin, Wing and Wei were entombed in metal cases. Only their heads were barely visible.

Opal gasped when she made them out. Jinora clasped her arm to keep her from running forward. It didn't stop Opal from snapping out verbally.

"Release them now!" she called to Kuvira. Kuvira's lip smirked as her thick eyebrow raised.

"If Su agrees to bow to me and turn over Zaofu, she and the rest of your family will not be harmed," Kuvira vowed.

"Never! I'll never bow to you!" Su yelled.

"There must be some way for us to resolve this," Korra pleaded with Kuvira. The Great Uniter was unmoved.

"I've already laid out my terms. And I think they're very reasonable. After all, Su did try to take me out during our 'peaceful' negotiations."

Wing protested behind her but Kuvira ignored him. Opal called out for Bolin but Kuvira smirked. It maddened Korra to no end she obviously knew where he was and was deciding to be cryptic about it. She even couldn't resist giving a little dig to Opal who could have killed Kuvira with her glare alone.

"I assure you he's on board with my plans. You two have been apart for some time. I guess you don't realize how much Bolin has grown up." Kuvira flicked her gaze to Korra. "Now turn over Zaofu."

"I can't just let you take the city!" Korra said. Flickers of memories passed through her head; a gangster in an opulent suit, a bearded Fire Lord with streaks of grey in his hair, a warlord demanding her people…. Past confrontations that etched visuals which in turn formed moments in history flickered through Korra's mind. Her hands clenched. She had to protect Zaofu. She had to!

"Avatar Korra!" Kuvira's chi flared and in her semi-stable condition, Korra almost cowered before it. "You are interfering with internal Earth Empire business and letting your personal feelings get in the way of reason! Zaofu cannot continue to rule itself. They have been hoarding their riches and technology too long… I'm here to distribute those resources fairly throughout the nation. This is about equality."

"You don't care about equality! This is about control!" Opal sniped. She turned to Korra. "Just take her down….you know it's the right thing to do! You HAVE to stop this!"

Kuvira overheard. "The only way you're going to keep me from marching into Zaofu is if you physically stop me. Now what are you going to do?"

"It looks like you're not giving me a choice," Korra said, regret in her voice.

Kuvira smiled smugly. "FINE." She turned about-face and faced her ranks of soldier. "I want you all to know that I would never ask any of you to do something that I'm not willing to do myself! So rather than risk your lives, I will fight the Avatar one-on-one!"

She turned back to Korra, who was slowly banking her chi to get back into combat mode. "Korra, if you win, you can do whatever you want with Zaofu. But after I beat you, I want you out of my business for good. I'm the one who brought peace to the Earth Empire…not you! You're not relevant here anymore!"

Korra frowned, her chi banking higher. She'd be lying if those words didn't sting. Kuvira had shrugged off their friendship and was throwing words about that she heard from Zaheer who had almost killed her. It was enough to make her soul stagger. "Fine," she said trying to sound casual. "You want to fight the Avatar? Then let's finish this, right here, right now!"

Jinora was worried. "Are you really ready to fight her?" she demanded. Korra smiled and tried to assure the airbender with a good comeback. Jinora was not convinced.

"Don't mess around, Kuvira is too good!" Opal frowned, her pretty features pinched. "Just go into the Avatar State and get it over with!"

Kuvira was staring at Opal with a neutral expression but Korra wondered if there had been a past attraction there. She shook her head. She could barely touch the Avatar State as it was, and she didn't want to rely on it to hurt, maybe kill someone with….

'Just someone? Kuvira was your friend!' Korra's inner conscious yelled.

"I'm only going to use that as a last resort," Korra insisted.

The worried look in Opal's eyes was palpable. Who knew if she could trigger the Avatar State on command? She didn't want to dwell on it. Jinora touched Korra's bare upper arm and squeezed.

"Be careful…" she pleaded. As she turned to back off with Opal, the airbender didn't want to wonder if that was the last time she'd touch Korra again.

The two girls left her side and Korra cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders, adopting a waiting stance.

"Use whatever you want! All the elements, the Avatar State….anything you need!" Kuvira smirked.

Her last words were a jab at Korra's physical rehabilitation, she was sure of it. Korra glared, tunneling her chi to a fine point of concentration.

Kuvira adopted her own stance, smirking madly at her. It only pissed Korra off to no end. "I know you're alittle rusty…."

Korra's anger flared. Really?! "Enough talk!"

Kuvira didn't flinch back from her first strike, a stream of fire directed at her head. She rushed forward to meet her and Korra tried to remember how to breathe, and more importantly, how to fight.

She charged forward.

End for now

End notes: Fights going to be offscreen. Next time: The Reunion! Review if you liked, hit that button :P

Sincerely, pen

8/30/2016

.


	21. The Reunion

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing.

Author's notes: What time is it? THE REUNION! It's that time, people! Come on, let's go!

"Watching"

Chapter twenty-one "The Reunion"

Korra leaned over Pepper's saddle as Air Temple Island came into view. Figures dotted the courtyard, but she scanned over the figures in red flight suits and air acolyte robes to the large white furry beast resting for a nap in the morning sun.

Korra's heart surged with unexpected and unbridled joy. "NAGA!" she yelled as soon as they were in earshot. Wonderfully, her pet raised her head instantly, recognizing her, and looked around, tail thumping on the cobblestones.

As soon as Pepper landed, Korra was leaping out of his saddle, landing on a well-placed gust of air. Naga raced toward her and nudged her hard, leaped high while whining, and lifted Korra straight up into the air as she hugged onto the large panting muzzle. Korra hugged her head as they came back down, fingers giving affectionate scritches along her polar bear dog's ears.

"I missed you so much, girl!" Korra exclaimed. Naga's large black eyes shone with love. Korra was enveloped by the honest love her pet had for her and held on, eyes closed. She could hear Tenzin's kids and Opal climbing down behind her, but this moment was three years too long in coming. As well as for other people….

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Bumi exclaimed beside her. Korra opened her eyes and was lifted up into a full-body hug by the older airbender. "Bum-ju and I sure missed you!" He had really slimmed down and was clad in his own flight suit. 'Asami did a wonderful job on the suits,' Korra reflected. Her heart surged. 'Asami…..'

"It's so great to see you again, Bumi! And you too, Bum-ju," Korra gave a flash of her old smile to him and his spirit companion.

Tenzin and Pema rushed out to the courtyard, flanked by air acolytes and airbenders. The kids were collected up into hugs by their parents and all too soon, Tenzin made his way to Korra, eyes crinkled with relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered. Korra's throat felt like there was a lump in it as she hugged him back. Tenzin may have been her airbending master, but he was also a father and his affection made her feel like a heel for disappearing. Everyone here loved her. She could have come back sooner.

"I missed you, Tenzin," Korra said. She squeezed the older man back.

But Korra knew it was beyond Tenzin to push her face in the dirt about her disappearance. However…. "I hate to get right down to business, but I want to hear what happened at Zaofu. Where's Su and her family?"

Korra couldn't stop from wincing, face twisted in agony. 'Thanks, Tenzin.'

Bumi picked up on the mood change and frowned at his brother. "Way to ruin the moment!" he muttered. Opal stalked past, shoulders tensed and chi a whorl.

"Kuvira's whole army was there. She captured Mom, Dad, and my brothers," she said, oddly keeping out Korra's mental state or moment of weakness. Korra was stupidly grateful but the mercy still made her feel horrible. Korra's strong shoulders slumped in shame.

"I thought I could handle things….but I lost," she admitted. Tenzin's strong hand settled on her shoulder and squeezed.

"No one expected you to handle Kuvira on your own," he said, trying to ease the worry in the Avatar's eyes. "It's up to all of us to find a way to deal with her. We're just glad to have you back!"

"Is Dad here?" Korra asked, looking around. She hoped and feared he was. Tenzin shook his head as Pema came over for her own hug.

"No, he had to assemble his troops in the Earth Kingdom. I'll radio him soon," Tenzin promised. Jinora tossed down the luggage from Pepper's saddle, the air acolytes catching the bags with ease. Jinora tossed Korra's bag at her and she caught it barely in time.

"I should radio Mom….and Mako and the others now that I'm back," Korra said casually. As she turned, bag shouldered, Bumi's voice rang out.

"You should really give Asami a call. She's been here so often, it's like she's part of the family!"

Korra halted, one foot in the air, her heart in her throat. Fear and longing made her throat seize up and she tried to remember how to breathe. "I'll….do that."

Jinora made a "get-to-it" gesture to Korra, and disappeared around Pepper, Kai meeting her around his massive side. Korra raised a brow at her although she was gone and couldn't see it.

"I'll call President Raiko…" Tenzin was saying to Pema and Opal as Korra made her way to the relative quiet of the temple halls. She followed the familiar path to the temple communications room. An air acolyte met her in the hall and walked in ahead to set up the radio. Korra asked for the coordinations to the South Pole palace and waited for the clicks to connect. Her mother was summoned and after a tearful greeting, Senna verbally berated her daughter for pulling a disappearing act.

"I'm sorry, Mom…I'm so sorry…." Korra said, resting her forehead on one hand. Her heart felt weary with the strain she'd caused her parents.

"Just know you never have to do that! Your father and I love you, no matter what!" Senna scolded, and sniffled. Korra was horrified that her mother was crying; obviously she was trying not to let it be audible.

"I'm here with Tenzin on Air Temple Island. Believe me, I'll let you and Dad know if I go anywhere!" Korra pledged. Her mother sniffled loudly.

"You better! I raised you better than that, Korra!"

Korra said goodnight, feeling lower than an ant-flea. She was ready to just go to the dining hall and put up with the guilt of being around the others would undoubtedly cause, when she spotted the telephone receiver on the corner of the large desk.

"I'm going to use the telephone," Korra said to the air acolyte who was hovering. "Can you please leave me alone?"

"Of course, Avatar Korra. Let me take your bag to your room," the woman smiled, giving a bow. Korra nodded and regarded the receiver as she left, bag in tow. Her dark fingers tapped on the desk as indecision set in.

She was so used to avoiding everyone, and what was one more day? But she hadn't written to Asami in weeks…..more like months now. She had to be wondering where she was.

Korra felt a surge of Raava's light and her heart lightened, just for an instant. 'Go to where your heart desires,' Raava whispered in her soul. Korra nodded and picked up the receiver before she could change her mind. She dialed Asami's office number and waited for the connection to stop clicking.

The phone rang five times. Just as it was going on its six ring and Korra was debating whether to just hang up and walk out of the room, the phone picked up.

"Hello?" It was Asami, and she sounded unrushed, even though she was six rings too late in picking up her own office line.

Korra's heart sped up and she gripped the desk with her left hand. Her right clenched the receiver so tight, she thought she was going to break it. "A-Asami?" she made out.

The line grew silent and she heart quiet rustling on the other end. "Korra?!" Asami gasped.

Korra took a deep breath and began with something that anyone could say…. "Hi, Asami. I'm back. Tenzin's kids found me…." Well, okay, not everyone.

"Where were you?" Asami asked, sounding dangerously close to tears. Korra's heart sank. "Were you with your dad? Were you okay?"

"I wasn't with my dad…in fact, I think I've worried everyone to death," Korra said, shame in her tone. Asami tsked her but tried to brighten. Korra needed assurances, not another reaming.

"You'll have to tell me all about it. I'm just glad you're here!" she exclaimed. Korra's heart gladdened.

"You should come over to the Island for dinner. Mako too!" Korra said.

On the other end, Asami's hand tightened around the receiver. Korra would only naturally ask after Mako. He was their friend. It didn't mean jealousy hadn't just reared its ugly head. "I'll give him a call. And I'm so sorry, I can't come tonight, Korra. CFO meeting. What about the Four Elements tomorrow? Their restaurant is amazing," Asami said.

Korra's heart sped up and she cleared her throat. "Sounds great! Tell me Mako's coming too."

"He will. I think even Mr. Bodyguard will want to be interrupted at work to know you're home," Asami teased. Korra blushed, a small smile on her lips.

"I can't wait to see you both."

'Especially you….'

"I missed you, Korra. Team Avatar, back together," Asami smiled. She and Korra said goodnight and the engineer leaned back in her desk chair, head tilting back. A wide smile was on her face.

"Alright!" she cheered and knocked over a stack of drawings from her engineers with the accidental jab she executed. Asami couldn't find it in herself to be mad, and she collected the papers up, humming under her breath. She really wished she could put Chen off tonight. But Raiko had issued a bonus with their completion of the infrastructure project. They really had to hammer out which chief engineers and foremen deserved a chunk of the surplus.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Korra," Asami said. She couldn't stop smiling the whole way to Chen's office, ledger in hand.

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Korra said goodnight to everyone and made her way to her room. Her bath was a semi-public affair, with Ikki, Jinora, Opal and the other female airbenders climbing into the large tub Korra had chosen and asking her questions about her travels.

Opal was downcast and Korra really needed to apologize. She knew actions would be better than any words, but Tenzin was meeting with Raiko tomorrow. Korra slid the door to her room shut and tried not to dwell on her shame of losing to Kuvira.

Even half conscious and entombed by earth, Korra had heard Opal and Jinora's words as Kuvira tried to take them.

"We got the poison out….. what's wrong with her?"

"Indeed, what's wrong with me?" Korra muttered. The past shame couldn't cancel out her excitement for tomorrow. She was going to see Asami and Mako….. her friends were glad she was back.

Naga padded inside with her and flopped by her thin bed. Korra went to the washroom to brush her teeth. She cast a sad look around the familiar washroom. She and Asami had both used this same room before she'd left…..

Asami was so glad she was back. She could hear it in her voice. Korra pulled on a pair of pajamas, silently thanking Pema for holding onto her old clothes. Naga panted happily up at her and Korra was put to a peaceful mindset. She sat on the edge of her bed and patted the polar bear dog's muzzle.

"Asami tomorrow," she confided to Naga. "It's been awhile, huh?"

Naga tilted her head to the side and whined curiously.

"I know, girl…." Korra was rather pent up thinking about the following day, but she turned off the beside lamp and settled down. She could hear the other airbenders entering their rooms down the hallway and Korra smiled in the dark. She finally felt safe, within the walls of Tenzin's home. She should have come back so much sooner. She knew her dark self was out there, but the comfort of Air Temple Island had made her forget her anxiety.

When Korra's eyes closed, she dove for sleep.

The first dreamscape made Korra so happy, she thought she was airbending the whole way. She was walking into an Earth Kingdom town, unfamiliar clothes in shades of green covering her tall body. The town residents called out greetings but Korra hastened to get to one home in particular. Without bothering to knock, she opened the front door. A beautiful woman was stirring something in a pot on the hearth and she straightened at the sound of her voice. She turned, eyes crinkling and gave a happy cry as she met Korra's gaze. The woman looked unfamiliar, but her features kept shifting to Asami. Korra strode across the room, dropping satchels and bags and a long war hammer, scooping her wife up in her arms. Asami twined her arms around her neck and they kissed eagerly. The unrivaled joy in Korra's heart was matched by the tears in Asami's eyes as they kissed and embraced, hands roaming eagerly. Asami laughed when Korra picked her up in her arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Naga whined in her sleep and Korra opened her eyes. She smiled in the darkness and scrubbed a wrist across her dampening eyes. Past life memory or no, the emotions of the dream were still with her as she patted Naga in the dark. Love and joy because she had come home….. Would Asami feel the same way tomorrow?

Korra sat up, and took a drink of water from the glass beside her bed and flopped eagerly under the blankets again. As she curled on her left side, she fell back to sleep almost instantly.

This dream's landscape was far more familiar, because it was at the South Pole. A far-flung village lay in a tangle of icy upthrusts of rock and earth, protected by the cruel winter winds. At the edges of the mountainous rock formations lay a cave. Only the tribal medicine men and healers were allowed in, but oft times tradition could be overlooked when desperation was high for a miracle.

Korra ducked as she pushed into the darkness of the cave. A lone torch glowed far off in the cave's depths, and she pushed the fur hood off her dark hair as she strode forward. Cupping a fireball in one hand to help light the way, she moved toward the torch and the elaborate stone shrine etched deep into the cave wall. Before it was her wife, a beautiful woman with long dark braids. She was near naked, belly distended in late pregnancy, as she bowed before the shrine, begging the Spirits for a healthy birth. Korra knelt beside her and in a flash the Water Tribeswoman became Asami. Korra tugged her mittens off and ran gentle fingers across her pale cheek and down her bare flesh, warming her though her chi.

"You should have waited for me," Korra whispered, smiling gently. Asami smiled back and happily fell into her arms, seeking her warmth through the furs and her extended chi.

"I knew you would find me," Asami said. "There! Can you feel it? The baby kicked!"

Korra's hand was collected and placed on Asami's huge belly and her heart seized up at the fluttering beneath her fingers. "I knew everything would be alright…."

"Of course you did," Asami's hands framed her face and she leaned in for a kiss. "You're the Avatar."

Korra kissed her gladly, one arm going around Asami's neck. The howling winds outside the cave didn't reach the ears of the two women who sighed and moaned into each other's mouths.

Korra woke groggily the next morning and Naga nudged her arm eagerly, silently asking for a walk. Korra was still tired, but the sleep she had was deep and soothing. And the dreams stilled her anxiety and her soul's worries.

"Come on, girl," Korra smiled, pushing back the covers. She ran to pee in the washroom and followed her polar bear dog out, not caring if anyone saw her in her pajamas.

8

8

8

8

8

8

Korra didn't have much in the way of new outfits, with Pema having held on to her Water Tribe garments. After walking Naga, Korra washed up and dressed in an old pair of blue trousers, blue tanktop and fur pelt. There was even an old pair of her boots and Korra gladly slid them on. She ran both hands through her short hair, trying to even it out. It was too late to ask one of the air acolytes for a trim.

Korra ate breakfast with everyone who was glad to see her. Korra tried to be gentle to Opal but the airbender had stalked off for meditation after eating. Tenzin walked beside her, speaking in a low comforting tone. Korra was glad he was there for her, and finished up. She had a few hours until lunch and decided to help teach airbending forms. Kai was quick to learn and the other adults were coming on just fine.

Meelo barked instruction but Ikki and Jinora were far more patient. Korra's eyes softened as she took them all in. She should have come back sooner!

"Where are you going?" Meelo wondered as Korra noted the time. She patted Naga's nose and tapped her glider on the ground.

"To meet a few friends in the city. I'll be back in a few hours," she said.

"Do you need anyone to come with?" Jinora asked. Korra's heart sank at the concern in her gaze. She shook her head.

"It's Asami and Mako. We'll be fine," she said. There may not be anything dangerous at firsthand, but Korra was still nervous.

She glided into the city and made her way to the Four Elements. A doorman at the reception hall asked for her to check her glider, so Korra handed it over easily. Her hands, now free, twiddled together as she took in the various people gliding to and fro from the main area of the hotel. A hallway far off had to lead to the aforementioned restaurant and Korra made her way there. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

Korra caught sight of Asami before she noticed she was there. The engineer was wearing a smart coat over her red skirt, and her legs were crossed, exposing a good amount of her stockings. Her clever green eyes were focused on a magazine in her hands and Korra's eyes took her in from head to toe.

'Go on, Korra….she's been waiting!'

"I hope you haven't been waiting long….." Korra said out loud. Asami's eyes flickered and quickly darted up from the magazine to her. Her green eyes settled on her face and Korra's heart lurched.

A Earth Kingdom wife waiting for her return from war, a Water Tribeswoman offering prayers to a sacred place in the frozen tundra of the South Pole, her belly distended with her pregnancy….. all of the women were different but to Korra's heart, they were all Asami. And Asami was gazing softly at her now, as if she couldn't believe she were there.

"Only three years," Asami's eyes twinkled to let her know she didn't mean any harm. She rose to her feet and Korra was surprised how natural it felt to put her arms around her back as Asami clasped her close. It not only felt natural, it felt….right. After several long moments, their bodies pressed close together, Asami leaned back. She stayed close, her hands holding Korra's strong shoulders as she took her in from head to foot. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You too," Korra's eyes softened at the taller girl. Asami kept darting an appreciative glance up and down her form. Korra was glad she had her old clothes; her Water Tribe tanktop showed off her shoulders and breasts in a very flattering way.

"And I'm loving the hair!" Asami said honestly.

Korra blushed a bright red at the compliment and touched the ends of her short length. "Thanks….you're looking snazzy as always." The compliment was turned back easily but it was the truth. Korra knew her coat and outfit were newly tailored and Asami looked far too good in it.

"Thanks," Asami's green eyes sparkled. Korra closed her eyes against Asami's shoulder as the engineer's arms went around her again. She held onto Asami's back, inhaling the flowery fragrance of her shampoo in her hair and a subtle perfume. All too soon, the hug was over and Asami led her down the hallway toward the dining area of the restaurant. "Come on, Mako got us a table at the restaurant."

Korra's heart sped up. She knew she owed Mako an apology for bailing on him too, but she was also a little excited to see him. She hoped he wasn't too mad at her. The two women found Mako leaning against a nearby pillar. Korra was shocked to see him as finely dressed as Asami; his detective's jacket was fine, but the new suit he was wearing was sharp and pressed. He had even gelled his hair and his shoes were new.

"Hey!" Korra called, holding one hand up in a wave. Mako's eyes widened and he straightened, turning toward her. Korra was glad to see his eyes light up and he held his arms out.

"Korra!" Mako exclaimed, and they hugged each other. Korra noted that while it was nice, it was nowhere near as long or warm as Asami's just now. It didn't mean she didn't gladly hug him back. "How have you been?"

Before Mako could respond, a skinny young man dressed far more elaborately than even Asami or Mako squicked up between them, and got pretty much in her face. Korra tensed on reflex.

"Hello there, Prince Wu! Rightful heir to the throne, and this guy's boss!" Wu gave an affectionate shrug to Mako who was trying not to glower. "I bet he's told you a lot about me."

"Nope….not a thing!" Kind of hard to when she hadn't even written Mako back and had been on the move. Korra's heart lurched guiltily. Wu wasn't deterred and flung a friendly arm over her shoulders, ushering her to the nearby table.

"Then we have so much to talk about!" Wu gave Korra a gentle nudge, urging her to slide into the table and sit. He took up residence on her left side. Asami moved quickly, beating Mako to slide in and collect Korra's other side. Mako sighed and sidled in after her. She couldn't resist turning to give a terse whisper.

"I thought it was just going to be the three of us!" she frowned. Mako pouted apologetically, silently asking for forgiveness.

"Sorry, I couldn't ditch him! But he promised to be on his best behavior," Mako pleaded. On cue, Wu leaned toward Korra.

"Hey, pop into the Avatar State for me!"

Korra tried not to bury her face in her hands. "What? No!" She wasn't sure she could on command.

Asami's eyes softened and she scooted closer to Korra on the cushion. "So, can you go into the Avatar State again? I was worried when you told me you couldn't."

Korra's eyes softened toward Asami but Mako's next words made her clench. "Wait, when did she tell you she couldn't?"

Asami and Korra both looked away, thankfully not at each other, but they looked far too guilty for it to be just a one-time occurrence of leaving him out. His next words hammered in the apparently intimate level.

"What's going on with you two?"

"I…. wrote to Asami while I was away," Korra admitted. Her eyes dropped to the tablecloth. "I asked her not to tell you. Sorry."

Mako's golden eyes flashed with a familiar hurt. Korra had seen that hurt in her dreams when she bypassed him for Asami….. "So why didn't you ever write to me? Or Bolin?"

"I don't know," Korra's eyes softened with guilt. "I guess I didn't know what to say."

"A hello would have been nice," Mako groused. He leaned back into the cushion, arms crossed. He couldn't keep from scowling down at the tablecloth. Korra knew him well enough to know he was well and truly hurt.

Wu piped up to try and calm the whirling chi's of the other three at the table. "Mako, if it makes you feel any better, she didn't write to me either!"

It did not have the desired result. "Why would she?...Never mind!"

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch…. but I'm back now," Korra tried to soothe his stung ego. "And I want to know everything about what's been going on with you two."

'Please don't be dating,' Korra's inner voice called. Korra squashed it down as she turned to the woman at her side. Asami's green eyes softened and her voice picked up in excitement.

"Well, I kind of have some big news. I went to visit my father for the first time….. He'd been writing me letters and I guess I finally felt ready to try and forgive him," Asami said. Korra's heart went out to her. Hiroshi was Asami's only living relative and to take such a big step in forgiveness was huge for that relationship. It didn't mean she wasn't worried…..

"Are you sure you can trust him? He might just be manipulating you again…." Korra meant well, really she did, but Asami's flash of anger made her wince internally.

"You think I don't know what my own father is capable of?" Asami flared out.

"No, no I didn't mean…" Korra's hands raised defensively, her blue eyes wide with regret.

Asami hammered on. "You don't get to disappear for three years and act like you know what's best for me!"

Mako's brow quirked crazily. The argument that had formed between the two women might as well have been on a deserted island. They seemed locked into each other and had all but ignored him and Wu, one angry, the other trying to soothe her, and for all intents and purposes, looked like a lover's quarrel. His heart turned over in his chest. And for once, he knew how Asami felt when he had turned his attention unwittingly to Korra. Jealousy was a fickle creature that clung to his breast and wouldn't let go.

"One year…. I was technically on the road one year…" Korra's shoulders slumped and she flashed guilty eyes to Asami.

"I still didn't see you for three whole years! Even if you were with your family in the south for two of those, you didn't bother to come back!" Asami went on. Her heart was in her words. Korra reached out, hands raised hesitantly. Memories of clasping a jilted wife's shoulders in her hands as she pleaded for forgiveness flashed through her mind. Korra gulped.

"It's not like I PLANNED to be gone that long, I wanted to come back!" Korra leaned closer. Asami's eyes were angry but focused on her. "But I never felt ready until now!"

"As much as I'm enjoying this little catch-up, my royal bladder is about to explode!" Wu said, setting his water glass down. He sidled out of the booth and gestured to his pouting bodyguard. "Mako, come oooooon. I need you to stand guard."

Mako pursed his lips angrily. "I'm not going to hold your hand every time you have to empty your royal bladder. Go to the bathroom on your own for once!"

Wu looked crestfallen. He bit his fingertip and slouched off. "Fine…" he pouted.

At this interesting development, Korra felt she had to ask. "Do you always go to the bathroom with him?"

Mako turned to her, glad for the diversion. "I don't go-with-him, with-him, I just stand there in the general vicinity while he….." He slouched in the booth. "I don't wanna talk about it."

The day was shaping up to be a bad one and Korra's heart surged. The three fidgeted, trying to put conversation onto stable footing. But Asami's heartfelt words still turned over in Korra's mind. She had to make it up to her…..

The waiter brought over a steaming tray of food. Korra took one of the four plates offered and served Asami, silently asking for her forgiveness. She quirked her brow at the octopus fritters, but Asami was already taking a careful bite. Korra handed Mako a plate and they helped themselves to a few, keeping the princely portion for the prince.

"I wonder what's keeping Wu…." Mako looked around, finally noting his absence. "He's not one to miss out on lunch. I'll go check on him."

With Mako gone, Asami and Korra turned as one unit toward each other. Korra noted Asami looked guilty for unloading her anger on her. And Korra just felt hella guilty for her disappearance.

"Korra, I…"

"Asami, please….."

"I'm sorry," they finished together. Korra's brow quirked at the flustered engineer.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry," Korra insisted. "I went off the radar because I thought I had to find myself. I should have written you more. I should have let you in on what was going on."

"You'll still have to explain it to me," Asami said, but her hurt was being replaced with twinges of concern. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you."

"I deserve it," Korra's shoulders slumped. She took a bite of an octopus fritter, the chewy legs feeling like rubber between her teeth. "I should have known I could have leaned on you."

Korra's words made Asami's heart speed up. She rested a hand on Korra's bare shoulder and squeezed. Korra's wide blue eyes took her in with surprise.

"You can. You're back now. And just know I'm here for you."

'More than you think I am.'

Korra gave a relieved smile. Asami was pleased to see her old lopsided grin bloom before her eyes. "Thanks, Asami. What would I do without you?"

'What would I do without you?' the memory of Korra laying in her bed on Air Temple Island, legs unmoving sprang to Asami's mind. Her eyes softened.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me about it?" She asked. Korra grinned.

"We really need to catch up," Korra admitted. "Wonder what's taking Mako so long. We know Wu went to the bathroom."

Asami's mind twitched with possible outcomes. "Come on….let's search the hallways. Something's up."

The two women sidled out of the booth and made their way down the hall after Mako. He came out of the men's restroom and shrugged at them both. Korra noted he was starting to look worried.

"He's not in there," Mako said belatedly. He turned down another hallway and Asami leaned against the wall next to Korra.

Two men in worker's livery passed by them and Korra's mind turned over, as she took in the laundry cart they handled.

"Be right back," she muttered to Asami.

Korra cornered the two men on the back docks and inquired after the Prince. The men refused to have seen him and Korra was ready to walk away until one of the large white sacks moved and a familiar head popped out.

"I'm in laundry!" Wu announced deliriously and collapsed. Korra frowned and turned to the first man. He got the jump on her and knocked her out with a tide of earthbending. Korra was berating herself, as the wind was knocked out of her and the men took off in the work van. She made out Mako and Asami running toward her. One of her arms cradled her side.

"They've got Wu! Get the car, I'm going after them!" Korra announced.

She charged around to the front of the building to try and halt the van with her own surge of earthbending. The street roiled up in rocky rivulets but the van got away. Asami pulled up beside her in a convertible, tires screeching, and Korra was all too glad to jump into the back seat. She only had to trust the engineer would get them to the van in time as she peeled out, dodging afternoon traffic.

"Turn right here! We'll cut 'em off!" Mako suggested, pointing to an upcoming sign. Asami bypassed the street and turned onto the freeway ramp. "You missed the turn! Where are you going?!" he screamed.

Asami glared at him, but upshifted the convertible into fourth gear smoothly. "I know these streets better than you…I built some of them!"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his seething frustration to himself. The street pulled up onto an overhead bridge and Korra stood up in the backseat, spotting the work van below them.

"What are you doing?! Sit down!" Mako snapped at her. Korra ignored him and leaped out of the car, spiraling down onto the top of the van on a current of airbending. She tore a hole in the metal of the van's roof, and peered down at the startled driver.

"Where is he?" Korra demanded. She hopped inside and tugged the driver out of his seat. After knocking him against the back of the van, she hopped into the driver's seat and smashed her boot on the brake. The van came to a halt and she came out of the back, dragging the man by his collar.

"Wu's not here! This guy was the only one in the truck!" she announced. It may not have been the same as saving the prince, but at least a culprit was apprehended. Mako grabbed him up from Korra and slammed him against the side of the van.

"Where's the prince?!"

"Halfway to Kuvira by now!" the man grimaced as Mako slammed him back into the van again. A twisted smile distorted his face. "All hail the Great Uniter!"

Mako groaned. Luckily, a local squad car pulled up behind them and Mako let them collect the man. "Take this guy in for booking. Charge him with kidnapping. Tell Chief Beifong that Prince Wu is missing and put out an all-points bulletin. We'll keep looking!"

"Where do we start?" Asami worried. "There are thousands of satomobiles in the city!"

"They could try smuggling him out on an airship," Mako suggested. Asami nodded.

"Or a boat!" she added. Mako threw his hands into the air with frustration.

"He could be anywhere! The ONE TIME I don't watch him pee and this is what happens!"

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen," Asami tried to soothe him. "Where should we go first, Korra?"

She turned toward Korra who had been walking slowly away. A few spirits glided beside her and the Avatar laid her hands onto a large chunk of spirit vine that was growing out of the street beside them. Asami watched curiously as Korra concentrated, not knowing the way her chi spiraled along the vines across the city, honing in on Wu's aura.

Her eyes snapped open. "They're taking Wu to the train station!"

"Are you sure?" Asami wondered. "How do you know?"

"I'll explain on the way, just drive! We're running out of time!" Korra clambered into the backseat. Asami turned the key into the ignition and revved the engine. Mako barely had time to hop into the passenger seat.

As the convertible sped along, Mako craned his neck to look back at Korra. Despite the situation, they finally all seemed at ease with each other again. "So how do you know where Wu is by touching spirit vines?"

"I learned how to connect to people's energy through them," Korra tried to explain. Asami darted a glance over her shoulder.

"Who taught you that?"

"Lin's mom," Korra said casually. Mako and Asami started. "I found her in the swamp. That place is like one giant spirit wild."

"You met Toph?" Asami was impressed. "What was she like?"

"Uhm, a cranky more miserable version of Lin," Korra admitted. Mako glanced back at her.

"Is that even possible?"

"You'd be surprised," Korra grinned. Asami parked at the rail station; illegally, Korra noted. The three hopped out and Asami pulled a shock glove out of the trunk.

Korra was secretly happy she kept one on standby and nodded her approval. "Nice," she said as the three jogged into the station. Asami grinned at her.

"Always be prepared, that's the motto," she said. Korra smiled at her as they moved.

The three looked around rapidly, eyes darting from the crowds of citizens coming and going from he trains. "He could be anywhere!"

"Hang on…" Korra knelt and extended her chi. Even without her hands directly on a spirit vine, she was startled she was still able to latch onto Wu's aura. She straightened and pointed. "He's on that train!"

"Come on, hurry!" Asami nudged Mako and the three ran down the stairs toward the platform Korra had pointed to.

"How do you know?" Mako panted. The train was taking off, picking up speed. Korra leaped onto the outside of a car, reaching automatically to pull Asami up behind her. She had to trust Mako would make his way on behind them.

"I don't," Korra admitted as they slid the door to the train car open and walked in down the aisle. "But I had a feeling, okay?"

Mako was not convinced. "And I'm just supposed to trust your Avatar feelings?"

His tone quirked Korra's anger. She turned from following Asami to whirl in his face. "You wouldn't have to if you had guarded the prince like you were supposed to!"

Mako glowered at her, familiar anger in his gaze. Korra turned from him and stalked down the aisle, eyes fixated on Asami's red coat. "Oh! So it's MY fault Wu disappeared!"

Korra turned back to him. "Well, it's certainly not mine!"

Asami grit her teeth. It sounded like an old quarrel coming back up and she didn't want it to go into full swing. "Guys! Sssh! Listen!" she hissed, as rattling sounded from the luggage around them. She pointed at a large trunk.

Mako opened the trunk and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Wu popped up like a toy, hands shoving out at Mako. Mako clasped his shoulders and gave a gentle shake.

"Wu! Wu! It's me!" he called. The effects of his drugged state still made Wu's eyes wobbly and they darted from him, to Korra and Asami.

"Mako? Am I dead?" he wondered plaintively. Mako sighed and hauled him to his feet.

"No, you're on a train. We're gonna get you out of here!" Mako insisted.

The door to the car slid open and Korra's chi surged as she noted a man and woman charging in, metal sheets flying toward them. She jumped in front of Asami on reflex, bending the metal away. Another door slid open and she glanced back at Asami and beyond her to make out other flunkies heading toward them. Korra flung her wrists, the metal of the roof peeling apart like a sardine can.

"Everyone out!" She urged. Asami and Mako, of course, looked ready for action. Wu stamped one foot on the ground.

"I'm not going up there!" he yelled indignantly. Korra glowered and she flung the prince onto the roof with a gust of airbending. His outraged scream of panic rang in their ears as Korra pushed Asami and Mako up after him. Soon all four were running on the car roofs, Korra pausing after jumping with Asami across to the next car, and waited for Mako to toss the prince toward her. She caught Wu easily and Mako leaped across after them.

Three of Kuvira's soldiers leaped up like a bad monster mover, cornering them on either side. Mako jumped in front of Korra, who was holding onto Wu. His back kick was caught by a metal cable and he was felled. Korra grabbed the next metal cable and slung it around her forearm. Her other arm clutched the terrified prince.

Footsteps came up behind them and Kora groaned mentally as she made out the other soldier coming up on Asami's left. She shouldn't have worried when Asami flew at him with a well-timed back kick, and landed her shock glove onto his neck. Electricity pulsated from the glove and the man screamed as he fell. Korra's adrenaline screamed excitedly, but the remaining soldiers peeled up the metal of the roof on either side of their group, trying to push them inward.

Korra looked around wildly, and her gaze settled on the valley below the train tracks. Her eyes lifted and locked with Asami's, and her green gaze was oddly calm.

"Jump!" Korra yelled to everyone, her left arm going around Asami's waist. She held Wu with her other arm and Mako latched onto him. As Mako and Asami jumped off the train, trusting her, Korra whirled a gust of wind around them. They still fell hard, her cushion of air bouncing them off the concrete pillar of the train track below them, and sufficiently jolted, Korra's concentration broke. The gust of wind disappeared around them as they all hit the dirt. Everyone bounced and sprawled, unsure if they had made it out in one piece or not. Korra raised on one elbow, internally berating herself until she saw Asami lift to her feet, smoothing out her clothing. She had to be alright, if she was concerned with her appearance.

Asami gave her a shy smile and tugged Korra's arm, helping her to her feet. Korra groaned and set her hand to her lower back.

"Sorry, that was bumpy," she apologized to everyone. Mako was helping lift Wu to his feet, but they looked none the worse for wear.

"We made it," he told her, and Korra was assured. Rough landing and bruises or not, a win was a win and they had found the prince. Korra started to tell herself to relax when Wu flung his arms around Mako.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You are getting a raise, buddy!" Wu insisted. Mako jerked a thumb to Korra.

"You should be thanking Korra! We never would have found you without her," he said. Wu clasped his fist in one hand and gave an appreciative bow. Korra was oddly flattered.

"I owe you my life, Avatar!" he said. Then he spoiled the moment. "If only there was some way to repay you… I know, how about a night on the town?"

Korra grimaced as he clasped her hand between his. "You're asking me out…right now?" Airbending or not, it was still a rough landing and she wanted nothing more than to take a long bath and soak.

"So…. Put you down for a maybe?" Wu quirked his thick brows.

"How about a never?" Korra ignored his hurt expression and turned to her friends. "Not exactly what I imagined for our first day back together."

Asami quirked her lips at her. "But it was kinda like old times! Getting into weird scrapes and all. Well, except for the getting-on-each-other's-nerves part."

"Actually," Mako interjected. "That IS like old times for me and Korra."

Korra gave a wry smile to him. She was pleased to see a wide smile spreading Mako's lips. "I'm sorry things got so tense earlier."

"It's alright," Asami offered. "After being apart for three years, there's bound to be abit of an adjustment period."

"Yeah, but it's great to have you back," Mako said.

"There's no place I'd rather be!" Korra admitted. She and Asami locked eyes and she blushed as the engineer's arms drew around her shoulders, pulling her in. Mako closed in around them, wide arms holding them close. Wu tried to sidle into the group hug but Korra shoved him back.

"You guys are the greatest!" he gushed despite the physical rejection. Asami watched a small blush dart across Korra's face as they separated.

"What do we do with him?" Korra scrubbed her red cheek with one wrist.

"I need a cushy safe-house!" Wu agreed. Mako sighed.

"I know just the place," he said, turning pleading eyes to Asami. She nodded.

"The mansion's big enough. And your family's already there," she said. Mako's smile was apologetic but thankful.

"I suppose we should call the Chief from there," Mako said. "Come on, let's go."

Everyone turned to walk back toward the rail station and Asami's satomobile. It still took quite abit of time, and Korra refused to airbend the prince who voiced his displeasure at the trek. The four drove in relative peace toward the Sato mansion, Wu chattering the whole way. Asami stole a glance in the rearview mirror at Korra. She was lounging behind her in the backseat, one arm across the back of the seat.

"Wow! I didn't know you came from money!" Wu exclaimed when he took in the Sato grounds. Asami pulled into the front gate, watching the door guard shut the gates after they entered.

"I don't. This is Asami's place," Mako said. Asami brought the satomobile to a halt and turned off the ignition. She opened her door, watching Wu clamber out after Korra clumsily.

"There's a nice guest house in the gardens. That's where Mako's family is staying. Unless you want a guest room in the mansion?" Asami asked.

Wu shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, straightening it out. "As a proper guest, I'll stay in the guest house!" he decided.

Introductions aside, and after Mako carried his grandmother off, who had fainted dead away, Asami turned to an uncharacteristically quiet Korra.

"What a day huh?" Korra smiled. Asami touched her elbow and tugged gently.

"Come on. Mako can find us once everyone's settled. You still have to tell me about your travels," Asami urged. Korra followed her, feet feeling very light.

End for now

End notes: And everyone's back together again! Do that review thing.

Most sincerely, pen

9/06/2016


	22. Reconnection with the Avatar State

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Not a damn thing.

Author's notes: We're at around the "Remembrances" and "Beyond the Wilds" episode. With abit of random thrown in.

"Watching"

Chapter twenty-two "Reconnection with the Avatar State"

Korra clenched the arms of the chair she sat in. She gave a glance over her shoulder as Asami gathered scissors, sprays and other tools, a female servant helping her. The washroom she had been brought to was large and had a spa-like feel. Korra noted to herself that Asami was a rare cookie to be raised in such wealth and never let it go to her head.

"When you said you'd give me a trim, I didn't expect the mover star treatment," Korra tried to joke. Asami smiled radiantly at her and Korra felt a jolt all the way down her spine. The engineer looked casual with her work blouse sleeves rolled up, and loose curls fell out of her ponytail framing her face.

"I gave Mako's cousins haircuts yesterday. I could always use the practice," she joked. Korra leaned back, trying not to fist the chair's arms. The female servant swept an apron over Korra's broad shoulders, and tucked it around her.

"Who cut your hair? It's so jagged and uneven," The woman complained, examining Korra's hair with one gnarled hand. Korra blushed and slouched in the chair.

"I did," she admitted. "I only had a spearhead….. "

Asami's eyes widened but she tsked her and washed her hands in the sink to prepare. "Well, we're going to fix that. Looks good with what you had."

Korra turned to the side, blushing. She closed her eyes as Asami's long fingers slid through her hair. Asami couldn't help from giving her scalp a light massage. She was pleased to see Korra's lips go slack as she relaxed. The servant raised an eyebrow at her boss, smiling wryly. Asami blushed.

"Okay…. Just relax," Asami said softly. Korra gave a small nod, eyes closed. She accepted a comb from her servant and carefully worked it into Korra's choppy short hair. "Now just a bit of water…"

Asami worked carefully, scissors snipping the ends of Korra's hair. Dark brown hair fell down onto the floor. Asami checked her work and worked her tongue between her lips in concentration. The servant gave a non-verbal grunt of approval and swept the hair into a pile. Asami smiled and settled her hands on Korra's shoulders from behind.

"Go ahead, take a look," Asami urged. Korra's blue eyes opened and she was pleased at the job Asami had done. Her eyes also took in Asami leaning close behind her. Her eyes half-hooded as they met Asami's in the mirror.

"Looks great! Thanks, Asami," Korra beamed. Asami kept her hands on her shoulders and squeezed. Korra's eyes were soft as they looked at each other through the mirror's reflection.

"You've been on the road too long. About time you got cleaned up," Asami teased. Korra stood up from the chair and ran a hand through her short hair.

"I do alright," Korra protested. Asami gestured as her servant finished cleaning up.

"You have to fill me in, remember? One of the last letters I got was stamped from the Earth Kingdom. I had a feeling you weren't at home," Asami admitted. Korra followed her to the kitchen, blushing in shame.

"You noticed that, huh?" Korra scrubbed her neck with her fist.

"I did…I called the South Pole palace and your parents happened to be away. I just thought you were helping Tonraq out," Asami said. She set a kettle on the large oven. Korra sat at the square table in the corner, twiddling her thumbs. Asami's chef came in from a side door, shirt sleeves rolled up. An apron was tied around his straining round stomach. He faltered, recognizing the Avatar and he turned to Asami with an inquisitive look on his face.

"I was just going to start the evening meal," he said sheepishly. Asami smiled radiantly at him. She patted his broad shoulder.

"We'll be out of your hair soon. Just making some tea," Asami said. The chef ran a large hand over his thinning hair at her words but he gave a sheepish smile.

"I'll check back in soon, Miss Asami," he said. He waved to the Avatar and sidled back out the kitchen door. Korra leaned back in the chair, one strong arm braced on the table top. Asami's eyes traveled up the taut muscles of her arm.

"So you went to the Earth Kingdom. I'm surprised you didn't join up with Kuvira's army," Asami noted. She took the steaming kettle off the stove top and poured into two mugs. Korra grimaced openly.

"I thought I was going to. She was working with my dad in exchanging troops through their work. I thought we were friends," Korra admitted. Asami set a mug in front of Korra and sat across from her.

"So what happened?" she asked softly. Korra flashed troubled blue eyes to Asami.

"I guess you heard Zaofu was taken by her," she ground out. Asami paused then reached across and laid her hand over Korra's.

"No one is going to blame you; least of all not me," Asami urged. She was heartened to see Korra perk slightly. But her strong shoulders still slumped.

"I know you won't, Asami," Korra said. "But Raiko and everyone else….. I'm the Avatar. I should have won. I WAS winning. Then…"

Asami gently nudged Korra when she went silent and bit her lip. "Does it have to do with losing connection to your Avatar spirit? I was so worried when you wrote me you couldn't touch the Avatar State."

Korra's eyes flashed guilt, no doubt reliving the harsh words from Mako as they dwelled on this subject at the restaurant. "Yes….. and I was afraid."

"Of not reaching it again?" It was a valid worry. Korra let her eyes focus on the table top.

"Yes…..and also of myself," Korra admitted. Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Yourself?"

"In a more literal sense I think," Korra scrubbed her wrist across her eye. "When I left the South Pole, I made it to the port of our city. I was almost here when I saw myself. I was in the Avatar State and I was chained up like when I fought Zaheer. It was terrifying, Asami," Korra whispered. Asami decided to chance it and set her hand on Korra's again. Korra stared at her pale digits and she turned her fingers up. They clasped hands.

"So that's why you didn't come here sooner," Asami said softly. Korra nodded. They squeezed hands.

"I wanted to. I really did. But when I decided I couldn't, I was recognized everywhere I went. So I had to cut my hair," Korra touched the ends of her shorter length. "It was really strange not to be recognized. But at least I could blend in."

"What did you do for food? Money?" Asami had to ask. It broke her heart to imagine Korra on her own without her usual contacts or friends.

Korra gave a nervous smile. "I worked. One time I ran security at a landowner's mansion. Another, I lifted crates for a family. It was just work."

"Were you ever hungry?" Asami squeezed Korra's hand. Korra stared at their joined fingers. She nodded.

"I was…. I never knew anyone could endure that kind of hunger," she said. Asami had to remind herself as the Avatar, Korra had always been cared for. It was probably a big eye-opener.

"I just… I'm so glad you're okay," Asami whispered. Korra's blue eyes were very sad as she met Asami's gaze. Their fingers slowly let go.

"Hard to think I couldn't be," Korra brooded. Asami sipped her tea slowly. "I even went back to the desert."

Asami's heart thudded. She remembered an inn room and being massaged on the bed. "Really? Where to?"

Korra's smile was small but wry. "Across the stretch. I wanted to get to nowhere. And I thought I saw Raava…."

Asami started.

"But it wasn't…..not really. Just a wish. A mirage. I passed out. Luckily some travelers found me," Korra flushed with shame. "I've already apologized to my parents, but I feel like I should keep saying sorry to everyone. Mom, Dad, Tenzin, Pema….and you."

Asami's heart sped up. "Korra… it's okay now. You're back. No matter what, we're going to get through everything."

Korra's sorrow was palpable in her gaze. "What if I can't touch my Avatar spirit ever again? What if I'm permanently blocked?"

Asami touched her hand again. "You can still bend. You were able to walk again. You're still the Avatar!"

'You're the Avatar…. Still the Avatar…' The familiar words churned in Korra's mind. Instead of being reassuring they served to decimate her mood.

"Thanks, Asami. But if I don't get myself fixed sometime soon, I fear for Republic City," Korra admitted. Asami sighed.

"Kuvira will be dealt with. I'll do everything I can to help," Asami said. Korra still looked far too worried. Her cook sidled in and turned on the stovetop. He put a large pot on to boil water and brought out ingredients to make a stew.

"Guess that's our cue," Korra said. She put her tea cup down and stood, stretching. Asami gestured.

"Come sit on the back patio with me. At least until you have to go back to the island," Asami pleaded. She was put at ease as Korra walked with her through the hallways. They sat side by side on comfortable lawn chairs, watching the children of Mako's cousins and uncles play in her gardens.

Mako joined them and they chatted companionably as the sun began to set. He didn't say out loud how comfortable the two of them looked before he came up. He'd let them have their moments. After everything Korra had been through, he just wanted her to be happy and at peace.

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

The next day at Air Temple Island was a scene of normalcy. The airbenders practiced and had asked Korra to join in. She did momentarily but took her leave about an hour in. She was worried about what Kuvira was doing and her defeat at Zaofu only hammered in the fact. Kuvira was free to do as she wished and her army was too powerful.

"I brought you some tea. I thought you might be cold out here," Asami smiled. She offered a steaming cup to the taciturn Avatar. Korra swung off the gazebo ledge and raised to her full height, looking up into Asami's green eyes.

"You're so sweet," she said truthfully. "Thanks." Korra sipped carefully, staring out at the water.

Asami broke the silence with what was on her mind. "Are you okay? You seem out of sorts."

"Sorry…. I've just been thinking about something Toph said. She said the world doesn't need me and it's basically pointless to try and stop Kuvira."

"That's ridiculous!" Before Asami could protest further, the forlorn expression returned to Korra's deep blue eyes.

"At the time I thought so too. I thought she was being her normal cranky self. I'm beginning to think she had a point…."

"No, she doesn't," Asami insisted. "The world DOES need you. You're the Avatar."

'I need you….'

"But no matter what I do, the world seems to always be out of balance!" Korra insisted. She and Asami began tick-pointing off their past escapades.

"Remember that sand shark?" Asami had to give a small smile. She got a smile out of Korra, who set the cup on the ledge and grinned out at the water.

"Hey, you helped get us out of THAT one," Korra insisted.

"You left the spirit portals opened and you changed the world. You brought the airbenders back!" Asami insisted. That note of good made Korra smile but as quickly as it was there, a frown replaced it. She placed one fist on the ledge and leaned out, tea forgotten.

"Zaheer got airbending too and he almost killed me. And if it weren't for Zaheer, the Earth Queen would still be alive. There would be no crisis in the Earth Kingdom and Kuvira wouldn't be in power now. Things are more out of balance than ever now. Nothing's changed!" she insisted.

Asami wanted to wrap her arms around Korra and soothe her anxiety. But a male voice came up from behind them, halting her. "You're right," Tenzin admitted.

"I am?" Korra asked.

"She is?" Asami added.

"It's true there will always be new conflicts and enemies to face. But the important thing is to learn from your enemies and better yourself over time, which you have." Tenzin's tattooed hand came down on his pupil's shoulder. Korra smiled. Asami knew it wasn't a fake one. Korra really was put at ease.

"Thanks, you two. I know this Kuvira problem is only going to get worse. No matter what happens, no matter how crazy things get, I'll always try to restore balance."

Tenzin patted her shoulder again and left the women alone. He was happy to see Korra perk up as she and Asami leaned out to watch the horizon. Pema met him on the pathway, Rohan in her arms.

"How's she doing?" Pema asked. Tenzin leaned in to kiss her, but Rohan latched onto his beard.

"Why do they always…..grab me there?" Tenzin winced. He gently worked his son's chubby hand loose and clasped it. "Better I hope. At least she's not alone on the road. She's back where she belongs."

"Is it true Kuvira will come here?" Pema wondered. She swept her gaze over their home and the surrounding temple and buildings. She couldn't imagine an army at the United Republic's border and it was too horrible a concept to think of.

"More than likely," Tenzin admitted. "I'm meeting President Raiko tomorrow. I want him to do something about the Beifong family being captured. It's an atrocity."

"How is Opal doing?" Pema's eyes softened. Tenzin took the baby from her and bounced him in his arms. Tenzin closed his eyes, taking in his child's soft giggles and laughs.

"She is beside herself. I don't blame her. We have to make it right for her and her family," Tenzin said.

"I know we will," Pema smiled. Tenzin bounced Rohan and lifted his eyes to the two women making their way down the pathway. A happy baby could make even the gloomiest spirit brighten so he deposited Rohan into Korra's arms without preamble.

"Hey!" Korra protested. She held Rohan against her chest tightly as Tenzin's eyes crinkled toward her. "I'm not very good at this, Tenzin."

"You were always good with the other kids," Tenzin said. Korra blushed as Asami leaned in to kiss Rohan's forehead.

"Yeah, but I was just a kid then!" she admitted.

"Come on, Korra, the Avatar can do anything," Asami teased. Korra pooched her lower lip out at her but Pema was happy to see the two women share a connected moment. And Korra looked more at peace since she'd come home. Pema tucked her hand into Tenzin's elbow and leaned against his shoulder.

"She's looking better," Pema whispered. Tenzin nodded, not getting what his wife had implied. Pema noted the small blush darting across Korra's face as Asami leaned in to help bounce her child. She hoped the two women would just admit the attraction she could clearly see before her eyes.

8  
8

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

It had only been two days since her return, but Korra felt more at ease on Air Temple Island. Asami was away at work, so she sat in the courtyard playing with Naga. She raised small pockets of earth in the courtyard for the polar bear dog to pounce on and chase. A whirl of chi passed her by and Korra looked up to see Opal stalking past.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Opal sighed.

"No. Kuvira has my family and no one seems to care but me," she observed. Korra's mood instantly plummeted. She wondered if Opal blamed her for their capture.

"Of course we care! We'll do whatever it takes to get them out," Korra vowed. Opal's expression was conflicted. She obviously wanted to believe in her, but she could all too well remember Korra collapsing in front of Kuvira.

"I just want to scream at Raiko to just do it already, but he's such a coward," Opal complained. Korra tried to smile wryly.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to start an international problem," Korra said. Opal sighed.

'Wow, did I just stick up for Raiko?' Korra thought to herself.

Jinora swooped in for a landing and adjusted the wings of her flight suit. "Guys! There's something wrong with the spirit wilds! Can't you feel it?"

Korra was ashamed to say she couldn't.

"We better go check it out," Opal said. The three took off.

8

8  
8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

The vision Korra had had in the spirit wilds was harrowing. Kuvira's soldiers were cutting down and harvesting spirit vines, hacking into the enormous roots of the banyon-grove tree in the swamp. Her heart mourned its loss and suddenly the spirit vines acting up made a whole lot of sense. When Korra pushed open the double doors of City Hall, she was ready to explain it to Raiko.

But someone had already begun a debate with the President and to Korra's eyes, it was a serious gathering. It was stupid enough Prince Wu was there, but Tenzin sat opposite the president and Chief Beifong stood at attention. The older woman regally dressed in red and black robes had to be Fire Lord Izumi. A major representative from almost all the nations and Korra idly wondered if they had had time to call in her cousins from the north or her father from the south pole.

Mako stood at attention behind Wu's chair, hands clasped behind his back.

Opal pushed forward with Korra, whose footsteps were slowing. "President Raiko, I'm sorry to interrupt….what's going on here?"

"Oh hey, Avatar Korra!" Wu waved. "Just kickin' it world leader style, trying to figure out what to do about Kuvira. For the record, I told Raiko we should have invited you."

Raiko had the grace to look awkward.

Korra looked from him to Tenzin who was trying not to avoid her gaze sheepishly. "You invited him but not me?"

Tenzin folded his hands. "Please, Korra, it's not personal. We just thought perhaps we called you into action alittle too soon."

"I still think we should go with my island idea," Wu put in. Izumi clasped her hands and tried not to sigh out loud.

Korra couldn't keep from glowering. "Again, him, not me?"

Raiko decided to try and command the situation. "Korra, we're in the middle of a meeting and we can't have people barge in whenever they want!"

Korra glowered. 'People?' She was the mother freaking Avatar! Before she could retort, the double doors behind them burst open.

"Guys! We're back!" A familiar male voice called.

"Bolin?!" Korra was thrilled but Opal looked like she didn't know how to feel. Mako started behind her.

Bolin and Varrick looked quite the worse for wear, their green uniforms tattered and dirtied with mud. They paused to catch their breath, hands on their knees. Raiko was not pleased.

"Really? How is everyone getting in here?!" he groused. Two burly bodyguards came running in and grabbed up the two men.

"Hey!" Korra protested. Bolin flashed a sudden grin, noticing her.

"Korra!" Bolin said, reaching. He noticed his girlfriend and his efforts redoubled as he kicked out against the air as the burly man dragged him backwards.

"Get those two traitors out of here!" Raiko ordered. Izumi and Wu looked unaffected but Tenzin was leaning toward the president, speaking in a low tone.

"Aw, come on!" Varrick protested.

"We have top secret information for you!" Bolin yelled. That got Raiko's attention.

"Alright, let 'em go," he grumbled.

Varrick and Bolin brushed themselves off. Korra couldn't stop grinning at Bolin and he returned the expression.

"We should just open with that," Varrick grumbled. Bolin hopped around trying to explain about a weapon Kuvira was working on.

Korra grabbed him up in a hug as Varrick took over. "Are you okay? How'd you get away?" she asked.

"Oh man, it wasn't easy," Bolin admitted. He reached to hug Opal as Varrick began waving his arms and over-acting to the ninth degree. Opal smacked his hands.

"I'm glad you're okay, but just, no," she commanded. Bolin pouted, looking crestfallen. Korra slung her arm through his and nudged him.

"She'll come around," she tried to assure him.

"Pardon me, love birds, I need a word with Opal. Privately." Chief Beifong took Opal's arm and sidled off with her. As they leaned close and began conversing lowly, Mako and Korra hugged Bolin.

"Bolin, I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried about you!" Mako said. Korra clung to Bolin's broad back, closing her eyes for an instant.

"We all were," Korra put in.

"Thanks, guys," Bolin said, voice teary. "Mako, I'm so sorry about the way we left things. I'm such an idiot! You tried to warn me about Kuvira and I ran off anyway, like an idiot. I'm such…. An idiot! I hope I'll be able to earn your trust again."

Korra frowned. "If anyone's lost people's trust, it's me. Ever since Kuvira kicked my butt, no one even wants me around."

Mako pouted and nudged her arm. "WE want you around. Bolin, you're not an idiot. You were just doing what you thought was right."

"I love you guys," Bolin said happily. "And I really wanna hug again."

Korra and Mako smiled and they embraced. Their jubilation was short-lived as an ethereal image manifested in front of the group.

It was Jinora, green and hazy, looking like a warped mover special effect. Her lips parted and she called out, voice somewhat high and staticky. She sounded very far away as if speaking through a photograph. "Korra! The vines; they're taking me. Help!" Then she went out as suddenly as someone turning off a lamp.

Korra gaped and turned to Mako and Bolin.

"I'm with you," Mako said. Korra nodded. Before Bolin could agree, he saw Opal stalking off, shoulders slumped.

"I gotta go after her. Meet up with you later?" he asked. Korra and Mako nodded and took off running.

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

Korra stared up at the stone prison. They couldn't reach Asami and Mako had opted to come with. Korra didn't want to admit she was desperately afraid but she knew she had to do this. If she came out in one piece, Asami would be happy with the results. Korra had to be brave. She had to be.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Mako asked. Korra didn't have to guess he was concerned. This was the terrorist that had nearly killed her. She had barely survived and still carried the mental scars to this day. Coming back and meeting up with her friends had certainly helped but it didn't cancel the cold fear that clung to Korra's skin. She rubbed her hands together.

"I have to. I won't be able to move forward if I don't face him," Korra tried to sound brave but Mako knew when she was playing tough. He clasped her bare shoulder.

"Be careful," he advised lamely. Korra gave a curt nod. Inside his head, Mako was slowly wilting. He longed to face Zaheer at Korra's side, but he knew her stubborn stance when he saw it. She would do it alone, no matter what anyone said. He would have to respect that. It didn't mean he would never be unconcerned for her mental safety.

Inside, the prison guards led the three along and stopped at a specific metal door. The metalbender guards pushed a section of the wall in.

"Approach the wall," they suggested. Obviously the earthen square capped with metal doors was meant to be bent in stages to prevent an escape from the prisoner. The prisoner Korra was willingly going to see. She gulped, her mouth feeling dry.

"No," she said, when Mako made to enter with her. "I need to do this alone."

Mako watched the metal door come back up, separating Korra from him. The last Mako could see of her was the back of her head as the metal enclosed her from him.

Inside, Korra was surprised the prison cell was so expansive. Huge earthen walls carved out of the mountain side loomed overhead and the cell was lit with green earth crystals. A figure was in the center of the room and he was floating impossibly in the lotus position, deep in meditation. Korra almost ran back to the metal door until she noted even though he was in midair, he was chained heavily hand and foot to the metal plate below him on the ground. A rumpled bed roll and blankets lay scattered at the edge of the metal disc.

Eyes closed, he still noticed her. "I figured you would show up sooner or later."

Zaheer looked far different than he had at his arrest. His hair and beard had grown back long, grey and tangled. He was still physically impressive, and the inmate top and pants couldn't conceal the quiet strength in him. Korra made herself keep walking forward. She halted near the edge of the metal disc on the ground beneath him and waited. Zaheer opened his eyes and regarded her almost casually.

"So, you must really be in trouble if you came all the way down here to see me," he announced unnecessarily. Korra frowned at him. Strong, she had to look strong. Even if inside she felt like a little girl who wanted to run from a monster.

"I came here to look you in the eye and tell you that you have no power over me," she said. "I will no longer be scared of you."

Her words were strong but Zaheer's response was unprecedented. He lunged forward suddenly, gliding toward her, chains rattling in his wake. Korra flinched on reflex.

The chains caught and Zaheer stopped in midair, tethered again. His feet touched the ground and he strained forward, delighting in Korra's backward retreat. He cackled mad laughter at the look of terror on Korra's face.

"I guess it didn't work! You still seem scared."

Korra's fists clenched. She didn't know who to be more angry at; Zaheer for punking her out or herself. "This was a mistake," she decided. She turned to leave.

"I know why you're here," Zaheer said in his maddeningly calm way.

"You don't know anything about me!" Korra snarled. Zaheer's next words stopped her in her tracks.

"You can't go into the Spirit World." He wasn't guessing; he said it matter-of-factly. Korra watched him warily over her shoulder.

"I spend most of my time in the Spirit World and it's well known that the Avatar's Spirit hasn't been there for a few years."

"You can meditate into the Spirit World from here?" Korra's disbelief oozed from every word. She shook her head. He had to be lying. "Doesn't feel very spiritually charged."

"This is your problem," Zaheer responded, maddeningly calm. "Republic City is flowing with spiritual energy. And you can't even tap into it."

Korra shook her head quickly. "No, my problem is you! You….poisoned me! You RUINED me! People used to think I was unstoppable but now they don't think I'm capable of anything!" Korra let her bitterness out and her words fell off Zaheer as if he weren't even listening. He merely watched her, blinking impassively. She wanted to wipe the neutral look off his face with her bare hands and the sudden spike of rage frightened her.

"Blaming me is a crutch to make you feel better. It's not helping you recover." Irritatingly, Zaheer turned his back on her, ignoring her strife. Korra's fist clenched and she longed to retaliate physically.

"I thought seeing you face to face would put an end to all this. Maybe it's time I realize I'll never be the same." Korra stared at her boots, fugue pulling at the corners of her mind. Her vision went fuzzy at the edges.

"Neither of us are the same as before," Zaheer relented. "I learned to fly but now I'm bound in chains. You have all the power in the world and the freedom to use it, but you choose to hold yourself down."

"I'm not holding myself down, but my powers have limits!" Korra protested.

Zaheer turned to her. "You're wrong. That poison should have killed you, but you were able to fight it off. You think your power has limits; I say it's limitless."

"Whatever! Before you were always talking about chaos and freedom. Then you took out the Earth Queen and created the worst dictator the Earth Kingdom has ever seen. Thanks for that!" Korra ground out. The neutral expression fled Zaheer's eyes as a touch of…guilt?... splashed across his craggy features.

"I've heard rumors about Kuvira. I didn't know she'd achieved so much power. She needs to be stopped," he said simply. Korra was inclined to agree, but too little, too late.

"Well, I can't stop her unless I get over this block!" Korra said.

"I think I can help. Let me lead you into the Spirit World," Zaheer said. His eyes were too intense and too fixated on her. Korra felt a cold shiver of dread go up her spine.

"No way. I can't trust you."

"Maybe not. But if you had any other options, you wouldn't be here now, would you? We may have been enemies once, but for now, our interests align."

Korra had to admit, he was right. And she hated it was one of the only options available for her use.

Zaheer floated up into the lotus position and waited.

"I've come this far. What have I got to lose?" Korra sat cross-legged a good distance opposite and clasped her fists together. She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"Focus on the sound of my voice and clear your mind," Zaheer commanded.

The stone walls faded and Korra was startled to see herself again, long haired and chained, being buffeted and dragged by Zaheer's airbending. He was drawing the air from her lungs and she was going to die…..

Korra cringed and gasped. She had a hard time breathing and her exhales sounded ragged in her ears.

"Let it play out," Zaheer suggested. Korra flinched inwardly.

"I can't!" she admitted. She began to fight him in her mind.

"You can!" Zaheer insisted. "Accept what happened to you. Don't fear what might have been!"

"I have…no….control!" Korra's mind went wild, flinging out in every direction. She was watching herself and she was really going to die this time, she was going to leave everyone behind….Oh, Asami….

"Don't be afraid…. Hold on!" Zaheer called from far off. Before the Korra of her past hit the stone beneath them, the Korra of the present made her mind go still. She cradled the moment and went slack; then her body went THROUGH the stone, as effortlessly as if it were air. Korra was startled to see her past image was gone, and she was falling harmlessly among spirits of many hues and shapes. They blinked beady eyes at her, startled at her sudden appearance.

Korra alighted to an impossibly green meadow, bright colors washing the landscape in happy tones.

"I made it….and you led me here! Do you know where Jinora and the others are?" Korra asked. Zaheer stood opposite her in the bright meadows of impossible colors. He was unchained but he didn't make Korra fearful.

"No. But you do," he suggested and faded.

Korra felt her spine tingle and she was startled to suddenly feel the glow of the Avatar Spirit move through her. She knew her eyes glowed and her body radiated with the sheer power of her missing connection. Her hand pressed to the light glowing through her tanktop and her fingers trembled as she quivered with recovered joy. "Raava, I missed you! Where have you been?"

"I have always been inside of you." The reassuring androgynous tone assured her deep from within.

Korra turned and was pulled along by her intuition and the spirit within her. She smiled as she was led to the pods holding Jinora and the other people's spirits. She heard Raava whispering inside her and she knew what to do.

Placing her hand to the large pod, she let the Avatar State surge through her, lighting her eyes, and illuminating her fingers. She focused on the space between spaces and saw the swirls of energy. Concentrating, she bent them to her will, releasing the people. Korra craned her head back, watching Jinora, Ryu and the other spirits float up above her and to the physical world. Korra closed her eyes and she slammed back into her body.

Zaheer was waiting patiently, hands clasped in his lap. He was still floating in the lotus position but oddly, she wasn't afraid of him anymore. The nagging of a half-forgotten dream nudged at the edges of Korra's mind. She remembered Zaheer, shaven and younger, leading her as a child to a sacred location so he could help her enter the Spirit World. And he had. Or did. It was all so confusing.

"I guess a thank you is in order," Korra said, rising to her feet. Zaheer merely watched her quietly. He politely inclined his head, long gray hair falling over one eye.

"You should go," Zaheer said. It wasn't spoken with malice. He sincerely sounded at peace with what he had done. And Korra was pleased to know she also was at a similar mental state.

When she bent the first metal door back and entered, Korra smiled widely, waiting for the guards on the other side to bend the last door open. She made sure her door was closed and watched the last metal door slide upward. She could see the guards and Mako's shoes and legs before the rest of them were revealed and Korra was glad to see her friend was waiting.

"Korra! Are you okay?" he asked immediately. Korra grinned widely and it made Mako's heart lurch. It wasn't a false stab at assuring him; Korra genuinely felt good.

"I'm fine. I feel better. I feel good!" Korra admitted. She hugged him tightly all of a sudden and Mako swung her, lifting her feet off the ground happily. They grinned at each other and the guards let them out.

Korra was so happy to share the moment with her friend, but she couldn't wait to tell Asami all that had happened. Somehow, she knew Jinora and the others had made it back to their bodies and were safe.

Everything was looking up.

8  
8

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

Asami was straightening up her desk at the end of her work day when Ling knocked on her office door.

"Don't tell me we already have phone messages for tomorrow," she complained lightly. Ling shook her head.

"Oh, no, you have a visitor. She asked to see you and wouldn't wait," Ling explained. Asami shouldn't have been surprised when Korra walked in. Her gait and posture was extremely confidant and that WAS surprising given the last few days and Korra's state. Something had happened and it had happened for the better.

"Korra!" Asami set her papers on the desk and moved around the piece of furniture, brows wrinkling. "Did something happen? You seem…. Happy."

"I am happy," Korra admitted. She gave a half bow, and when she straightened, she was holding a purple flower in her long fingers. Asami noted it for the flowers that were grown in Avatar Korra Park and she smiled, accepting it.

"Thanks," she said, caressing the blossoms carefully. She smiled, noting Korra's happy lop-sided grin. It was genuine and full of her inner peace and made Asami's heart soar. Not to mention, she could feel the Avatar's chi whirl and spike in strange swirls of intense energy. It was like the old days, when she leapt into battle or challenged someone. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Oh man, what a day," Korra sat on the edge of Asami's desk and kicked her feet back and forth, grinning. "First, the spirit wilds in the city went haywire and Jinora, Ryu and his tour group got taken to the Spirit World. Mako and I went to check it out but I couldn't meditate in after them. I haven't been able to for three years."

"Are they okay?" Asami's heart beat harder. Korra nodded, indicating no one was still in danger.

"Yes, they're out, and I was able to go into the Spirit World. Oh, and Bolin and Varrick escaped Kuvira's army before we went to Zaheer's prison," Korra said casually.

"I know Varrick's back, I had to meet him and Raiko today," Asami complained. "If he thinks he's going to double cross me again, he has another thing coming."

Korra's eyes widened but she nodded. "Did you see Bolin?"

"No… Varrick didn't tell me he'd traveled with him!" Asami frowned. Korra touched her elbow and squeezed. Asami was assured by her chi and smiled up at the reclining Avatar perched on her desk. "Wait, you saw Zaheer? What happened? Did he try anything?"

"It's fine," Korra grinned, assuring her. "He scared me, I yelled at him, he gave useless advice, then he helped me meditate into the Spirit World. I was able to finally accept that moment where he almost killed me." Korra's eyes swept to her hands on her knees. Her words sounded whole and full of promise. "It happened. It's over. I can't let it weigh me down anymore."

"Korra…." Asami perched next to her and nudged her arm. "I'm so happy for you."

"Not only was I able to get there, I saved the others and….." Korra turned to her friend and let the Avatar State surge through her body, lighting her eyes. Asami's gasp was well worth it.

"Korra! You did it!" Asami yelled. She threw her arms around the Avatar and Korra was barely able to catch her before they crashed to the floor. "Owww….. are you okay?" she asked, face pouting in concern.

"I think you bruised my hip," Korra winced beneath her. She gave a smile to lighten Asami's guilt. "But the Avatar can take anything."

"You dummy," Asami said fondly. She folded her arms around Korra and they embraced gladly. Korra's heart hammered wildly, and images of past Avatar's lovers and wives flooded through her mind like a series of photographs. The last one snapped away to Asami's smiling face above her and Korra's heart thundered happily in her chest.

They were picking themselves up when Ling poked her head in to announce the day's end.

"Lock up, please, Ling. I'm leaving," Asami announced. She and Korra grinned and left the building to find Mako and celebrate.

End for now

End notes: Mostly stuff from those two episodes and abit of new stuff put in too. Hope you enjoyed! Smash that review button and let me know if you do.

Most sincerely, pen

9/15/2016


	23. First Steps

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing.

Author's Notes: And "Operation Beifong" goes on offscreen. Heheh. I decided to stop teasing and actually show a nod in the direction of Korra and Asami's future relationship. Read on, my lovelies.

Briar213: Ask and ye shall receive

Queen Tyzula: Hope you enjoy!

Brittana4lyfe: Hope you read on ^_^

For the lovely guest reviewers, thanks for the words.

"Watching"

Chapter twenty-three "First steps"

"Bolin left with Opal and the Chief? Geez, he could have written more," Mako complained. He held a sheaf of paper with a hastily scrawled note in his hand.

'Dear Mako, Korra and Asami, I'm going with Opal on a top secret mission. Hope to be back soon! Love, Bolin.'

Korra giggled as she read the paper and handed it to Asami. "This is quite shorter than the letters he wrote me. Usually Bolin's so eloquent."

"He must not have had much time," Asami noted. Mako frowned. They were at his apartment, lounging on the sofa companionably. Well, Korra and Asami were. Mako was in the chair across from them. They had managed to ditch Prince Wu with Raiko's bodyguards at the Four Elements hotel and taken the afternoon off.

"He didn't pack anything," Mako observed. He had already done a quick search through his brother's room, detective mode kicking in. "I hope he's okay."

"If Opal needed more people to help bust her family out, she could have waited 'til we got back," Korra pouted. Mako raised an eyebrow at her and they shrugged it off.

"Hopefully they make it out okay," Asami said. She and Korra were side by side on the sofa, elbows touching. A fine heat stained Asami's pale cheeks a light red. She hoped Mako wouldn't notice, let alone Korra.

She had had quite a vivid dream of Korra last night. She may have had several pleasurable dreams when the Avatar was gone, but after touching Korra again and spending time with her, the lust went out the window. Asami had been on her back, Korra between her thighs, hips pumping hard against her. Asami could feel every inch of Korra inside her, hot and swollen and thrusting hard against the perfect rhythm. Her toes had curled against the clenching muscles of the Avatar's backside and Korra's moans were high beside her ear.

Just remembering was enough to turn Asami bright red and the briefest touch of Korra's arm against hers was enough to make the fine hairs stand on end. The woman in question gave her a lop-sided grin and Asami's heart melted.

"Wonder if Bolin was able to win Opal over," Korra wondered. Mako leaned back in his chair. His hands tapped the arms idly.

"She seemed pretty mad for siding up with Kuvira. But it was a mistake. Asking him to go with seems like a good step," Mako hoped out loud.

"Or it's a way to see if he's sincere?" Korra guessed.

"Eh," Asami made a face. "Opal's better than that."

"Well, can't do anything about it now," Mako put his feet up and smiled at the two women.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Korra walked around the assembly line, looking at the strange mecha suit designs. Asami had invited her back to her factory the next day and Korra found herself looking at the new suits while a few engineers had cornered their boss. Asami had a pencil tucked behind her ear as she went over drafting sketches with them. She was really into whatever they were looking at and Korra felt warm seeing the unguarded smile on Asami's lips.

Her dreams last night had been rigid with longing. She thought being back in Republic City would put a halt to the dreams that had sustained her heart but filled her body with unrequited lust over the past few years. But they had continued with abandon. Last night was especially hot. Korra could swear she could feel the warmth of Asami's flesh beneath her hands, her legs wrapped around her waist. One of her hands had curled in a handful of Asami's curly black hair and she remembered how silky smooth it felt as she gently tugged Asami closer for a deep kiss. Korra's heart turned over in her chest. What would Asami do if she put an arm around her and pulled her close?

No, now wasn't the time to think about that. Kuvira would be coming and Korra knew it wouldn't be a long shot to think she'd be facing her again. Well, she was in touch with her Avatar Spirit and she felt more like herself. Kuvira had better keep her distance.

Korra went over her agonizing thoughts as Asami handed the ledger back to her engineers and walked toward her. Korra found something else to focus on, eyes flicking down Asami's skirt to her long, long legs. Asami noted the stare and put a little shashay into her step. She paused near the Avatar and the two shared a smile.

"Work's never boring, huh?" Korra asked. Asami nodded.

"Like the new design? I got the idea from watching a hummingbird-crow fly in the park. It's big enough for two; the pilot sits below while the other team mate sits above and operates the rest of the tools." Asami stroked a hand down the flank of the suit, fingers pale against the metal. Korra looked fascinated.

"It's incredible!" she admitted. Asami gave her a sly smile that bordered on devious.

"I could say I got the idea from a dream but I've been dreaming about other things," she said casually. Korra felt a tingle go from her spine all the way down to her legs. She felt like she'd been struck by lightning. It could have been a random thing to say, but Korra had been dreaming of nothing but Asami…. Well, Asami and Zaheer almost killing her. But Asami had far outweighed the dreams of battling Zaheer.

"Anything… interesting in those dreams?" Korra asked. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest. Asami gave her a quiet look and Korra swallowed.

"I think…..I wonder….have you been dreaming the same?" Asami asked aloud. Her words sounded strange and echoed between them but Korra felt like something had shifted. Shifted and created a very real connection between her and the engineer. It hadn't all been on her side, had it?

"I got connection with my legs again at a sacred cave in the South Pole…." Korra turned to Asami, blue eyes serious. All noise in the factory work room died down as all attention surged between the two women, blocking everyone else out. "I went with Katara and Kya. On the way….I dreamt I saw you, at our camp. You were waiting for me…."

"And…" Asami licked her lip, mouth suddenly very dry. "What was I doing?"

Korra turned bright red, remembering the muffled gasps against her ear as she thrust into the naked woman beneath her on the snow. "I think it was a matter of what I was doing…" she confessed. Asami was looking at her in a strange way.

Asami herself could all but remember the snow that had clung to her naked flesh as she waited for the Avatar to approach her beside the roaring campfire. How she had slid into her arms and had been gladly pressed beneath Korra's weight…..

Asami stepped closer, very much inside Korra's personal space. They both breathed heavily, staring into each other's eyes. "Was it…something like this?" Asami dared to ask. She leaned lower, red lips parting.

Korra's eyes focused on them, body trembling. She nodded as Asami's face came closer and closer down to her height. "I think it was…."

Asami's fingers twined behind Korra's neck, fingers sifting through the hairs at the back of her neck. Korra closed her eyes, caught in the moment. Just when she was certain Asami was going to kiss her, a voice rang out across the work room.

"Hey, Miss Sato! Want us to do a test run on those hummingbird suits?" A woman in work coveralls asked. Asami blinked, fingers tightening in Korra's hair. Regretfully, she let go. Korra cursed in her head. She reached for Asami's arm, fingers tightening over her wrist. The look Asami cast back to her could only be called sultry. Korra felt her face heat in a blush as her blood boiled.

"Go right ahead! Suit five is ready for both operators. Log the experiment for me," Asami called. The woman nodded and collected a ledger, going off in search of two engineers to help her. Korra coughed into her fist. Asami cast her gaze up and down her strong arms.

"Never boring," Korra said again. Asami smiled.

"Come over for dinner tonight? It's pretty lively with Mako's family around," Asami said. Korra found herself nodding.

"I'll let Tenzin know," Korra heard herself say. The radiant smile Asami flashed her sent shivers up her spine.

8

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

Korra fidgeted around the Sato mansion's garden, the many children of Mako's relatives flocking around her. Young boys and girls kept reaching for her hand, awestruck the Avatar was over again, and Korra was getting used to being used as a jungle gym. It had been several years since Jinora, Ikki and Meelo had been this adventurous playing with her and the memories made her smile. One young boy clambered on her back and Korra reached back to support his legs.

"Easy on the Avatar, Sung!" one of the older cousins glowered. Korra recognized Tu, Mako's first cousin. He and Prince Wu were attached at the hip lately and the Prince was approaching her too, all smiles.

"He's okay, Tu! I guess they're just all excited," Korra smiled. The tall man frowned at the boy on Korra's back, but tried to give her a shy smile.

"Is Asami back from work yet? I wanted to ask if there's any extra chores I can do for her…." Tu began. Wu waved off the mention of chores.

"Come on, Tu, let's do something fun!" he insisted. Korra gave a wry smile and bounced the boy on her back, who squealed and clung to her shoulders.

"She's in the kitchen. Sure she'll be out in a minute," Korra offered. Her heart pinged when Tu looked around excitedly. Guess she wasn't the only one with a crush. He lit up when Asami moved down the garden walkways toward them. Korra couldn't keep from staring as well. Her red jacket had been slung over one shoulder, her work blouse sleeves rolled up. Her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, but the simple curls of hair that escaped framed her face.

"Miss Sato!" Tu beamed. He etched a bow, making Korra's brow quirk upward. "Did you have a good day at work?" he asked.

Asami smiled gently at him. "It was eventful. I got to show Korra around my factory."

Korra grinned back at her, their connection flaring. Tu straightened, trying to ignore Wu who was nudging him in the ribs.

"That's great! Well, hey, if you ever need a strong arm to carry anything for ya, I'm yer man." Tu flexed one large bicep and Korra gave Asami a wry smile. Asami thanked him politely and Tu wandered off, head in the clouds. Wu loudly ribbed him as they went along.

Asami took the boy off Korra's back, squeezed him, and set him on his feet. The boy grinned and hurried after Tu and the prince toward the guest house.

"Ever think of sponsoring an orphanage? You're really good with the kids," Korra noted. Asami flushed at the compliment.

"I give donations every now and again," Asami admitted. "My attention's been mostly on Republic City. But I would like to be more hands-on."

Korra blushed despite herself. "Maybe you'd like it; being hands-on, that is."

The sudden verbal teasing caught Asami's attention. The earlier non-kiss flashed through her mind and the women stared at each other. The servants lit a few lanterns across the way and the slight light echoed off the flowerbeds.

The moment was sweet and Asami dared to take Korra's hand. Their fingers touched and twined and the heat made Korra blush.

Asami's fingers tightened over Korra's. "What I said at the restaurant…I was angry. But you could have come home sooner. We were all waiting for you. I was waiting for you…."

"I know," Korra said, mouth dry. "No matter where I was, I saw you. In almost every single one of my dreams….."

Asami turned to stare at the earnest Avatar. "Did you….dream about me?"

Korra could have lied. She was ready to sweep that under the rug. But Asami was holding her hand, staring at her with a look that could only be described as awe. The implications were there. Korra's heart pounded. She gave a small nod.

"Yes…." She admitted, gaze going down to her feet. Asami tilted her chin with two fingers. Korra was blushing horribly. Asami knew she fared no better.

"I dreamt about you too," Asami said. Korra's eyes were wide.

The moment was there. She just had to take it. Korra felt strange, tilting up on her tiptoes to reach Asami's height. Asami urged her with a hand behind her neck. Her red lips moved closer and Korra closed her eyes. Their lips had barely touched softly when several children laughed nearby.

"They're kissing!" one of the girls screamed. Some of the children guffawed and made retching sounds. Asami pressed her face against Korra's shoulder, groaning.

'"Thanks a lot, kid!" Korra muttered. But Asami's arm around her waist made her blood heat up.

"Do you…. Want to stay after dinner?" Asami asked tentatively. Korra nodded against her head. Her arm slid around Asami's back.

8

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

Korra paced back and forth in the large washroom, hands twisting together. Dinner had been a loud affair, with Mako, his grandmother, a few of his cousins and uncles and their children set up in Asami's formal dining room. Even with Prince Wu at the table, the scene had been lovely and made Korra smile, even if the children took to throwing bits of chicken-duck across the table at each other. Mako and Tu tried to calm them down as the adults took a back seat, watching their endeavors.

Now all of the guests were back in the guest house, settling down for the night, and Asami had given Korra a look that clearly said to stay. Korra's face had heated in a blush and she had darted off for the sanctuary of the washroom to re-think her options. Okay, their flirting was bordering on scandalous and it was safe to say Asami felt the same way. Korra's blood roiled and every hair on her body felt like it was standing on end. She wanted things to go the next step, but she was suddenly afraid again. Her dark self had been banished from her waking self ever since Zaheer had helped lift her block, but this was a completely rational fear.

For one thing, she'd never been with another girl. At least, not in this lifetime. All the dreams with Asami had to have been past life memories superimposed over her longing. She was eager, there was no doubt about it. But the alluring engineer had to have more experience in that area. Korra hoped she'd stack up for her.

Korra ran a hand through her short hair and straightened her back. She flexed her strong arms, watching the play of muscle along her biceps move subtly. Well, she definitely looked good. She hoped she could keep it together to make a play. Korra's heart thundered as she opened the wash room door. She made her way down the hall to the mansion library.

Asami was cuddled on a comfortable settee, looking over a work ledger. She was chewing on a pencil, but took it out of her mouth noticing Korra. "Hey," she called almost shyly. Korra moved closer, taking in the beautiful girl waiting.

"Hey yourself," Korra smiled. She sat on the arm of the settee and looked down at Asami. "What are you looking at?"

"Work stuff. That can wait," Asami smiled, but Korra noticed her fingers trembling with excitement as she set the ledger to the side. Korra wanted to take her into her arms. Play it cool…. But Asami wanted her to be there. Korra suddenly felt very light and happy when Asami rested her arm on her thigh and looked up at her. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Thanks for making me feel so welcome," Korra said politely, but her heart was in her eyes. Her flesh heated as Asami ran her fingers idly up and down her trouser leg, from thigh to knee. "If the kids hadn't stopped us….would you want me to kiss you?"

"You're so polite, Avatar," Asami leaned up and Korra blushed, noticing the top three buttons of her blouse had been undone. She couldn't resist darting a glance down at her cleavage. "Kiss me or I'll lose my mind. I've been waiting too long."

Korra's eyes tinged with guilt, but she threaded her fingers though Asami's hair, pulling her close. Her eyes were so serious, putting a spark down Asami's spine. She wanted to kiss her, she was leaning closer…. Their lips touched softly and Asami worked her mouth gently against Korra's, urging her lips to open. Korra groaned softly as her tongue moved against Asami's. The engineer's fingers moved up and down her shirt front, and settled over her strong shoulders. She pulled Korra down onto the settee.

Just as things started to heat up, the library door opened and Sang backed in with an armful of firewood. He got all the way to the fireplace before he noticed his mistress and her guest. He straightened with a meep of surprise, and set the wood hastily into the hearth.

"Sorry, Miss Asami!" His anguished eyes recognized the Avatar and he blushed. "I was just… uhm…."

Asami buried her face in Korra's shoulder, smiling ruefully. "Korra can start the fire. Thanks, Sang."

The old man bobbed a bow and backed out of the library. Korra looked down into Asami's face, smiling.

"Guess that's my cue," she said. Asami settled up on one elbow as Korra strode to the fireplace, setting the logs ablaze with a careless flick of the wrist. She turned back toward her and Asami nodded. Korra's footsteps hastened and she all but jumped onto the settee and on top of her. Asami laughed, blushing, letting Korra settle on her.

Korra's face was bright red against her shoulder. Asami moved her thighs around her and the Avatar looked like she was going to short-circuit.

"Relax…. The day's over," Asami whispered against her lips. Her hands twined through Korra's hair and she pulled her down onto her. Korra leaned on her elbows, body straining against the luscious curves beneath her. She shuddered visibly with desire.

"Is this okay?" Korra whispered against her mouth. Asami drank in her words and they kissed hungrily.

"More than okay…. Just do what you feel is right. What feels good," Asami whispered. Korra blushed against her.

" 'Sami…." Korra breathed against her throat. Asami tilted her chin up and let Korra press her mouth down to her collarbone. Korra's hands moved over the fabric of Asami's blouse, trying to unfasten the buttons. Asami purred under her and moved to help her. Korra was tempted to rip the article of clothing, but she wanted to show she wasn't an uncouth savage. Asami sat up beneath her, pushing Korra up with her.

"Here… let me," Asami smiled shyly. She worked the buttons loose of her blouse and the article opened, revealing her creamy curves and lacy bra. Korra's stare was very reassuring and she couldn't help arching her back slightly. It looked like Korra was going to do nothing but stare, so Asami took her hands and moved them to her back to unclip her bra. The cups fell away and Korra's hands reached to support her breasts. Korra groaned, feeling herself pulsate in time with the small gasps Asami uttered.

"Korra…." Asami whispered. She could feel herself dampening, and she spread her legs, skirt pushing up to her hips. Korra settled between her thighs, moving against her gently through their clothing as she lowered her face to Asami's breasts. She gently kissed one nipple and took it slowly into her mouth. Asami's moan emboldened her and she moved to the other breast, sucking on the hard nipple there.

Asami's hands moved from her back to her own breasts and she caressed them through her tank top and breast band. Korra looked up and blushed, her face between Asami's breasts.

"Let me see you too," Asami whispered. Korra's face was beet red and she nodded rapidly. She leaned up and yanked her tank top up and over her head. Asami's fingers moved over dark skin gently, rubbing and stroking her back, sides, ribs, belly. Asami kissed Korra as she went to work on untying her breast band.

"Guess you've done this before," Korra laughed lightly. Asami kissed her throat, placing a sucking bite against the side of the column of flesh. She nodded, hand clasping a bare breast as the fabric fell away. Korra sighed against her.

"Here and there," Asami admitted. Korra tilted her chin up and kissed her longingly. "But no one as wonderful as you…"

Korra blushed horribly. She was aware how sticky she was between her thighs and she rubbed her legs together. Asami was staring down at her, and her hands went low, untying the pelt around her waist and moving to the waistband of her trousers.

"Are you sure it's okay? Here?" Korra made herself ask. Asami nodded, the firelight gleaming in her eyes. She kissed Korra and the Avatar melted in her arms.

"We could do it here….. or in my bedroom. If you could make it there…" Asami's fingers dipped below the waistband of her trousers, touching the bare flesh of her hip. Korra spread her legs, staring into Asami's eyes, silently telling her to go ahead. Just as Asami's long fingers teased the edges of her dripping folds, there was a knock at the library door.

The two girls stared at each other in shock and Korra wheezed an unhappy groan. Asami gently pulled her fingers from her trousers, but held her close, kissing the side of her jaw gently.

"What is it?" Asami called. Korra huffed against her.

"Miss Asami, I'm so sorry to interrupt. Master Tenzin is on the line and wants to speak to the Avatar," Sang called apologetically. Korra pooched her lips in a pout and gave a wry smile to the blushing girl beside her.

"I'm coming," Korra called then winced. Well, not really. Not yet. She tugged her tanktop back on and rose on wobbling legs. Asami's eyes raked up and down her disheveled form, eyes searing into her.

"Sorry, 'Sami," Korra winced down at her. Asami took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Tell Tenzin not to worry so much about you. We can have a 'slumber party.' We're all girls here," Asami teased. Korra laughed.

"I'll be right back," Korra offered. Asami climbed off the settee and shrugged back into her bra and blouse. Korra's eyes followed until her delectable curves were covered.

"I'm coming with you," Asami said. Korra groaned as they moved down the hall to Hiroshi's old study.

"You just love pushing me don't you?" Korra lamented mildly. Asami pinched her waist and Korra flopped into the study chair, picking up the telephone receiver that lay waiting on the desk's surface.

"Tenzin? Hi. Yeah, I'm staying at Asami's. That should be okay….wait, what?" Korra's brows furrowed with concern. Asami had been playing with the buttons of her blouse to tease Korra, when she stopped, seeing all playfulness vanish from her handsome features. "No…. no…. that's fine. We'll be there in the morning. Say goodnight to everyone for me. Goodnight."

Korra hung up the receiver and leaned her brow against her hands. Asami gripped her shoulder tightly.

"What is it?" Asami asked gently. Korra's eyes were wide with concern. She cupped Asami's cheek in her hand.

"One of the border posts was attacked earlier tonight. Kuvira's army is close. In fact, we probably don't have a lot of time." The worry in Korra's eyes was palpable. Asami gulped.

"Raiko's calling in the United Army in the morning?" she guessed. Korra nodded.

"That'd be my guess. Tenzin said there's a huge meeting pretty much at dawn. And he wants me there," Korra said. Asami lamented the attack to a degree. The poor men and women on duty that were injured or dead were clearly on her mind. But also, the mood had been clearly spoiled.

"Do you need to go back to Air Temple Island tonight?" Asami asked. Korra shook her head.

"I can….but I'd rather stay here with you," Korra offered. Asami wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll get you to sleep, Korra. You can still handle a massage right?" Asami asked. Korra nodded, face blushing.

"Sorry, 'Sami. I wanted…" Korra began. Asami leaned down and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I know. I want it too," she said. Korra wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked off toward Asami's bedroom.

"After tomorrow…. Hopefully we'll have more time," Korra said. Asami kissed the side of her head as they moved down the dim halls of her estate.

End for now

End notes: And I spoil the fun with Kuvira's approach. Yes, I'm evil to Korra and Asami. Sorry, ladies!

Most sincerely, pen

9/26/2016


	24. Prelude to Battle

Author's disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing, nothing.

Author's notes: Well I got the two to finally admit what we know has been a brewin'. Let's see how they wake up (evil grin). Just because you all asked and are thirsty! Time's a little tight with Kuvira on the move, but we can build up some sexual tension.

Worked with some dialogue from "Operation Beifong" and "Kuvira's Gambit" and made the rest loose. Also had Bolin come back to his friends at the factory instead of Raiko's office. Enjoy!

Briar213: Hopefully this whet your appetite abit ^_^

Guest Suki: (Dramatic tone) The time for teasing is over!

Acfcrystal: I'm so glad you liked it. Hopefully this one stacks up.

Queen Tyzula; good to see you here!

To all those who have favorited and liked, much luv to you.

"Watching"

Chapter twenty-four "Prelude to battle"

Korra twitched her feet. The coolness of Asami's silk sheets slid against her flesh in delicious swipes. Something warm and wet was pressing against her bare shoulder and she pressed her cheek into the mattress, smiling as drowsiness lifted from her eyes.

"Morning, 'Sami," Korra mumbled. The sleeve of the bed robe Asami had lent her had been pushed low and she could clearly feel the engineer kissing her along her back and shoulders. Asami's long hair fell over her shoulder as Asami pressed down on her from behind.

"Korra…." Asami smiled against her, knees pressing around Korra's waist. Korra blinked, waking fully, and flipped over onto her back. Asami's knees pressed over her waist and Korra smiled up at her. The sun was rising, streams of golden light spilling into the high windows of Asami's bedroom. The engineer's bedrobe was falling around her shoulders, breasts all but falling out of the open lapels. Korra's blood surged, and moved between her thighs. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Alittle..." Korra's arms went around Asami's waist and she sat up beneath her. Asami smiled coyly. She twined her hands through Korra's rumpled short hair and tugged her face up. Korra's mouth opened and Asami drank in her kiss.

"Hmmm…." Korra whined into Asami's mouth. Asami drew back and nibbled on her lower lip. She swiped her tongue over her lip and Korra stared up at the engineer, face red in a fair blush. "Do we have any time?"

Asami giggled at the earnest need in Korra's eyes. She held her face in her palms and kissed her longingly. Korra's hands went low to her waist, and hovered over her buttocks, as if asking permission to touch her intimately. They were pressed as close together as they could be through their robes and Asami deepened the kiss, molding her thighs around Korra's hips. She gave a squeak of pleasure when Korra won over her indecision and her callused hands went low, cupping her ass.

"I don't think we do….hmm… you feel like you want to get started though," Asami purred. They had gone to sleep as well as could be gotten with only a massage. Sweet kisses had been exchanged but no sex. Not yet. Korra fisted Asami's loose hair in one hand and pulled her down to her lips. "Korra…."

Korra grinned against her mouth and pulled Asami fully into her arms. "I do….." Asami gasped as she was drawn up against Korra's front and then lowered to her back. Korra went down with her, rooting her mouth around the open lapels of her robe to get to her breasts. Asami was tempted to forget the meeting. She had no desire to see Raiko or Varrick first thing and she knew she had to work with the defecting engineer.

She'd rather lounge in bed with Korra and work on their first time together…..all the touches and kisses were riling the both of them up and there was an unspoken need to move forward sexually. Asami stared up at the ceiling, smiling, as Korra's hips moved against her, harder and harder, urgent through the fabric of their robes.

"Korra….hey…. uhhhhhnn…" Asami's head tilted back. Korra captured one of Asami's wrists and pressed it to the mattress and she ground down against her. "Oh, Korra…."

Korra's face went between her breasts, and Asami could hear her soft gasps building. Just as Asami was untying her robe, to allow Korra between her thighs, because screw being punctual, the telephone receiver on her bedside table started with a loud jangle. Korra and Asami both jumped and Korra groaned, half rolling off of her.

"Noooo! Just five minutes," Korra whined. Asami nipped the side of her jaw in a kiss and turned her face to hers.

"Oh, it would need more than five minutes…." She insisted. Korra nodded, lips agape. Asami kissed her softly, as one hand reached for the telephone receiver. She pulled the receiver to her ear and pulled back from Korra's mouth in the same instant.

"Hmmmmmlo?" she murmured, trying not to sound like she was sucking face with the Avatar.

"Miss Sato? Have you heard about the attack on the border? Our work crews are panicked. They want to go home to their families and half are ready to leave the city. When are you coming in? We need to have an emergency meeting!" Chen was almost frantic. Asami grunted, and twined her fingers in Korra's hair. She was back against her breast, sucking on a hard nipple. Asami could feel it all the way between her thighs and she shifted back and forth uncomfortably. The muscles along Korra's back bunched beneath her fingers.

"I have to meet Raiko this morning, Mr. Chen. We'll have the meeting afterward, when I have more information from the President. Then we can decide what to do for the employees," Asami said smoothly. Korra grinned up between her breasts. Asami pursed her lips at her coyly.

"Fine. I'll placate the teams. Should they just look over their assignments from yesterday?" Chen asked.

Asami agreed. "Yes. That should keep their minds busy until I get back from City Hall. I'll be in as soon as I can."

"Please hurry," Chen urged. Asami said goodbye and hung up the receiver. She slung her arms around Korra's neck and rolled so she was on top. Korra gaped up at her and purred as her robe was opened.

"You love distracting me don't you?" Asami asked. Korra blushed as she kisses went low and to her breasts. Korra shifted restlessly as Asami licked her nipple and took it into her mouth.

"Just….trying to show you…..what kind of morning we could be having," Korra said. She arched her back and groaned. Asami sat up on her waist.

"We need a lot more time for that. I'll make it happen if it kills me. Let's just get our tasks done so we can get back to bed faster. I'm not letting you leave it for a day at least once we get started….." Asami's hands moved up and down Korra's torso, fingers stroking the musculature of the Avatar. Korra's back arched and she whined.

"That sounds good…..but I need you now," Korra pleaded. Asami leaned down and kissed her. Her loose hair fell on either side of Korra's face.

"I need you so much, Korra. Let's get through today," Asami said. Korra sat up with her and watched Asami climb off the bed, pushing out of the covers. "Want to shower with me?"

Korra shook her head slowly, though her desire showed clearly on her face. "If I do, I'll take you against the shower wall. I'm so pent up, 'Sami."

Asami's eyes flashed with fire. She scanned her eyes up and down Korra's half covered lounging body. "I'll be just a few moments, then you can take your turn."

Korra sprawled on her back, scrubbing her palms over her eyes. She could hear the shower turn on in Asami's washroom and she concentrated on the bright sunshine coming into the room.

8

8  
8  
8

8  
8

8

8  
8

Korra tried not to sigh obnoxiously. Varrick took up residence beside Asami, getting in between them, as they presented opposite of the president's desk. Mako was to her right, and the prince was waggling his brows in her peripheral vision, trying to catch her attention. Korra ignored him. Tenzin brought up the rear and Korra was oddly grateful for his calming presence.

"Oh no! Like I told Kuvira, I'm not developing this kind of weapon! This kind of technology should not be used!" Varrick protested to Raiko. Asami held open his plans up for Raiko's eyes, but she turned it back towards her and began adding notes to Varrick's blueprint. Varrick swatted the edge of the thick paper, stopping her. "Hey, we need to see that!"

Korra growled to herself but Asami slit her eyes at the inventor, not putting up with his shit.

Raiko was not pleased. He turned to Korra. Great. "That technology is already being used….by Kuvira! I need spirit vine weapons and I need them NOW!" He gestured his stabbing finger at Korra.

The thought made Korra bristle. Raiko obviously had no clue how the Avatar's power worked. And she wasn't just some task that could be flipped like a switch. Korra knew Mako and Asami were frowning on opposite sides of her. She shook her head.

"No. It was Kuvira's harvesting of the vines in the swamp that caused the Republic City vines to go crazy and grab all those people," Korra protested.

"You're supposed to be the bridge between the two worlds," Raiko complained. "Why can't YOU harvest the vines?"

"I won't do that. But maybe since the spirits love Republic City so much, I can convince them to help us defend it somehow."

Raiko nodded, placated.

Wu chose that moment to pipe in. "While the weapon geniuses and the spirit bridge are getting ready for battle, we should be evacuating the ordinary citizens so that if Kuvira attacks, they won't be hurt!"

"That's a great idea. Go to the police station and work with them," Raiko suggested. Mako kept to himself that Beifong was gone on a covert mission. She may be on the way back, family in tow, and he wasn't about to throw his boss under the bus.

"We're on it," Mako said

"I'll get to the Spirit World right away," Korra said.

"And we'll get to work!" Varrick crowed. Asami folded up his blue prints.

"You're coming to my factory. I have to convene a meeting there," Asami ordered him. Varrick whined about needing a special brand of tea but Asami pulled him forward by the crook of his arm none too gently. Korra grinned despite herself. Asami flicked one last look to Korra and she smiled before they were gone.

Mako may have been dense sometimes, but even he caught the looks between Korra and Asami. He wondered if they had done anything yet or were waiting to act on what was so obviously between them. He honestly didn't know what to feel about that.

"I'll get to work on the evacuation! Leave it to me!" Wu put in to the president. Raiko nodded.

Mako waved to Korra as they moved in opposite directions. He turned to a very pleased looking prince. "Nice job in there! I'm proud of you. You're starting to act like the kind of king I'd like to work for."

"Shyeah, and if I do a good job, I might get to date Korra!" he put in eagerly. Mako frowned.

"You always have to ruin it, don't you?" he lamented. Wu puffed his chest out.

"Why does anyone do anything? For the ladies, of course!" Wu stalked off, pleased with himself. Mako sighed and kept pace.

Everyone had their jobs so off they went.

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

Korra kept thoughts of Asami's creamy pale flesh in her mind and set it carefully on the backburner as she used her glider to approach the city's spirit wilds. Landing, she approached the many vines that coated the outcrop of buildings that had been taken over by green vegetation. Korra looked around. There weren't any spirits gliding through the air or resting on the vines. The grave quietness of the area was disconcerting because the scene was usually so lively.

Korra turned to and fro, searching for any sign of spirit movements. Finally, she spotted a yellow spirit with a green top almost like a carrot waiting on the roof of a nearby shack. "Excuse me! Spirit? Can I talk to….and you're gone."

The yellow spirit vanished as easily as smoke and Korra turned to notice a few other spirits doing the same. "They're abandoning the city…." The thought was very telling. They sensed an impending threat and were evading it. It was a grave situation and Korra knew she had to try and right it.

She'd have to meditate in after them to the Spirit World. Korra left the spirit wilds at a jog and glided back to Air Temple Island as quickly as she could. She ignored a few calls from the airbenders and air acolytes and went to the gazebo overlooking the water. The image from that gazebo painted the perfect picture of infinity as one faced the horizon against the ocean.

Korra sat cross-legged and clasped her fists together. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Meditating back into the Spirit World was so much easier. She didn't glimpse Zaheer or the moments where she almost died. She walked through impossibly green fields to a pinpoint ahead and when she entered the horizon, she was suddenly in the Spirit World.

As always, the size and scope of the impossibly colorful spirits and landscapes were astonishing to the eyes.

Korra stood and raised her voice. "Spirits, this is the Avatar. Please listen to me. Since I opened the portals, spirits and humans have lived happily together in Republic City. It's all I could have hoped for. I know you've felt the effects of Kuvira cutting down spirit vines. Now isn't the time for you to flee the city. It's time for you to help me save it from Kuvira, who is perverting spirit power to use as a weapon against other humans!"

"We don't get involved with human wars." A long dragon-phoenix spirit glided down slowly and twined behind Korra's shoulder almost languidly. His voice was calm but his words were firm.

"But… spirits worked with Unalaq," Korra said, even knowing that didn't sound right. The dragon-phoenix proved her intuition right.

"He was misusing Vaatu's power during Harmonic Convergence to force spirits to fight you. Is that what you want?" His large red eyes blinked impassively.

"No!" Korra protested. "But as the Avatar, I'm hoping you will come to my aide to save the new world we all share."

The dragon-phoenix's red eyes hardened. "What you want is exactly what Kuvira wants. To use spirits as a weapon in a human war. The answer is no."

Suddenly, he faded like so much fine smoke. A few of the other spirits followed suit. Korra felt a slow panic slide up her spine. They were leaving them to their fate. Maybe that was best for the spirits, but she had to try!

"Wait! Please listen…..If spirits and humans are going to live together, we have to work with each other!" Korra pleaded. The remaining spirits all faded from the landscape, no doubt relocating to another area of the Spirit World. Korra looked around, dejected. She could try and locate them, but they had made their point clear.

The humans of Republic City were on their own.

Korra came back from her meditation and swept her gaze over the ocean and horizon ahead of her. She sighed deeply and leaned back on her hands. It definitely wasn't anything near a win and she had to tell Raiko her idea hadn't worked. Korra rose to her feet. She could deliver the bad news to Republic City on her way to Asami's factory. She really could use her calming influence.

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

8  
8

Korra winced as she walked down the wide steps of the front doors of City Hall. Raiko had bitched plenty that her idea of talking to the spirits hadn't worked. Korra gave back that she had tried but was available for use in the United Army's aide. Raiko had to concede having the Avatar on the armed forces side was just as good and let her go.

Korra jogged down the steps, waving at Tenzin who was coming in as she took off for Future Industries' factory. Bypassing the front reception area, she made her way to the large work rooms where Asami's new mecha suits were waiting like rows of sentinel soldiers. Workmen and engineers moved between the suits, working on odds and ends. The noise was palpable. Korra rubbed her nose. Asami may have been used to the smell of grease and oil, but it was still something to get used to.

Korra found the object of her longing. She was talking to only one engineer so Korra sauntered up, letting her frustration go and letting her longing echo in her deep blue eyes. The effect was noticeable. Asami lifted her eyes and all but gasped as she took in Korra striding toward her confidently. A fine blush stained her face red.

"Uhm… would you excuse me?" she asked the engineer. The man nodded and took their notes, jogging off to join a nearby team. Varrick's loud annoying voice came in over the din and Asami took Korra's hand, leading her to a nearby office.

It wasn't Asami's, but she shut the door behind them and Korra gasped as she was pressed up against the slab of wood. Asami leaned up against her front. Their lips crashed in a kiss and deepened and Korra writhed against the door and against Asami. She was aware of a loud whining in her head and was startled to realize it was also coming from her throat.

The kiss ended slowly and Asami pressed her lips along Korra's jaw tenderly. Korra's arms went around her back, hauling her against her.

"You keep teasing me, I'm going to lose my mind," Korra murmured against Asami's hair. The engineer turned her mouth back up to hers. Korra scraped her tongue into Asami's mouth and they gasped against each other. The kiss deepened.

"Hey, Asami! Where are ya, girl?" Varrick's wheedling voice rang out the office. Korra huffed against Asami's mouth and leaned back.

"Girl?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Asami shook her head, annoyed.

"Don't ask," she said. Louder, she called "Out in a minute!"

"Fine, but hurry it up. Raiko has us on a tight schedule!" Varrick complained.

"If you said coming, I could help you with that," Korra teased. Asami blushed. She hugged Korra tightly, pressing her face into her neck.

"You've become quite the tease. Or horn dog," Asami wondered. Korra gave a sly grin.

"Maybe it's you. The effect you have on me," Korra said. She lifted Asami's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Asami asked, heart pounding. The look Korra gave her made her confidence rise.

"I'm hoping your invitation still stands," she said softly. Asami nodded rapidly.

"Yes…."

Korra grinned her lopsided grin but before they could kiss or touch again, loud hammering pounded on the office door.

"Varrick, I swear!" Asami yelled. The inventor shuffled on the other side and had the grace to sound chagrined.

"Well, you're half the brains on this project! Hurry it up, already!" he groused. Korra pulled the door open and she and Asami glared at the unperturbed man.

"Does a closed door mean nothing to you?" Asami complained. Korra blushed.

"Look, I don't care what you're doing in here, but we have to finish up, Asami!" Varrick said.

"Hey…." Korra tried to interject.

"Guys! We're back!" A familiar voice called across the work room. Korra and Asami craned over Varrick's shoulder and they lit up.

"Bolin!"

Bolin strode toward them. He'd had time to change and was clad in a leather jacket and new trousers. He set an arm around both women and lifted them up in the air. Korra and Asami giggled, taking in their friend's wide grin.

"Did everyone make it out okay?" Korra asked as they were set back down.

"Where's Opal?" Asami wondered. Bolin grinned, looking proud of himself.

"She's back at Air Temple Island. The Chief and Opal's family are with her. Oh, and I met Toph too!" Bolin crowed to Korra. Korra grinned.

"Tough as nails, huh?" she asked. Bolin nodded rapidly.

"Uh huh. But she's not so bad. Just old and cranky!" he said.

Varrick harrumped behind them. "Yeah yeah, glad you're back…"

"I didn't come alone," Bolin said. He gestured and a figure came forward through the engineers.

Varrick fairly stared at her, lost. "Zhu Li?" he asked softly. The woman smiled softly.

"Hi, Varrick."

"Now isn't there something you wanted to say to her?" Bolin grinned.

"Let me go first. I know I said a lot of terrible things about you in front of Kuvira, but I need you to know I didn't mean one word. When you were being taken away, I thought my only chance to save you was to join her. Every day I hoped for the chance to see you again and tell you the truth. Varrick, you mean the world to me. And I'm sorry I hurt you in any way." Zhu Li's heart was in her eyes. Korra cast a look to Asami. She waggled one eyebrow at her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself…." When it looked as if Varrick was going to soften up and embrace her, he patted her shoulder hard instead. "Apology accepted! Now be a good assistant and man the assembly line!" Varrick turned his back, satisfied.

Korra quirked an amused smile at Asami. Zhu Li's reaction was priceless.

"No!" she grabbed Varrick's shoulder, whirling him to face her. "I'm not your assistant anymore! If you want me around, you need to start treating me like an equal!"

Zhu Li got right up in his face, forcing Varrick to arch backward to avoid her. His spine twisted in an interesting way. Zhu Li stalked off and Varrick shrugged, oblivious. Bolin smacked his forehead.

"Some people have a strange way of showing their love," Asami wondered lowly to Korra. Korra's heart sped up. Even with the possibility of being spotted by Bolin, she turned to the engineer, her heart in her eyes.

"Do tell, Miss Sato," she said. Asami blushed as Korra kissed the back of her hand.

"Charmer," Asami tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Asami…." Korra's blue eyes were serious. Asami's fingers trailed down Korra's cheek. They separated as Bolin flounced forward.

"I swear, you try to help someone out and they don't take the hint," Bolin complained.

Korra gave him a wry grin. She brightened when his solid arm came around her shoulder. "Glad you're back. We're all working hard to ready for Kuvira's approach."

Bolin nodded, but he had a serious look on his face. "We all need to talk. I saw that crazy weapon Kuvira was working up, way too up close and personal. She tried to blow me, Opal and Zhu Li off the map!"

"How bad is it?" Asami wondered. A distant look glazed Bolin's eyes.

"Powerful. Too powerful. Like three Una-Vaatu's blowing something up," Bolin offered. A slow feeling of dread slid down Korra's spine. She did not like those odds.

"We got to get Mako," Korra said. Asami pursed her lips at her but Korra gave a wry smile. Their romantic rendezvous would have to wait. They had work to do. The slow smile Asami gave her showed she understood.

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

"Glad you're back, Bo," Mako said. The four friends sat on the beach of Air Temple Island, in addition to a basket of dumplings and sans Prince Wu.

"Glad to be back," Bolin insisted. He chewed rapidly on a dumpling and fished through the basket for other goodies. Korra accepted a macaroon from him and chewed absently on it. Asami sat beside her and they tried not to lean against each other. But Korra was vastly missing Asami's sweet touch.

"So what's gotten you so worried, Bolin?" Asami asked. Korra handed her a macaroon. Their fingers grazed. It was such a long way from that sweet moment in bed since that morning and Asami desperately wished to be back there. The still look in Korra's eyes told her she felt the same.

"We know Kuvira's bringing that crazy spirit vine weapon here. If she does, and Raiko intends to fight, all this could be gone," Bolin said thoughtfully. He gestured at the beach, at the odd air acolytes packing up and running supplies for Tenzin, the small form of Rohan toddling along under careful supervision.

Mako's eyes hardened. "We can't let that happen. We have to do something."

"I say we sneak into Kuvira's army on Korra's bison and find a way to stop her," Asami suggested. Korra's lip quirked up in a smile at her. So much for a quiet evening at Asami's home. But they had to do this.

"I agree. We have to try a sneak attack. We could save the city," Korra said. Bolin nodded and finished of his dumpling, rubbing the crumbs off his chin.

"It's decided. We should tell the president," Bolin said. They all finished up and rose to their feet, brushing sand off their clothing. As the brothers walked ahead, Korra and Asami softly touched hands. Then separated gently.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Team Avatar found the adults in an upper chamber, discussing plans. Korra had only time to note their surprised expressions and began without preamble.

"There's something we need to discuss with you. The four of us have been talking, and we want to take out Kuvira's spirit weapon before it gets too close to the city."

"That sounds like a risk we don't need to take," Tenzin said. "The evacuation is on schedule, and General Iroh is getting his army in place."

"I know Iroh can go toe to toe with Kuvira's army!" Korra agreed. "But that weapon..."

"It's too powerful!" Bolin put in. "It could destroy the city!"

"We can't let it get to our doorstep," Mako agreed.

"We'll sneak behind enemy lines and disable the weapon," Korra announced.

"If it works, it'll even the playing field," Asami added. Korra was grateful she was right beside her. She drew strength from all of her friends and her soon-to-be-lover.

"But if you get caught!..." Tenzin worried.

"It'll be worth the risk," Korra finished.

"I agree. It might be our only shot at preventing an all-out war. Good luck," Raiko added. Korra had to smile slyly in her head. Of course when it was a danger to her person would Raiko agree with her on ANYTHING. Couldn't think about that now.

"We'll head out tonight," Korra offered. The four friends bowed to Raiko and turned to head back down the stairs.

"Korra, please be careful," Tenzin pleaded. Korra could see the fatherly concern in his eyes. She clasped his hand.

"You know me. We'll get out," she said lightly. Tenzin's eyes still crinkled with worry. He nodded. Korra reflected it had to be very hard on him to just let her go.

8

8  
8

8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

As the sun began to set, Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin departed Air Temple Island on Korra's impromptu sky bison. He had been nicknamed Firebrand for the wizened old fire sage that had gifted him to Korra before Harmonic Convergence. Korra's number one animal companion would always be Naga, but she had to admit a sky bison was an ideal way to travel and hopefully unseen. Firebrand got plenty of attention from the air acolytes on the island, but he perked up when Korra approached the stable areas. She ran her hand over his scruffy neck and spiraled up to land behind his head and take up the reins.

They had flown from Republic City at a path due south east, heading away from the populated area. Bolin had command of the spyglass and he was the one to spot the soldiers and mech suits before anyone else could.

"Is that….." Asami gaped at the platoons of tanks trundling along.

"Kuvira," Korra said. "She's already crossed into United Republic territory and she's a week early!"

"This doesn't make sense," Mako said. "There aren't any train tracks this way! How is she transporting that super weapon of theirs?"

A massive booming thundered nearby and seemed to quiet the group down. They hovered in midair, waiting to see what could be making that massive sound. Whatever it was, couldn't be good news for them.

An impossibly tall mecha suit, maybe taller than most buildings in Republic City, rounded a mountain's corner and everyone gaped. No one had ever created a mecha suit that tall or thought it would be possible. But Kuvira had whipped one up and was transporting the cannon on it! In her heart of hearts, Korra was secretly impressed with Kuvira's ingenuity. But that impressed feeling was quashed as the suit rumbled on.

"Appparently on a giant mecha suit!" Asami gasped. Secretly, she wondered what it was made of and how it operated.

"Did you know Kuvira was building that giant thing?" Mako turned to his brother. Bolin blanched.

"Did I forget to mention it? Of course I didn't know!" Bolin protested.

Everyone winced when the mecha suit turned toward them, noticing the floating bison. The right arm came up, leveling the cannon. Korra blanched, feeling all the blood drain from her face.

Bolin whirled to Korra with a somewhat crazed expression distorting his face. "I know what happens next! We gotta get outta here now! NOW!"

Korra yanked wildly on the reins, urging Firebrand upward. An impossibly bright ray of light careened across the sky, red against the setting sun. Korra got Firebrand behind a mountainside, and everyone screamed as the rocks were decimated beside them. Korra urged Firebrand on and they escaped the tail end of the cannon's fire, the mountainside erupting. Stray rocks and boulders splattered around them but Korra bent the rest away from her bison and her friends.

Korra's shoulders tensed and she urged Firebrand on faster and faster. A soft hand on her shoulder made her un-tense and she cast a look over her shoulder. Asami's green eyes were wide with naked worry. Korra nodded at her and glanced back at her friends. Mako and Bolin were paler than usual but they met her gaze. They were terrified at the near death experience, but they couldn't face up to the cannon and they all had to admit fleeing was the best option.

"What are we going to do, Korra?" Bolin wondered. Korra shook her head.

"We'll have to tell Raiko and Tenzin the bad news," she said. "And plan from there."

Asami was impressed how Korra's strategies had evolved. Before, she would have thrown herself at the weapon and possibly gotten in trouble or hurt. Now, she knew fleeing to fight another day was an excellent strategy.

8

8

8  
8  
8

8

8  
8  
8

By the time they made it back to Air Temple Island, the sun was coming up. Tenzin, his wife, Raiko and Su and her family ran out to meet them.

"Korra, are you alright? Why are you back so soon?" Tenzin greeted her.

"It's Kuvira. Our intel was wrong; she must have known Zhu Li had the information," Korra lamented.

"What are you trying to say?" Raiko asked. He looked like he hadn't slept all night. No one had, apparently.

"Kuvira's army is only a few hours away," Korra announced.

"That can't be! We're not ready!" Tenzin complained. Korra wished she still didn't have more bad news, but she had to continue.

"And that spirit weapon of hers? It's attached to a giant mecha suit! It's over twenty-five stories tall!" Korra admitted.

"Get General Iroh on the line and tell him the attack is happening today!" Raiko turned to Beifong. She nodded and jogged off for the island's communication room.

Tenzin sent Pema off with the prince to secure the evacuation and everyone laid out quick plans.

"Let's head back to my factory! Maybe we could get a few of my hummingbird suits up and running," Asami offered. Korra was grateful. Of course Asami would have an idea of how to help.

"We're coming with you," Su offered. She and her twin sons were clad in metal armor from head to waist. Asami nodded.

"I'm going to the front lines to help General Iroh," Korra announced. As everyone separated into their groups, Korra met Asami's eyes among the chaos. She gave a slight nod.

As Su, her sons, and Mako climbed into Firebrand's saddle to depart for the factory, Asami nudged Bolin's arm. "Can you take them ahead? I'll be there in a minute," she pleaded.

Mako looked down from the bison's saddle at Asami. He looked surprised but nodded. Asami blushed.

"Alright, we're going ahead," Bolin said. He climbed up onto Firebrand's neck and took up the reins. "Be back to pick you up."

Asami nodded and hurried up the steps to the main house of the island. Everyone was scattered and hurrying to their tasks. Asami jogged into the main entry way and to the bedrooms.

Korra paused in the doorway of her room and fixed her gaze on Asami. Asami hurried toward her. Korra slid her arm around Asami's waist and their lips met in a heated kiss. Asami pushed Korra inside and helped slide the door closed in the same instant. Korra was pushed back until she hit the small chest of drawers at the foot of her narrow bed. She wheezed and grinned up into Asami's face.

"Hey, ow, watch it," she teased. Asami's hands cradled Korra's face and pulled her back up. Korra kissed her back, feeling an answering throb build between her legs. Asami squeaked in surprise as Korra bent to slid her arms under her knees and back, lifting her into her arms. Korra grinned down at her.

"We don't have much time," Asami pleaded. Korra paused beside her bed and laid Asami across it. Her eyes roved up and down the engineer. She paused with one knee on the mattress and climbed down after her.

"Not enough time for everything?" Korra asked. Asami pulled her down. Their legs twined as they got comfortable against each other.

Asami slung her arm around Korra's neck. Her fingers twined through the hairs at the base of her neck.

"Just enough time…. Kiss me, Korra," she whispered. Korra leaned down and pressed her lips to hers. Asami twined her arms around her neck. Korra settled on top. She cupped Asami's face, fingers splayed along the sides of her head. The look of awe Korra cast down at her filled Asami's heart. Things began to heat up and Korra tried to open Asami's blouse, helping her shrug out of her jacket.

'Please,' Asami's mind was pleading. She wanted to feel Korra, wanted her inside her. She didn't have the physical endowment to slide inside unlike their shared dreams, but at the very least she could take her fingers…. As Korra bent down to her breasts, kissing along the soft globes as her hands frantically tried to unfasten her bra, Asami caught one of her hands. She kissed her fingertips, meeting Korra's eyes and moved it down to the waist of her slacks. The look of awe on the Avatar's face increased as she helped Asami unzip, moving the fabric of her slacks down her creamy hips. Korra kept darting glances downward.

"You're making me blush," Asami smiled. She arched her back as Korra worked the pants lower, revealing her lacy panties. The look on Korra's face was extremely flattering as she gaped at the stain spreading across the fabric. "Please, Korra…"

Korra nodded and though she'd never done this before, it felt all too natural to slide her hand into Asami's panties, searching for wet warmth. Asami sighed and spread her legs, welcoming Korra in. The blush on Korra's face as she gently slid one finger in, then two, was enormous. The pressure was building between Korra's legs too and although she wasn't being stimulated, knowing she was bringing Asami pleasure made her spirits soar.

The toned plane of Asami's stomach jumped as she arched her hips in time with Korra's fingers. Korra leaned down and kissed along her breast up to her throat. Urging Asami's face up, she kissed her deeply, tongue thrusting slowly. Asami clung to her neck with one arm and panted as she was pushed along. Her walls clung to Korra's fingers on each stroke and she held onto the Avatar's strong shoulders with one arm. Her panting breath grew higher and higher and she clung to Korra's wrist, helping move her fingers along.

"Korra…..Korra…." Asami whispered. The glazed look of passion in Korra's eyes met hers. Asami rode her hand and then her eyes squeezed closed. She was so close…. So close…. There was commotion in the hallway and Korra paused for an instant. Asami clung to her shoulders and dug her nails in. Korra turned her attention back to the half-naked engineer and redoubled her efforts. Her fingers slid in and out, drawn in easily by Asami's sopping wet folds. She latched onto Asami's throat, nibbling and kissing softly as the woman shuddered under her. She gave a soft cry of pleasure and Korra drank in her moans as they kissed.

Asami shuddered and writhed, finally falling still. She clung to the warmth of the Avatar. Korra withdrew her fingers slowly. Her arms wrapped around Asami, holding her tightly against her. Asami shuddered against her. Korra knew she was alright when she pulled her down for another kiss. Korra smiled against her lips and she grinned as she was pushed onto her back.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked, but the look on her face said she knew. Asami nodded and leaned down onto Korra. She straddled Korra's waist and leaned down.

"More than okay…. Let me show you…" Asami whispered against her shoulder. Korra blushed. Her legs spread and she panted beneath the beautiful woman on top of her.

"Asami…."

The commotion out in the hallway intensified and there was a knock on Korra's door.

"Korra? Is Asami there? We gotta go!" Bolin called. The women stared at each other in a sense of mild shock. They climbed off the bed, adjusting their clothing. Asami tried not to think how her legs trembled and hoped she would be able to walk normally.

"In a minute!" Korra called. She sighed as she tugged her tanktop low and retied her pelt. She pulled her boots back on. Asami had more to put back on and took a moment longer. Korra wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. She planted a soft kiss along the nape of Asami's neck. The engineer shuddered. "That was…..wow….."

Asami turned and twined her arms around Korra's neck. They kissed. "Just wait…. You're definitely going to want your turn," she whispered in her ear. Korra blushed brightly.

"Do your best," Korra said. Asami twined her fingers through Korra's rumpled hair. Korra was due to meet General Iroh and the Armed Forces. The notion of impeding battle hovered over them. She kissed Korra longingly, deeply.

"Come back to me, Korra," Asam pleaded. Korra gave her lopsided grin.

"I'll be fine," she promised. Separating, they opened the door to the hallway and found Bolin leaning against the wall opposite. He must have heard some of what they said but he acted as if he hadn't heard a thing. Well, maybe he hadn't.

"Ready to go to the factory?" Bolin asked. Asami moved with him. The last look she cast over her shoulder was to Korra was filled with love and longing. Korra waved to her. Then she turned the opposite way to leave the island.

End for now

End notes: Had to give you guys something! And what's an impending battle but a time for some passion? Like it, smash that review button. Stay strong, my lovelies.

Most sincerely, pen

10/02/2016


	25. The heat of battle

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing. Bryke and Nick do.

Author's Notes: And on we go to Kuvira showing up! Booooo. Action is definitely not my forte so I might be skipping around abit. Sorry! With my work schedule being a lot of overtime from now til New Years I'll try to update every week or at least every 10 days, but I can't make any promises. And I suck at titling my own chapters again! I didn't want to rip completely off the show this time.

Acfcrystal: I appreciate your kind words! My intent is to entice :P

My lovely guest: thank you so much.

Briar213: Oh Kuvira's going down as we all know! The end is coming soon for the show :P

"Watching"

Chapter twenty-five "The heat of battle"

Korra glided down toward the arrays of benders and soldiers setting up outside the barbed wire circling Republic City's borders. Upon landing, she hardened her chi, and moved through the startled men and women, many who called out happy greetings to her. The Avatar was back and she meant business.

General Iroh was in his command tent, looking over a map with his advisors when Korra was let in. She pushed into the tent flaps and straightened, glider tucked under one arm. The young general positively brightened noticing her.

"Avatar Korra! Thank you for coming!" Iroh said cheerily. Korra inclined her head and gave a polite bow. Iroh shook her hand warmly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," she declared. "What's the story, General?"

"We have our forces set here, here and here," Iroh indicated. His advisors set down metal paper weights at a few points on the map. "We didn't have time to set mines, but have barbed wire fences separating the border form the Earth Kingdom side. Twenty regiments outside and I can have ten more called in within a day. We have forces enough. We just have to be ready."

Iroh's golden eyes were serious as he raised them to Korra. She nodded at his plans. "We'll all be ready," she declared. She intended to stay with the troops while Tenzin and the airbenders took care of things from the skies. And Asami was working on the hummingbird suits on the side. They had a good plan.

"So where is Kuvira?" one of the advisors wondered. Loud rumbling filled the plateau almost on cue. The benders lined up, waiting to confront the tanks and storm troopers in green marching in from the outside. The booming filled Korra with dread as she and Iroh darted out of the tent to see. The giant mecha suit spread a panic through the soldiers.

Raiko's voice came over a loudspeaker, addressing Kuvira to stand down. Kuvira gave back the response that Korra feared; a battle was imminent.

"Stand down, or we will attack!" Raiko insisted.

"I don't think you understand the power I possess," Kuvira's voice was almost teasing on the loudspeaker. "Let me make it clear…." The mecha suit's giant arm leveled, raising the canon to eye level. An eeiree booming filled the air as the beam of light erupting from the cannon cut through the edges of the city, slicing through concrete and buildings as if they were paper. The tail end of the strike sliced through Iroh's war ships in the harbor and he and Korra gaped as dots that could only be soldiers scrambled to climb up onto the deck and jump for the water.

Korra turned her head, watching Iroh move toward the hand piece of the handheld radio on his table.

"Mister President!" Iroh shouted. "Do I have your order to engage?!"

"You have three seconds or I wipe out your army." Kuvira sounded smugly calm.

Korra's eyes met Iroh's somewhat panicked gaze. The giant mecha suit stood at attention opposite the benders of the United Army and Korra felt a cold dread slide down her spine. All these men and women could be killed, almost instanteously….the same as those buildings and ships! She couldn't be sure in that moment who had survived on the ships, if any. She almost expected the response before Raiko said it.

"Stop! We surrender. Republic City is yours," Raiko said regrettably.

"Good! Turn your army and the Avatar over to me and give Baatar your location," Kuvira demanded.

A part of Korra agreed with him, but another part of her rebelled at the idea. Iroh seemed to agree with the latter. He slammed the hand piece down on the radio, grunting with frustration.

"I'm not surrendering!" Korra said.

Iroh turned to her. "Get back to the city before she sees you! And Korra….find a way to beat that thing!"

"I will," Korra promised. She bowed with one fist in her palm, then turned and jogged out of the command tent. She slunk along the rows of tents, glider tucked under one arm. She hoped the soldiers didn't think she was abandoning them.

As she glided back to Asami's factory, she hoped and wondered if they would have any moment to be alone. At least for her to vent her frustrations at the surrender. Korra touched down in Future Industry's factory courtyard and jogged inside.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

Bursting into the work room, Korra took in the sight of her friends and allies waiting. She strode forward, aware of Asami's eyes on her from head to toe. "Raiko surrendered! It's down to us now."

The relief in Asami's eyes at seeing her was palpable. Korra's eyes were hard but she tried to soften her chi toward the engineer.

"How are we supposed to fight an entire army, a mecha giant, and that crazy weapon?" Bolin pulled his hands down his face in a gesture of frustration. Opal was nowhere in sight so Korra assumed she was with the airbenders helping the injured.

"We can't fight it, but maybe we can cripple it!" Asami suggested. "Zhu Li, when you were spying on Kuvira, did you find out anything about that metal monster?"

"I had no idea they were even building it," Zhu Li admitted.

"Guess Baatar Junior is a better inventor than I thought! Don't tell him I said that," Varrick complained. Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Baatar built it, he's got to know how to take it down! I say we capture him and get him to talk," Korra suggested.

Tenzin gave a non-verbal grunt as if pondering her idea. Korra turned to her mentor. He had to be on her side, it was a good idea! "I know it's a long shot, but it's the only chance we have, and…"

"Korra, I'm in," Tenzin interrupted her. Korra's chi flared with excitement.

"We'll need a stealth team of airbenders; Tenzin, Bumi, Jinora, Kai, let's get moving," Korra selected. The airbenders, young and old, looked ready. Ikki frowned, but put up with the decision.

"What about me?" Meelo wondered. Korra stooped to his level.

"Sorry, buddy. But this mission counts on everyone being as silent as possible. And your farts are too much of a wild card."

"I can be quiet!" Meelo squealed. He farted on cue and blushed. "Okay, point taken."

As the airbenders turned to leave, Korra caught Asami's eyes. She merely nodded, red lips tightening. Korra gave a grin to her and she was satisfied to see Asami's face light up in a blush.

The silent encouragement surged through Korra's heart.

8

8  
8

8

8  
8

Sneaking on board Baatar's airship and capturing him was almost ridiculously easy. Korra didn't let down her concentration for a moment, even after they had gagged the startled Beifong son and bound him hand and foot. Even after they stuffed him in a duffel bag and tossed it onto the roof of the airship for Jinora and Kai to grab. Korra didn't ease up. They had to make it back….. they had to succeed. Korra's mind flashed to Asami's sparkling green eyes as she sat atop her waist yesterday morning, hands roaming across her breasts and skin. A flush of warmth surged through Korra as she followed Tenzin and Bumi up through the roof hatch. Everyone took off, a squirming duffel bag of Baatar in tow.

Touching down at Asami's factory, the airbenders manhandled an outraged Baatar out of the duffel bag and tied him soundly to a chair. Korra looked around for Asami absently; Su and her children gathered around their erstwhile family member but Asami was not in the room. She must have been with the engineers in the workroom with the hummingbird suits. No matter, they had an interrogation to conduct.

"You're going to tell us how to take down that mecha suit, or else!" Korra put in.

Baatar sneered at her. His hair was disheveled and his glasses were half perched off his nose but he was unperturbed even tied to a chair. "Or else what?!"

Korra's flashed white with the Avatar State. She stalked forward and bodily lifted Baatar into the air, chair and all. Baatar only laughed down at her. His boots dangled in midair.

"You won't hurt me! I know an empty threat when I see one," he taunted. Korra's eyes flashed back and she sighed, setting the chair back down. Su took a moment to kneel before her son and plead with him. The twins and Opal glared behind her.

As Su appealed to her son's better nature, Korra's mind was turning over like one of Asami's well-oiled machine parts. "We're going about this all wrong," she announced. She set her hands on her hips in what she hoped was an authoritative gesture. "You're right. I'm not going to physically hurt you if you don't talk…. But there IS something I can do that will be even more painful."

At Baatar's curious stare, Korra let an angry smile stretch her lips. "I will take away the one thing you care for the most."

Baatar still frowned defiantly up at her, but there was a quiver in his gaze.

"Kuvira," Korra finished. Baatar looked like he'd been struck. He recovered, glaring up at the Avatar.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Kuvira might win," Korra conceded. "She might chase us out of the city. But YOU won't be around to enjoy the victory. Because wherever I run, I'll take you! I'm going to make it my life's mission to never let you see the one you love again."

Korra knew she'd gotten through at the look on Baatar's face. His smug expression evaporated to a rictus of sheer terror. She decided to drive home her threat. "Is taking the city worth losing Kuvira forever?"

Baatar grit his teeth. "You can't!" he hissed.

Korra leaned back, arms crossed casually. "I will! Unless you convince Kuvira to back off! You two will still have the Earth Empire; just leave the United Republic alone!"

A radio was brought to Baatar and they channeled in to Kuvira's channel. Korra was nodding to herself as the bowed Beifong pleaded with Kuvira to surrender.

"Are you injured?" Kuvira's static voice asked.

When Kuvira asked if the Avatar was with him, Korra's mind turned over in uncomfortable ways. Kuvira made a declaration of love to Baatar and everyone relaxed.

Mako gaped, looking out of one of the tall windows. "Guys! She must have our location; she's pointing that weapon right at us!"

"She wouldn't!" Baatar gasped. Everyone froze and time seemed to slow down as everyone turned to the window. As the sky began to light up red, Korra grabbed the two people she was closest to; later she would know them for Bumi and Bolin but in that second of sheer panic, it could have been anyone.

"Everyone out! Now! NOW!" Korra screamed. Her mind tumbled to pieces, wondering where Asami was, but she had to get everyone with her out first. Everyone ran as fast as they could for the door, but the building erupted into flames around them. Korra blasted a sphere of air around those nearest her on reflex as Bolin struggled to hold parts of the building. People were crawling and staggering around her and Korra dragged those closest to her along.

Bolin's grunts and screams as he raised portions of the collapsed building as they moved along echoed in Korra's ears. She connected with the earth and helped him lift more chunks of the building aside so everyone could get out. The bright sun hit Korra's eyes in a flash of light and she blinked, taking in her surroundings. Everyone was scrambling out of the shell of the building, and seemed for the most part in one piece.

Korra glossed over Su carrying her injured son, and her frantic gaze swept over and landed on Asami. Her hair was mussed and everyone was covered in a fine layer of dirt and dust, but her relieved grin lit up Korra's heart. She wanted to take her into her arms but everyone was coughing and going over fast strategies. All Korra could manage was a brief squeeze to her wrist. Asami's eyes teared up as she gazed at Korra.

"She just took out all our hummingbird suits!" Varrick complained. Asami shook her head.

"Not all of them! There are the prototypes back at my office! If we can get those ready to fly, we'll at least be able to offer a little air support."

Korra smiled in her head even as she tried to will away a massive headache. "Su, you take Baatar Junior and the injured back to Asami's office. Get those suits ready to fly. We need to get a plan in place."

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Korra panted slightly as she followed the airbenders into Asami's office. It was well across the city from Future Industries' factory and far from Kuvira. Their first attempt at taking down the mecha suit was a valiant effort, but at least everyone made it out in one piece. Well, almost one piece. Korra grimaced to herself as she noticed Bolin carrying an injured Opal. He was crying silently, tears streaking his face.

Korra was severely worried for the airbenders who were limping in. The woman she had carried started to come to and Korra gently laid her on a sofa in the reception area. "Ryu, would you stay with her?" she asked. Ryu nodded, his face pale. He knelt beside the airbender, touching her arm.

Korra strode further in and found Asami hard at work with Varrick. They had the control panels of one of the two hummingbird suits housed there open, and tools were scattered everywhere. Korra tried not to gape. Two? There were only two prototype suits? Korra kept the complaint to herself.

"Kuvira and her mecha suits are heading this way!" Daw announced as he ran in. Before Korra or Asami could say a word, Varrick took up the problem.

"I know how to take down some mecha suits! And hopefully it'll take down that metal giant too!" Varrick said. He and Zhu Li dashed off for the roof. For the most part, Korra was alone with a disheveled Asami. They stared at each other.

"How's the work going?" Korra asked. Her throat felt very dry all of a sudden. Asami chewed the wrist off one glove, working it off. She tossed the other after the first and strode toward Korra. Korra moved forward and met her halfway. Their lips crashed in a kiss and Korra bent, hands moving around Asami's waist, lifting her in the air. She continued walking, pressing Asami back into a side office. It had to be a foreman's and was sparsely decorated, but Korra didn't care. She kicked the door closed behind her and continued kissing Asami, setting her hips on the desk. Asami held onto her, keeping Korra close.

Korra moaned as Asami nibbled on her lower lip and drew her lips back open. They breathed heavily against each other.

"I was so worried!" Asami admitted. She clung to Korra's neck and pressed kisses across her face. Korra murmured, eyes closed. She searched for Asami's lips and kissed her hungrily.

"Thank the spirits you're okay," Korra breathed. They kissed for several long moments, hands roving over each other. Korra shivered as Asami's hands moved over her breasts, caressing her through her top. Korra's hands cupped Asami's buttocks, holding her against her. Their lips moved faster, crashing against each other.

Asami murmured into Korra's mouth as she nibbled on her lower lip softly. Korra gently kissed her lips and the touches were so sweet, Asami thought she was going to melt onto the desk. Her knees tightened around Korra's waist and she clasped the Avatar's face in her hands, kissing her longingly. Korra was smiling against her lips, so at peace for the moment.

'If this one moment could go on forever…' Korra thought longingly.

There was a knock at the office door and Korra scrambled off of Asami. The engineer smoothed her hair back and rearranged her mussed ponytail. Korra grinned at her sheepishly.

"Yes?" Korra called, hoping she sounded normal.

"Sorry to disturb you kids, but we've got an idea out here and we need Asami," Lin's voice gruffly called. Korra blushed and Asami nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Coming," she called. Both women exited the office to be greeted by just about everyone. Korra hoped they wouldn't notice it was just her coming out with Asami and draw conclusions but luckily no one seemed to care or notice. Korra moved beside Asami, wanting to touch her hand.

But Asami's gaze was directed at the stooped figure beside the chief. He had lost a lot of weight and had gone completely grey, but Korra still recognized Hiroshi Sato. His prison uniform clung to his lighter frame and he looked as if a strong wind would knock him over.

"Dad!" Asami gasped. Korra felt her heart tighten. She wanted to shield Asami from anything bad, but if Lin brought Hiroshi out of prison, it was for a good reason. She'd have to be patient.

"If the prison's still standing after, we can throw him back in. Right now, we need all the geniuses we can get our hands on," Lin said. Korra sighed internally. At least Hiroshi seemed inclined to help.

"Do you have an idea how to take down that mecha giant?" Korra asked when it seemed Asami fell quiet, unsure of what to say. Hiroshi nodded, blinking tired eyes at the Avatar.

"We must attack it from the inside out and act as a parasite," he suggested.

"We've only got two hummingbird suits to get in the air. Looks like you're with us," Varrick offered. Asami shifted in Korra's peripheral vision. She wanted to touch her, assure her it was okay.

"What about a plasma saw? We could affix them to the suits and use them to cut a way into the giant," Hiroshi suggested. Asami brightened.

"We'll have to size the plasmas down for the suits. Or we'll never get them off the ground."

"I can help with that. We need to get to work right away," Hiroshi offered. Asami led the way and she, her father, Varrick and Zhu Li made their way to the two suits. Asami flashed a look over her shoulder to Korra who smiled widely in understanding and nodded. Asami needed to be with her father. Who knew where this battle was going.

The thought was harrowing enough as it was.

8

8

8

8  
8

*8

8  
8

Asami was positively smiling as she and her father got readied for the suit's flight. Varrick and Zhu Li were gearing up also, and sharing what seemed like a private moment. And kiss? Asami's eyes fell on the large shiny jade ring on Zhu Li's ring hand and realization dawned. Of course. Asami wondered if she would get a moment like this impromptu engagement.

"We're ready," Tenzin said. He and the airbenders and Korra were ready to fly out and be the diversion for the hummingbird suits. Everyone gave each other words of encouragement and Korra jerked her chin toward the corridor.

Asami walked over to it, trying not to look like she was meeting Korra. Korra ducked around the other side. Far from everyone's eyes, their arms went around each other. Korra twined her hand in the ends of Asami's ponytail and she kissed the side of her jaw tenderly. Asami's arms were tight around her back.

"Please, come back to me," Asami pleaded. The longing for the past three years was in her words and Korra twinged in guilt. She looked up into Asami's eyes, sorrow in her eyes.

"Just be careful. I'll take down Kuvira. And I'm coming back to you," Korra vowed. Asami felt the reverberation of other lives flash into her mind. She had been promised this before, so many times…. Korra's calloused fingers held her face and she leaned up to kiss her.

They kissed longingly, heat taking a back step to worry and sorrow. When they separated, Korra's blue eyes hardened in determination.

"Be careful," she said. Asami ran her hand through Korra's hair.

"You too," she whispered. Korra leaned up and kissed her cheek, stepping back. They moved back to the main room, in opposite ways. As Asami padded to her father and one of the hummingbird suits, she heard Tenzin calling to the Avatar.

"We're waiting, Korra!" he said in an exasperated tone. Asami heard Korra's good-natured reply and pulled on her gloves. She set a pair of goggles over her head and watched her father zip up a flight jacket. It was far too big for his frame now. Hiroshi smiled a tired smile at her and Asami nodded at him. She cast a glance back to the departing airbenders. The last she saw of Korra was the back of her head as she exited the work room.

Asami sighed internally and took a deep breath. 'Just hold it together, Sato,' she thought.

"Are you ready, Asami?" Her father gently asked. He held a hand out to her to assist her climb onto the step ladder so she could climb inside. Asami was going to be the pilot so she settled into the lower compartment.

"Of course. We got this, Dad," Asami said, a determined spark in her eyes. Hiroshi beamed with quiet pride at her and climbed up the stepladder for the upper compartment.

"Let's do this, guys!" Varrick called from the other suit. He and Zhu Li were climbing in and preparing for take-off. Asami gave a thumbs up and Hiroshi flashed a polite wave. Soon everyone was inside and the metal doors of the compartments clanged shut.

Asami pulled the seatbelt loops across her shoulders and heard her father doing the same above. She rested her hands on the control panel and pushed a few switches, and pulled a lever. The wings of the hummingbird began thrumming and opposite, she could see Varrick's suit starting up also. A moment later, both suits were hovering and gliding out of the work room, out the wide double doors the airbenders had left open for them. They cleared the courtyard and took straight off.

Asami swept her gaze over the shrinking city below her as she and Varrick searched for Kuvira's giant mecha suit. It wasn't that hard to spot, but they had to get a bearing for the range of vision they had pushed themselves up to.

Spotting the mecha, both hummingbird suits flew off toward it. As they neared, Asami could see airbenders swooping in patterns around the mecha, distracting it. She could make out dots on the ground below that could only be Su, Linn, Bolin, Mako and the twins. Asami focused on her flight pattern, pushing all thoughts out, even Korra's intense blue eyes. She had to concentrate on the now, or they could be hurt! Asami pulled the levers back, guiding the suit to an unprotected spot on the mecha's back. Before they could begin to secure the suit to begin to weld in, Kuvira was onto them. The suit arched to and fro, tossing them off. Asami bit her lip and pulled back, guiding the suit out of range quickly.

8

8  
8

8

8

*8  
8

8

The battle became almost a dance as Asami and Zhu Li guided their suits in opposite patterns, trying to stay out of Kuvira's line of sight. The airbenders looped in and out of their way, trying to keep the mecha suit on its toes. Asami had several opportunities to touch the suit down, and she secured the foot plates down. It seemed on each small clang, her father barely had time to begin the plasma saw. Just as he began to cut, it seemed they had to depart the spot they had landed on. Asami was beginning to feel crushed. Just had to keep going… Kuvira couldn't keep looking out for everyone forever.

As Asami circled around, she caught sight of two parachutes drifting to the ground. So Varrick and Zhu Li had to eject. It was up to them now.

Asami spotted glimpses of the earthbenders and Mako on the ground, trying to halt the mecha giant's progression. A massive gust of wind short of a tornado erupted from a rooftop and Asami caught Korra out of her peripheral vision on a rooftop, eyes glowing in the Avatar State. Suddenly, a massive stream of water was bended from a nearby stream and froze the mecha giant's torso.

Asami silently thanked Korra and quickly landed the hummingbird onto the mecha giant's thigh. She hurriedly clamped the plates onto the metal surface. The instant the last plate slapped down, Hiroshi pulled his levers, beginning to cut with the plasma saw. He began at one point and expanded outward in a circle, as quickly as the saw would allow. Asami knew her father was trying to be fast but efficient, ensuring the cut went all the way through. She kept darting glances up at the splayed hand of the mecha giant, outstretched and halted by ice. Asami darted a glance down to her father who didn't appear to be blinking as he aimed the plasma saw to cut faster.

Suddenly, drops of water splattered the windshield of her suit. Asami blinked and stared again as the mecha giant's hand lurched, trying to break out of the ice's hold. And the arm was winning. Asami had to get them out of there before it broke loose. "Dad! We have to go!" she called.

Hiroshi grunted below her. "Almost there!" he hissed. Asami felt terror paint the edges of her vision fuzzy. "Dad! Now!" she insisted.

Hiroshi's hands tightened on the levers. "Almost there!...Almost there!"

The arm lurched free and raised high over them. Asami gaped, feeling the blood drain from her face. "Dad!" she screamed. She went for the controls, intending to pull the hummingbird suit back. But the controls weren't responding. A long second later, she realized it was because the ejection switch must have been triggered by her father.

"Goodbye, Asami," she heard her father say. And she was jerked backward, ejected from the suit abruptly. Asami slapped the button on her shoulder to trigger her parachute. As she was caught by a nearby breeze, Asami darted quick glances back and forth, trying to look for her father. She didn't see another parachute; as the realization was sinking in, the mecha giant's hand smacked down on the hummingbird suit plated to it's thigh. The suit, crushed beyond recognition, slowly slid off and onto the asphalt below.

Tears blinded Asami's eyes as she wheezed, understanding what had happened. Her father had ejected her and not himself. Her mind was screaming in fits of pure white panic and her heart lurched when she noticed Korra, Su, Linn, Mako and Bolin dart for the opening left behind and disappear inside.

They got in….her father had done it. But he was gone! Asami's feet touched down as she came in for a landing and she fell sideways, kicking the parachute off of her.

"Asami!" A familiar voice called out. Asami scrubbed her eyes across her wet eyes. Varrick and Zhu Li jogged up. Their arms went around her, surprisingly steadying her unstable gait.

"You're okay!" Zhu Li said. Varrick's voice almost crushed Asami.

"Where's Hiroshi?" he asked. Asami cried harder. Zhu Li's arm squeezed her waist.

"He's…. gone…." Asami wheezed. Tears blinded her vision. Varrick took her arm and helped walk her along. Surprisingly he knew what to say.

"He completed what he meant to, Asami. We're all grateful to him. He got the Avatar and the others inside. Now we have to let them do their job." Varrick's eyes hardened.

The three made their way to cover.

End for now

End notes: And here we go to the end! Stay strong, my lovelies. Smash that review button if you liked. Until the next time!

Sincerely, pen

10/14/2016


	26. Calm after the storm

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing.

Author's Notes: And here we go to the end! Well at least post battle with Kuvira ^_^ Added abit more to the scene in the Spirit World. Enjoy. Sorry if this one seems short, but I wanted to post sometime this week. Added a nice scene at the end cause all you lovelies sure are thirsty people. Enjoy!

To my lovely guest reviewers, your words are appreciated.

Acfcrystal: Glad you enjoyed! It means a lot :P

Briar213: don't die, Briar! At least not of anticipation :P

Guest Suki: Hope you like it!

"Watching"

Chapter twenty-six "Calm after the Storm"

Korra grunted as she shoved the outer hatch in front of her open. She had set Kuvira on the floor to do so, and to exert even a bit of metalbending strained her usually vital strength. When the mecha had fallen during their battle in the cockpit, Korra had braced for impact and had cushioned herself and Kuvira in a bubble of air. They still jolted and Kuvira was knocked out. Korra grit her teeth, feeling her arm muscles quake as she bodily dragged the unconscious metalbender out and onto the ground outside. The mecha had fallen nearby the Spirit Wilds of the city, but Korra glossed over that.

She hurt in every muscle and felt like she had been dragged through the wringer. Kuvira had pushed her to her limits but at least the fight was over. And no one was seriously hurt. At least, Korra hoped Kuvira wasn't seriously hurt. With the mecha in pieces on the ground, her mind flashed to her friends. Where were they? Was Asami alright? Did Varrick and Zhu Li make it?

Before she could think to look around the area, Kuvira stirred. Her dark hair had spilled free of its severe bun and lay scattered around her head, making her look oddly vulnerable. Korra crouched beside her, leg muscles screaming.

"It's over. You're going to call off your army and surrender to President Raiko and…" she began as Kuvira's eyes opened. The boulder that suddenly slammed into her head came so quickly Korra didn't even see it. She went down hard, rolling over, legs tangling together. Her head was ringing horribly. Korra shook her head hard, trying to regain her vision. That it was so hazy and white was terrifying.

Korra raised up on her palms, blinking hard and looked around rapidly for Kuvira. She was on her feet, limping away, one arm around her side, indicating an internal injury. Korra got to her feet and staggered after.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Kuvira, give up!"

As the woman in green disappeared around a tangle of vines, she could barely hear the mumbled response.

"Never….."

Korra pushed through the vines and darted a look wildly around. She couldn't have gotten far! "Please, stop this madness! It has to end now!"

"If you really want to end it, then come and get me!" Kuvira's voice came through and she wasn't that far ahead. The jumbled rant in Korra's head reached a fever-pitch as she pushed through another sheave of vines and saw something that made the words in her head go silent instantaneously.

The spirit cannon from the giant mecha suit was tangled in the vines, suspended in midair. Kuvira was hanging onto the side of the mechanism and the cannon mouth was pointed directly at her. Korra's mouth barely had time to slide open but before any words could come out, Kuvira glared and pulled what had to be the 'on' lever.

"Now it's over."

"Don't!" Korra screamed.

The cannon roared, red laser beam erupting from the tip and scanning over the ground toward her. The stray grass and vines in its path burned up, dissipating into molecules and into nothing. Korra ran, ignoring the hurt in her body, pushing herself out of the beam's path. She ducked and dove as the beam passed her head and scanned over the Spirit Wilds.

"Shut it down!" Korra yelled. Miraculously, Kuvira heard her. She clung to the cannon that spit wildly, turning to and fro in the vine's hold as it spewed death around them. The metalbender clung to the lever and slammed it down. She slammed it up and down again a couple more times when nothing happened.

"I can't!" she screamed, panic tinging her words. Korra's mind went white as she tensed, waiting for the laser's beam to come her way again. As the cannon tossed wildly, Kuvira was thrown from the side of the mechanism and into the path of the beam. Korra's mind went blank. She couldn't stop to think that this could be the end of her, that she wouldn't have another day; she had to save her friend. She couldn't let her die.

Korra charged and leaped in front of the fallen Kuvira. Her fists extended in front of her face, the Avatar Spirit surging through her body like a steady surge of energy. As the laser seared the air in front of her, Korra hoped it was enough. Her eyes snapped white light and she held her bending, fingers parting the beam surging toward and around her. Kuvira crawled closer behind and Korra kept her stance, mind going to stillness. She could see all the energy, she could see all the pockets in between the spaces and she knew what she had to do…

The world exploded around them. The sound was deafening and Korra was startled to hear fragments of sound that could only be Kuvira screaming. She had to make sure she was safe….she had to step through to the other side! The power in her BENT and all the energy from the explosion imploded, rushing inward to a fine point. Searing red laser became golden light that Korra hoped was from the spirit plane…..

She knelt and clutched Kuvira's shoulder. Then the two fell into darkness.

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

Korra opened her eyes slowly. The ringing in her ears and surging through her head stilled and she was startled to see the image of herself suspended opposite, hair and clothes wavering as if underwater.

Korra blinked, wondering if she was dead. Then the image of herself wavered and became Kuvira, green uniform tattered and torn and black hair loose around her face. They both fell slowly. Korra walked forward on watery legs. The ground and flowers underneath certainly felt real even if they were tinged in impossible colors. By all sights, they were in the Spirit World. She had gotten them there. And they were alive.

Korra moved quickly and caught Kuvira as she began to pitch forward. She knelt, holding the woman in her lap. Kuvira's face contorted and her dark eyes slowly began to open. They focused on the pinched worry on Korra's face and she blanched, pushing out against the Avatar and staggering back. Her injuries kept her from getting too far and Korra watched her panic with sorrow. It was all over and Kuvira was still lashing out.

"What happened? Are we….dead?" Kuvira gasped. Korra was happy she had an answer.

"No. We're ok; we're in the Spirit World. All the energy from your weapon tore open a new portal and blasted us in here," Korra tried to explain. Kuvira gaped at this but her pinched expression returned.

"Why would you save my life?!" she protested. "After everything I did to you; you could have let me die!" Extreme hurt and self-degrading tinged her words, making Korra's heart heavier. Kuvira had once been her friend. To know she had been this hurt severed her heart.

"No, I couldn't. I couldn't let you die, Kuvira," Korra insisted gently. "I guess…I see a lot of myself in you."

Kuvira shook her head. She growled, angry with herself that at the end of things, all she could do was cry.

"We're nothing alike!"

"Yes, we are. We're both fierce and determined to succeed….sometimes, without thinking things through," Korra explained gently.

"This wasn't how I wanted things to end!" Kuvira complained. She sank to her knees, flush red flowers crushing beneath her weight. "If you had all just surrendered, none of this would have happened!"

"You brought this on yourself," Korra insisted. She moved closer. "Messing with the spirit vines, acting like a dictator over your people, you had to know what you were doing wasn't right!"

"I was trying to HELP my people!" Kuvira sneered. "Su turned her back on the Earth Kingdom; you were gone! I had to do SOMETHING!"

The guilt in Korra's gaze was palpable. She listened to Zaheer's words and embraced what she had done. It had happened. She had to accept it. "I think I get it now," she said softly.

"You don't understand anything about me," Kuvira insisted.

"I do," Korra said. "Su told me how she took you in when you were younger. It must have been so hard being an orphan…."

Kuvira lashed out verbally, bitter rage in her eyes.

"Don't pretend you know what it felt like! The Avatar is adored by millions! I was cast aside by my own parents like I meant NOTHING to them! How could I just stand by and watch the same thing happen to my nation when it needed someone to guide it!" Tears streamed down Kuvira's face despite herself. She scrubbed at her face with torn white gloves, seething.

Korra waited, seemingly at peace. Her heart hurt for her friend, but she finally felt patience, true and utter patience. Tenzin would be so happy. She knelt beside the fallen metalbender and hunkered on her heels. "You wanted to create a place where you and your people would never be vulnerable again. I may not have been an orphan, but believe me, I understand what it feels like to be afraid."

Korra moved closer to Kuvira, keeping her movements gentle. "After I was poisoned, I would have done anything to feel in control…. I found the hard way I should have come home a lot sooner. My friends were waiting and they could have truly helped me. But I chose to push them away," Korra confided. Kuvira shook her head. She set the wrist of her jacket sleeve against her eyes and her shoulders shook.

"I had it all in control! I just wanted to help so much. No one cares what I had to do!" Kuvira sobbed. Korra chanced it and laid her strong hand on her shoulder. Kuvira flung it off, then collapsed when Korra laid her arm around her. Kuvira sagged onto the impossibly red flowers and cried in the Avatar's lap. All of her hurt, frustration, rage and pain were terrifying to hear voiced in angry sobs, but Korra held her. She was exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. And she hadn't even begun to unravel if any, or all of her friends had survived the battle. But she held her. Tenzin was right, compassion lightened the heart.

"You should have let it kill me," Kuvira whimpered. Her arm scrubbed across her eyes as she shook in Korra's arms. "Everyone else is going to want to. You must know some of what I did. I ordered public executions. Now everyone will cheer to see me hang."

Korra shook her head. "I won't let that happen to you, Kuvira. The world leaders will want you to pay for your crimes, but I won't let them kill you. There is so much in you that you can offer. Well, once you've worked an apt sentence off."

Kuvira sighed, sounding battered beyond belief. There was no hope in her voice as she turned tear-filled green eyes up to Korra's stern but beautiful face. "What could anyone want from the likes of me now? After all this, I'll be lucky to ever get out of prison."

"We'll get there one day, Kuvira. One step at a time. I'm not going to abandon you like I did after I left the South Pole," Korra vowed. Kuvira's expression was still heartbreakingly lost. She shuddered.

"How can we get back?" she asked. Korra looked around. The searing golden light that had to be a portal to the physical world streamed towards the skies above them. Korra nodded with her chin.

"Through there. I bet it goes right back to Republic City," Korra said. Kuvira shuddered.

"I hope I'll be able to thank you one day." The light was dimmed from Kuvira's eyes, but she rose to her feet with Korra's help. Korra knew what she meant. Her soul was hurt and her heart was battered. But when she felt hope again, she would thank her for saving her life. Korra slung her arm across her shoulders and helped walk her toward the light.

"You will, Kuvira. One day, you'll see I made the right choice," Korra urged. Kuvira's chin lowered to her chest and they slowly walked toward the portal. As they walked in, warm light circling their battered bodies, Korra's heart couldn't help feeling lighter.

She was going home. And she was alright.

8

8

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

Asami's heart lurched in her chest. Nausea made her stomach a pit and she could barely move to help the search for Korra and Kuvira. If they were dead, their bodies hadn't been found, and there wasn't any sign they were alive. That they couldn't even find their remains was disconcerting. Asami tried to hold it together as Mako and Tenzin's kids searched inside the fallen pieces of the mecha suit. No one was inside. Everyone limped along, and it would be better if they could get to a healer at some point, but even battered, no one could leave the idea of searching for Korra alone.

'She can't be dead, she can't be…..' Asami's frantic thoughts tumbled on top of each other. Kuvira's soldiers flanked their progress, impeding the fringes of their own search. Asami ignored them as she walked beside Lin and Tenzin. They finally made their way to the Spirit Wilds and were shocked to see a portal of golden light penetrate the heavens, spiraling to eternity.

Tenzin gaped at it. As they moved closer to the area, spirits of every size and color filled the vine-strewn land, alighting on branches.

"The spirits have returned," Tenzin whispered. Asami focused on the spiraling golden light and she blinked again as two figures walked out of the center.

"And so is Korra!" she breathed. Relief welled so suddenly through her that her knees felt weak. Lin steadied her elbow.

"Easy, kid. Looks like we all made it," she breathed. Korra held Kuvira up and Asami was worried she herself was also injured. But disheveled appearance and messed hair aside, Korra looked alright. Perfectly fine for almost being blown off the planet.

"You made it! Korra!" Bolin screamed in relief. Asami smiled as she and the others charged to greet her. Korra smiled at them all but held onto Kuvira. The soldiers in green and mecha suits surrounding the area flanked the party.

"Let the Great Uniter go," they ordered. Everyone tensed but Kuvira moved from Korra's arm, holding herself up by sheer will, it seemed.

"Stand down. Stand down!" she called. "This battle is over. I owe the Avatar my life. Her power is beyond anything I could ever hope to achieve. I'll accept whatever punishment the world sees fit."

Lin and Su flanked her and grasped onto her arms none too gently. Lin was stoicly silent as she handcuffed the injured woman.

"Su, I'm sorry for all the anguish I've caused you and your family," Kuvira whispered.

"You're going to answer for everything you've done!" Su insisted.

Kuvira's head bowed low. "I know," she conceded.

Korra sighed and her shining blue eyes met Asami's. A smile crooked her lips and Asami smiled, tears in her eyes. She barely had time to clasp the strong shoulder before her, and that was the only indicator she had the Avatar really was back, before Bolin lifted her in a hug and Tenzin's kids latched onto her. Asami wrapped her arms around Jinora and Mako as they piled onto Korra.

Everyone began laughing and crying at once it seemed and Korra tried to answer all of their questions.

"That's enough, everyone! I think we could all use some rest. And a healer," Tenzin added.

As everyone trekked out of the Spirit Wilds and toward the buildings left standing, Korra's eyes met Asami's. Their fingers touched briefly out of sight of everyone.

8

8

8

8  
8  
8

8

8  
8

8

Asami put her shirt back on as the healer put his stethoscope away. They had been lucky to find him, hiding out in the back room of his facilities. He had only been half goaded into seeing the Avatar's group and everyone was alright, if battered and bruised. Kuvira's injuries were deeper, hinting at bruised ribs, and her sides had been heavily bandaged. Lin carted her off to the jails that were luckily still in one piece to lock her in a cell until Raiko and everyone came home to decide what to do with her.

"The rest of you are alright. Get some sleep and rest for a change," the older man suggested. Asami smiled, but the sorrow in her heart threatened to pull her down. The palpable relief of finding Korra alive couldn't completely cancel out the fact of the matter of her father's death. She'd have to do something about that at some point.

But now, Korra ducked into the back room and knelt in front of her. The healer departed for the front room to talk to Tenzin and the airbenders, so Korra laid her hands over Asami's.

"Told you I'd come back," Korra smiled, eyes twinkling. Asami lifted her to her feet and wrapped her arms around her. She sighed, breathing in Korra's familiar scent as her face pressed to the Avatar's chest. Korra's arms went around her shoulders and head, stroking her. "Asami, I'm so sorry about your dad….."

Asami shuddered and held onto Korra tighter. "Kuvira killed him. I'm going to have to plan a funeral but I can't even think about that right now."

Korra's fingers threaded through Asami's tangled hair. "We need to rest ourselves. Can I stay at your place? I don't want to leave you alone."

Asami looked up, smiling. She nodded. "I could sleep for a week. Please."

Korra nodded. They separated and said goodbye to Tenzin, Mako and Bolin. Tenzin's kids gave a chorus of goodbyes and Tenzin embraced both women. "Call me in the morning. If the phone lines are still up," he said ruefully.

Mako, his left arm bare and heavily bandaged, watched the two women thoughtfully. He gave a subtle nod to Asami and beamed at Korra's smile. "Finally, some rest," he urged. Korra waved.

The walk back to the Sato mansion was slow and exhausting. As they neared the property gates, Asami was pleased to see them still in one piece. She fished for a key and found it in one of her jacket pockets, unlocking the main iron gates. She and Korra walked in and Asami turned to relock the gates behind them. Her staff had been evacuated with the rest of the city, so there was no one to turn on the lights or open the front door. Asami unlocked every way and finally she and Korra made their way through the garage and into the kitchen from the back. Korra blinked tiredly, gazing at the darkened interiors. Asami tried one of the lamp switches and gave a sigh as warm light flooded the kitchen.

"At least the electricity's up," she noted. Korra nodded. Her arm went around Asami's waist.

"Let's get you in a shower," she insisted. Asami nodded. Her exhaustion was catching up to her and there seemed to be two Korra's in front of her. The two walked upstairs and into Asami's bedroom. They moved to the washroom and stripped unabashedly. Korra was happy to see Asami's perfect body in all its glory in front of her but she was too tired to do anything but happily look. Asami kept yawning herself. After she turned on the water to warm up, she ran her hands affectionately through Korra's short hair.

Korra groaned as they stepped into the water and the heated spray fell onto her exhausted body. "Damn, that feels good!" she insisted. Asami lathered up and Korra washed her carefully. She planted soft kisses along her shoulders and arms as she rinsed her off and Asami was gathered carefully into her arms for a lingering kiss. Asami felt the heat gather in her belly, but she was still too tired to do anything further. They kissed longingly, mouths moving under the spray.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Asami whispered into her mouth. Korra kissed her back, fingers tangling through Asami's wet hair.

"I made a promise. I had to come back," Korra whispered. Asami nodded and lathered up a sponge. She washed the Avatar gently, even as her vision began to blur. Korra rinsed off quickly and after toweling off, picked Asami up and carried her to the bed.

"We need to rest. I'll be right here when you wake up," Korra promised. Asami burrowed close, and her naked flesh pressed against Korra's front. Korra was startled how good her curves pressing into her felt. She kissed Asami's brow gently.

Asami blinked and felt sleep tug at her limbs, making them languid and heavy. She tried to say something more but all too soon she was yawning against Korra's collarbone. Her hand pressed down Korra's spine, caressing warm flesh.

They fell asleep slowly, tangled in each other. As Korra's sight dimmed, she could hear Asami breathing heavily against her. She couldn't express how at peace she felt or how relieved she was everyone was okay.

Asami was in her arms, safe and warm. It was more than Korra could have asked for.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8  
8

8

Korra smiled as she began to come to. Asami's lips pressed to her collar bone and shoulders. Her kisses were warm and Korra felt comfort in them. The feeling began to heat up and build pressure between her thighs as her kisses went lower to more erogenous areas. Asami leaned on one elbow, dark hair spilling onto Korra as her tongue outlined one nipple. Korra's eyes opened and she looked down, meeting Asami's eyes.

"Morning, 'Sami," Korra croaked. She coughed and found her voice. Asami smiled and kissed her erect nipple.

"Morning, baby." Asami blushed. She wrapped her lips around the nipple and gently began to suck. Korra gasped, arching her lower back. Her thighs shifted open. Asami moved her knee between her thighs and gently began to rub. Korra scrubbed her palms over her eyes, regaining her vision and she had a perfect view of Asami crawling lower down her body. Her kisses smeared across her belly and Korra widened her thighs on reflex.

"Uhhhhhm….'Sami," Korra moaned. Asami's fingers teased her inner thighs, gently stroking warm flesh. Asami licked the outline of her abs. Korra's fingers tangled in Asami's hair. "Are you sure?"

Asami pushed Korra's thighs open gently. The look on her face as she gazed up at Korra could only be described as hungry. "Everything's finally over. And yes…."

Korra wanted to protest only for Asami's sake, even as her pussy throbbed and her clit begged to be stimulated. Her father had only died a few hours ago and the battle aftermath was felt in their limbs. Korra knew Asami was still exhausted because she was. She could barely move her legs. But when Asami placed her mouth over her clit and SUCKED, Korra laid her head back and gave in. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Asami sucked her clit gently, her thumb gently sliding up and down Korra's wet folds.

Asami smiled in her head as Korra's thighs spread further. She gave a soft hum and moved lower. Her thumb was soaked, and she gently worked it in as she stroked up and down. Korra was so turned on, her folds dampening with the slight penetration. Asami ran her hand lovingly along the smooth flesh of Korra's thigh and she ran her lips across the softness there. Korra squirmed noticeably, back arching as her kisses went inward.

"'Sami, you tease," Korra croaked. Asami smiled up at her. The sight of Korra naked, breasts heaving as she panted, every muscle taut and on display because of what she was doing was tucked away in her mind. The first day after saving Republic City and she could reduce the Avatar to a begging mass of helpless.

"Oh, Korra," Asami whispered. Heat built between her own thighs, but even as she pushed Korra along, her heart was in her eyes. Korra's eyes flashed darkly down at her and she fell back onto the mattress, moaning when Asami's tongue went due south and began mopping up the moisture dripping from her. The last time this had been done to her was with Mako of course, and while he couldn't be called an expert at it, their experiences were so heated that Korra didn't care.

But it was apparent Asami DID know what she was doing and she pushed and prodded Korra along at a maddening pace, licking her deeply, and sucking on her clit as her fingers caressed up and down. Korra fisted the sheets as she panted.

"Please….please, 'Sami," Korra whispered. Asami smiled around her clit and gently slid one finger in, then two. Korra began moaning louder and the noises filled Asami with a surge of righteous confidence. She worked Korra up to a fine point and when the pants and moans that filled the air grew louder in volume, Asami sped up her fingers. Korra eventually came in fits, the small of her back arching her hips off the mattress. Her toes curled and flexed.

Asami led her down slowly and Korra collapsed onto the mattress. Her hair was a mess and her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat but she never looked so beautiful to Asami as that moment.

"Oh, 'Sami," Korra whispered. Her hand stroked the back of Asami's head gently. Asami gave one last suck to her sensitive clit and crawled up for a kiss. Korra's strong arms moved around her back, pulling her close. Korra whined as Asami parted her lips with her tongue.

"Tastes different," she murmured. Asami nipped her lower lip softly.

"Believe me, you taste good," she said. Korra blushed hotly.

"Bet you taste as good…." Korra whispered. Asami's face heated as she blushed as Korra tipped her onto her back and climbed on top. Her arm slung around Korra's neck as they kissed deeply.

"Want to find out?" Asami asked. Korra found she liked the stammer in the engineer's voice as her kisses went lower to her breasts. Asami arched her back. "Korra…."

Korra grinned around her nipple and kissed the outline of her breast softly. Just as things started getting interesting, the telephone rang. The shrill ring almost jolted the girls off the bed and they started in shock.

"I forgot the electricity was on," Asami cursed. Korra growled and gripped her hip possessively.

"Ignore it. We won the city already," Korra complained. Asami sat up and pulled the sheets over the both of them. Korra leaned on her side, groaning. "Or get it, you can get it too…"

Asami pursed her lips at her lover and picked up the receiver. "Hello, Asami Sato. Tenzin! Yes, Korra's still here. How is everything? Is the Island okay?" she asked. Korra gave a rue smile and kept silent. They hadn't told anyone they were now together and perhaps prudence on the subject was a good strategy. At least, while things were starting to be rebuilt.

"Of course I will. I'll tell her. Give my best to Pema and the kids. What? Varrick's pushing ahead for a wedding now? Two days sure isn't a lot of time," Asami complained. Korra raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure. Yes, we can all be ready of course. Goodbye."

"Varrick's getting married? To who?" Korra wondered. Asami slid into her arms and kissed the side of Korra's face lovingly.

"Zhu Li, believe it or not," Asami said. Korra looked utterly surprised.

"I thought she stayed with Varrick because her paycheck was outrageously high. I didn't think they had a thing at all!" Korra insisted. Asami laughed.

"Their work relationship sure seemed one-sided at best. I didn't think they knew what sex was," Asami teased. Korra's eyes brightened and her hand went low, kneading Asami's lower back.

"Guess we do…."

Asami smiled and kissed her.

End for now

End notes: Only have one more scene to go in the animated show. I'll go beyond the show so never fear! As always, review if you liked! Smash that review button, make my day :P Stay strong, my lovelies!

Sincerely, pen

10/23/2016


	27. Rebuilding

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing, nothing.

Author's notes: Sorry so late; trying to get an update out once in awhile. Had to do a short break in before the wedding of the last episode. Also have to do a nod toward Kuvopal. It's Rae's and Revan's Mask's fault for doing the best Kuvopal story I've ever read ("Bonds of Metal").

QueenTyzula: Heheeh I still think Varrick and Zhu Li are an asexual pair. Not knowing what sex is, merely existing. I personally think this is true!

Acfcrystal: Thank you for the kind words! These characters are amazing to write.

Briar213: Had to get the mentor interrupting sometime :P Oh, Tenzin, you so oblivious.

To my guest: Thank you for the review! They make my day.

Vratgrad: I hope you'll enjoy. Thanks!

"Watching "

Chapter twenty-seven "Rebuilding"

"I can't believe you survived on your own," Asami laughed. Korra pouted. She had spilled quite a few things on her borrowed apron, insisting on whipping up breakfast.

"Laugh it up, I can still make eggs," Korra protested. Asami leaned against the counter. Both women were clad in her bathrobes and Asami enjoyed watching the muscles in Korra's forearms flex as she valiantly tried to save the yellow mass in the pan. "Shit!"

Asami chuckled and slid an arm around Korra's waist from behind. Korra started then leaned back into the delicious curves behind her. "I'll get us some toast," she offered. Korra grinned over her shoulder.

"So now I'm toast? Bread's over there, Asami," Korra teased. Asami pressed her lips along the back of Korra's neck, feeling her stiffen in her arms. "Or you can stay there, that's good too…."

Asami's hands smoothed over the apron's fabric across Korra's stomach. "I never thought we'd have a day like this. After all the craziness that's happened…."

Korra's eyes sombered. She flipped the eggs in the pan nimbly and stirred the rest. "Kuvira's in jail. Bet there's going to be a huge multi-national ruling…."

Asami's eyes lowered. She lowered her chin to Korra's shoulder. "I don't want to talk about her right now…."

'She killed my father.'

"I just want to enjoy our time."

"Everyone's going to find out if I just up and move in here," Korra brightened. She turned off the stove and moved the pan back to a cool burner. Freed, she turned and wrapped her arms around Asami. "But I guess that's inevitable…."

"I'd love it if you did. This place is way too big with just the staff," Asami offered. Korra twirled a loose strand of black hair between her fingers idly.

"I guess the evacuees will come home soon," she said. Asami sighed.

"We've got a lot of work to do for the city. Why can't things ever leave us alone?" Asami protested mildly. Korra leaned on tiptoe and kissed the side of Asami's jaw.

"I'm the Avatar and you're the genius CEO. I'd be insulted if they did," Korra smiled. Asami lightened. She leaned and kissed Korra softly.

"We still need some down time. One good night's sleep doesn't cancel all the stress," Asami suggested. Korra grinned.

"Varrick's wedding first. Then we'll see what Raiko's got planned for us," Korra said. Asami sighed.

"We could do nothing but be naked the entire time," she teased. Korra blushed.

"That's a whole lot of naked," Korra stammered. "Okay, consider me duly noted."

Asami grinned. She knew she could sway Korra to the idea. Being around any event around Varrick and Zhu Li was bound to push the decision in her favor.

"Let's eat," Asami set two plates on the counter and went to find some silverware. "We should get back to Air Temple Island. At least everyone went there, I'd think."

Korra nodded and the two sat at the small table in the corner of the large kitchen. Asami smiled around her eggs as Korra nudged her foot affectionately under the table. She could happily see that smile every morning.

8  
8  
8  
8

8  
8

8  
8

"If Varrick thinks this is happening in two days, he's crazy. The citizens haven't even all come back yet!" Opal complained. Bolin hovered at her side. She'd only merely had a concussion but he still insisted she take it easy.

Asami shrugged. "He can try; he might have to push it back a week or two."

"I called my dad; he and Mom are coming up for it in a few days. Half of the guests won't even make it in time," Korra noted. Bolin grinned.

"Guess what; I'm officiating! Varrick said he wants the Nuktuk touch. I'm wearing a suit though; I insisted," Bolin said. Opal leaned against his arm happily.

"You'll do fine."

As Asami gently teased Bolin, Korra leaned toward Opal. "Have you seen Kuvira yet?" she asked softly.

Tears filled the corners of Opal's eyes. "Not yet. Aunt Lin wants her secluded until her hearing. It's rough. I used to be so close to her."

Korra remembered Su had fostered Kuvira as a kid. She swallowed, eyes thoughtful. "We both were. Well, Lin's going to have to let me see her. She needs human contact to heal."

Opal nodded as Asami sauntered closer. She noted the attraction flare between the Avatar and engineer and waggled her eyebrows at them. Korra blushed. Did Opal know what was going on with them? Bolin was oblivious, as usual.

"Okay, kids! Time to get the wedding plans underway! I want to do this in two days, chop chop!" Varrick crowed. He stalked in, a few assistants and Zhu Li on his heels. Korra rested back on her hands and raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you want it to be as big an event as you want, there's no way it's happening in two days. The city people haven't come back for one thing," Korra said pragmatically.

Zhu Li wrapped an arm around the steaming inventor's waist, calming him down. The contrast made the others grin despite themselves. "If it takes another week to plan, it'll be fine, Varrick."

Varrick's spine straightened and he snapped a sudden grin. "Alright! Well, let's plan accordingly! We still need to talk venue food."

"I have a few suggestions." One of their new assistants pushed forward a sheaf of papers. Varrick hummed loudly as he flipped through them, Zhu Li craning over his shoulder.

Opal grinned over at Asami sidling closer to Korra. Bolin got dragged over by Varrick, loudly protesting. She leaned closer.

"Is it safe to say you both finally sat down and talked over what's going on with you two?" she grinned. Korra blushed bright red. She stammered.

"You know?!" she whispered. Asami laughed. She trailed an affectionate hand up and down Korra's bare forearm.

"Blame me. I told Opal when you were gone," she smiled. Korra's eyes softened toward her.

"I should have come back sooner," Korra said. Asami ducked her head against Korra's shoulder.

"Yes, you should have," Opal scolded. "But glad you're back. And I'm so happy for you two!"

"How about you and Bolin?" Asami teased. "You two seem to be doing fine!"

Opal blushed and tugged on the edge of her hair. "Just fine….but my family is having its moments. Especially with handling Kuvira right now."

Asami's eyes darkened, but Korra took her hand gently to calm her mood. It would make sense Opal would want to help her once foster-sister. She hoped Asami wouldn't try to be upset, but Korra also personally didn't want to just abandon Kuvira to a prison cell. She wanted to help where she could.

Mako jogged outside where the group was and halted. "Guys, Wu's making his way back with the evacuees! Tenzin needs some help in sheltering them or helping them find their way home."

Korra, Opal and Asami all shrugged. "Back to work, I guess."

Varrick began to protest but Opal decided to interject as the diplomat this time. "The sooner the people come back, the sooner the shop owners come back. Then we can all get fitted for wedding outfits accordingly."

"We're good at what we do, but we can't sew a wedding dress," one of the assistants added. Varrick's brows waggled then he nodded rapidly.

"Very well, let's go help the people! Coming, my moon?" he asked Zhu Li. Zhu Li smiled and took his offered arm.

Korra's brow raised as Asami giggled. "He might be more tractable after marriage. Just think on that, Asami."

"Well it does seem to be agreeing with him," Asami smiled.

8

8

8

8

8

8

"I guess you know what I'm going to ask first," Korra said.

Kuvira shifted. She leaned against the wall on a barren cot in her jail cell. To say she was settling to her new status as criminal was evident in the sullen downcast look on her striking features. "If it's how I'm doing, it's only day one. Nothing official has even begun yet on what to do with me."

Korra sat on the stool that had been offered her and she leaned forward, elbows on her knees. "Raiko is convening the world leaders to begin trial. I think it's one of the first examples of One Vs. the World."

"Firelord Ozai could have fit that bill," Kuvira muttered, then cast her eyes down at her leg at that comparison. "Was I really that bad?"

"I know you only wanted to help," Korra said. She gave a flash of her optimistic smile to cheer her friend. "Your core ideal was admirable. But how you went about it will go into the case against you."

Kuvira sighed and leaned back against the wall. The transition to rebuilding was so new that she hadn't even been given a proper inmate uniform yet. Her green slacks were torn, and her boots were off. Her torn uniform jacket had been slung over her shoulders like a blanket. Korra was shocked to see her sides heavily bandaged beneath her loose tunic. "Threats of all kind, extortion…. Blackmail….. the executions. I'm going to be old when they let me out of prison."

"The world is being rebuilt again. It will be a sight," Korra said. Kuvira gave a ghost of an old smile.

"Always optimistic. I guess the Avatar always has to be," she said.

"I've seen a lot to be hopeful for," Korra admitted. "One day, you will too. I promise."

Kuvira seemed about to speak when the door to the cell opened. Opal was dressed in her wingsuit and Korra grinned in greeting to her, but Kuvira's demeanor changed dramatically. Her spine straightened as she adjusted her posture on the cot and her mouth pursed as she tried to suppress a blush.

"Hey, Opal," Korra said. "I hope Asami wasn't waiting."

"She's fine, she's with Varrick. Well, I guess that means she's fine," Opal teased. She cast her gaze to the cell. "I haven't seen you since Zaofu…"

Kuvira shifted uncomfortably. "Opal. How is….everyone."

Opal frowned prettily and Korra got off the stool, offering it to her. "I'll be outside," she whispered to the airbender. Opal nodded.

Korra glanced over her shoulder, She was surprised to see a glimmer of interest resurrect in Kuvira's dulled eyes. Maybe, just maybe…..she would find something to live for.

Out in the main area of the prescient, Lin had her few officers recovered from the evacuation archiving case files. Korra found Asami going over some document with her and approached them.

"Hey," she said. Asami looked up, eyes somewhat distracted. She tried to smile, but it was an effort.

"Hey," she said. "Just going over something with Lin…."

Korra was about to ask what but the characters she saw at the top of the report indicated a death report. She swallowed. The remains of the hummingbird suit must have been found. She wondered if there was anything to bury. She laid her hand on the counter and leaned close to Asami, surging her chi toward her in soft waves.

Asami responded appropriately. If Lin Beifong weren't pointing at areas for her to sign, she would have leaned right into her side. But for the moment, Korra went along with the impromptu decision not to tell anyone. There was a lot going on to be the center of attention.

"Thanks, kid. And hang in there," Lin said gruffly. Asami wiped the edge of her wet eye with one wrist.

"Will the coroner look at him soon?" she asked, voice wavering. Lin shrugged.

"He's with the evacuees. They're all coming back in droves, so we'll have to wait. The….. remains are in our cooler unit. Don't worry, he's safe," Lin said carefully. Asami nodded.

The two left the police station and took long strides down the front steps. Korra took her hand carefully.

"You don't have to see your father alone. I'll be with you at that time," Korra offered. Asami nodded. She seemed about to speak, then faltered. "It's okay, Asami….. it'll be better one day."

"I've lost them both. Both my parents…" Asami lamented. Korra took the chance and swept her arms around her on the sidewalk. There weren't that many citizens back so no one would take the chance to gawk at the Avatar and her apparent girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm here for you. My parents will be your parents, if you want," Korra offered. Asami smiled at her. Tears filled her eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked.

Korra pinched her waist. "Avatar special shared dreams, I guess. Or it helped me realize what I missed out when I left you."

"Oh, Korra," Asami's eyes were soft. They pressed foreheads together.

8

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

The evacuees came back in droves and life in Republic City returned to a modicum of normalcy. Many districts and buildings need to be rebuilt and the citizens who had lost their homes were sheltered in the public buildings left, areas of City Hall and even Asami's office building. Korra almost asked Asami why not at her estate, but Mako's large family had taken up residence in the large guest house and the need for any privacy was felt between the two.

Korra admitted that the freedom to walk naked in Asami's bedroom and surrounding areas on the second floor was liberating. After a long day's work either helping Varrick's assistants plan the wedding or helping Raiko with the rebuilding, it was paradise to take dinner privately in Asami's room and then undress. The intimacy was good and Korra found she hated waking each morning. Waking with her arms wrapped around Asami was good; but knowing they'd be demanded elsewhere was annoying.

Varrick pushed everyone around him full-steam ahead. The shop workers had returned within two days and on the third day, he had commanded everyone to get fitted for formal wear. He and Zhu Li had been measured by personal tailors and their wedding suit and dress were rushed to be finished.

Mako leaned against the counter inside one of the clothing shops. Bolin was being fitted for his suit jacket and Asami and Korra were trying on dresses. Asami opted to just buy a ritzy ball gown, and she offered to pay for Korra to be fitted for something to be made in the Water Tribe fashion. Korra could only blush and accept.

Korra watched Asami across the way, as she turned in front of a series of mirrors, striking a sleek pose. The red gown clung to her breasts and flat belly and fanned out around her hips and down her legs. It was backless, allowing Korra a glimpse of pale flesh as she turned. Korra swallowed hard.

Mako angled up and sat in a chair, sighing. His left arm was bandaged up like a creature's lost limb, puffy cast keeping his burnt flesh clean. Korra met his eyes and smiled. His apartment building hadn't been destroyed luckily, but he and Bolin were frequent visitors at the Sato mansion. He had to know something was going on with the amount of time he had noticed Korra was over (he didn't need to know she was spending each night there), but if he had any hard feelings, he kept it to himself.

Korra felt absurdly grateful. Mako had grown up quite a lot. They all had.

"Ta-da!" Bolin announced. He held out his arms and posed in his suit jacket. Korra looked up from Asami and grinned.

"Looking good. Are you ready for the ceremony?" Korra asked. Bolin nodded. He patted the suit jacket and pulled out a sheaf of paper.

"Varrick wanted me to write some of the speech. He and Zhu Li are writing their vows of course, but I helped where I could," he said. Opal angled close to read over his shoulder and even though Bolin looked happy at the contact, Korra noted a distracted look in her eyes. Maybe it was visiting Kuvira that had put a different look in Opal's eyes, but Korra hoped she would be okay.

Korra and Asami flanked Mako, as they made their way to the cashier stand of the boutique. Alone as they were going to get, Bolin tried to kiss Opal. She turned her face up, but barely responded.

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked. Opal nodded, but she was clearly elsewhere.

"I'm okay. Everything will be fine." The small quiet looks Kuvira gave her as she sat opposite her bars flashed through her mind. She pressed her face to Bolin's wide chest and closed her eyes.

8

8

8

*8

8

8

8

"I still say we take a vacation," Asami said. Korra cast a look over her shoulder. Asami's creamy shoulders were revealed as she undressed slowly. Korra turned and tugged her tank top off. She pushed into Asami's arms and stripped the rest of her bathrobe off.

"Every night is a vacation," Korra grinned. Asami turned her face to hers and kissed her. "Come here….."

Korra picked Asami up and carried her to the bed. Asami fell onto her back and curled on one side, arm across her belly. Her naked curves invited Korra right in. "Lose the rest of the clothes."

Korra grinned and her hands went to her waist. She untied the waistband of her trousers and kicked them off. Her pelt went flying next and when she moved to the elastic waistband of her panties, Asami beckoned her closer. Korra climbed onto the bed and Asami pushed her onto her back. Her lips roved low across Korra's belly as she tugged her underwear off. Korra leaned on her elbows, bare to Asami's touch. She sighed as Asami crawled up her body and their bare skin touched.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so short; wanted to do a chapter before the wedding itself. Stay strong my lovelies!

Sincerely, pen 11/03/2016


	28. The Wedding

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!"

Author's Notes: And we've hit the end of the animation! Don't worry, we're going beyond the end scene. Enjoy my lovelies.

QueenTyzula: I love looking into the every day life of our favorite ladies :P Hope you like what's to come :P

My guest: Glad you liked it!

"Watching"

Chapter twenty-eight "The Wedding"

"I think Mako knows," Korra said nervously. Asami swept her carefully combed hair over one shoulder and fluffed out her curls. She watched her girlfriend in the vanity mirror and turned. They were both dressed finely for Varrick's wedding, and it was due to start in an hour. Korra looked smashing in a newly tailored blue dress that was modestly cut and fell to her knees. The sleeves were full at the elbow, but slashed at the top to show off her biceps. Asami had done her hair into a traditional bun. A Water Tribe hair ornament pinned the back.

"He does? Did you tell him?" Asami asked curiously. Korra crossed her arms, tapping her foot. Asami had offered her a pair of heels, but Korra refused, and so on went her boots. Asami had to admit it belied her feminine garb, but was so Korra she couldn't fight her on the choice of footwear. It made her look rather cute.

"No, but he's a detective. He's gotta pay attention to a lot of stuff," Korra admitted. "He doesn't seem upset or anything….. he might be fine with it."

"He better; he has nothing to do with the matter of us," Asami retorted. Korra grinned and slid an arm around her waist from behind.

"Don't be jealous, 'Sami. He's our friend. And you're the one I want to dance with there," Korra grinned. Asami softened, blushing.

"I'm not mad at him, I guess I just overreacted," Asami said. Korra laid her chin on Asami's shoulder and hugged her.

"It's a happy day. Let's go see the people," Korra said. Asami turned and pecked a careful kiss on Korra's cheek. She scrubbed off the bit of lipstick she left on her girlfriend's face and the two left the Sato mansion. Asami drove to the ferry and they took a boat to Air Temple Island for the venue.

Unspoken, the two didn't hold hands but were almost plastered at the hip as they moved toward the ceremony grounds. All the guests were finely dressed and circulating, offering congratulations to the couple about to be wed, and generally chatting it up. Korra waved, noticing her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" she called. Tonraq and Senna moved closer and hugged Korra tightly. Asami felt her heart lurch, but she was happy her girlfriend had such loving parents. Her personal loneliness dissipated when Tonraq gave her a gentle hug. His blue eyes were somber when Asami peered up into his face.

"If you ever need anything, just say the word. We're here for you," he said gruffly. Asami knew it was in reference to her father's death. She couldn't believe that had happened only a few days ago. The coroner hadn't even examined the remains yet.

"Thank you, sir," Asami whispered. Korra nudged her side after her father squeezed hard and let her go. Tonraq hugs tended to cheer everyone up and Asami fairly glowed at her girlfriend.

"Tonraq!" Tenzin called. Tonraq grinned and gave a polite bow to Tenzin. He and Pema were dressed in their finest red Air Nomad cloaks and outfits, and their kids were running around.

Korra and Asami edged away to talk with Opal. Her parents and siblings were dressed in fine green robes. Even Lin Beifong was appropriately dressed and out of her usual metalcop's uniform.

"Is Bolin getting ready?" Korra asked her. Opal nodded, beaming.

"He'll do fine. You know Bolin, he loves to entertain," she said. Ushers dressed like Nuktuk and Ginger gestured to the throngs to make their way to the seating area. The women even had dyed their hair bright red like the actress. Korra raised an eyebrow at the scantily dressed men and women.

"When Bolin said the Nuktuk touch, he wasn't kidding," she said to Asami. Asami giggled.

"Come on, everyone's sitting down!" Opal nudged the two girls. They made their way to an aisle of seats and sat. Opal planted herself on Korra's left after she sat beside Asami and Korra ruefully noticed her father and mother were further down the way. Opal clutched Korra's arm excitedly as Bolin, dressed in his fine new suit, waited on the dais.

All the guests took their seats and Bolin raised a brow, waggling it at the three girls, then turning serious as Varrick strode onto the dais to wait for his bride. His suit was tailored in the Southern Water Tribe style and outshone everyone else in opulence. Korra smiled as Zhu Li was walked down the aisle. President Raiko did the honors of escorting her, and took his seat in the front row after passing her to her groom. Korra smiled when she felt pressure on her right hand. She looked down to see Asami holding her hand and Korra squeezed her fingers tightly.

"We've gathered here today, friends and family, to witness the oft, inexplicable bond between Sir Varrick and the Lady Zhu Li!" Bolin announced with gusto. Asami and Korra grinned at each other. If Bolin weren't utterly sincere, it could be seen as hamming it up far too much.

The couple approved the vows and Bolin wrapped up with gusto. Everyone applauded as Zhu Li dipped Varrick and they kissed. "Yeeeeah!" he yelled out loud, one fist raised in the air. Everyone cheered.

Korra's gaze was drawn to the skies above Air Temple Island as Varrick set off the remote for a string of fireworks. As the pair glided down the aisle, everyone stood and applauded. It was the perfect victory to cheer for after saving the city from a hostile army.

Opal stood and nudged her friends. "Reception time! Let's get Bolin."

Korra and Asami grinned at each other as they filed out toward the outside dining area. The band played jazz tunes and many couples elected to dance. Bolin was yanked out by Opal, then all the friends danced together. Korra found herself paired with Bolin, Tu, even Mako for a turn. At a break in between fast spritely tunes, Korra found herself opposite Asami, who had cut in on Opal, who really just enjoyed dancing with everyone. Opal gave the two a sly look and latched onto Bolin as the band swung into an old Fire Nation ball melody.

"My love, joined as one, running as droplets into a river, swept out to the endless dawn…."

Korra and Asami swayed together closely. Their touch could be seen as chaste, but their fronts touched and Korra swallowed. She looked up into Asami's serious gaze. The two continued staring at each other as the music wound down.

"Hey, Avatar Korra!" Prince Wu waved. Korra sidled up to him and Mako, all smiles.

"Good to see you, Prince Wu! Or should I say King Wu? Ready to get back to Ba Sing Se and finally take the throne?" she asked.

"Well, about that….I was thinking of stepping down as king and getting rid of the monarchy altogether." If Korra thought Wu didn't have the power to surprise her, she was wrong. She and Mako fairly stared at the young man who was not joking for once. "Now, I know what you're gonna say, I'm being lazy, I'm afraid of responsibility, I'm putting my singing career before my people, but it's none of those things! I really think the Earth Kingdom would be better off if the states were independent and had elected leaders like the United Republic."

"That's actually pretty wise and mature of you," Mako said.

"I think it's a great idea! The Earth Kingdom should evolve. And I'll do everything in my power to help you make that happen," Korra offered. Wu etched a bow to her.

"Looking forward to working with you. But for now, the dance floor calls!" As Wu sidled off, Korra was happily surprised to see a fond smile on Mako's lips.

"How's the arm?" she asked. Mako lifted the cast.

"Much better."

"The word's 'thank you' don't feel big enough for what you did," Korra said softly. "I honestly don't know what else to say….."

"You don't need to say anything!" Mako offered. "I want you to know…. I'll follow you into battle no matter how crazy things get. I've got your back, and I always will."

Korra was worried he would question her on her time at the Sato mansion, or would grill her for starting something with Asami, but there was a depth of understanding in his golden eyes. He meant more than what he said. She smiled widely in relief.

As Mako was gently tugged to the dance floor by Opal and Bolin, Korra turned to look for Asami. She was being spun widely on the dance floor by Varrick, her father partnering Zhu Li for the turn. Korra smiled and waited. When it seemed more people wanted a turn dancing with her girlfriend, Korra found herself walking to the edge of the island.

She sighed as the merriment from the dance floor echoed in the distance. She had helped bring happiness back to the city, and gazing at the spiraling golden spirit portal made her feel proud and sad all at once. Korra crossed her arms against the evening chill and leaned against a pillar. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear Tenzin until he was right beside her.

"I spoke to President Raiko. Tomorrow he's announcing the plan to expand the city, rather than rebuild downtown." His gaze was far off on the spiraling golden light as well. Korra sighed.

"I bet Aang never could have imagined there'd be a spirit portal right in the heart of Republic City," she said softly. Tenzin's eyes twinkled at her.

"Korra, you've transformed the world more in a few years than most Avatars did during their lifetimes," he said softly. Pride stretched his lips in a wide smile.

"But I feel like I've only just begun! There's so much more I wanna learn and do," Korra said earnestly. She was happy to feel that was the truth; she had found love and there was no limit to what she wanted to do for the future.

Tenzin smiled softly. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you so full of hope again!"

"It's been a bit of a bumpy ride, huh?" Korra grinned at her mentor. Tenzin smiled back.

"I've come to realize life is one big bumpy ride," he tacked on.

"I know I was in a pretty dark place after I was poisoned…but I finally understand why I had to go through all that. I needed to understand what true suffering was so I could become more compassionate to others…..even to people like Kuvira," Korra's downcast eyes swept back up to Tenzin. His gray eyes twinkled in understanding. He clasped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Tenzin! Varrick is looking for you," Asami made her way toward the two, appearing slightly flustered. "Something about wanting to borrow a glider suit to fly off the tower?"

Tenzin reacted accordingly. He was already jogging away, as he yelped, "That doesn't seem like a good idea!"

Asami cast a suddenly smug expression to Korra who grinned widely back at her. "If you wanted my company, you could have just said so," she teased. Asami tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well I'm demanding it now," Asami said. Korra gestured to the steps.

"Sit with me then. I'm not ready to get back to the party just yet."

The two women sat side by side, and sighed. Korra hugged her waist.

"I don't think I ever really apologized…"

Asami leaned closer. "For what?"

Abject guilt dwelled in Korra's beautiful blue eyes. "For being gone all that time. For not coming back to you sooner…."

Asami moved closer and touched Korra's bare upper arm. "You don't need to apologize for anything! I'm just so happy you're here now…I don't think I could have handled losing you AND my father in the same day…." Asami was startled when tears suddenly pricked her eyelashes.

Korra's eyes widened with concern. "I am so sorry about what happened…." She slid closer and wrapped her arms around the tall girl. Korra gently tugged Asami's face to her shoulder and rubbed the back of her head. She was relieved when Asami's arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm just glad I was able to forgive him," Asami admitted. Their arms stayed around each other and they embraced for long moments, listening to the other breathe. Finally, they let go and settled back on their hands. Korra couldn't keep her eyes off of her beautiful girlfriend.

"So….what now? Back to the dance floor?" Korra found herself asking. Asami shook her head.

"I'm kinda all danced out. After everything's that happened in the past few months, I could use a vacation. You know we deserve one," Asami protested. Korra's eyes lit up. She didn't know if it was avoiding responsibility or liberating herself when she agreed. She had to admit, she was tired too.

"Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us! Anywhere you want," Korra grinned.

"Really? Okay! I've always wanted to see what the Spirit World is like!" Asami beamed. Korra sighed and cast her gaze to the spirit portal in the horizon.

"Sounds perfect…."

The two women got up and Korra made sure to give scritches and love to Naga who was sleeping on the nearby steps. She knew Tenzin and his kids would take good care of her. Naga woke briefly to thump her tail on the steps and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"She'll be okay, Korra," Asami grinned. Korra took her hand and they skirted the perimeter of the party, avoiding everyone. They snuck into the living quarters of Air Temple Island to pack Korra's few belongings she left in her old bedroom.

"Okay, let's get to your place," Korra said. She had changed out of her new dress into her usual attire of tanktop, trousers, and pelt. The boots went back on her feet.

"Hurry, before someone notices," Asami teased. Korra wrapped her arm around Asami's waist and leaned to kiss her bare shoulder.

"Hang on, gotta leave a note. It'll be more polite than just disappearing on Tenzin and my dad again," Korra said. She scrawled a note, leaving it on her bed, and the pair snuck down the hallway like a pair of ninjas. They found Asami's satomobile on the mainland without any attention and the two drove back to the Sato estate, talking excitedly.

Asami's servants were back and they opened the gate for them. Asami parked the satomobile into the garage and gave a few instructions to Sang, before the two found themselves in Asami's bedroom. Korra set her small pack down and watched Asami undress. Her new dress was flung onto the wide bed they shared and her usual red and black racing outfit was pulled on.

Korra gestured to the open knapsack Asami kept stuffing clothing and supplies into. "Got enough? Don't worry, the Spirit World provides sustenance and shelter. You just have to know where to find it," she said.

Asami pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She tied her hair back into a quick ponytail so it would be out of the way. "I've never been there, Korra! Allow me to plan ahead," she teased. She pecked a quick kiss on Korra's lips. Korra grinned against her and kissed her back.

The two left the mansion and took a public cab toward the Spirit Wilds. Being let off near the spirit portal, the two women left the cabbie and walked onward through the sifting spirits playing near the portal. At the threshold of the spiraling golden light, Korra paused, and smiled at her girlfriend.

Asami looked excited and at peace. Korra resolved to make sure she was happy after everything that had happened. Nearing the light, Korra reached out and took her hand. She could feel Asami's fingers tremble and she squeezed reassuringly. Asami's steps didn't lag and she kept pace with Korra as they stepped into the light.

The two turned to face each other and Korra took Asami's other hand, letting her know it was safe. Asami's eyes twinkled as they were swept away.

The golden light suffused them both and their eyes blurred. Korra was surprised to feel pressure on her lips and she knew Asami was leaning in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and kissed her back as they were carried back down.

When Korra's eyes opened, she noted Asami gazing around them in wonder. Korra tugged her hand and they walked out of the light and into a sea of bright red flowers. They were impossibly bright, brighter even than fire lilies.

"What do you think?" Korra asked. Asami skirted a look around as they stepped from the golden light into the Spirit World.

"It's….brighter than I thought it would be," Asami admitted. They walked on, the bright red flowers underfoot. Asami was worried they were crushing them, until she noted the blossoms spring back up after each step upon them. Her heart lightened, glad they weren't being destroyed. Korra swung her hand, grinning.

Various spirits popped up and a few kept pace, babbling excitedly. "The Avatar's back! Hey, Avatar!"

"Who's the cute friend?" a crab-like spirit teased. Asami blushed as they walked along. Korra swung her hand in a wide arch, fingers squeezing reassuringly.

"This is Asami Sato. My girlfriend," Korra said grandly. Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Well, all the spirits know. We so have to make this a thing to announce when we go back home," Asami teased. Korra shrugged absently, but she looked too happy to be bothered about the responsibility awaiting them in Republic City.

"This is the first time I've been to the Spirit World when something big or dark wasn't going down," Korra admitted. Asami looked around. They bypassed odd small glacier mountains cutting out of the red flowers along the horizon.

"It's all like something from a dream," Asami admitted.

"We'll make camp wherever you want," Korra offered. Asami grinned determinedly.

"I want to see more. Let's keep going," she offered. Korra nodded. She stopped Asami with a tug on her hand and when the tall girl looked at her curiously, Korra's arms went around her back. She leaned up and kissed Asami longingly.

Asami's fingers twined through Korra's short hair. "What was that for?"

"Thank you for coming with me," Korra stammered. Love shone in her eyes and Asami smiled widely. She trailed her thumb down the Avatar's cheek softly and kissed the side of her jaw.

"I would go anywhere with you. Even to the ends of the world," Asami said. Korra clasped her hands in hers. She kissed the back of Asami's hands gently.

"We need not go that far," Korra grinned. Asami leaned down and they kissed again. It was a sweet open-mouthed kiss with just the brief hint of tongue. Several of the spirits keeping pace giggled. The two women broke apart and pressed foreheads, giggling.

Korra and Asami walked on through the bright colors of the Spirit World.

End for now

End notes: We will continue my lovelies! A few more chapters at least. Stay strong.

Most sincerely, pen

11/10/2016


	29. The Spirit World

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra." Naaaaaathing!

Author's Notes: Yes, we're going beyond the end of the animation to do more. Going to venture with the lovely ladies in the Spirit World abit. I figure the Spirit World to be a mix of "Alice in Wonderland" and "Spirited Away," a good mix of east and west. Some of the pokes at plant life were inspired from Wonderland. Sorry so short, I have most of the next chapter planned but wanted something to book-end before it. Enjoy, my lovelies.

Queen Vause: Thank you for the kind words. I hope you stick with me a few more chapters!

My guest: That's okay, I understood you perfectly. Thank you for the review and enjoy!

Acfcrystal: I had the visual to what happens in this chapter in my head ever since the series first ended. I had to do it at some point!

Jfulls002: Thank you for the kind words! I am truly touched.

QueenTyzula: Tee hee, I know, my friend, I am too, too nice to these two girls :P I swear this is my good story. You know my track record of somewhat evil writings that I hope to invoke in your works too :P

"Watching"

Chapter twenty-nine "The Spirit World"

Asami smiled as she was roused from sleep. Light filtered into the tent letting her know it was past sunrise; or whatever passed for sunrise in the Spirit World. Small warm kisses were being pressed across her sternum and shoulders, venturing lower. Asami lifted a hand and ran it through Korra's rumpled bed hair.

"Morning," she smiled. Korra angled her head higher and grinned in her face. The Avatar was completely naked and she tangled with Asami's loose tunic, trying to get it open.

"Hi," she greeted. Korra kissed her cheek as her fingers worked at the clasps on the tunic's front. She had gotten half of them open, so she dipped down to Asami's breasts eagerly. "I thought you said no clothes on vacation. Help me get this off."

Asami giggled and arched up on her elbows. She pulled the tunic up and over her head instead, flinging it into a corner of the tent. "Now what did you have in mind for me?" Asami rested on her back, waiting, naked curves open. Korra's eager eyes drank her in.

"Uhm, alittle of this, alittle of that," Korra stammered. She pulled back a corner of the blanket and angled in to lay against Asami, their naked skins tingling from the contact. Asami had packed a sleeping bag, but Korra hadn't thought that far ahead. The night before when they made camp, Korra had angled off as if pulled by the ear and hunted through the brush for something. When she emerged, she came back carrying a square of woven grass that she claimed could be used for a blanket. Before Asami could protest or question, Korra shook it out and it expanded in size. It warmed to their touch and it didn't have any parasites that she could see, so in the tent it went. When Asami asked how she knew about this, Korra could only explain that some of the past Avatar's memories were still inside her.

It would definitely explain the shared dreams between them for the past three years. Connection to the past Avatars permanently gone, it was a comfort that Korra could involuntarily touch their memories in some way.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and kissed her. Korra stroked her tongue in her mouth and worked a hand low. It groped Asami's breasts, rubbed her hip, and caressed her inner thigh. "You don't have to, Korra, I think it's your turn," Asami said. But she laid back gasping as Korra's fingers grazed her folds, stroking up and down.

Korra's face flushed happily above her. Her own nipples were hard and the muscles in her abdomen shifted as she moved position on top of her so she could angle her wrist to reach her better. "Oh, I want to. You smell so good and you feel…..hmmm….so incredible."

Korra's thumb rubbed along her clit and Asami widened her thighs. She gasped as Korra slowly penetrated her with one finger, and added another. Korra's mouth was hot against her breasts, lips eager against her nipple. She licked the erect nipple slowly as she thrust slowly with her fingers. Asami clenched down around Korra's digits and rocked her hips. She couldn't help smiling, rubbing the back of the Avatar's head. To think a few months ago, Korra was still gone, traveling the Earth Kingdom and far from everyone who knew her. And now her love was being reciprocated and she was alone with Korra in a tent in the Spirit World, and passion was lavished on her.

It was more than Asami could have hoped for. When Korra raised her head, Asami tugged her up and pulled her down to her lips. Korra rocked on top of her, angling her hand between them in long thrusts. Asami held her with her arms and legs and arched beneath her. Her head fell back and she moaned longingly. As her pants became more labored, Korra kissed her throat softly, running her tongue down the sweat gathering there.

When Asami came, Korra's heart surged with renewed confidence. She slowly thrust her fingers, feeling Asami grip her tightly. She let Asami down slowly and after the tall girl relaxed her thighs, Korra slowly withdrew her fingers.

"Hmmmmm…" Asami angled her arm around Korra's neck and held her on top of her. "Oh, Korra, that was perfect…."

"Flatterer," Korra grinned. She kissed Asami longingly. The pale girl rolled so she was on top.

"Now it's your turn," Asami said. Her hands pinned Korra's above her head. Korra wound up smiling, letting Asami hold her down.

"R-really?" The slight stammer of anticipation made Asami shiver. Her thighs moved over Korra's hips and she leaned down to kiss her.

Much later, Korra wrapped around Asami's back, playing with her tangled hair. Asami arched back into her arms.

"Want to start breakfast?" Korra asked. Asami yawned, rubbing her eye. The grass blanket was warm and Korra's skin was smooth against her. But they really should get up and going. Besides, there was much more of the Spirit World to see.

"Can you get us water to make tea? Please?" Asami pouted. Korra found herself nodding. She planted a few kisses along Asami's throat and shoulder.

"You got it. Be right back," Korra grinned. She sat up and tugged on Asami's discarded tunic. It was larger and went to midthigh; thus, appropriately covered, she angled out of the tent. Asami burrowed into the grass blanket, giggling. Korra rooted around the camp tools outside and picked up the tea kettle Asami had so thoughtfully packed. She took off for the nearby stream. The vegetation coiled beneath her bare feet, warming to her touch. Korra remembered that the Spirit World reacted to emotion as well as intent, and she was pleased that only warmth was extended toward them. An upthrust of rocks in the stream sprayed a stream of water from high up and Korra leaned to hold the kettle beneath the trickle.

She scratched her hip idly as she waited for the kettle to fill. Korra was just planning what they could do for breakfast when there was a rustling from the flowers behind her. Korra turned, expecting a curious spirit or two to see what she was up to. But the figure was taller and Korra yelped, turning in a bending stance on instinct.

The clouds above coiled to dark pits as Korra held two flaming fists before her, ready to protect herself.

Iroh grinned at her, and Korra was ashamed she hadn't recognized him. "Don't hurt me, Korra. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Iroh!" Korra lowered her fists and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I didn't see you….I'm sorry….." The clouds dissipated, allowing the sunshine back in.

"It's okay," Iroh said. He bent and picked up the dropped tea kettle and angled it to the stream to fill. "Tea is a wonderful idea. Shall we prepare it for your companion?"

Korra blushed and tugged at the hem of her tunic. She was suddenly aware she was half dressed and barefoot in front of the retired Fire Lord's deceased uncle and she was barely covered modestly.

"Sure," she said. "I, uh…. I would be dressed but…."

Iroh laughed as they made their way back to the campsite. The flowers moved back and forth beneath their feet. "You are young and alive. Enjoy the pleasures of the flesh as you can."

Korra grinned at him as they near the tent. "So the spirits told you who I'm here with?"

Iroh nodded. "Much of what happens in the Spirit World makes its way back to me. The spirits value my opinion."

"As do I," Korra declared. She raised her voice. "Asami! Can you come out? We have a guest."

'Please be dressed, please be dressed,' she thought suddenly. When Asami poked out of the tent, she was wearing another tunic and loose trousers. She wasn't aptly dressed for the day but it covered everything.

At Asami's widening eyes, Korra knew she knew who Iroh was. She had to have seen photographs of him at some point. "Iroh?" she asked. She bobbed in a polite bow. "I never thought I'd…" she looked to Korra for explanation.

Korra smiled sheepishly. "He found me at the stream. If you'll excuse me a moment…." Korra angled to enter the tent so she could find her pants.

When Korra emerged, more fully clothed, she set a fire easily in the ring of stones they had set the night before. Iroh set the kettle on and looked through their supplies. "What tea did you bring?" he asked eagerly.

Asami helped him sort her food staples and Iroh tsked her gently. "If you've come to the Spirit World, you must sample its beauty. Allow me."

He rummaged through his wide sleeve and pulled out a packet of herbs. He offered it to Asami who peered at it curiously. She smiled and went in search of another cup for Iroh when he merely pulled one out of his sleeve.

"What else do you have in there?" Asami asked curiously. Iroh waggled his brows at her.

"Whatever I need," he said playfully.

The three sat cross-legged on the flowers and chatted easily. The sun was a strange pink orb high above their heads and Asami watched its rays curiously. Iroh smiled, sipping slowly.

"The sun does that here on happy occasions. It seems to be welcoming the two of you," he said. Korra smiled happily.

"Any interesting spots to see? Asami's never been here before," Korra explained. Iroh nodded. He passed one hand over his long white beard.

"There is a Pai Sho tournament at the Big Board later today. I simply must ask you two to attend. You can even have a turn at the players," Iroh grinned. Asami raised an eyebrow. That a big board would be present was evident in his words, but the way he said it demanded capitalization. This Pai Sho board must be one for the books.

"Big Board?" Asami asked. "Is it as big as the one at the Fire Nation royal palace?"

Iroh shook his head ruefully. "I learned to play at THAT board. It was rather large, but this one puts that to shame. You'll love it!"

Korra was pulled into his enthusiasm. "Sounds like fun! Bet it'll last awhile."

"Most spirit tournaments do," Iroh said sagely. He waited patiently as the two girls ducked back into the tent to dress aptly for the day. Asami tied her hair back into a loose ponytail after pulling on her usual racing outfit. Korra grinned over at her as they exited the tent and began to break it down, packing up the camping supplies. Even without her usual touch of make-up or lip gloss, Asami was wonderfully beautiful.

Asami felt the way, stealing looks of longing at Korra. Her biceps rippled subtly as she helped fold up the grass blanket and tent. The Avatar swept an errant hand through her short hair, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Korra was beautiful and Asami felt lucky all of a sudden.

The three took off across the sea of red flowers, and headed toward the ice slopes in the distance.

"Is it going to be cold?" Asami wondered. Iroh shook his head.

"No, but there will be ready ice for your drinks. It's quite convenient," he said cheekily. Korra grinned.

A mass of spirits of several shapes and colors were gathered around the round edge of the aforementioned Big Board, and Korra had to admit the name fit. The board was enormous, easily the size of a small field. Spirits were on top of the wooden board, setting up tiles the size of satomobile tires into place on either side. The board at the Fire Nation palace was as big as a chamber, but was nowhere near the length of this one.

Asami whistled in amazement and walked around the left side of the board, gazing at the large tiles. The spirits grinned at her and finished setting the tiles into opening position. "WOW…I just… I could faint," Asami admitted in admiration.

"Wanna go first, sweetcheeks?" a green spirit covered with drooping leaves asked. Asami looked to Iroh and Korra who nodded.

"Go ahead, Miss Sato. I'll set up on the other side," Iroh grinned mischievously. Korra stood with Asami on her side of the board and she leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Good luck," Korra said. Asami nodded, eyes narrowing. She was getting her poker face on and Korra settled down cross-legged to watch. Several spirits stood on the edges of the circular board, ready to move the tiles on each turn.

Iroh stood far on the other side and visibly bowed low, fist in his palm. Asami returned the bow and an orange gangly spirit sidled to the center of the board.

"Call for first pick!" he crowed. Instead of a coin, he tossed a fellow spirit at least twenty feet overhead. As the yellow spirit spiraled down, Asami balked.

"Uhm, heads!" At least if she won, the spirit would land right-side up. The yellow spirit landed on his feet and raised his pudgy arms above his head in a victory stance.

"Heads it is!" he announced in a deep gravelly voice. Iroh laughed audibly across the board and stroked his beard. He waited for Asami to make the opening move. Instead of the players climbing onto the board, the spirits opted to move the tiles and Korra could see how the movements would go.

After Asami gave her opening move, Iroh called his, and the spirits on his side of the board moved his tile. The game went on. After an hour in, Asami finally wound Iroh down to defeat. The deceased Fire Nation general laughed in good sport and clapped his hands.

"Well done!" he called across to Asami. Asami grinned. Korra fidgeted. She was laying on one side, knee crooked up.

"Can I go?" she asked. Iroh nodded.

"Play the winner?" he asked. Korra nodded. She rose to her feet and Asami laughed as she darted in for a kiss.

"Good luck," Asami teased. "You're going to need it."

"I know you're good at this game, but go easy on me," Korra smiled. She trotted around the edge of the circular board and made her way to where Iroh was waiting.

The spirits moved the tiles back into opening position and Korra waited for the orange spirit to carry his yellow partner to the center again.

"Call!" he laughed. The yellow spirit was tossed head over heels into the air again.

"Tails?" Korra guessed. The yellow spirit landed ON his head and she winced visibly. "Aw, geez, are you okay?"

Before the Avatar could climb onto the board, the yellow spirit climbed to his feet, waving. A visibly large bump erupted from his brow, but he touched the bump of flesh and pushed it in, grunting with the exertion. But he didn't seem to be in any pain and waved good-naturedly.

"Tails it is!"

Korra grinned and raised one arm. She called out her opening position. One of the spirits pushed her tile into place. Asami called her position and the game was on. Korra found herself pacing back and forth in short steps as Asami took a maddeningly long time on her turns. It could have been a mental trick to push Korra to irrational moves, but the amount of time until her turn was driving her up the wall.

Iroh grunted from his seat on the grass beside Korra. "Patience, Korra. Just watch the beauty of the tiles as Asami chooses."

Korra sighed raggedly but found her eyes tracing over the lines of the board in odd sweeps. Finally, Asami called her move and the scraping of the large tile told Korra it was her turn. The game wound down twenty minutes later, with Asami winning.

"The winner!" the orange spirit announced. Asami grinned.

"Who else wants to play me?"

"Can I?" the leaf-covered spirit asked. Asami nodded. Korra and Iroh walked back around to Asami's side of the board.

"Are you going to play until you lose?" Korra asked. Iroh nodded.

"She should. She's at the head of the tournament," Iroh suggested. Korra grinned.

"Happy you thoroughly spanked me?" Korra pouted. Asami leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Very," she teased. Korra pinched her waist as the spirits pushed the tiles back into opening position.

The tournament went on for a couple more hours, and the oddly pink sun arched overhead. Iroh gave the pair a few dumplings. They tasted very sweet and Korra's energy was revitalized after eating hers. Asami's eyes twinkled at her as she finished hers.

Finally, Asami bowed out of the tournament, even though she was winning. The spirits protested loudly. "No, keep going!" they insisted.

Asami waved good-naturedly and Korra wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thanks everyone! But the Avatar and I have more things to see," Asami said. Iroh nodded, eyes twinkling.

"I'll see you both later," he suggested. Korra bowed to him and the two women picked up their packs and walked off across the flowers.

Asami reached for Korra's hand and they squeezed fingers as they went. "I wonder what Mako and Bolin will say about me getting to play Pai Sho with Iroh of the Fire Nation," she wondered.

Korra grinned at her. The pink light in the air glowed around Asami's aura and it tugged at the edges of Korra's chi. She squeezed her fingers reassuringly. "They should come back here and officially meet him," she said.

Asami smiled fondly back at her Avatar. As the two women walked on, the odd spirit or two kept pace but for the most part, they sensed the two women wanted to be alone. After a few more moments, Korra noticed the spirits giving them a wide berth for privacy.

Korra led the way, toward the icy mountain slopes. After they set up camp, Asami pressed Korra onto the grass and straddled her. They kissed for long moments that felt like hours and the pink sun had arched far overhead, ready to set when Asami lifted her face from Korra's throat. The Avatar squirmed happily beneath her. The beginnings of a fine purple hickey was raised on Korra's throat and she hissed when Asami licked the edges of it carefully.

"Happy?" Korra grinned up at the beautiful girl. Asami nodded. She traced one hand gently down Korra's cheek.

"Yes," she admitted. Korra flipped her onto her back and leaned down to straddle Asami this time. The pale girl held onto her. Long moments of happiness stretched her heart; that she was able to hold onto and effectively keep the Avatar against her was pure unadulterated joy.

"We should set up camp," Korra muttered down to her. Asami ran her hand through the short hairs at the back of Korra's neck.

"Get up then," she teased. Korra huffed at her and helped Asami up.

"Oh when the tent goes up, you're not going to be saying that," Korra grinned. Asami stooped to kiss her cheek and pulled out the pieces of the tent.

"The sooner this goes up, the sooner the clothes come off," she offered. Korra began helping to pitch the tent in earnest and Asami laughed. She joined her.

End for now

End notes: Next chapter will be full of sexy times and smut. Hope you enjoyed this one! Smash that button, do that review thing :P

Most sincerely,

pen 11/18/2016


	30. Kyoshi's Cave

Author's disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing.

Author's notes: Well this chapter has a nice surprise for all you readers :P Enjoy. And happy black Friday! I am staying home to avoid the craziness. Cause that's how I roll :P

QueenTyzula: Heheh in classic Jekyl/Hyde fashion, here's your smut :P Enjoy my friend.

My guest: Hopefully this update is liked as well :P

Briar213: ehehe I had to be cute and nice in the last chapter :P It was kinda an homage to Alice in Wonderland for me and that's always been rated G.

"Watching"

Chapter thirty "Kyoshi's Cave"

"Wake up, Korra. Asami Sato." A gentle voice called from the tent flap. Korra woke groggily. She was wearing a loose tunic of Asami's and opened the flap. Iroh was waiting, his round form garbed in long green robes. He smiled at the sleepy Avatar.

"Iroh. Good morning," Korra said. She ducked in and gently shook Asami awake. They both climbed out to start a cook fire and begin breakfast. Again, Iroh offered spirit tea and the morning sun rose high and pink.

"Wonder where we should go today," Asami smiled. She pressed her cheek against Korra's shoulder. Iroh smiled. He settled one large hand on his upturned knee.

"There is a natural spring inside the caves nearby here. If I'm not mistaken, Avatar Kyoshi found a way to bring her wife there," Iroh confided.

Korra's eyes widened and Asami laughed. "Sounds like Kyoshi."

"That sounds fine. We could use a bath," Korra leaned back on her hands, grinning. After packing up the camp, Iroh pointed out the way and the two women moved into the series of caves.

A cold shiver of recognition moved through Asami. When Korra held her hand back and reached for hers, she took it, but she recognized the caves. She had been here in a dream. The rock walls weren't covered with ice but it was still the same bends and curves. She clutched Korra's hand.

"Korra…..have you seen this place before?" she found herself asking. Korra flashed wide blue eyes back to her.

"When I slept….I thought it was just a dream," she admitted. She squeezed Asami's hand. They found the natural spring. Korra flashed a look to Asami and started pulling her clothes off. Asami quirked a brow and pulled her coat off, moving to her shirt and pants. Iroh was right. The cave was warm enough and the spring water was almost hot and felt luxurious on naked skin.

Korra couldn't resist swimming around, scooting fast with bursts of waterbending. Asami pulled her into a deep kiss. Korra's arms were strong around her waist.

"Here, let me make you a fire," Korra said. Dripping wet and utterly adorable, she made a careful fire with a single blast to a stack of brush in a corner of the cave. After making certain the fire wouldn't travel, she came back to Asami who was drying off carefully with one of the towels from her pack. "You really DID come prepared."

Asami grinned at her. "Wonder what's further back there." The cave tapered off to a single stone corridor, that could fit a person one at a time. Korra shrugged.

"I could check it out," Korra offered. She was already moving to the short corridor, utterly naked. Asami wanted to call after her, then shrugged, rubbing her damp hair with the towel. If there was any danger, Korra could handle herself, naked or not.

"Anything interesting?" Asami had to raise her voice, not sure if Korra could hear her. There was a grunt from the Avatar far off and Korra's voice rang back.

"Nothing but another pool of water! I'll see if it's… hey, there's something etched into the wall here," Korra called. Curiosity rang in her tone. Asami quirked an eyebrow to herself.

"What's there?" she called. There was shuffling sounds but no answer. "Korra?"

"Hang on, Asami! I can almost…..shit!" there was a commotion and then a heavy splashing sound as well as a startled yelp. Asami giggled. It sounded like the Avatar fell into the unseen pool of water.

"You okay?" Asami called. There was heavy splashing and soft obscenities and groans coming from the unseen stone room.

"Yeah! I just….shit, that water's cold!" Korra complained. "I got….uhm….what the…"

There was a little more splashing then a few soft grunts from Korra. Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Korra? You okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah! I just…what the FUCK?" Korra asked out loud. Sheer wonderment was in her tone. Asami waited but it didn't look like Korra was going to emerge. Asami pulled the towel around her, shivering, as she walked along the stone corridor. It angled right and continue far into the cave. Finally it let out into an enclosed stone chamber, a pool of water to the far end.

Korra was standing beside the water, and Asami stood, waiting for her vision to adjust to the dimness. Without being asked, Korra cupped a fireball in one palm. She lit a stray bundle of brush and twigs in the corner to make a light, and she turned, a curious expression on her face. Asami was about to ask again if she was alright, when Korra turned, one hand low between her legs. Asami's eyes dipped on reflex and she started in surprise. Jutting from between Korra's legs was an extra appendage of flesh. It was dark to match Korra's skin tone and jutted proudly out between her thighs. Asami kept blinking, certain it was fake, even though the way Korra was biting her lip as she touched it told her it was very real.

"What…." Asami licked her lip, trying to find her voice. Korra's eyes watched her with longing. "What did you DO?"

"I don't know!" Korra took her hand away, and the penis throbbed visibly against her belly. Suddenly, Asami wanted to touch it very much. "I fell into that pool and when I came out, I got this!"

Asami shrugged off her towel. "It…that can't be real," she wondered. Korra's eyes roved up and down her naked body. The cock throbbed noticeably between them.

"It feels real," Korra bit out. Asami brushed her fingers down Korra's smooth hips lovingly.

Asami licked her lips and Korra found herself focusing on those lips. She felt herself throb in response. It was a strange sensation and the swelling between her legs needed to be attended to.

"How real?" Asami whispered. She leaned close and ran her lips softly down Korra's throat. She felt and heard the Avatar gasp before her. The sound made her surge with confidence. And she let her fingers skim downward and down the side of the shaft between them.

The flesh was hot despite the cold water Korra had climbed out of. Asami wrapped her fingers softly then squeezed firmly as Korra gasped, almost rising on her toes in response. The shaft was hard, but the skin was soft. Asami wanted to taste it and see how Korra tasted this way. Korra's eyes widened in surprise as she sank to her knees on the stone floor.

Korra's fingers slid through her hair, panting in anticipation. "'Sami, you don't have to…" she gasped. Asami darted her tongue across the flared head of the cock in front of her. Korra gasped loudly. Asami flicked her eyes upward and she smiled.

She planted a few kisses along the side of the shaft and dragged her tongue back up. Korra's toes were curling and she tried to keep from standing on the balls of her feet. Asami took pity on her and dragged her wet mouth over the head and moved down, taking a few inches in. Korra gasped highly, fingers tightening in Asami's hair.

Korra tasted abit saltier, heavy and cloying but with an underlying sweetness. Asami felt her sex throb in response and wetness coated her thighs as she bobbed up and down on Korra's cock. As she did, Asami couldn't keep from tracing her fingers over the base of it, where it connected with Korra's flesh. It was real, and she couldn't fathom how it had come about. It didn't mean she wasn't going to make her fall apart or get some good use out of it. Asami's fingers skimmed over her hips and to her buttocks, digging in and holding Korra in front of her. Korra, for her part, was so overwhelmed, she couldn't last for much longer.

Her pants grew harder and harder and her fingers tightened in Asami's hair. Asami's fingers dug into the flesh of her buttocks and she ran her lips up and down Korra's shaft. When the first spurt of come shot from the head, Asami almost jerked back with surprise. Korra gave a sharp cry above her and her fingers twitched in midair. Asami laid over mouth over her and caught the next few spurts in her mouth. She sucked hard as Korra came down.

Asami stood up, letting her breasts graze up Kora's belly and front. Korra shivered, and leaned against her. The slack appendage still dangled between her legs and it pressed against Asami's hip. Asami kissed the Avatar hungrily. Korra whined into the kiss.

"Tastes funny," she said. Asami licked the corner of her lips.

"Tastes like you. Just a bit saltier," she whispered. Korra slung her arms around Asami's low back. She pressed into her, feeling lust coil in her belly again. And she stiffened, feeling every inch of herself stand up against Asami's hip.

"How did this happen?" she wondered. Asami cupped the back of her head and kissed her deeply.

"I don't know. I guess the history books are mistaken. Maybe Kyoshi's daughter wasn't adopted after all," Asami smile was sly and wide. Korra gaped down at herself and then up at Asami.

"We never talked about that, 'Sami…" Korra couldn't put into words the sudden worry about the future. They had never discussed what would happen the next year or the next few moments in this cave. But Asami kissed her so deeply and passionately, she was stiff against her.

"I want you, Korra. We can talk about the what's and if's after…" Asami whispered against her lips. Korra nodded dumbly and she was drawn down onto the stone floor. Korra had enough foresight to bend a cushion of air beneath Asami's naked back so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. It would have to do for the moment.

Asami's thighs widened, welcoming Korra between them. Korra rubbed herself against cloying wetness and each slide through wet folds made her gasp and bite her lip. Asami ran a hand between them and gripped her cock. She helped Korra find the right angle and when the Avatar bent her back, pushing in firmly, she gasped. Korra was firm and warm and felt so delicious even with the first inch in.

Korra looked overwhelmed, gasping loudly. On her side, the sensations were so new she was in danger of spilling as soon as she got inside. Asami pressed her hands low on Korra's back, and urged her on. Her lips latched onto Korra's shoulder as she thrust her hips, working in another inch. Korra bit her lip, closing her eyes. Holding onto her concentration was the only way she wouldn't prematurely climax. And for this first time, she wanted to make it good for Asami.

When Korra's glorious blue eyes opened and took in her girlfriend, her heart was in her throat and in her gaze. Asami's eyes shone up at her, and her breasts heaved as she moved under her. Korra took a grip back on her airbending, making sure her back was cushioned from the stone. She leaned down, hips flush against Asami's thighs.

"Do you know how much I love you?" her voice cracked. Asami's eyes watered as she gazed up at Korra's adoring gaze. The Avatar was on her elbows, cradling her head in her hands. The feeling had been implied, but they had never said it out loud.

Asami angled her leg around Korra's hip. "I love you, too…."

Korra leaned down to kiss her, and when Asami gripped her buttocks and clenched around her, she gasped highly. "Not gonna last long…..if you do that…." She panted.

"It's okay, Korra….. feel me, feel everything…." She pleaded. There would be time to come later. Right now, she was going to make the Avatar come hard. Korra tried to be gentle, but her hips thrust harder and harder and she bit her lip as she crested the top of an orgasm.

"'Sami….so…. GOOD…. So….. hot!" she gasped. Asami kissed her throat and latched onto her shoulder, holding Korra's hips flush against her.

The talk of Kyoshi's daughter earlier seemed to have put an idea in Korra's head. Her gaze grew worried even as beads of sweat rolled down her jaw. She made to withdraw, but Asami held onto her waist with strong hands. "Stay in me….come for me, Korra…." She cooed.

The words as well as the movements under her pushed Korra over the edge. She came in shivering spurts, gasps loud in the small cave. Asami held Korra when she collapsed against her.

"That felt so good…." Asami whispered in Korra's ear. Korra blushed when she sucked the lobe into her mouth.

"But you didn't come… and I made a mess," Korra winced. Asami laughed. She cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Korra eagerly scraped her tongue in her mouth, feeling lust spike through her again. Thoroughly distracted, she lost hold of her bending and Asami came down on her back on the stone floor.

"Ow, that's rough," she winced. Korra smiled when Asami rolled on top.

"Sure, I'll put up with it," she teased. Asami leaned down, thighs tight over Korra's waist. She leaned back and clenched down. Korra arched her back, gasping, as she was worked to stiffness again. It was a new sensation to be brought to erection inside her partner, and one she wouldn't easily let go of. "'Sami…."

"Come on…. Doesn't that feel good?" Asami purred. Korra gaped up at her. Her hands settled on Asami's hips, and she pulled her down onto her length.

"Fuck!" Korra bit her lip. Asami clenched her hard and leaned down to kiss her. Korra let out a low wail. She was so hard and gripped by clinging warmth, and it was driving her slowly mad. Her hips thrust up urgently and Asami rode her in rolling waves.

"You're impatient," Asami teased. "All it took for you to lose your mind is THIS…"

Korra gave a shuddering gasp. She shook beneath Asami as she teased her length. "I can't help it!" She protested. "You" (KISS) feel (GASP) so GOOD…."

Asami leaned up on her hands, arching into her thrusts. She was dripping wet and their shared fluids ran down her thighs. "Just like that….. like that, Korra…. "

Korra's eyes gleamed. They spiraled higher and higher and she felt like the air was being drawn from her lungs. Unlike her past nightmares, it was related to pleasure and utterly manageable. Asami's hands ran up and down her torso, teasing her breasts and nipples, before her palms settled on her taut abdominal muscles.

Asami used the leverage to slam her hips up and down on Korra's length faster. A high wail rose from her throat as she shuddered on top of her. Korra was dangerously close but she bit her lip, focusing on concentrating enough to hold on. She had to push Asami over, it wouldn't do to come again without her having an orgasm of her own…..

Korra's reward came a few moments later as Asami screamed, clenching down on her hard enough to hurt. She pulled short spurts of precum from her swollen tip and Korra gripped the pale hips above her. Her job apparently over for the moment, she dove forward for her own release and hissed as she pumped everything she had. A similar cry was wrenched from her throat as she came.

Asami slumped on top of her and Korra wrapped shaky arms around her pale shoulders. "Damn, 'Sami…. " she cursed lightly. Asami propped on one hand and kissed her. Korra breathed in her kiss and tenderly cupped her cheek with one palm.

"So good, Korra…" Asami purred. Korra fell onto her back, worry swimming in her wide blue eyes.

"Should I have come outside of you?" she asked. Asami shook her head.

"I'm on birth control. You should have remembered that," she shrugged. As she set her chin on Korra's sternum, slow thoughts worked through her passion-hazed brain.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot. I had uhm, something else on my mind," Korra teased. Her warm hands ran up and down Asami's back, and tangled in her hair.

Asami wound up laughing. She dismounted and winced as she knelt on the cold stone floor. "Now that we know this pool is here, we can come back to it, right?"

Korra sat up, nodding. Her penis was still there, laying limply against her thigh. Asami wrapped curious fingers around it, and ran up and down the warm flesh. Korra gave her a wry grin.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she teased. Asami gave her a sultry look and ran her tongue down Korra's breast. She sucked a hard nipple into her mouth.

"Maybe I'm seeing how you're wired like this…. " Asami said. Korra folded her arms behind her head and lounged back, apparently comfortable on the stone.

"You and your scientific method," she teased. Asami leaned down to kiss her as her fingers worked along her length. Korra nibbled her lower lip and moaned as she flushed, stiffening again. "Now look what you did, 'Sami."

"Oh, I'm looking," Asami promised. She ran her kisses low and gently worked one of Korra's thighs wider. Korra gave a low moan as her tongue circled the head of her cock and warmth engulfed her.

End for now

End notes: This story has been written in a tone of the real world, as in no omegaverse- style rules. What's going on here? Well, I call Spirit World Shenanigans :P This certain cave that was used by Avatar Kyoshi can spring a sex appendage, but there won't be any knots or anything else from the omegaverse.

Like it? Smash that button, do that review thing :P

Most sincerely, pen

11/25/2016


	31. Shared Passion

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing.

Author's Notes: And more of this and more of that :P I swear, I'm trying to make my smut seem more poetic :P Hopefully you're all enjoying.

QueenTyzula: Hey, I called Spirit World Shenanigans :P I wanted to put a touch of what it could do for the physical world. I was reading the big edition of "The Search" with the artist notes in the sides, and one of them wrote about how the spirit world can affect the physical. It kind of influenced that cave coming to existence :P

Brittana4lyfe: Well I can say Asami being sultry was definitely influenced by the awesome Rae D Magdon and Revan's Mask :P Seriously, they're the best!

Guest Allen-walker: I hope it was a good read if you did it all in one day! I am flattered :P I'm glad you liked it.

AndreanneSirois: Glad you're liking it! :P

"Watching"

Chapter thirty-one "Shared Passion"

Loud breathing filled the cave tucked away from the natural springs. Korra's fire had died down to embers in the brush in the corner, but both girls only needed touch alone to get by.

Korra thrust between Asami's thighs, panting harder and harder. She came suddenly, face pressed to Asami's throat. Asami's hands were tight on her back, holding her in place. Asami smiled coyly and pressed a few kisses along Korra's rumpled hair. The Avatar groaned against her. Her cock twitched inside her, softening. Asami didn't mind. It felt good inside her still, and she had already come several times.

They were cushioned on the towels and clothing from their packs, and when they had gone to retrieve these items, both were startled to see the limitations of the secret pool in the back cave. When they emerged from the area, single file back to the main cave, Korra's privates shifted down. They had hurriedly retrieved their packs and ventured back to the secret cave.

Korra took another dunk in the cold pool and emerged, teeth chattering, but cock newly surging between her legs. Asami was only too glad to be pushed onto her back and mounted. Korra was eager but considerate. She always made sure Asami was ready, but her thrusts pounded to desperate hard pushes.

Asami was so lost in Korra; it could have been hours they spent wrapped up in each other. With the addition of Korra's anatomy, they relearned each other's bodies again. Just now, Asami rolled on top, abit of Korra's shaft easing out of her with the movement. With the Avatar rumpled under her, Asami knew to pass her palms along her ribs, earning a throaty giggle. Her palms passed up and over her breasts and she leaned to lay her cheek against Korra's sternum.

Korra's strong arms went around her. She ran her fingers through Asami's tangled hair. "Can you go again, love?"

Asami giggled and pressed kisses along her collarbone. Moving lower, she moved her lips over the curve of Korra's breast. "Haven't we gone enough times? Unless this is needing more attention…."

Even though she was tired and slightly sore, Asami clenched down around Korra's shaft. She felt it twitch and Korra groaned on her back.

"Perhaps. We do need to get you warm. And I'd love a meal." Korra stretched out with her head pillowed on her arms, taking Asami's weight easily. She grinned easily.

Asami leaned down. She found Korra's mouth with her lips softly in the dark. She kissed her softly. Korra groaned and held the back of her neck. Their legs moved against each other and Korra was beginning to regroup her lust when Asami eased back. She dismounted, wincing slightly. Korra's cock lay limply against her thigh. Their juices splattered her leg.

"I love you. So much," Asami admitted. Korra smiled even though Asami couldn't see it.

"I think you showed me how much," she teased. Asami swatted her side in the dark. Korra yelped playfully. "Calm down, my firey engineer. I love you too."

Korra leaned up and gently eased Asami to her back on their pile of clothing. She kissed her longingly. Asami twined her thighs around Korra's hips.

"We should set up camp outside the cave. And come back in the morning," Korra suggested. Asami giggled.

"Oh yeah, we should." Both women sat up and Korra cupped a fireball for light. She let Asami find her clothes. Asami ran one of the towels between her legs, cleaning herself up.

"We should take a dunk in the warm pool outside. You made a mess of us," Asami teased. Korra raised an eyebrow at her. Her cock dangled appealingly but Asami took her gaze from it.

"Yes, ma'am. Come on, 'Sami…" Korra helped load up the clothes in their packs and as they stood, Asami made her way to the etching in the stone wall.

"Looks like Kyoshi herself left something here….." Asami's fingers traced the fan etched into the stone and the characters beneath. "' Here I have found the means to make life.' Yeah, definitely; her daughter wasn't adopted."

Korra's face heated as possibilities flew through her head. She took Asami's hand and both women filed naked single-file down the thin passage back to the main caves. Korra kept the fire held in one hand and she set the old pile of brush in the corner ablaze for light.

Back in the main cave, Korra's cock shrank to nothing, her privates soft again. She gazed down at herself curiously. "Only in there…."

"Come on," Asami took Korra's hand and led her into the warm pool. She twined her arms around Korra's neck and kissed her as she walked backwards into the warm water. Korra walked Asami further back, arms sweeping around her waist. She ran a hand up and tugged lightly on Asami's hair.

Asami smiled down into Korra's face. "This is certainly the best vacation I've ever been on in my life."

Korra blushed. She ducked her head to Asami's shoulder. "Mine too," she said. "Beats out those few days at Misty Palms Oasis…I mean, I didn't know you even liked me that way then!"

"Loved you really. Still do," Asami smiled. She dunked under the water and came up, sweeping her hair back. Korra dunked under as well and ran her hands through her short hair. They washed off and climbed out, fishing out the towels. Korra sneezed and ran the towel over her torso. Asami pulled their clothes out. Korra shivered and pulled her trousers on. She toed on her boots and pulled her tank top on. Asami slid into her slacks and pulled on her boots. She slid the straps of her bra over her shoulders and adjusted her breasts.

Korra scratched her cheek, watching Asami's flesh being covered. There wasn't one inch of her she hadn't touched, kissed and licked earlier, but it still felt like a cheat seeing it disappear before her eyes.

"Ready to set up camp?" Korra asked. She found herself yawning. Asami took her hand. They emerged from the cave's entrance. It was well past dusk. Korra formed a quick fire pit and lit up a camp fire with a flick of the wrist so they could see while setting up the tent. Asami went through their pack and brought out a wrapped packet. It had been given to them by Iroh and they ate the dumplings inside quickly. Asami giggled and wiped a bit of food off Korra's cheek.

Korra raised her arms above her head and stretched. She leaned back on the ground. Asami shrugged out of her coat, and crawled between Korra's legs. She rested her chin on her thigh. Korra held her girlfriend in her arms. Both watched the fire spiral up in arches of light against the dark blue sky of spirit night.

Bright spirits of different colors ran and played in the horizon. They were so bright you could spot them in the dark. Korra watched their colors bob and jump from far off, feeling very much at peace. Asami's contented sighs told her she felt very much the same.

Both got up as the fire began to die down. Korra held the tent flap open and gave a bow to Asami. The pale girl smile wryly and took Korra's offered hand, sliding into the tent. Korra climbed in after and they undressed for bed. Sleep, not sex, as they had sated themselves in the hidden cave adequately. Korra shivered and pulled on one of Asami's tunics to use for pajamas. Asami did the same. Half of the buttons were undone, showing ample cleavage. Korra bent her head and kissed Asami's collar bone.

Asami's fingers scraped through her short hair, caressing her scalp. Korra closed her eyes, content.

"Night, love," Korra said. Asami kissed the top of her head.

"Night, Korra."

Sleep came easily for the women as the spirits played beyond the tent in the distance.

8  
8

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

"Did you like the pool?" Iroh asked the next morning. Asami and Korra blushed at each other. They all sat cross-legged around their camp fire eating breakfast and the two women leaned against each other, unperturbed with showing so much affection in front of the spirit. They hadn't bothered dressing, feeling very unabashed in their long tunics.

"Uhm…. Yeah," Korra confessed. "We also found a hidden cavern….. where Kyoshi left an inscription. And well…."

Iroh's smile was very knowing. "I figured you two would find Kyoshi's Cave. And discovered why she took her wife there."

Korra nodded dumbly and Asami ran an affectionate hand along her thigh. "You knew, didn't you? That's why you led us here?"

Iroh laughed and stroked his beard. "Kyoshi was a very determined woman. Rather than share her wife with someone else, she found a way to give her a child."

Korra and Asami smiled fondly at each other. It was something to think about, but at the moment, they were young and very much in the beginning of their relationship. They had years and years together.

"So, uhm, could…." Korra made faltering gestures and Iroh laughed.

"I remember my nephew being not-so-subtle when he wanted alone time. I'll see you later," Iroh rose to his feet and ran a hand down the front of his robes. He smiled at the two girls and gave a small bow. "May the day find your affections never wanting."

Korra and Asami grinned at each other as Iroh walked across the field of red flowers. Korra leaned back. She crooked her knee, the tunic riding up quite abit. Asami eyed the expanse of leg it showed and Korra grinned toothily.

"Already eyeing me. You must really want it," Korra teased. Asami rose to her feet. Her long bare legs seemed to go on forever and Korra found herself swallowing as Asami rose on the balls of her feet, putting her body on display.

"Look who's eyeing who. Come on, or did you need a formal invitation?" Asami turned toward the cave and smiled to hear Korra crashing to her feet to jog after her. She laughed when Korra slung an arm around her waist. "Wait, we need to bring a blanket."

Korra turned back to the tent and collected an armful of blankets and towels for their cushion. The two pushed into the main cavern and found the slim corridor. They filed in and Korra pinched Asami's ass from behind. Inside the dim cave, Asami turned and pushed until she heard Korra splashing into the cold water.

"Shit!" she screamed, and came up, water sloshing. Asami stood at the pool's edge, waiting. She began laughing. Korra emerged, dripping wet like a drowned ferret-rat. She flung the water droplets off her with waterbending, and lit a fire in the brush in the corner. Asami's eyes dipped low between Korra's legs and she felt herself growing wet in response. "You're gonna get it…."

"Bring it," Asami raised her chin, issuing a challenge. Korra shook off the damp tunic, and tore Asami's off. She backed the engineer up until her back pressed against the stone wall. Korra bent her knees and her hands groped Asami's breasts, thumbs eagerly pressing her nipples. Her hands ran down smooth hips and when she reached her thighs, she parted them and lifted, holding Asami up against the wall.

Asami gasped as she rocked against the firm cock pressing against her. She tugged on Korra's head, bringing her mouth up to hers. The Avatar's kiss was hungry and damp as she positioned her tip against Asami's entrance and angled in.

This time Korra gasped highly as she pushed the first two inches in. Asami's thighs trembled around her. "Yes…..Korra, more….."

Korra buried her face into Asami's throat, grunting. She exhaled harshly as she sank in to the hilt. Asami ran her lips across her face, moaning. Korra's hands were strong around her thighs and she thrust upward.

The day had only begun and they couldn't keep away from each other. Hidden in the secret cave away from other people and spirits, both women connected physically and emotionally as they held onto each other. They had ample time to partake of their passion.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so short. This story may end soon. But never fear, there will be a sequel story! :P I was thinking of the title "Waiting." If any of you have suggestions, go ahead and lay it on me :P Like it, smash that button and do that review thing :P It has a been a lovely journey and thanks for reading with me. Stay strong my lovelies!

Most sincerely, pen

12/04/2016


	32. Home Again

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing :P

Author's notes: Going back to Republic City time! There's only so much smut I can write in a chapter :P Wow, there were a lot of reviews this time! I love it. Glad you're all liking some mindless smut :P

Mizudomi: I'm flattered you chose to review my story if it's the first time reviewing anything. I aim to please or in this case, surprise :P

Lulz: Mehehe best one minute song ever :P "SECRET TUNNNEEEELLL!"

ReinaFrey36: (ahem) Yes, Asami could get pregnant if they chose to go this route….

Guest unknown: I try to update at least over a week or every 10 days or so :P Depending on my stamina. I like your suggestions ^_^ And thank you.

Guest Ian: Mini Korra and Asami could come sometime :P

Briar213: (sly look) I take it you liked? :P

Acfcrystal: Hehe sometimes my smut comes out very flowery :P I don't mean that sometimes but there it is :P

AndreanneSirois: Hello again! Glad you're liking so much :P Keep dropping the French on me!

My last guest: over ten days? Say it ain't so! Here you go!

"Watching"

Chapter thirty-two "Home again"

Korra and Asami laid side by side on a bed of brilliant red flowers, watching the odd hues of the spirit sky. The odd spirit would scamper overhead, changing shape and Korra giggled.

"Tired of me yet?" Korra teased. Asami rolled on her side. She pushed the sleeves of her red and black coat up.

"Don't think that's ever gonna happen," she said. "How long have we been here?"

"Over a week? I've never had so much uhm, cuddles in my life," Korra blushed. Asami leaned closer and tucked a lock of hair out of the Avatar's eyes.

"Well those were the best 'cuddles' I've ever had," she teased in a low voice. Korra looked oddly aroused yet polite.

"I thought we had it going on before the cave," she confessed. Asami trailed a finger up and down the fabric of Korra's tank. She settled over her stomach.

"We're doing just fine. It just added…. More of you for me to have," Asami said diplomatically. Korra leaned up. She grazed her lips along Asami's.

Footsteps approached and both women looked up. A large carrot-shaped spirit lumbered nearby. It squinted beady eyes and shuffled out of reach.

"Sorry, Avatar. I didn't see you there," he rumbled. Asami waved as the carrot parted through the red flowers like an odd ornament.

"I will never get used to things like that," she said with wonder.

"We should be getting back home. I can officially move in with you and Tenzin can give my room to one of the airbenders," Korra said. Asami beamed down at her. Her joy was infectious.

"YES. You should move in. I guess it's back to work. Hey, maybe you can help me at the factory. I can find things for you to do throughout the day," Asami suggested. Korra's clit throbbed despite herself. Asami pulled off sultry without even trying and she ached for her naked flesh again.

"We should see what's going on while we've been gone. Bet all the evacuees are back and the city's bustling again," Korra grinned. Her heart thumped as Asami carefully tucked another lock of hair behind her ear. Her fingertips grazed her earlobe and Korra shivered.

"Bet everyone's missed us. Bolin, Mako, Opal….." Asami kissed Korra's cheek softly, lips grazing her. Korra didn't feel the old twinge of jealousy when Mako's name came up. Now that things were definitive between them, she couldn't wait to see her friend again.

"Hopefully everyone settled down and took some off time, too," Korra smiled. She leaned up and kissed her girlfriend longingly. Asami rolled on top and cradled her face in her palms.

"We'll never get moving if you keep kissing me," the pale girl blushed. Korra shifted her thighs beneath her. She sat up and pulled Asami's legs around her waist. Even fully clothed, the two blushed in each other's faces.

"This vacation should go on forever," Korra said softly. Asami held her face in her palms. She kissed her again. Their tongues stroked slowly. "Okay, maybe not forever… we do have to go home sometime. Thanks for making your home my home too."

"Your home is with me," Asami said. The sentiment made Korra's heart surge. Under the brilliant colors of the Spirit World, she could see her being married to Asami one day. One day. But not today.

The two made their way back to their campsite and packed down the tent. Spirits scampered through, laughing and playing with their cooking utensils. Korra gently shooed them and took back Asami's tea kettle.

"Do you want to visit Iroh before we head back to the portal?" Korra asked. Asami hugged her from behind. She kissed the back of Korra's ear. Korra shivered in her arms.

"Sure. Before we do, want to…. take one more turn in the cave?" she asked softly. Korra's nipples stiffened. She turned and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist.

"Sure," Korra grinned impishly. Asami side stepped over the edge of the folded-up tent. The two walked toward the caves and ice-covered slopes nearby. They ducked into the first cavern and bypassed the warm pools at the front. Korra cupped a fireball for light with one palm, and held Asami's hand with the other. They approached the narrow stone corridor and Asami followed Korra, watching the odd plays of light bounce off the back of her neck and shoulder.

Inside the secret cave, both women stripped slowly. The air in the cave was warm, despite the coldness of the pool. Korra kicked off her boots and tugged her pants down to her knees. She kicked them off and tugged at her panties. Her nipples were hard despite the warmth of the air.

"That water is way too fucking cold," she complained. Asami reached behind her back and made a face. She had shrugged her blouse off and was working at the hook of her bra.

"Help me, sweetheart?" she asked. Korra's heart thumped. She reached over and unhooked Asami's bra. Each inch of breast that were uncovered made her clit throb. Asami smiled and leaned back as Korra wrapped her arms around her. Her palms cupped her breasts. "You really wanted to help, didn't you?"

"Yes," Korra purred. She nibbled the side of Asami's bare throat. Her hand went low down her taut belly and worked at the zipper of her slacks. Asami shimmied out of them and turned in Korra's arms. Their bare breasts touched as they pressed against each other. Korra groaned into her mouth.

"'Sami…." She whispered. Asami's hands went low and squeezed her ass. She gave her a slight push.

"Get in the water," she smiled widely. Korra watched her, mouth ajar. She nodded.

"Oh boy, here we go," she cursed as she dunked into the cold pool. Asami tugged her panties off as Korra flew back to the surface on a tide of waterbending, exploding out. Water flew everywhere. Asami dodged. "Cold! Fuck!"

Asami's eyes went low. "That doesn't seem to be cold."

Korra flung droplets of water off with waterbending and dipped a hand down her taut abdominal muscles. She cupped the base of her newly formed penis and squeezed. It stood up further.

"I'll keep you warm. C'mere, 'Sami," Korra gave her a wicked version of her lopsided grin. Asami pushed into her arms, their breasts touching. Korra's cock stood up between them, pulsating. Asami moved her hip against it. Korra flushed bright red and gasped.

"Get on the ground," Asami suggested. She kicked their discarded clothing into a pile and Korra eased back, raising up on her elbows. Her cock bobbed up tantalizingly. Asami swung one knee over Korra's hip, and rested on her lap. She rubbed against the underside of Korra's cock. Korra groaned. She was being painted with wetness, feeling how aroused Asami was becoming. Her hands scraped up and down Asami's hips, moving up to her breasts. Asami gasped, as Korra's nimble fingers circled her nipples.

Asami allowed Korra to lean up and take a nipple into her mouth. She pressed harder against the underside of Korra's erection. Asami held Korra's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. Korra whined into the kiss and started when Asami took her hands and raised them above her head, pinning her arms down. She leaned down, dragging her breasts up and down Korra's front. Korra was so turned on, and she didn't think it was possible to get even harder. But she was wrong; she was so hard that she ached. Her body trembled noticeably.

Korra craned her head up and leaned for a kiss. Her mouth opened under the engineer's and their tongues stroked. Asami ran her fingers up and down Korra's torso, running between her breasts. Her lips moved around a nipple, stiffening it. Korra shifted her thighs, feeling herself grow harder still.

"Hmmm…. 'Sami…." She purred. Asami let her hair fall over one shoulder and it fell against Korra's hip, tickling her. Korra let the flames go out and the cave plunged to dimness as Asami's mouth opened hot and wet over the tip of her cock. Korra gasped, feeling the heat encircle her length. Her fingers fidgeted and she fought not to fist Asami's hair. Her hips made small rising motions with each suck and withdrawal. "'Sami!"

Asami smiled around her, planting a few light kisses along the side of her length. Just as she was getting a good rhythm going and Korra was really fighting to hold it together, she pulled her mouth off. The Avatar gave a small frustrated groan.

"Don't tease me!" she moaned. Asami crawled up Korra's body, making sure her breasts dragged along her cock. Korra waited, rigid.

"Oh, I'm not…. I just wanted to make you lose control," Asami purred. She trailed her teeth along the side of Korra's breast. Korra tangled her fingers in her girlfriend's hair, other hand going low down her spine. She pressed hard, urging Asami to mount up.

"Believe me, I am," Korra muttered. "Please…. just do it already….."

"Sexy talk, Avatar," Asami teased. But she did raise up and brush her slick folds against the tip of Korra's member. She gasped loudly. Both of Korra's hands went low to Asami's ass and urged her down. Asami fisted her hands on Korra's shoulders, lowering herself. She gasped, a slight hitch of pain in her tone as she was stretched quickly. Korra kissed her temple.

"You okay?" she murmured. Asami exhaled loudly and clenched down. Korra fell back, keening.

"Yes," Asami whispered. She leaned down and brushed her lips over Korra's. Korra kissed her eagerly as she began to thrust. Their gasps filled the cramped space of the cave and they rose and fell in waves that ran harder. Asami smiled in the dark as Korra rolled her over and pumped between her thighs in quick short strokes. The moans Korra was making indicated she was already approaching the edge. Asami was prepared to just let her go and come later, when Korra angled a hand between them.

Asami gasped when her clever fingers found her clit, heated and protruding from its hood, and rolled it firmly. Korra leaned back on her heels and thrust in at a different angle. Her strokes slowed and Asami gasped as they hit her front wall, sliding back and forth deliciously. "Korra!"

"Come, 'Sami….. uhn, I know you want to…." Korra groaned. She closed her eyes, focusing on holding herself together until she felt Asami fall apart. It wasn't too far along. Asami's feet dug into her ass, holding her in place, and she screamed a high-keening wail. Korra grinned and her jaw went slack as she worked on her own climax. She panted as she thrust harder, harder and finally she could let go in clinging satin….

The Avatar roared her pleasure and Asami's heart leaped. She leaned up and caught Korra's mouth with hers. They kissed hungrily as Korra spent, flagging jets of come coating Asami's walls. Finally, Korra sagged on her elbows and collapsed onto her girlfriend. Asami loved making love to Korra, but she had to admit, she liked the moments after almost more.

Her legs went around Korra's waist and her hands cradled her close. Korra's mouth worked against her shoulder and she yawned loudly in the dark. Korra loved the hand that stroked the back of her head, fingers tangling in her short hair. She lifted her face and kissed Asami, lips working slowly in the dark.

Asami hummed into her mouth. She shifted her hips under Korra, feeling her cock stir slightly inside her. "Want to go again?" she asked devilishly. Korra groaned.

"Just enjoy the moment…I think you killed me," she teased. Asami swatted her ass. Korra yelped playfully. Their legs twined as they kissed.

"Too bad we can't do this when we go home…." Korra lamented. She moved her hips forward languidly, feeling her half erect cock gripped by Asami's clinging walls. She sighed happily. Asami kissed her brow.

"There's a way we can do this. It's not the real thing, but you'll still like it," Asami said. Korra perked. She had been sexually inexperienced before Mako and Asami, so she had no idea what Asami could mean. But she knew she'd like it, either way.

"Okay. Show me at home," she said. Asami gripped Korra's hips and sighed as she eased back, tugging out gently. Korra cupped her limp cock and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Bye, penis. It's been fun," she lamented. Asami laughed and bundled their clothes in her arms. She couldn't believe they'd forgotten the towels, but still insisted they wash off in the warm pool in the front caverns. When they climbed out, Korra waterbent the damp off of them until they were quite dry.

Asami turned to and fro, impressed. "Thanks, baby."

Korra grinned happily at her as they dressed. "Anytime, sweetie. Let's find Iroh. Who knows when we'll be back."

Asami's heart skipped a beat. "Whenever we need some off time. That's when."

Korra took her hand as they exited the caverns into the bright pink sunshine. "Yes…."

The two women collected up their packs and tent, and walked along the sea of red flowers. They found Iroh at a valley of purple flowers ahead. The stems of the flowers seemed to perk upright and Asami was startled to see the flowers themselves pick up and take flight like butterfly-moths. She gave a gasp, enjoying the beautiful sight.

Iroh turned and grinned, unperturbed at the spirit butterfly-moths that attached to his robe and the ends of his beard. "You're going back to the physical world. It's all over your faces."

"Yes," Korra sat opposite Iroh and inclined her head politely. "Thank you….. for your hospitality, the games, for everything."

Asami's eyes gleamed at the old spirit who grinned in return. "Kyoshi found a way to create a path to a new future. Should you two need to, the way is clear."

Korra found herself taking Asami's hand. "Thank you…."

"Take care of yourself until we return," Asami smiled. Iroh turned beside him and picked up a low ancient tea kettle. Korra recognized it in a flash; Avatar Wan's tea kettle that had housed Raava for a time. She smiled.

"Before you go…please… enjoy a taste of the light. Let it guide you in troubling times," Iroh said. He poured carefully into two cups and held them out to the girls. Asami sipped slowly and started. She felt flushed, as if light were being poured directly into her being.

Korra sipped almost serenely, closing her eyes to savor the odd flavor. She smiled at Asami.

"Shall we go back?" she asked softly. Asami nodded. They handed the cups back to Iroh. He stood and hugged them both tightly. Asami knew he was dead, but it was startling to feel pressure from his hug as if he were substantial.

"Goodbye, Korra; Asami Sato," Iroh smiled. Asami found her eyes watering. She nodded. Korra wrapped her arm around her waist as they walked along, waving behind them.

Iroh kept waving until he was a spot on the horizon. Korra turned front and center and focused on the spiraling spirit portal in the distance. The yellow light beckoned them closer and both women walked at a brisk pace. They stopped at the threshold to the portal and looked up. The spiraling light beckoned. Korra squeezed Asami's hand gently.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Asami squeezed her hand back.

"I guess we have to go back sometime," she teased. Korra slung her arm around her back. Asami turned to kiss her. Finally, she let go and they walked into the portal.

Then they came out, arm in arm, gazing about at the spirit-vine covered area of Republic City.

Random tents and impromptu shelters had been set up around the ring of spirit activity, and Korra raised an eyebrow. She didn't think the refugee status would be so high, but then her heart sank as she remembered that a great many people had lost their homes in the attack on the city.

A small frown was on Asami's face too as they stepped carefully over the spirit vines. Children were playing around the assortment of tents and Korra was startled to see cook fires tended to by tired parents. Asami bit her lip and made her way closer. Korra followed.

One of the children stopped in his tracks and gaped at Korra. "Mama! Papa! It's the Avatar!" he called.

People bustled out of tents and sleeping rolls and gaped at the two women. "Avatar Korra, it's so good to see you!"

"Does the President know when we'll have our homes back again?"

"Or where we're going to stay?"

Korra cursed Raiko in her head. She lifted her chin and gave her lopsided smile. Asami was glad it put a number of the people at ease. "I'll find out the answers to your questions. I'll be working closely with the President to ensure you'll be cared for."

"Bless you, Avatar!" a woman called. She held an infant to her breast. Asami's heart sank. She raised her voice.

"If you need a place indoors, please head to Future Industries factories. There are living quarters we can turn over to you for the time being," Asami offered. Korra grinned, squeezing her hand.

More thanks were called out to the couple. Asami turned to smile ruefully at Korra. "Looks like we have a bit of wrangling to do before we can relax at home."

The two stopped at City Hall to help where they could and so Asami could reach a telephone to dial Chen to open up the living quarters of her factory to the refugees. Before they walked in, Korra gave Asami a grin before they were snatched up by duty and friends again. They opened the double doors of the building and walked into the noise and chaos.

End for now

End notes: And we're back! Story will end in a chapter or two at the most. Thanks for reading with me. Continue to stay strong, my lovelies!

Most sincerely, pen 12/14/2016


	33. Republic City Changes

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Not a damn thing….

Author's notes: And we're nearing a close… this story has been a lot of fun and I've had great fun putting the ladies together in dreams until the end of the show. Thank you for staying with me and sorry about late update on this one. A relative had some medical issues. Thanks for reading.

QueenTyzula: Oh I doubt Mako will ever get to see the magic cock :P LOL

jfulls002: As Korra said, there's so much more to learn and do! And quite a mess to clean up, as well as an international trial. Stay tuned.

"Watching"

Chapter thirty-three "Republic City Changes"

City hall was abustle with all kinds of activity.

Korra held onto Asami's hand, not letting go, even as civic workers and police officers quirked a brow at the display of affection. Asami faltered but Korra strongly held onto her hand. Everyone would have to find out sooner or later.

The two found Chief Beifong discussing something with Tenzin. Both were lost in conversation, until a pale boy clad in red and yellow tugged at the end of his cloak.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy," he whined and Korra recognized Rohan. Lin sighed, seemingly exasperated as Tenzin picked up his son and bounced him.

"Daddy still has more work to do," he said. "Maybe your Aunt Lin could keep you occupied."

"What? No! Tenzin, you can't do this to me," Lin complained. Tenzin laughed and bounced Rohan. The boy pooched his lower lip out.

Lin noticed the Avatar and Asami before Tenzin did. She straightened her gait and flashed a hint of a smile. "Nice to have you back, Avatar. You know, you two left us at a crucial time."

Tenzin blinked and smiled widely, taking in his pupil and companion. "Korra! I found your note. Did you both have a good vacation?"

Korra grinned, rubbing the back of her neck with one fist. "Oh yeah, we had a nice time….."

Asami blushed and coughed. Tenzin didn't quite catch on at first but Lin's gaze was knowing.

"So, you two must have needed to get away," she said dryly. Korra nodded, grinning and Asami pinched her waist.

It seemed to finally dawn on Tenzin the intimate implications and he blushed bright red. Suddenly he looked at his pupil in a new way, understanding in his eyes. "Ah, that is…. We all need to get away sometimes," he stammered. "As long as you were both….careful in the Spirit World."

Asami wanted to burst out into laughter.

"Sure, we were careful," she teased the old airbender. His pale cheeks flushed bright red. Rohan played with the end of his beard and Tenzin winced as he tugged.

"Korra," the boy grinned. Korra held out her arms and Tenzin quirked a brow at her. She had been standoffish about affection with his kids after Zaheer, but of late, she was doing much better. Korra crooned to the boy and bounced him. Asami smiled and leaned in to chuck his chin. Rohan grinned at the two women.

"Korra! Asami! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Bolin waved, jogging up. Korra handed Rohan back to Tenzin in time before being caught up in a massive bear hug. Bolin grabbed both women by the waist and lifted them high into the air.

Korra laughed, waving her feet. "Okay, okay, don't make me bend you into submission!"

Bolin grinned and set the two down. "I gotta think about taking a vacation soon. Me and Opal are overworked helping out the city."

"Where is Opal?" Asami asked. Bolin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Visiting Kuvira at jail. She's about the only one they'll let in to see her while the trial's being set up. Suyin is pretty ticked off about it," he said sheepishly.

Asami stiffened and Korra took her arm. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Bolin blinked as Asami turned and buried her face in Korra's shoulder. He seemed to be working something out through his mind.

"Ahhhh, geez, I get it now. No wonder you both went away!" Bolin smacked his forehead. "Damn, I'm happy for you both. Really!"

Korra grinned at her friend as understanding about them dawned in his eyes. "Yeah, we finally got together. I didn't notice it until I went to the south pole."

"Korra only wrote to me," Asami shrugged, blushing. Bolin pouted.

"I'll forgive you for that, Korra. Even though I wrote you a stack of letters!"

"Sorry," Korra said. She socked his shoulder. Bolin made a mock boxing pose in return and they laughed.

Bolin basked in his friend's smiles. Yes, Opal was off at the jail house as often as she could go. Beifong was inclined to decline her niece, she was over so often. He wondered if it was really familial obligation or something else. No, he and Opal were doing fine. He needn't worry. He focused instead on the laughter shared between Korra and Asami.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Kuvira waited as Opal poured tea for them both. The airbender held out one of the cups and Kuvira accepted it between the bars of her cell. The brief touch of the woman's fingers made heat rise through Kuvira's hands, but she bit the inside of her cheek. Hopefully she wasn't blushing.

"How are you holding up in here?" Opal asked pleasantly. Kuvira didn't bristle. From anyone else she would have growled a response, but Opal was being genuine in her question.

"As well as I can. I saw my defense attorney this morning," Kuvira murmured. Opal tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I won't ask for details. I can only hope you don't get life," Opal said. Kuvira flushed with shame. She took a sip of tea to keep occupied. Her current misery made it taste like ashes.

"Even if I do, who would care? Maybe that would be for the best…" Kuvira said. Opal bristled, and slammed her cup on the tray. Kuvira stared at her outburst. "It's true, Opal. What would I have to offer? After I caused that much damage to the Earth Kingdom?"

"In all the years I knew you, you were always confident. You always knew what you were doing. Yes, you made mistakes, but you genuinely were trying to mend the Earth Kingdom!" Opal insisted. She would give anything to see the old light in her foster sister's eyes. Kuvira blinked tired eyes at her. She held her bandaged side, where her tunic was half fastened. White bandages stood out on her pale skin in patches.

"The blackmail. The bribery. The public executions…. I threatened to publicly execute your own mother and brothers. Opal, you of all people should hate me most," Kuvira muttered. She seemed inclined to accept that hatred, even willing to. It was that willingness that made Opal rethink her mind on the matter.

"I'm angry at you for that. You should never have put my mother's city under your heel," Opal retorted. Kuvira nodded. Her dark bangs fell into her eyes.

"See? You should hate me, too. I tore your family apart. Why are you even here?" Kuvira sipped her tea, and turned her gaze from the beautiful girl to the cement wall beside her.

"I don't hate you," Opal said softly. Kuvira turned to her, eyes wide. Her lip quivered.

"You should," Kuvira insisted. "In fact…."

"Don't tell me what I should do. If I want to see you, I'll see you," Opal retorted. Kuvira bowed her chin to her collarbone.

"They may decide to kill me anyways. Come all you like," Kuvira muttered. Opal leaned towards the bar and reached between them. Kuvira blinked at her and reached for Opal's grasping hand.

"They're not going to kill you. Korra won't let them." Opal squeezed the woman's hand in hers. "I won't let them…."

Kuvira blinked. Opal's fingers were warm. A surge of warmth flooded her chest. She swallowed.

"Thank you…." She whispered. Just as her mind went to uncomfortable areas she wasn't sure she was entitled to, Opal squeezed her hand.

"Baatar asked about you. He's hurt, but I guess he still loves you in his own way…" Opal said. She smiled encouragingly. Kuvira's heart fluttered yet sank.

'He's not the one I was in love with….' She thought.

"Thanks," she said lamely. Opal beamed and squeezed her hand.

"Maybe one day….he can forgive you. If you apologize…" she suggested. Kuvria's heart sank. She laughed bitterly and looked away.

"I doubt anyone would forgive me," she admitted. Opal frowned. It was still too early after the attack on Republic City, but Kuvira's self-hatred was shocking to see.

"I think I did. I want you to be better, Vira. You have a lot to offer," Opal said softly. Kuvira blushed at her childhood nickname.

"Asides from my bending, what?" she asked forlornly. Opal frowned prettily. It was apparent Kuvira was in a very dark place.

Well, she'd keep coming back. Even if she told her not to.

"You. I came to see you. Not your bending," Opal said. Kuvira's gaze settled on their joined hands. Her heart sank yet surged all at once. No, there was no future with Opal. She had a lover already and he was a good man, best friends with the Avatar even. No, she should quit these stupid dreams.

"I don't suppose I can stop you," Kuvira muttered. Her thoughts went dark again. Opal shook her head.

"No. You can't." Her small fingers ran along the back of Kuvira's hand. Kuvira shuddered.

A metalbending police officer appeared in the corridor of cells, twirling his iron baton. "Miss Beifong. You should conclude your visit today."

"Thank you, sir," Opal called. She gently released Kuvira's hand and the once Great Uniter watched her raise off her stool, adjusting the folds of her wing suit. Kuvira tried to keep her eyes from scanning up and down the lithe woman, but failed. She shouldn't be thinking about sex. Not with Opal. But she couldn't help the small sneaks she got during their visits.

"I'll come back," Opal promised. Kuvira smirked.

"Until your man ties you up, I bet," she said. Opal blushed.

"I'll go where I want to. Bolin doesn't order me around," she insisted. Kuvira smirked, seemingly at ease with Opal's retort.

"Of course not," she agreed. Opal smoothed her hands at her side.

"Good night, Kuvira," she said. Kuvira inclined her head politely.

"Good night, Opal," she said.

When the airbender left, Kuvira listened to the grumblings of the cops as they set her evening meal tray in the slot of her cell door. She accepted it and picked the bun on the tray apart with long fingers. Opal's eyes had sparkled wonderfully in her retorts and the surge of life made her chest ache. She wished none of the past three years hadn't happened and she had stayed at Zaofu.

In any case, she had definitely picked the wrong Beifong sibling to shack up with. Kuvira sighed and chewed the bun slowly.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Home. Finally," Asami sighed. She knocked at the front gate, and waited for her security guard to notice them. He started, adjusted his cap, and jogged to unlock the gates for his mistress.

"Miss Sato! Welcome home!" the older man beamed. Asami smiled in thanks, and led Korra in by the hand.

"Has everyone been okay?" she asked, meaning the servants. The guard nodded. He doffed his cap.

"Of course, Miss Sato."

"What about Mako's family? Did they get back okay?" Korra asked curiously. The guard blinked and nodded.

"Of course, Avatar! The young man has been over to visit them as often as he could," he said, clearly meaning Mako. Korra squeezed Asami's hand.

"Let's check in on them," Asami suggested. Korra grinned her lopsided grin.

"Everyone needs our attention. Vacation time is officially over," Korra lamented ruefully. The two women entered the manor, dropped their packs in the front hall, were greeted by the chef and Sang on their way to the back gardens, and exited through the well-manicured walk ways toward the large guest house.

A few of the cousin's children were running along the pathways, trying to catch lightning bugs until they noticed the two women.

"Grandma! Mako! The Avatar and Miss Asami are back!" a skinny girl called. Korra waited while a few adults poured out of the guest house. She recognized Mako's first cousin Tu, Tu's father, Prince Wu, and of course Mako.

The young man lit up at the sight of them and rushed ahead. He grabbed Korra and Asami up in a giant hug, similar to Bolin's bear hug earlier. Korra gave a whuff, but slung an arm around his neck. Asami giggled.

"Everyone's huggy today," Asami teased. Mako grinned at the women.

"We missed you! We got your note, of course, but I guess we were still abit worried," Mako said sheepishly. Korra socked his shoulder with one fist.

"We were fine," Korra insisted.

"So, why'd you two go off together?" Wu asked, oblivious. Tu got the closeness of the women and waggled an eyebrow at them.

Korra blushed. "Aaahmmm, that is….we wanted to?"

"I guess we just needed some alone time," Asami said deviously. She slid an arm around Korra's waist and all the men blushed. Mako nodded, eyes twinkling.

"Seriously, it's okay. I'm glad you two found each other. I guess I had a feeling for awhile," Mako confessed. Both women grinned at each other.

"Did everyone eat dinner already?" Asami asked, craning to look at the guest house. Tu's father smiled.

"Mother made a stew. You're welcome to have what's left with us," he insisted. Asami smiled.

"That's alright. Thank you," she said sweetly. The men grinned and Korra took Mako's elbow.

"Want to have some tea with us?" she asked.

"You know it," he insisted. "So what WAS the Spirit World like without the world ending?"

"Definitely a lot better!" Korra said. The three turned toward the back door of the mansion.

8  
8

8

*8

8

8

8

8

"Alone. Finally," Korra said. Asami poked out of the washroom, grinning. Korra had taken her clothes off and was reclining in a pair of men's boxers and a white tanktop on her bed. She had kicked the covers off and was tangled in the sheets. She had her head pillowed on her arms and her biceps were sharply defined. The Avatar's smile was clearly seductive.

Asami leaned back into the washroom and spit her toothpaste out. She rinsed and glided to the bedroom. She was wearing a sheer negligee and she was delighted in the way Korra's eyes roved up and down her body. Korra patted the mattress and smiled as Asami crawled onto the bed.

The tall girl leaned above the Avatar and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Now that you have me alone, what are you going to do with me?"

Korra's grin was infectious. "Alittle of this, alittle of that. Want me to show you?"

"Please," Asami purred. She leaned down, making sure to press her breasts against Korra's. Korra grunted with pleasure. "Or perhaps I should take care of you first…."

Korra spread her thighs, sighing as a throbbing built. Her hands settled along Asami's hips as she straddled her waist. Suddenly, Korra missed her penis. She would definitely feel Asami rubbing against it at the current position she was in. But the warmth against her was just as pleasant. Korra leaned up and sought Asami's lips. Asami kissed her sweetly. The kiss soon heated up and Asami was pushing up her tanktop over her head. Korra arched on her elbows, breasts bobbing as they were released.

Asami ran her hands up and down her torso, fingers circling around her nipples. Korra lay back and sighed as Asami took one between her lips. Her toes curled against the sheets.

"You always…know what to do….." Korra whined. Asami climbed up her to kiss her again. Her fingers stroked through Korra's short hair.

"You're just saying that because you're about to get laid," Asami teased. Korra flushed, polite arousal across her features.

"No, not just because we're… I just…. Damn, you drive me crazy," Korra sputtered. Asami nibbled on her lower lip until she whined.

"Lay back, Avatar. And enjoy the ride," Asami winked. Korra flopped her head back and sighed as Asami's lips moved lower down her belly and along her stomach. She slowly pulled the waistband of Korra's boxers low and off.

Asami ran her fingers up and down Korra's smooth thighs, and spread them further. Korra's head fell back and she gasped when Asami's mouth closed over her clit and moved lower.

When she came, Korra lay back, panting for breath. Asami kissed her thigh and moved up. She propped her head on one arm and smiled down at Korra.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said. Korra wrapped her arms around her and rolled on top.

"Now it's your turn," she insisted. Asami shivered. She wrapped her legs around Korra's waist. Korra slid her arms under her back and pulled her up into a sitting position on top of her. They kissed longingly and Korra pulled her negligee off. Asami flushed, her bare flesh pressing against Korra. When Korra laid her on her back and kissed down her body, her thighs were already spreading for her.

Much later, Korra lay her head on Asami's belly. She grinned up at the flustered engineer. "Love you," she said. Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair as she sought to catch her breath.

"I love you too," she said.

"Wonder what help we can give City Hall tomorrow," Korra wondered. She stretched out along Asami's side. Her fingers idly circled one breast.

"Oh, I'm sure there's plenty. Help bend the destruction away, help the earthbenders build, you'll have your hands full," Asami yawned.

Korra leaned up and kissed her. "Vacation again soon?"

"We just got back," Asami kissed her back. "Come here…"

Korra pulled the sheets over them and both women cuddled close. Asami's area of the mansion was very quiet as the servants only came up during the day. The quietness helped lull the two women off to sleep.

Republic City would have to wait until the following day.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so late. I think this story has one or two chapter left in it. Smash that review button and do that review thing if you liked :P

Most sincerely, pen

12/27/2016


	34. Path to the Future

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Not a damn thing.

Author's Notes: With the trials against Kuvira being an international and big event, I drew inspiration from the Nuremberg trials post World War Two. The argument of humanity vs orders is an intriguing event. This is the last chapter of this story. But not to worry, it will have a sequel story.

QueenTyzula: Well Rae and Raven made me fall in love with the Kuvopal pairing :P That may come more into play in the next tale (cough).

Jfulls002: hope to see you at the next story :P

My guest 7: I love the Kuvopal pairing too :P And Korrasami baby making could be coming up….

My guest Yui: They'll go on vacation sometime soon :P Just wait.

Guest guest: hopefully you can extend your patience for the next tale acoming :P

"Watching"

Chapter thirty-four "Path to the future"

"Did Raiko give you an assignment?" Asami asked. Both women darted around the kitchen, dodging the round chef as he set their breakfast into fine china dishes. He set cloth napkins down on the small square table in the corner of the large kitchen, and dodged deftly as the Avatar jogged past, collecting an armful of papers for Asami. He started and smoothed a large hand down the front of his apron.

"Yes. Bolin and I are on the earthbending teams to help with rebuilding infrastructure," Korra muttered. "Your train station really took a hit with those badger-moles digging through…"

Asami was tying a fashionable tie, making sure it matched her work blouse. She giggled when Korra helped her and planted a kiss on her cheek. The chef blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Ladies, please, your breakfast will get cold," he offered. Asami pinched Korra's waist. The Avatar was clad in her usual trousers, boots, tanktop and pelt. They slid into chairs at the table and Asami poured their coffee into fine cups with saucers. Korra drank hers too quickly, tongue lolling at the heat of the drink. Asami tutted her and drank slowly.

"I'll drop in on you for lunch," Korra offered. Asami smiled at her girlfriend.

"Please. We can eat in my office."

"Hmm. Alone time," Korra teased. The chef blushed as he took the lid off a large pot. He stirred the contents and opened the hutch cabinet doors to look for spices.

Asami set her draft drawings aside and picked up her chopsticks. She and the Avatar ate leisurely until Korra noted the time on the clock on the wall.

"Shit, the President is going to have a chicken-cow if I don't get going. I'm meeting Bolin there; want me to say good morning?" Korra asked. She finished her coffee quickly.

Asami nodded. She pointed to her cheek and the Avatar ducked around the table to give her a kiss. Asami clung to her neck and gave her a long one. Korra bent back, blushing.

"See you at lunch," she said and took off for the front door of the estate. Sang conversed with her and the front door opened.

Asami smiled and sipped delicately from her china cup. The chef turned to regard his mistress with a smile.

"Would you like something Southern Water Tribe tonight? The Avatar would like that," he offered. Asami smiled.

"That sounds delightful. Maybe those seaweed dumplings she's always talking about," Asami suggested. The chef nodded, eyes crinkling.

"I'll have to go to the Water Tribe district to pick up a few ingredients, but I'll have it done," he said. Asami smiled.

"Thank you," Asami said. She finished her breakfast and collected her ledger.

"Have a good day," The chef called. Asami smiled and walked to the front entrance way.

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

Opal walked into the hallway of cells, and waited to be brought into the room with Kuvira's cell. The officer on duty unlocked the door and adjusted his platinum baton in his belt.

"If you need anything, just call," he insisted. Opal wasn't disturbed. This was usual. Even though it was public knowledge she and Kuvira had grown up together, Beifong's officers were still there to serve and protect. And all of them seemed to want to protect the chief's niece fiercely.

Kuvira had been washing her face in the small sink in her cell when the door opened. She turned, regarding the airbender opposite the bars. "Good morning," she said. Opal held open the newspaper in her hands. She flattened the front page of the Republic City Post. The headlines read "International trial of The World Vs. The Great Uniter begins motion." Kuvira swallowed. She finished washing awkwardly with one hand. Opal noticed she favored her left side. She was still heavily bandaged beneath her tunic, and her ribs had a long way in healing.

"The World Vs. Kuvira. Fitting end," Kuvira mumbled. She scrubbed her small plain towel against her face and sat on the cot. She sighed as she eased her left leg onto the thin mattress. Opal sat on the stool opposite the bars.

Kuvira's boots were neatly lined up and her uniform jacket was folded carefully at the foot of her cot. Her thin blanket had been pulled taut across the cot. Even in captivity, Kuvira's military adherence was evident.

"Are you nervous?" Opal asked. She could have kicked herself. It was such a stupid question. But Kuvira gave a slight nod. Her downcast eyes had no light in them.

"That is an understatement. Despite your best wishes, I really think they will try for hanging me. That would be the greatest public execution of all….."

"Stop that," Opal snapped. "We won't let that happen. I know you think otherwise, but Korra has a lot of sway with City Hall, and my family name is Beifong. They will listen to us."

Kuvira's lips quirked in a polite smile. "I sincerely hope you are repaid for your good intentions one day. It may be in vain."

"Vira, really, this dark pit you're in is clearly not helping you," Opal tried to sound optimistic. "No matter what we've done, we have to push forward. We have to."

"Why?" Kuvira muttered. She turned to stare at the cement wall beside her. "All of you have a future. I destroyed mine."

"No, you didn't! You can rebuild with us. Make the future a brighter one!" Opal insisted. Kuvira blinked, fatigued jealousy in her heart. She could clearly see a flash of Opal as she could be, clad in airbender yellow and red, a child in her arms and that grinning lout at her side. She sighed.

"It's too late for me….."

"No, it's not. After the trials, I bet they let you on the building teams. Under guard of course, but you could help," Opal insisted.

Kuvira blinked and Opal was clad in her usual wing suit, and her arms were empty. "We'll see how it all goes. I wouldn't doubt that someone would try to take me out in the court room. I do have a lot of enemies."

"Won't let that happen," Opal said. She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "Hey…remember that time when we were kids? When we climbed one of the outer walls to look over the edge?"

Opal was pleased to see Kuvira quirk a small smile. "Yes…. Your mother was so mad. I guess she was certain we were going to fall off. Too bad you couldn't airbend back then."

"We could see for miles around Zaofu. Remember how the sun looked setting?" Opal asked. Kuvira nodded.

"Yes…."

Opal decided to use one of Tenzin's phrases. It may help Kuvira's state of mind. "The sun rises and sets in tandem with our emotions. One moment we will be at conflict, but like the setting sun, those emotions will fade away."

Kuvira sighed. She closed her eyes. "Thank you, Opal."

"Opal!" This time it was Lin herself coming to collect her. Opal straightened.

"Coming, Aunt Lin!"

Kuvira flicked tired eyes to the irate police chief glaring at her through the bars. She sighed. "See you at the trial, I guess."

"I'll be there," Opal promised. She left with her aunt, newspaper under her arm. Kuvira watched the door to the hallway open and close. She leaned her head back on the cot and closed her eyes.

The setting sun atop Zaofu's outer wall had been beautiful. Opal had been a goofy kid, always trying to get them into trouble and she had been all too happy to oblige. As they got older, Kuvira had pushed her gently away. Mainly because she was scared of the feelings that had grown inside her.

Well, too late now. Kuvira settled her hand on her knee and leaned back. Opal's warm hands would never caress her face and she would never know the pleasure of her head drawn to the swell of Opal's breasts. She sighed heavily.

"Is the Great Uniter scared? You should be," one of the cops muttered as he walked down the hall of cells. Kuvira ignored him.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Hey, Korra!" Bolin called. Korra grinned. She had just had a five-minute meeting with Raiko that felt more like a personal reaming, and emerged to find a friendly face at last.

"Bolin," Korra smiled. She punched his shoulder. "Ready to bend?"

"You know it!" Bolin drawled. He slung a friendly arm over Korra's shoulders. "Come on, time to make the city beautiful again."

"Beautiful for our ladies," Korra grinned. Bolin laughed, but his eyes looked worried. "Come on, Opal lives here too. For her."

"For Opal," Bolin said. He didn't want to reflect that they hadn't been intimate since before the attack on Republic City, before he had been arrested by Kuvira's forces. That was to be expected, with a battle and crisis going on. But now, in the aftermath, they could have found the time.

He was certain Korra and Asami did.

"Did I see a beautiful Fire Nation girl looking at Mako across City Hall today?" Korra teased. Bolin twitched but Korra seemed at ease if she was teasing about her ex possibly finding a new lady. SHE had, after all.

"Yeah! Satsuki, I think her name is. Mako should just sack up and ask her out," Bolin declared. Korra linked her arm with his then waved across to the detectives.

"Hey, Detective Mako! Get over here!" she crowed. The officers ribbed Mako as he stalked over. He adjusted his jacket and smiled at his brother and the Avatar.

"Hi, Korra," he smiled easily. Korra slung a friendly arm around his neck and pulled him down for a hug.

"Get in here, hugs hugs," she said, laughing. When they separated, she adjusted Mako's jacket collar. "What's this I hear about a woman smiling at you this morning? Did you talk to her?"

Mako blushed, his pale skin lighting up red. "I didn't!..." he protested and turned to his grinning brother. "You told her, didn't you?"

"Hey, Korra noticed herself. The Avatar has special powers," Bolin teased. "When ARE you going to ask someone out? All of us are going to be married by the time you get around to it."

Korra blushed and Mako's thoughts lurched. She had to be thinking about marriage with Asami. He wished the two of them well, but it was still a strange occurrence to be around. He found himself smiling though.

"Well, I'll just have to catch up," he said. Bolin socked his shoulder.

"That's the spirit! Speaking of spirits, we should talk to the ones inhabiting the damaged buildings. Great Spirit Bridge?" Bolin turned to Korra.

Korra cracked her knuckles. "I'm on it. Let's go!"

The three joined the work crews that walked the streets toward the battle sites. They set to work earthbending the foundations down and the firebenders helped with some of the clean-up.

8

8

*  
8

8

8

8

8

"Thanks for the lovely lunch," Asami said softly. She delighted in the blush that spread across the Avatar's features. Asami had ordered in to her office and they had stolen a moment for sex.

"Hey, I had dessert," Korra teased, licking her lips. Asami blushed. "Hey, you never told me what else we could do after the cave…."

Asami turned to her papers, pale skin bright red. She had picked out the right equipment, and it was good to know Korra was up for it. She wondered if she'd have a turn to split open the Avatar with the new silicone cock she had ordered…. "That's coming," she coughed.

Korra climbed on the settee and put an arm around Asami's middle. "Come on, don't you want to be close to me?"

Asami giggled as she gently tugged her jacket off and kissed her neck. "Yes, but we're having company for dinner."

"Oh? Who?" Korra kept pressing her kisses lower, working at the buttons of Asami's blouse.

"Bolin….Opal….and Mako."

At the mention of their ex's name, Korra lifted her face. "I just saw him earlier! Alright, I guess us splitting town was going to come back and get us."

"They're our friends," Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair. "Be good."

Korra gave a harrumph against her and smiled as she was held with loving hands. "Okay, okay…."

Soon, Mako, Bolin and Opal arrived at the estate. The Chef set them up in the formal dining room and the lamps were brightly lit, highlighting the polished wood of the dining table.

"Opal, how's things?" Asami beamed. She kissed the airbender on either cheek. Opal tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"As well as they can be. The trials going to begin soon…." At the sad look in Asami's eyes, Opal swiftly changed the subject. "But that's gloomy news. What about you guys? Any plans for the future?"

"Everyone keeps hinting at us," Korra gave Bolin a pointed look. "My parents are beside themselves of course. Dad's just thrilled."

Asami brightened. "We'll have to have them over soon. Can they visit?"

"You don't want my parents to visit for that long, 'Sami," Korra pouted. But she looked happy her girlfriend was content with having her parents over.

Mako coughed and poured everyone a glass of wine from the bottle the chef set out. "Asami will do fine. She always does."

Asami pursed her lips into a wide smile at him as he poured for her. "Thanks, Mako."

Korra smiled as everyone sat down. She lifted her glass. "Well, friends, thank you for coming. As we all do our part to rebuild the city, I hope we always find time to get together."

"Break bread," Opal interjected.

"And drink up the wine," Bolin grinned. He clinked his glass against hers. Mako set his glass against theirs. Asami and Korra stood up and leaned across the table to complete the group clink.

"Here's to life-long friendships," Mako said.

"To love," Asami winked at Korra.

"And the future," Korra blinked, seeing the inscription Avatar Kyoshi had made into the secret cave wall in the Spirit World. She smiled at everyone. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather take the path with. All of you."

But her eyes were locked with Asami's as she spoke. Her girlfriend gave her a soft smile that lit up Korra's insides.

The future would bring more turmoil, more conflicts and maybe more enemies. But the group of friends knew they could weather any storm together.

But those turmoils would have to wait for this story, which did, at last, end.

The End

End notes: Hehehe badger-mole reference :P "Badger-moles, digging holes, under Republic City….." Well this is it. I hope you stay tuned for the beginning of the trial in the sequel story. I'm going with the working title of "Waiting" for this follow up story, but if I decide to change it, description will definitely link it to this story as a sequel :P

My dear readers, it has been a pleasure and an honor to spin this yarn. It helped me this year and I was glad to write my own story for these lovely ladies of animation. As QueenTyzula says, it's so sugary sweet when they finally hook up it'll give you cavities :P It's definitely my "good" story.

I sincerely hope to see you in the next story.

Most sincerely yours,

Pen 1/02/2017


End file.
